


Ruined Omega

by Madriddler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha Voldemort (Harry Potter), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Mpreg, Possible Mpreg, Romance, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Trans Male Character, Trans Remus Lupin, Voldemort is Harry Potter's Parent, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 97,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madriddler/pseuds/Madriddler
Summary: Harry Potter, the Chosen One, has been outed as a Ruined Omega! An Omega who lost his purity in a past relationship, and never claimed. Vilified by the media, and shunned by his friends, Harry finds solace from an unlikely source that leads to past lies coming to the surface, an old man's attempt to control Harry, and courtship from a past enemy. With new friends and new enemies, the poor Omega has to survive his 6th year of Hogwarts with the whole world watching.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Remus Lupin/Voldemort, voldemort/omc
Comments: 441
Kudos: 1446





	1. Undesirable Omega

Ruined Omega

Chapter 1

**UNDESIRABLE OMEGA!**

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Harry Potter, the Chosen One, is confirmed to be an Omega according to a reliable source. It is indescribable how scandalous this is. Harry Potter, age 16, the one person who is said to be able to stand up to You-Know-Who, is a simple Omega, the lowest of our hierarchy! Not to insult or even suggest that being an Omega is bad, for as we all know that that is far from true, however my point, dear readers, is that it is troublesome that the fate of the wizarding world is left not to a strong, level-headed Alpha, but to someone who once a month suffers from hormones. A boy who, once a month, go into heat and become emotional and barely fit to do anything but laze about (at least that is how this Beta presumes how Omegas spend their heats unattended). I do not know about you readers, but I do not feel safe at all with the thought that our fate lies in the hands of this Omega. The boy has always been on the sides of hysteria, such as all of last years’ antics as well as the preposterous interview written by yours truly (under protest) in the raving and idiotic tabloid article called ‘The Quibbler.’ I cannot but wonder what will happen if, during an important confrontation with a Dark Wizard or You-Know-Who, the Omega Harry Potter would fall into his heat? I do not even want to think about this._

_Furthermore, he was an Omega who presented early when he was fourteen when I met him. I always had a feeling there was something queer about him, but he never opened up and talked about it. Was he ashamed? Why was he trying to keep his second gender a secret? We all had expectations that he would be an Alpha, I will not lie, but to go around lying that he was? To pretend that he was something that he is not. That is completely unforgivable. Omegas have pride in who they are, especially male Omegas, and for Harry to hide that, to throw that away is an insult not only to his fellow Omegas but to all of Wizarding Community. We are lucky to have this distinction from regular muggles, who are all left in a mess of people. We pride ourselves on who we are: both as magical beings and where we fall on the Hierarchy of Alpha/Beta/Omega. For shame, Harry Potter, for shame for what you have done. For ignoring who you are, pretending that you are an Alpha, and for putting everyone here, in your community, a horrible name._

_But dear readers, there is a reason for all of this. A reason that my reliable source revealed along with this spicy information! The reason why Harry Potter has hidden his Omega status to the world is simple: He is ruined. Yes, my readers, you have read that correctly, not only is our Chosen One is an Omega who tried to trick us all about his second gender, but he is also a Ruined Omega. For my innocent readers who have never heard the term, allow me to explain in simple terms. Harry Potter, the Omega, has had a relationship in his fourth year that did not start a courtship, yet he has started his heats ever since! Such a loose boy, toying with an Alpha’s heart and using the poor Alpha for his fill. Who knows how many Alphas this ruined omega has drifted from? We all must remember the close relationship Harry had with the dearly departed Alpha Cedric Diggory. Was Harry’s entrance into the Triwizard Tournament just a ruse to get Alpha’s attention? Or perhaps was it a way to learn so the could more properly trick us? We will never know, except that the longest of his little line of Alphas was an innocent student from Durmstrang whose identity is not known._

_We here at the Daily Prophet have all decided to come together to shame Harry Potter. Shame him for making a mockery of us. Shame him for making a mockery of our traditions, our ways, and beloved hierarchy. And we demand that Harry Potter gets in contact with us in order to defend his character. As for the Alphas whom this Omega has played with, we offer our deepest sympathies and support in this trying time and ask that you come forward so that the true nature of Harry Potter’s ruse is known, and that the young Omega can fully repent._

_We are living in Dark Times, dear readers, and we do not have time to worry about if a ruined Omega will pull himself together in order to save us all. We must find a new savior, a new prophecy, for Harry Potter will only bring ruin to us all._

A very beautiful teenage boy cried in his room. He was small for his age, and rather slender and lean with faint muscles gained from a mixture of starvation and Quidditch. He had raven locks cut short in frustration, along with beautiful emerald eyes that were hidden behind round glasses. A soft nose and cupid’s bow lips finished his face as the rest of his body were hidden in clothes too big for him, all second hand from his cousin. The crying teen had the latest issue of the _Daily Prophet_ opened in front of him. A smiling picture of himself greeted him, along with the long article that caused his heartbreak and tears. He did not know who told Skeeter about him, about his past love, but it hurt all the same. It felt like a dagger piercing his already broken heart from the loss of his godfather, the only man who was a real father figure to him.

It was only the beginning of summer vacation, and Dumbledore has told him to stay with his muggle relatives, despite the numerous times he begged and pleaded the old man not to send him there. The muggles hated him just as much as he hated and feared them. Uncle Vernon and Dudley were the worst, being the more physical of the three. Aunt Petunia just glared at him and sneered insults whenever he messed up. At that moment, Harry felt completely and utterly alone.

The room felt like it was shrinking down upon him. Harry closed into himself tighter, the concerned hooting of his owl falling onto deaf ears as Harry continued to cry, wondering how did they find out? How did Skeeter learn this? He wasn’t trying to deceive anyone! He didn’t leave it as a secret! He didn’t deny that he was an Omega! His friends knew! All of them! Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys, Neville—all of Gryffindor knew that Harry was an Omega. Was it one of them? Could they have sold Harry out? Why? What did he do? No. No, it couldn’t be. The room was getting smaller and he could not even start to doubt his friends. They will see this as the lies that it is. But still, it hurt. It hurt Harry so deeply it was hard to breathe.

The room was unbearably small now, Harry’s body felt uncomfortable. He wanted to run—needed to run. So he did. He sprang out of bed, tears still falling from his eyes and he ran. Uncle Vernon’s threats did not reach him. Aunt Petunia’s yelling did not fall on him. Harry just ran out of the house, away from it all, and down the multiple streets until houses became sparse and the forest overtook it all. Trees shaded him from the burning sun, not that Harry noticed. He kept running, his chest feeling too constricted around his heart and lungs. His eyes were blurry from crying, so it was only a matter of time that Harry tripped over a root and fell.

The Omega did not even try to get back up, instead, he just laid there and cried, hoping that his tears would drain away all of his emotions.

The sun was giving way to the night sky when Harry’s tears started to slow down, and he heard something hissing around him. _“Why do you cry, child?”_

“Huh?” Harry looked up. A snake who was wider than his wrist was making its way to him. Its scales were perfectly green, and it looked impossibly long. Harry winced and sat up. The snake hissed warningly at the sudden movement, but Harry sat still, and the snake continued towards him. _“You have magic, I can smell it. I must wonder then why this child cries.”_

_“I cry because I’m sad,”_ Harry answered, shocking the snake as it stopped to stare at him. Harry as shocked as well at how easy it was for him to slip into Parseltongue.

_“The child understands?”_

_“I do,”_ Harry hissed.

_“Then tell me why is it that you are sad, child,”_ the snake said. It continued its approach towards Harry. Harry waited until the snake was directly in front of him to answer.

_“They printed lies about me. They say I try to be an Alpha when I never did anything to hide my Omega gender. They said some awful things about me—things that nobody else should know,”_ Harry hissed.

The snake stared at him for a moment before giving what Harry assumed was chuckling. _“You wizards are all so weird to Nagini. Alpha, omega… these words hold nothing to snakes.”_

_“I know, the dynamics, the hierarchy, of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas are a uniquely wizardly thing,”_ Harry sighed.

_“And confusing,”_ Nagini hissed, sounding amused. _“I do not understand, when I want a mate, I grab a male and toss him when I am done. Why must you wizards care for this dynamic?”_

_“It’s in our blood,”_ Harry sighed. _“And it’s totally not fair. I have all these responsibilities that they have thrust upon me. Responsibilities that nobody my age should face and yet—when they found out that I’m an Omega, I’m treated like a whore. A lying slut who only cares about collecting Alphas.”_

_“And are you?”_

_“NO! NO, I AM NOT!”_ Harry yelled out, his voice hissing into the forest. He winced at his own volume and looked down at Nagini. _“I’m sorry, Nagini.”_

_“It is alright, little snake, you are right to be mad. If I were you, I would poison these liars and gobble them one by one,”_ Nagini said. Harry smiled at that and bit his lower lip. His hand went cautiously towards the snake, stopping halfway. _“Pet me, I do not mind,”_ Nagini said. She moved her head to meet with Harry’s hand. The teen petted Nagini cautiously before falling into a gentle groove. _“What is your name, little snake?”_

Harry glanced down at Nagini. _“Harry,”_ he said.

_“Well, Harry, tell me then, what did they exactly lie about?”_ Nagini asked.

Harry sniffled. _“They call me a ruined omega, which I guess I am. Two years ago I met a boy, an Alpha, and we were instantly attracted to each other. He caused me to go into an early heat, two years early, and he helped me in every way he can. He was my first and, at the time I thought my only. We were together for all of my heats. I was even his date to the Yule Ball! We held hands, went on dates… I really thought that he would be my Alpha. But he never claimed me. He never started to officially court me. At the end of the school year, he left without even a letter. I was so heartbroken, I cried and cried until I had no more tears. He was my only and he left me.”_

Nagini cocked her head sideways, looking confused. _“I don’t understand. How does this make you ‘ruined’? You had a good time with an awful man. Why are you not the victim here?”_

Harry gave a cold chuckle, _“You have a lot to learn about Alphas and Omegas, Nagini.”_

_“Then tell me, little snake,”_ Nagini insisted.

Harry sighed and looked at the snake. _“Can you please sit on my lap? I need to feel something against me. Please.”_ The snake was heavier than she looked. Nagini slithered up onto Harry’s lap, curling comfortably between his legs as the Omega continued to pet him. _“Omega Males aren’t rare, per se, but we aren’t as common as Omega females. Our rarest quality or our most desirably is that we can have babies. To that appeal, is an Alpha’s instinct to ‘claim’ an Omega’s purity as their own. I’m ruined because I’m no longer pure. I’ve been with an Alpha many times, even when I didn’t know what I was doing.”_

_“That still makes no sense to me, Harry,”_ Nagini said. _“Sex is sex! We are supposed to feel good, yes?”_

_“Yes but still, I doubt I’ll have any Alpha who would want to touch me after this, not to mention just everything going on with my ‘family,’”_ Harry sneered.

_“What is your family doing? And why does little snake sneer like that? Family is important. Nagini has her family in her Master. He cares for me and makes sure that I am well.”_

_“Well I have nobody like that except for my friends, Ron and Hermione,”_ Harry hissed bitterly. _“My ‘family’ consists of three muggles, all of them awful. Look”_ —Harry lifted his shirt, revealing a long faded white scar just above his waist— _“Uncle Vernon gave me that when I returned home last year after the Alpha left me. I kept crying for weeks and he was sick of it.”_

_“Nasty things, muggles,”_ Nagini hissed angrily, _“Injuring my little snake like that! You should eat them! Paralyze them and gobble them up whole!”_

Harry smiled and laughed at that. Looking ruefully at Nagini he petted her under her chin and said, _“I cannot do that! My uncle and cousin are too fat to eat whole. Besides, I’m sure they all would taste disgusting.”_

_“You will not know until you try, little snake,”_ Nagini said.

Harry shook his head, _“No, that still would lead to trouble I rather avoid._ ” He looked up into the air and gasped, seeing that it was properly nighttime. “Oh shit!” He cursed, looking worried.

_“Little snake, what is the matter?”_ Nagini asked.

_“It’s late out—I have to cook for my family or else I’ll get in trouble,”_ Harry panicked. _“I’m sorry but I have to go!”_

_“Wait, I will take you to your home, little snake. I do not want you falling again in your haste,”_ Nagini offered.

“Thank you,” Harry said in English. He helped Nagini off of his lap and jumped up. _“Go as quick as you can, I will keep up,”_ Nagini said, and Harry was grateful for it. He did not want to get into any more trouble than he always was. The Omega ran as fast as he could, doing his best to remember his way out of the forest. His feet pounded on grass and leaves as he jumped to avoid any roots before the ground beneath him started to transition from grass to pavement and the trees around him turned into houses.

Number Four Privet Drive had its lights on as Harry ran up the small pathway to the front door. He heard a hiss and turned to see Nagini sitting in a garden windowsill. _“Thank you,”_ he hissed and walked inside.

Uncle Vernon was waiting for him. “I’m sorry,” Harry said immediately, “I lost track of time and—” his face felt stinging pain as Uncle Vernon slapped him.

“I don’t want your excuses boy,” Uncle Vernon spat out, “I want dinner!”

“Yes, Uncle Vernon,” Harry said. Uncle Vernon slapped him again, this time more painfully as his beady eyes glowered at him. “That was for ignoring your aunt and me when we yelled at you! You left your chores undone!”

“I’m sorry Uncle Vernon, I’ll make sure to do them today—”

“Not another word from you boy or I will get out the belt,” Uncle Vernon warned. He pushed the door behind Harry closed and grabbed Harry but the scruff of his neck. The fat man dragged Harry to the kitchen and threw him towards the oven. “Cook!” he barked. “And be quick about it! There’s a new episode of my show on tonight and you will be damned if I have to miss it because of your idiocy, you freak.”

Harry heard a laugh and turned to see his cousin Dudley, a boy his age with equal parts fat and muscle, sitting at the table in the kitchen with a plate of snacks in front of him. Harry did his best to ignore him and turned to make dinner.

Uncle Vernon did in fact missed his show because they were eating dinner during it, well the Dursleys were eating dinner, Harry just had the scraps of it, so when he was done, Vernon just looked at Harry, “Go to your room,” he said coldly.

Harry nodded and left the kitchen with his head down, the Omega’s inner self crying at how weak the muggles made him feel. Uncle Vernon was in his room a few minutes later with a belt in hand. He lashed it at Harry, making sure that the buckle hit the boy. Harry was supposed to stand and take it, never crying or flinching, or else he will get more. Uncle Vernon got tired after thirty lashes and left the room, muttering at Harry to clean up before he ruins the carpet.

Harry didn’t dare move until he was sure that Uncle Vernon was downstairs. He ran to the bathroom and took off his shirt to look at the new damage Uncle Vernon caused. His pale skin was marred with bruises and scars. There were deep red buckle imprints everywhere Uncle Vernon hit, some bleeding while others did not. With his wand and all other magical stuff locked in the cupboard, Harry had no way of healing these new marks. Instead, there was a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a bag of cotton swabs. He grabbed both and sat on the toilet as he dipped the chemical onto the cotton swab and pressed the wet swab against his new cuts. He hissed at the bubbling sting; tears threatened to fall down once more. He kept the pressure until the bleeding stopped, then he moved to the next one. Afterward, he put everything away and flushed the swabs down because Aunt Petunia _hates_ it when she sees the bloodied swabs in the wastebasket. Harry took a quick shower with cold water because the Dursleys don’t allow him hot water.

When he was done, Harry returned to his room where he was forced to stay the rest of the night. Hopefully, if he was lucky, Dudley won’t come in to bully him. So instead Harry was left with nothing much to do but to talk with Hedwig or reread the dreadful copy of the _Daily Prophet_ which still sat on his bed mockingly. His thoughts turned to his strange new friend, Nagini. He wondered if she was alright if she was home with her Master as she called him, and if he treated him better than the Dursleys treated Harry. Of course, she was, Harry thought. Everybody in the world was better treated than he was. His eyes fell upon the newspaper once more and in a fit of rage, he grabbed it, crumbling it up and threw it as hard as he could against the wall.

He dreaded the news and reaction that will undoubtedly follow this. He did not want to face them and wished that everything would go away. But they didn’t. He was still there, a single ‘ruined’ Omega, sitting in oversized secondhand clothes, in a house that did not love him. He wished he could go away, far away, but that would never happen. Dumbledore ordered him to stay, and so Harry will, by force if need be. Physically and emotionally exhausted, Harry slipped the clothes off of him, putting on pajamas and crawled into his bed, where even his covers were thin and falling apart. Shivering from either coldness or sadness, the Omega swallowed heavily to fight back the empty tears and fell asleep. He was not aware of the snake still watching him, now in his very own room, and silently, the snake wider than his wrist slithered away, happy about all the new stuff she was going to tell her Master about her new little snake.


	2. Howlers

Chapter 2

Howlers

Of course, Howlers followed. Harry woke up to Uncle Vernon screaming “RUDDY OWLS!” and looked to see that his window was open with multiple owls flying into his room, dropping letter after letter onto his bed before flying away. He immediately recognized the letters by their characteristic hot-to-the-touch feeling. The first ripped itself open, forming a rather angry mouth as an unfamiliar woman’s voice yelled out.

 _“Harry Potter you are an absolute utter disgrace! Who do you think you are, tricking me like this? I had my daughter rooting for you during your little stunt in the Triwizard Tournament! We all had your sympathy and condolences until you popped out raving like a madman that You-Know-Who is back! Not only do you have to push Fake News, but you have to PRETEND to be an Alpha yourself!? You are disgusting and I hope that you never get mated!”_ The howler tore itself up and before Harry could blink, the second howler started. Apparently, while Harry was sleeping, the Howlers all communicated on the order that they will yell at poor Harry in.

_“You are a disgusting boy! A shame upon all of wizarding kind and should just bugger off! I rather the world get taken over by You-Know-Who then ever be indebted to a whore of a ruined omega who has taken many knots up his bum!! Go away you stupid ‘Chosen One’ I DID NOT CHOOSE YOU!”_

It too tore itself apart and before the third could begin to scream, Harry grabbed the hot letter, ignoring the pain it brought him and ripped the letter in half. A small explosion sound filled his room and his hands burned, but otherwise he was unharmed. Harry heard his uncle screaming downstairs followed by the sounds of footsteps. Harry panicked and moved quickly, grabbing all of the letters in the pile, and ripping them up, many giving out small explosions that caused his hands to be riddled with paper cuts. The door to his room slammed open, and Harry saw the furious purple face of his uncle. “What do you think you’re up to, boy?” He demanded.

Harry opened his mouth to argue but just as he did, one last howler flew into his room and burst immediately, it’s female voice booming in the small room.

_“Harry Potter, you disgusting tart! You are a waste of space, a whore to end all whores! Not even the Whore of Babylon would dare be near you! You disgusting Omega, you ruined loose hole bit! Do you have any shame on what you’ve done? Toying with those poor Alphas, those poor boys who did not know better! How many have you had stuffed in you? Hmm? Did you ruin poor Cedric Diggory before he died? Did you tempt him, you greedy tramp? Take him away from whoever he was dating? You should be ashamed of who you are! Tricking all of us innocent folks into thinking you’re an Alpha, shaming your fellow Omegas for your harlot ways. You should be banned from Hogwarts and sent to Azkaban this very instant! I do not want you saving me, I do not want you saving my children—I do not want you in Britain any longer! I don’t know where you’ve came from but go back to where you belong which is not here! I hope your friends all see you for the disgusting loose hole that you are and leave you. You’re not even good enough to be called an Omega!”_

The Howler ripped itself up and Harry stared at the pieces blankly before slowly looking up towards his uncle. It was almost comical, the shade of reddish-purple his uncle’s face turned. His face looked as though it was ballooning as he just stared at Harry, glaring at him. “What is this all about, you freak? What did you do now?”

“Nothing,” Harry said.

“Nothing, eh? That’s a load of rubbish!” Uncle Vernon grunted. He closed and locked Harry’s door before turning to Harry. The Omega has faced many challenges. He fought against the Dark Lord Voldemort almost every year since he was eleven. He killed a basilisk, outwit a Sphinx, and fought against Voldemort and his Death Eaters and lived to tell about it. However none of that mattered when Uncle Vernon was involved. Harry didn’t know why he becomes so weak whenever he’s around the Dursleys, separated from his wand and friends. The first blow as a fat fist against his head. Harry’s head whipped to the side as his jaw ached. The next was his stomach and the wind was blown out of Harry’s lungs. He gasped, curling over which only caused Uncle Vernon to punch him once more. Harry fell onto his bed and did his best to curl into himself as the assault continued.

Uncle Vernon tired of using his fist after some time and switch to using his old Smelting stick. The gnarled cane hurt more than his fists. It left big angry bruises, sometimes welts, wherever it struck if not outright cutting Harry. Uncle Vernon kept at it, muttering every curse and obscenity that he knew. When he was tired, Uncle Vernon dropped the stick and stood up tall. “Make breakfast and go tend to the garden, Harry,” he said and left the room as though nothing happened.

Harry stayed curled on his bed, angry tears falling from his eyes and stinging his bruised cheeks. His body jittered with pain, he felt as though he was having aftershocks from a Cruciatus Curse. His bones ached horribly and for a moment he thought that they were broken as he forced himself to stand. His stomach and chest felt as though they were on fire, burning heavily. He took off his shirt and looked down at his body. Thankfully, nothing was sticking out. There were many, many blows, yes, and cuts from where the harder parts of the cane smacked him, but there was nothing major.

Harry dressed then went downstairs where he quickly got to work to make breakfast. He made a full breakfast for his Uncle and Dudley, Aunt Petunia only having tea and toast, while Harry was spared just a piece of buttered bread and a small glass of orange juice.

Harry went out and immediately started his chores, his head full of dark thoughts as he silently cursed his ‘family.’ He mowed the entire lawn with a very old push lawn mower that was powerless so Harry had to walk across the lawn tediously several times in order to get the blades to actually cut the grass, and several more times to make sure it is “perfectly even” and up to Aunt Petunia’s standards. He was already exhausted, sweaty, and starving as he put the push mower away and fell to his knees in front of the front garden. Weeds popped out overnight, and there were several plants which were dying due to a long time of neglect and carelessness on the account of the Dursleys.

 _“Fallen again, little snake?”_ an amused voice hissed. Harry looked around and found Nagini sitting in the garden, hiding herself amongst the various weeds and bushes. Her body looked bigger than usual, with an obvious girthy bump. _“I was just around looking for a snack. There was a very delectable mouse by your home. I saved some of the babies if you want one.”_

 _“No thank you,”_ Harry said, trying not to get disgusted at the thought of eating mice. _“Not to sound rude but what are you doing here?”_

 _“Checking on my little snake of course,”_ Nagini hissed, as though it was obvious. She slithered towards Harry and watched as he pulled weeds out. _“What are you doing?”_ she asked.

 _“Gardening,”_ Harry answered, looking down at the snake. _“One of the many chores on an endless list that I actually enjoy doing. It keeps me away from the Dursleys.”_ He bent down to grab a particularly stubborn clump of weeds by the roots and winced as his chest and stomach surged with pain. “Fuck!” He cursed, pulling the weeds out as he immediately straightened out, which was a worse decision as the pain only increased. “Motherfucker—ow!”

The snake darted towards Harry, pushing her body upwards until they were face-to-face. _“What did that muggle do to you?”_ she demanded.

 _“Nothing,”_ Harry hissed, _“I fell down some stairs.”_

 _“Liar.”_ Nagini poked Harry’s cheek with her nose. Her tongue stuck out and hissed against his cheek. It was wet and felt weird. _“I can taste the muggle on you,”_ she said. _“He did something.”_

 _“It was nothing I didn’t deserve,”_ Harry said sadly. _“I hate them but I’m powerless here. I try to lash out against them, but I only get beaten down. Not even by them but by Dumbledore too, he sends me back here every summer.”_ Nagini hissed sadly. Harry started to pet her unconsciously. It was weird, this instant connection the two of them seemed to had, but Harry wasn’t complaining or even questioning it. He needed someone to vent to, someone to confide in. And if that person was a snake, who was he to judge? _“I told him again and again that I hate it here, that they don’t treat me well but still he sends me back here.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because I deserve it,”_ Harry said again. _“I must deserve it because he keeps sending me back. It has to, I don’t know, humble me or something.”_

 _“Or smother you,”_ Nagini suggested.

“No! _No, that’s not it. Dumbledore would never—”_

Nagini hissed angrily and poked Harry’s cheek. She poked him again and again as the Omega tried to swat her away. “Wha—ow that hurts! Stop!”

 _“Listen to yourself! You don’t deserve this! Those muggles treat you awfully because they are awful!”_ Nagini hissed angrily.

_“But—”_

_“No buts! Be quiet little snake and listen to me!”_ Nagini hissed. _“My Master would not even think of treating people the way you are treated! You need to treat yourself better! Stand up and grow a pair—”_

 _“Like it matters,”_ Harry muttered bitterly, _“I’m going to die soon anyway. Voldemort is going to come and kill me any day now. I don’t get how they expect me to beat him. I’m just a student! A teenager! I did amazing stuff, yeah, but everything I did to survive was just pure luck.”_

The snake hissed, and Harry was certain that she did not believe a word that he said. He looked down sadly, _“It’s true. I rely more on people’s help than anyone. Ron and Hermione are the reason I’ve got the Philosopher’s Stone. I survived against the Basilisk only because Fawkes came at the right moment with the Sword of Gryffindor. I couldn’t even catch the real traitor to my parents, and he got away to Voldemort and revived him. Alone I’m just Harry, a lucky wizard who’s just good at Defense Against the Dark Arts and gathering rumors about himself.”_

Nagini stared at Harry for a moment. She pressed her head against Harry’s cheek in an almost soothing motherly way. _“You are way more than just that, little snake. I can smell it on you,”_ she said. _“In fact, you remind me of my Master.”_

_“I do?”_

Nagini nodded. _“Master loved telling Nagini stories of his past. He grew up alone like you. An orphan who was bullied by nasty muggles and a heartless matron. He fought back, of course, stealing what he could and taking what was his, but the fists hit harder. That was until Master discovered that he could use magic! With magic, Master made his life better! The bullies never bothered him, and he always had exactly what he needed.”_

 _“Lucky him,”_ Harry sighed. _“My magic just got me beatings and sent to my bed under the cupboard with no dinner.”_

 _“Hush Harry, Mama Nagini is telling a story of Master,”_ Nagini chastised but hissed her tongue against Harry’s cheek softly.

The Omega gave out a soft laugh, _I’m sorry Mama Nagini, continue,”_ he said.

Nagini nodded. _“Master went to Hogwarts too and he found bullies there the same as at the place he was forced to call home. They had magic just as Master, but Master did not care. He proved himself to be better, and those bullies stopped. Some became his friends, while one became his Omega. You see, Master was an Alpha, not that it mattered. Master is Master to Nagini, and Nagini loves him just as he loves her. Bad things happened to Master when I found him.”_

 _“Oh no, what happened?”_ Harry asked. He moved slowly to lay down on the grass. It was somehow easier on his body to lay down than to sit. Nagini moved so that she was laying on Harry’s chest. The weight hurt a little, but he did not complain.

_“Master and his Omega got married, as is what happens, and they lived a very happy life as they pursued their dreams. They tried for many years for a child, until Master’s Omega finally conceived. Master told me they had a beautiful boy, like you Harry, but after that, terrible things happened. Master’s Omega died shortly after childbirth. Sickness took him away, and while Master was grieving, bad men snuck in and stole Master’s baby boy.”_

_“That’s horrible!”_ Harry gasped. _“Did he find him? Did he report to the Aurors?”_

 _“No, he did not,”_ Nagini said. _“Master looked and looked, but nowhere could his little snake be found. That was where Nagini comes in. I found Master and helped him where I could.”_

 _“That’s so sad,”_ Harry frowned. _“How is he? Your Master?”_

 _“Still sadden, and still looking,”_ Nagini said. _“Master will tear this world apart looking for his lost son. Even after all this time?”_

 _“How old would his son be now?”_ Harry asked curiously, his inner-hero perking up. _“If he wants, I am sure that I can help!”_

 _“That is a brilliant idea! I will bring you to Master and Master will tell you all! Come!”_ Nagini hissed, immediately slithering away. _“Come, Harry!”_

But Harry did not move. He sat up and looked fearfully at the house, his wounds aching as his body warned him to stay, not out of loyalty, but out of self-preservation. Nagini saw this and slithered towards him, huffing. _“Mother Snakes tell, and little snakes obey! Come,”_ she said again.

“I—I can’t,” Harry said in English. He shook his head and looked at the house. _“If I leave now, I’ll only get hurt more—maybe even worse! And Dumbledore will know, and he won’t be coming for maybe even longer than already.”_

Nagini looked annoyed, but she shook her head. _“Then I’m coming for you tonight,”_ she said. _“When the fat muggles are sleeping, I will take you to see my Master. I will not allow you to say no, little snake! When a Mother Snake tells, the little snake obeys! Understood?”_

 _“Yes, I do,”_ Harry said. He turned back to the garden with promises of seeing Nagini later that night. The snake slithered out of sight, and Harry’s heart fell a little as he realized he was alone once more. His mind on the sad tale Nagini told him, he went back to work on the garden.

Harry was not allowed lunch. Instead, he worked through it, cleaning the bathroom and kitchen before mopping the floors and vacuuming the living room and stairs. His stomach was hurting from both hunger and the bruises from that morning. So much so that Harry stole bits of food while he was cooking when nobody was looking. Like always, his “dinner” consisted of table scraps and he was sent to bed afterward.

Back in his room, Harry stared at the pile of letters he tore apart. There were just little scraps of paper, and as Harry looked at it, a sudden fear exploded in his mind. What if one of those letters were from Ron and Hermione?

“Oh god,” he muttered and rushed to his bed. It was an impossible task, sifting through the piles of torn pages and envelopes, looking for anything that resembled his friends’ handwriting. He saw much more insults than he heard. Words like “whore” and “disgrace” written multiple times. It hurt him, seeing the words, but he was thankful in that none of that handwriting looked familiar at all.

He didn’t know how long he was picking through the pile, looking desperately for familiar words. He picked up a rather small piece and turned it over, seeing one word in a familiar scrawl.

_Ron_

Ron at least wrote him a letter. Ron must have read what happened and wrote to make sure that Harry was okay. His relieved smile only lasted for a second before he realized what he did. In his haste to tear it all away, to get rid of those nasty howlers, Harry tore away the only letter that was friendly and comforting for him. “Don’t cry damn it,” Harry muttered as he wiped away tears. He knew that Ron wrote to him, now he had to find Hermione’s.

He never found hers. He looked and looked, taking careful care to look at each scrap, reading the words and putting them in a different pile ten times over, but instead, all he found were hurtful words, baseless accusations, and small parts of Ron’s letter. It was impossible to put together. From what he found, Ron mentioned The Burrow and hoping to see Harry soon along with something about Bill and Ron’s second gender.

Harry continued himself and pushed down any tears as he swept every bit of paper into the small wastebasket in his room. Once his bed was clean, he moved to the small desk he was allowed and wrote a letter.

_Ron,_

_I’m sorry to say that I didn’t read your letter. I’ve gotten a bunch of howlers this morning and your letter gotten mixed together with them, along with Hermione’s I’m hoping. In a fit, I’ve ripped them up instead of listening to them, and that causes them to explode. My hands are full of paper cuts and it hurts like bloody hell. All I found of your letter was just scraps. I’m sorry to ask this but can you repeat what you’ve written? I saw stuff about your second gender. Are you a Beta like the rest of your family?_

_I hope I can see you soon, even if I have to leave this place before Dumbledore comes to get me. I’m thinking that if it is important, I can suffer the yelling. At least I’m not getting punched daily. Missing you and Hermione._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Harry woke Hedwig up with gentle petting. “Hey girl, time to get you some exercise,” he said gently. “Bring this to Ron, okay?” he said, giving Hedwig his folded letter. “I can wait for a response, hang out at the Burrow for a bit, do some flying, get some proper food. I’ll meet up with you soon, okay girl?” Hedwig cooed affectionately, nipping at Harry’s fingers. Harry opened the window and Hedwig flew out immediately, his letter clutched securely in her talons.

It was late at night by then, and Harry waited in complete silence until he was certain that the Dursleys were sleeping. He moved slowly through the house, his heart pounding at the fear of what would happen if he was caught. The stairs laid before him, and Harry braced himself with each step, praying and hoping that not one squeaked as he descended. Thankfully, he was fairly certain he knew which steps were, and took extra precautions to step on the sides of the stairs, skipping the steps he was worried about until he was directly in front of the front door. With a shuddering breath, Harry reached and turned the knob.

The door opened silently, and Harry walked out into the night air. It was a beautiful night, there wasn’t a cloud in the sky and the moon hung full in the air with stars dotting the void. He frowned at the sky, wishing for more stars. _Stupid light pollution,_ he thought to himself when he heard a hiss.

 _“Little snake took his time, Nagini almost fell asleep,”_ Nagini hissed, slithering up to him.

_“I’m sorry, I just had things to do.”_

_“I saw an owl fly away, she looked very tasty,”_ Nagini commented.

 _“Don’t you dare, Hedwig is my friend,”_ Harry warned. _“Is your Master even awake?”_

 _“He is, Master doesn’t sleep much, ever since he last his little snake,”_ Nagini nodded. She turned and led Harry away from the Dursley’s house. The Omega followed.

 _“I’ve asked you but I don’t think you answered,”_ Harry hissed conversationally, _“How old is his son now?”_

Nagini continued to lead Harry away. She did not stop so Harry thought for a moment that she did not hear him before she hissed out, _“Sixteen I think. I don’t remember exactly. All you little snakes look the same to me, except you, Harry. You are my special little snake.”_

 _“Don’t I feel lucky,”_ Harry muttered. Nagini led Harry back into the forest. The treetops overtook the night sky with only the moon’s light striking through the small spaces between leaves. Neither talked as they went along, Harry walking carefully as Nagini slithered against the floor, paying no mind to any adversary. She seemed to know the way, so Harry relaxed as he kept her in view. The forest was always strange in Harry’s opinion. He never really remembered it, yet it was always there. Whenever he needed it, he would run into it while Dudley and his goons are chasing him. They never followed after him, so it was easy to lose them and be alone for a while. Thinking back, Harry never really saw any creatures in this forest either, which he assumed was just because of how close it was to Surrey.

The night was a little chilly, and Harry pulled himself closer as a strong breeze blew past him. _“Are you cold?”_ he asked Nagini as the wind died down.

 _“I can still move, this is just a breeze,”_ the snake said. _“You remind me of Master. He is kind like you. Also you two smell similar.”_

 _“We do?”_ Harry frowned. _“I’m not wearing any cologne or deodorant..._

 _“I am certain,”_ the snake nodded. _“The Omega’s smells remind me of Master.”_

 _“Then let’s hope your Master took a bath,”_ Harry muttered, earning amusing hisses from Nagini.

The two continued walking until after a while, he saw the end of the forest. Nagini continued to lead him, and they stepped out to the top of a hill. Harry looked around and frowned, they were nowhere near Surrey. Instead in the distance, he saw a manor. It was large, at least three floors, with expansive grounds all around. From the vantage point, Harry saw a small lake with a tiny island in the middle with a gazebo, along with larger than life topiaries of snakes and dragons. In one corner, Harry was amazed to see a large garden that had colorful flowers and peacocks sleeping. _“This is where your master lives?”_ Harry asked, amazed.

 _“For now, his own home has been destroyed for many years,”_ Nagini hissed. _“Its occupants should be sleeping by now except for Master. Master loves the quiet of the night. Come along little snake.”_

Nagini led Harry down the hill and towards the front gates of the impressive mansion. The gates opened for them and they made their way down the impressive pathway towards two grand front doors. Harry’s eyes moved from topiary to topiary, marveling at the lifelike dragons and snakes.

 _“He is in their study,”_ Nagini hissed as they entered the main front hall, which was large with two staircases at the far end that curved towards the second floor where a balcony then led out of the room. Harry looked upwards to see a similar set of stairs leading to the third floor.

“This place is gigantic,” Harry whispered, feeling very small all of a sudden.

 _“This way little snake! Come along,”_ Nagini hissed, leading Harry away from the stairs and towards the wall where there were two doors on either side of an archway that led further down a hallway. Nagini stopped in front of one of the doors and looked up. _“Master is in here; he is very kind.”_

Harry nodded and opened the door. Nagini slithered in as Harry opened the door fully before walking inside. The study was just as impressive as the rest of the manor. The walls were lined with books, the shelving only interrupted briefly by a fireplace made of marble and a giant window looking out into the flowers. There was a chair facing the fireplace which Nagini slithered to. A hand stuck out and petted Nagini, who hissed comforting.

“Um, hello,” Harry said hesitantly, slowly walking into the room. “I know that this is out of nowhere but, my name is Harry. I’m an Omega. Your snake, Nagini, actually talked with me a bit—uh I can understand and talk with snakes, and she told me that you were still looking for your son. Bad men stole him away. I know that this is strange, coming from a stranger, but I would like to help you look for him.” The door closed softly behind him. Harry stopped and turned to see before continuing. “Nagini helped me through with some things, and we talked a bit about how similar your and my lives are and—I just want to help you find your son if I can.”

There was a period of silence. Harry stood awkwardly, shuffling from foot to foot as he rubbed his arms. The man in the chair slowly stood, and all at once, Harry was assaulted with the powerful presence of an Alpha. He gave out a little whine and force himself to focus as the Omega in him wanted to kneel or bare his neck in some way to show submission. The Alpha turned around and the first thing Harry saw was red eyes.

Frozen both by the Alpha’s power and fear, Harry watched as the serpent-like face of Lord Voldemort stared at him, smiling in a curious way. His face was only illuminated by the roaring fire. “Will you help me, Potter? That is very sweet of you to look for my son,” Voldemort chuckled. He took a step forward, and all Harry saw was blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updates will still be every Wednesday, I just decided to give you guys a little extra because the story just started. Love ya!


	3. The Missing Son

Chapter 3

The Missing Son

Harry woke up hours later in a bed far comfier than anything he ever owned. His body jerked and he sat up to see that he was in a small bedroom. It looked more like an actual room than a cell, with the bed that Harry was sitting on, along with a desk with a mirror, a dresser, and a couple of chairs. The floor was wooden with an old rug and there was a window that overlooked the small lake.

_“You’re awake.”_

Harry looked around, finding Nagini sitting on the table. He glared at her. “YOU!” he yelled, “You stupid snake you betrayed me!”

 _“I did not betray you, I brought you to meet my Master,”_ Nagini said, sounding hurt. _“Don’t talk to your Mother Snake like that, little one.”_

 _“Your Master is Voldemort! The evil madman who is trying to kill me!”_ Harry screamed.

 _“Master is not a madman! If you are just going to sit here and insult Master after he carried you into this room after you fainted, then I’ll leave.”_ Nagini said. She slithered off of the table and along the floor towards the door. Harry watched as it opened slightly for the snake to slither through before closing itself. Harry immediately jumped out of bed, groaning at the pain his bruises gave him. The Omega pushed through it and made his way to the door. He grabbed the handle and pulled, but it didn’t budge. “Come on!” He cursed, pulling with all of his might. The door remained still with the doorknob rattling uselessly in his hands. “Stupid wood!” Harry said, kicking the door in frustration. He turned and looked around. His immediate thought was the window—he could break it, jump out and escape!

Harry to the window and looked down, frowning. They were on the second floor, and the lake was too far away for Harry to actually jump into. Besides, he didn’t know how deep it was, and he did not know how to swim. But still, it was better than being trapped in this house with Voldemort. He turned, intending to grab one of the chairs, only to stop.

Lord Voldemort was sitting in the chair Harry was going to grab. He was picking at his fingertips, when he looked up, smirking. “Tell me, what exactly were you going to do after you have broken the window?” he said.

“You-you're going to kill me, then just do it,” Harry said, doing his best to stand tall.

“Kill you? Why should I kill you when watching you look around hopelessly in this room is much more amusing,” Voldemort smirked. “Besides, Potter, I just had to talk with you after some _interesting_ news my dear Nagini shared my way.”

“You sent her to trick me,” Harry accused, “didn’t you?”

“No, now please sit down and listen,” Voldemort drawled, and without moving a wand or a hand, the second chair floated towards Harry, resting right behind him. For a split second, Harry thought about using that chair to break the window but decided better against it. He sat down. “Good boy,” Voldemort chuckled. “I knew you could be a good Omega.”

Harry only glared at the monster, but Voldemort ignored it. “My sweet Nagini, always a strange one, wouldn’t you agree? I did not send her out to tempt you, Harry, I merely allowed her to roam around, knowing that she will always be safe. Nagini interacting with you was by her own design and intentions. You really should not have yelled at her; you almost made her cry.”

Harry looked dejected and sighed, “Didn’t mean to,” he muttered. “Why aren’t I dead?”

“Because I wish to talk with you,” Voldemort purred. “The Daily Prophet has been saying such _awful_ things about you. To think that what they’ve written would be in complete opposite to what Nagini whispered in my ear.”

“Is this what this all about?” Harry raged, “You wanted to know if I’m a whore!?”

Voldemort laughed coldly, “I know you are no whore,” he said. “Besides, I’ve no need for whores or omegas. I am more interested in who might have spilled your little secret personally.”

Harry looked up at that, frowning. “My second gender is not a secret,” he said. “It’s not the world’s business that I’m an Omega.”

“True, true,” Voldemort nodded. “Ahh, what is it my dear Nagini said? Ah yes, ‘Harry is such an interesting little snake. He smells like Master and is being treated worse than house-elves. Fat Muggles make him cry.’ Now is that true, Harry, are fat muggles really making you cry?” He smirked, clearly amused in this situation.

Harry looked up at Voldemort. “Would that amuse you?” he asked. “Would it make you happy knowing that I’m beaten daily at the place I’m forced to call home? That every day I live in fear, not of you, but whether or not this will be the day that Uncle Vernon goes too far. That even now, I probably have broken bones and scarred skin not because of you and your followers, but because my Uncle decided to use the belt or the cane instead of his fists. Does that amuse you, Lord Voldemort?”

“Abused,” Voldemort muttered. “You have been abused? How? Why haven’t you lashed out against them?”

“I wanted to, but I feel weak. They take way my wand and I feel weak and alone,” Harry admitted.

Wand?” Voldemort sneered. “You don’t need a wand, little Omega, to do magic.” He waved his hand and small things around the room floated for a moment before landing peacefully.

“Well I can’t, the place makes me feel weak,” Harry said, still looking at the monster before him with a hard glare. Voldemort raised the skin above his eye as though raising an eyebrow, even though he had none. “Uncle Vernon just beats me and beats me. Happy? Now, will you kill me or not?”

“No, I am not done,” Voldemort continued. “I am too curious about why you smell like me.”

“She must have made a mistake.”

“Nagini does not make a mistake,” Voldemort said. He snapped his fingers. A loud hissing filled the room, and Harry saw Nagini slithering between them.

 _“Yes, Master?”_ Nagini hissed. She looked over at Harry, her voice going flat. _“Hello, rude little snake.”_

 _“I’m sorry,”_ Harry said automatically _._

 _“Nagini, describe to me precisely how Potter smells,”_ Voldemort ordered.

The snake looked between Voldemort and Harry. She slithered towards Harry, coiling her long body around his leg as she spiraled up onto his lap. She hissed, her tongue tasting his bare skin. _“Exactly like you, Master. Strongly like you, my little snake’s smell reminds me of you.”_ She slithered around Harry’s body until she was wrapped around his shoulder, her face pressed against Harry’s forehead. She took a smell, _“Here. He smells strongly like you, and also like me.”_

 _“Interesting,”_ Voldemort muttered. He stared at Harry for a long moment before his eyes moved towards Nagini. Nagini looked at him and slowly moved off of Harry and back onto the floor. Voldemort dismissed her, and Nagini slithered away. “Most interesting,” he smirked. “You smell strongly like me Harry, and I believe this does not have anything to do with our second genders.” He stood up and produced a knife.

Harry immediately flinched and tried to get off the chair. He couldn’t, his body just feeling frozen solid to the chair. “Little Harry, don’t fear,” Voldemort purred. “I will not be killing you. I just need some blood.”

“Then don’t come at me with a giant knife like that!” Harry snarled, finding his voice. Voldemort smirked at that.

“Very well,” he said, turning the knife in his hand so that the handle faced Harry. “Then you will give me your blood.”

“Why would I do that?” Harry demanded.

“Because either you give me the exact amount of blood I require after which I will heal your wound, or I will do this myself and drain extra, and let your cut flow after I leave,” Voldemort said. “It is your decision.”

Harry stared at the knife for a long moment Feeling defeated, and seeing no way out of this, Harry grabbed the handle. Their hands slipped past another as Voldemort let go of the knife. Harry brought it towards him hesitantly. The Alpha’s presence surged, forcing Harry to stay sitting. He pulled out a glass vial and handed it to Harry. “Bleed into here,” Voldemort commanded.

Harry took the vial and frowned. He glanced up at Voldemort. “You will heal me as soon as I stop bleeding?” he asked.

“Of course,” Voldemort said. “The Dark Lord is merciful and keeps his promise.”

Harry did not believe him; however, he knew that him filling the small bottle himself is much better than Voldemort doing it. The Omega inhaled deeply and closed his eyes as he cut his hand. “Ahhh!” He gasped in pain, dropping the knife, and immediately taking the bottle. Blood streamed down his hand and gathered at the bottle’s rim. Some spilled over down the side while others poured inside. Harry gasped and moved his hand, so all the blood fell into the tiny glass vial. He grimaced in pain, and closed his eyes, not wanting to watch his blood pool in the bottle. Harry stayed still, the blood pouring in as the wound bled faster than usual. Harry wondered if the knife was enchanted or if he just struck a major vein or artery. Before he knew it, the vial was snatched from his hands, and a wand was pressed against his hand.

Harry opened his eyes just as Voldemort held his hand, muttering a healing spell. The cut on his hand went away, his skin left unmarked. Voldemort left without a word, leaving Harry alone.

Harry stayed sitting in his chair for some time, he could still feel the alpha’s presence in the room. He was scared to move. Ten minutes passed before he even thought about leaving the chair, and another five minutes passed before he actually moved. Harry moved to the door with a defeatist air and felt that it did not open. Left with nothing to do, Harry decided to explore the room. The drawers by the bed were empty, but the dresser had clothes that looked to be around his size. Deciding to spite the Dark Lord, and tired of wearing baggy clothing, Harry pulled off his clothes and started rooting through the dresser to find clothes to wear. He ended up with a simple pair of black pants that felt soft to the touch, as well as a dark blue button-up shirt. He just finished fixing the sleeves when Nagini hissed behind him.

_“Stealing clothes now, little snake?”_

_“I’m bored and there is not anything else to do,”_ Harry huffed. He crossed his arms and stared at the snake. _“I still feel awful about what you did. Voldemort is going to kill me.”_

 _“No, Master won’t,”_ Nagini said simply.

_“And why not?”_

_“Because you smell like Master, obviously. Does your nose not work at all, Omega?”_ Nagini asked, hissing amusingly. Harry shook his head.

“I do not smell like him,” he muttered in English. _“How long will he take?”_ he sighed.

_“Master is doing complicated Magic. He will come when he is done. That is why I am here, Mama Nagini needs to entertain her little snake.”_

Harry just hummed. He moved to the bed and laid on it. _“Then entertain me, how is it like being a snake?”_

 _“It is just like you being a human. Being a snake is all I am, and all I know,”_ Nagini said. Harry nodded.

 _“I always wondered what it would be like to be an animal,”_ he admitted. _“My dad was an Animagus, you know. Unregistered of course. He was a stag while my godfather was a big black dog. And Pettigrew…”_ Harry’s voice grew hard. _“That traitor Pettigrew was a rat, just like his character.”_

 _“Pettigrew, that name is familiar to me,”_ Nagini hissed. _“Is he a fat balding man with a disgusting face? He turns into a rat.”_

 _“Yeah, that’s him. He’s one of your Master’s faithful followers,”_ Harry sneered.

 _“I ate him,”_ Nagini said. Harry stared at her. _“It was a mistake, I swear! I was hungry and I saw this mouse sneaking around Master’s meetings…”_

A ball of laughter built in Harry. His body rattled as he let it out, laughing loudly and fully. A grin filled his face as he laughed, He never felt such delicious happiness. He rolled on his back as he laughed, feeling quite mad as it went on and on. “He’s dead, that rat bastard is dead,” he laughed. "Good for him." It felt like a weight lifted from his shoulders, letting the Omega breathe easier.

When he calmed, he turned on his stomach once more to look at Nagini. _“I’m sorry, I just needed good news.”_

 _“You are welcome, little snake,”_ Nagini hissed. _“I am happy that I was able to make you laugh. Now, why don’t you tell Mama Nagini all about your woes? I am here to listen.”_

Harry nodded. He sighed and began telling Nagini everything he remembered, starting with his life with the Dursleys, living in a cupboard for eleven years before he was accepted into Hogwarts and everything that happened between then and now. Food appeared as he talked. He talked and ate through Breakfast, and later lunch. Hours went by, and Harry almost expected dinner to appear by itself as well when the door slammed open and Voldemort walked in. He looked stupefied and at a loss of words. He was holding an old yellow piece of paper rolled into a scroll. “Harry, come here,” Voldemort said in a business-like manner.

He moved to the desk and placed the scroll on it, smoothing it out. Harry did not move. “Harry, I will not tell you again,” Voldemort said. “Come. Here!” Harry flinched as he felt the Alpha’s power and immediately gotten out of bed. He rushed to the desk to look down at what Voldemort had. It was a family tree by the looks of it. “Read it, starting at here,” Voldemort said, pointing to a name.

Harry looked down to see his own name. So the family tree was his? However the more he looked at it, the more it didn’t seem right. His name wasn’t connected, as it normally should, to James and Lily Potter’s names. Instead, their names were connected by a dashed line with a single word underneath it. _Adopted._

Harry felt his body slowly going dizzy. Suddenly scared, he followed the line directly up from his name and read with great horror the two names that connected to his own. _Tom Marvolo Riddle. Adrian Harrison Riddle nèe Graves._

Harry felt his heart beating out of his chest. What was this? What does this mean? Was this a new way of torture? A new way for Voldemort to break this? Anger swelled in his as he looked u at the monster Alpha. “What the fuck is this!?” he demanded, not even noticing his swear.

“This is our family tree, Harry,” Voldemort said. “This is the truth—”

“No, it is not!”

“Yes, it is,” Voldemort said. “Sixteen years ago Adrian and I had a son, named after both of us. Sixteen years ago, before he was even a month old my Adrian died, and my son was stolen.

“No, you’re wrong!” Harry said. “I don’t know what you are trying to accomplish but I know who I am. I have enough to deal without your psychological mess—”

“Then see for yourself,” Voldemort snapped his finger. A small pensieve appeared beside the paper. Its waters swirled and danced with light. Voldemort pressed his wand to his head and Harry watched as a memory pulled from his head. He brought the wand to the pensieve, and the memory dropped with a flick of his finger. Images flashed in the water before swirling along. Harry looked up at Voldemort. “Go on,” the Dark Lord said.

Harry didn’t know why he went along with it. He blamed Voldemort and his Alpha-ness as he stood in front of the pensieve. He leaned forward and soon fell into the memory.

Harry found himself in a large room that looked like it belonged to a baby. Stuffed animals were laid around the floor, along with baby books. There was a large window which was closed, underneath there was a large supply of diapers and baby needs, but Harry’s eyes fell on the man before him. It was Lord Voldemort, looking less monstrous than he remembered. His skin was pale, and his eyes were red, but he still had his nose and hair, looking somewhat human. In his arms was a baby who cried loudly.

“Shhhh, hush Harrison, hush my boy,” Voldemort whispered. He rocked the baby, swaying gently with the child. It was the strangest thing Harry ever saw. The Dark Lord being fatherly. And it was working. The child’s crying quieted down, and Voldemort moved to the crib. “That’s better, Harrison, good boy,” he said. “Sleep gently, your father has important work he needs to complete. Let me get your dragon.” Soft lullaby music filled the room and Voldemort moved away from the crib, leaving the room. Harry looked back before looking at the crib.

“This has to be a trick,” he muttered. Yet still, he walked slowly towards the crib. The baby was still awake, staring up as next to him a magical stuffed animal played the lullaby. Harry looked down and stared at the child, his heart feeling cold and his body trembling.

The baby was small and chubby, as all babies are, with raven black hair and the most striking emerald eyes he ever saw. “No,” Harry whispered. “No… it can’t be.”

“Harrison! I found your dragon.”

Voldemort walked back in the room, carrying a stuffed toy dragon. Harry moved to the side, even though he knew that Voldemort couldn’t touch or see him. Voldemort reached the crib and placed the dragon carefully next to the baby. “There we go, now rest up Harrison,” Voldemort said. He bent down and kissed the baby’s forehead.

Harry followed Voldemort out of the room, glancing backwards. This had to be a trick, this couldn’t be real. It couldn’t. Voldemort went downstairs into his own study, which was smaller than the one Harry found the present Voldemort. He started to work; several dark arts texts opened in front of him. It looked as though he was taking notes, or at least combining information as he kept looked between the several texts. Harry watched numbly, his brain failing to catch up to what he saw in the crib. It couldn’t be real, it just had to be a look-a-like. But he couldn’t remember a baby whose eyes were just as green at such an early age. There was only one surviving picture of him as a baby that he knew, and there was no way Voldemort saw it. He fell into the chair by the side of the room. His heart wouldn’t calm down, his brain felt like it was failing.

Voldemort kept working in his desk, unaware of the panic attack Harry was having. Then, there was a loud smash and both occupants jumped up. “Harrison!” Voldemort screamed. He rushed out and Harry ran after him. “Harrison!” Voldemort screamed again as he rushed up the stairs and into the baby’s room. “HARRISON!”

The window was smashed open, glass scattered all around. Diapers and toys bled across the room, and the crib was smashed, tipped over the side. There was no sign of the baby. “No, no, no—Harrison!” Voldemort screamed. He rushed towards the window and looked out. Harry rushed and gasped as he saw two figures dressed in black cloaks running away. “Come back here!” Voldemort demanded. _“Avada Kedavra!”_ The killing spell shot towards the fleeing kidnappers, missing them both. Voldemort shot another killing spell, but the two disappeared, apparating away and a second later, the killing spell hit where they were.

“No…” Voldemort gave a whimpering whisper. He collapsed to the ground, crying. That was the last image of this Voldemort as Harry was pulled from the memory.

The present monstrous Voldemort stared silently at the Omega. He pulled out a tissue and handed it towards Harry. Harry stared at it, confused, before realizing that he was crying. He took the tissue and dabbed his eyes, drying them and his cheeks. “How?” he whispered.

“Only a powerful wizard could have gotten past my security enchantments,” Voldemort said. “I should have noticed them sooner. I should have felt that somebody was in my home, If I did, you wouldn’t have been stolen.”

Harry looked up. “It’s a lie,” Harry said. “I—I’m not your son. That has to be someone else.”

“It is no lie,” Voldemort said. “You have your dad’s eyes and my hair. I can see my cheeks and his nose in you as well.”

“No, no I look like my dad, my real dad, James Potter. I look like him, but I have my mother’s eyes—”

“Harrison!” Voldemort yelled. Harry flinched, something deep inside him stirring. He looked up at Voldemort, his eyes turning stern. “What I tell you is the truth. You are mine.”

“N-No,” Harry whispered. He looked at the pensieve and paper, “They must be a mistake—”

“They are not. Harrison, Harry, you are my son, my precious memory of Adrian. You are the legacy that we created, our baby boy. And look at you, you’ve grown into a beautiful Omega, and now that I’ve found you, I’m never letting you go,” Voldemort said. He then shocked Harry as he grabbed the boy and pulled him close, hugging him tightly.

He didn’t hurt. Voldemort was touching him, and he wasn’t hurting. Instead, something inside his heart and head felt glad, almost giddy at the man’s touch. “I’ve done awful things to my son, my boy,” Voldemort muttered. “I’m a failure as an Alpha, and as a father. But I’m going to do better, won’t you let me do better Harrison? Please?”

“Harry,” Harry whispered, “Just Harry.”

“Harry,” Voldemort said. “My son. My Horcrux.”

Harry pushed away from Voldemort. “What—” His question fell away as he stared at a look of pure regret on the Alpha’s face. His heart screamed, telling the Omega to hug the Alpha and tell him that everything is okay, but he resisted. “What did you call me?”

“I did not mean to do it,” Voldemort said slowly, holding Harry’s shoulders. “but on the night when I attacked the Potters. When I… tried to kill you, my love for my son and Lily Potter’s love for you must have shielded you from my Killing Curse. In the progress, a piece of my soul spit from me, and embedded itself into you, right in here.” He pointed gently to Harry’s scar. Harry swallowed hard, and he found that both of them are crying. Voldemort once again hugged him close.

“This is true, isn’t it?” Harry whispered.

“Yes, Harry, all of it,” Voldemort whispered, “Though I am a Dark Lord, and seen as evil to some, I never tell lies. I have no reason to lie to you, my beautiful son.”

“Then why, why didn’t you come back for me?” Harry asked, his voice turning tight.

“I couldn’t find you. I tried over and over and over but I just never could find you,” Voldemort said. “I do not know who kidnapped you, but I knew that Dumbledore must have been involved in it in some way. The war took over, and the people loyal to my cause, loyal to my search for you, became distracted. But I never stopped looking, even after all these eyes. And now, I finally have you again, my son.”


	4. Family Issues

Chapter 4

Family Issues

Harry couldn’t speak, his tears wouldn’t stop flowing. The Omega tried clearing his throat several times, but he couldn’t talk. His throat was constricted, and he couldn’t open it enough to do more than breathe. He coughed and used the tissue to dry his face once again. “Now what?” he forced himself to ask.

“You will move here of course, and Dumbledore will pay for what he has done,” Voldemort said, as though it was obvious.

“But my friends—I was supposed to go to the Burrow for the rest of the summer! And Dumbledore is supposed to take me there,” Harry panicked.

“No, out of the question,” Voldemort said. “I just had you back. I will not let that disgusting old man touch you again—”

“If I don’t, that will cause problems,” Harry in a panicked tone, looking up at Voldemort. “I—I don’t know what will happen if…”

“When is he supposed to collect you?” Voldemort asked.

“July 12th,” Harry said automatically. “He wrote me a letter on the first day of summer vacation.”

Voldemort nodded and thought for a moment. “It is only July 3rd; you have nine days. Very well, you will stay here for a week—No Harry, you will listen fully,” Voldemort said, holding a finger out to hush Harry when he was about to protest. “I will not let my son leave me ever again, however because of your earlier arrangements, this cannot be helped. So to compromise, I’ll give you this: Spend a week with me Harry, spend a week here, and afterward you can go back to your friends.”

Harry frowned. “I don’t know,” he said, looking at Voldemort. “What if you try to kill me? What if this is still all a trap?”

“I told you I will never tell you lies,” Voldemort said, looking honestly hurt at the suggestion. “I’ve been looking for you for sixteen years, my dear Harrison, I will never try to kill you. … Again.” He added.

Harry found himself chuckling and starting to relax in the Dark Lord’s presence. He shook his head, frowning, “I have so many questions, how did you not realize that I was your son?” he asked.

“I must admit that after you were stolen, I fell,” Voldemort explained sadly, “It was as though losing you, my last living connection to my sweet Adrian, was the last straw. I became the monster you see me today. A monster who killed everyone he saw, and only knew to kill. Time after my resurrection, along with your blood, must have helped me gained my sanity. But it was not until Nagini told me, and I saw you, fully saw you, that everything clicked.”

“It’s going to be awkward,” Harry admitted, “calling you dad.” He looked up at Voldemort.

“We can work up to there,” Voldemort said soothingly. “We don’t need to rush this. We have forever.”

“Yeah, we do,” Harry nodded. He thought for a second and looked up at the man, wondering about his true thoughts about him now that they aren’t enemies anymore. “Umm, Lord Voldemort, what do you think of me? And, what about the prophecy?”

“Faked, obviously,” Voldemort began. “Your birthday is not even at the end of July; it is in the middle. July 16th. I can remember it clearly,” Voldemort had a strange look as he reminisced. “I do not know why that prophecy has chosen the end of July, perhaps it is to line up with the Longbottom child’s birth?” Voldemort looked thoughtful, snapping out of his reminiscing daydream. “Nevertheless, the Prophecy does not concern you, even if it was real. Dumbledore has fooled all of us.”

“Why would he do that?” Harry asked.

“To force my child to fight against me, for one of us to kill the other,” Voldemort explained. “At least that is what I think is the reason. It would be the cruelest punishment for both of us. To be killed by my son, or to kill my son unknowingly, and you to your father. This prophecy business, Dumbledore pushing you to fight against me, is his punishment against me.”

“How horrible,” Harry whispered. “You know I never wanted this,” he added, looking up.

“It was obvious from the way we fought,” Voldemort chuckled. “Speaking of which, where is your wand, Harry?”

Harry bit his lower lip. “I don’t have it,” he said. “I don’t have any of my things on me. Every summer, Uncle Vernon locks everything I own in the cupboard where I used to sleep.” Harry should have known better, but still, when the Dark Lord exploded in anger, Harry flinched. The Alpha’s anger radiated the room, and the Omega did his best to make himself as small as possible in his undefendable state. Voldemort saw this, but his anger did not diminish. Instead, he growled out, “I am not angry at you, my son, but at those disgusting muggles you were forced to call ‘family.’ When Dumbledore takes you, I will kill them all.”

Harry knew better to argue, so he just nodded. “Okay,” he said. “Please, can you…”

Voldemort took several deep breaths, the Alpha’s anger leaving the room. “I am calm,” he stated after a few moments. Harry nodded and bit his lower lip. “I’m sorry,” he apologized.

“Do not feel sorry, Harry,” Voldemort stated. “But remember what I said. You do not need a wand to do magic. Just a strong will. Remember that.”

“I will,” Harry said.

“Good. Now, for your first question,” Voldemort thought for a moment before smiling. “I am not at all disappointed in you, even when we were tricked into being enemies. I am not disappointed that you are an Omega. I am angry at the paper for printing your private life, and I am worried for you.”

“Worried?” Harry asked, “Why are you worried?”

“You had a relationship and yet you are unmarked, unmated,” Voldemort explained. “What did that Alpha do to you? He must have meant a lot to you if you underwent your heat at such an early age!”

Harry blushed and looked down to play with his thumbs. “I loved Viktor with all my heart,” he confessed. “When we were together, that was it, just us, an Alpha and his Omega, like how life should be. But he left at the end of the year with promises to write and come get me. He never did.” Harry could feel Voldemort’s anger rising again and panicked, “Please don’t do anything to him! I know you’re angry, but, I’ve gotten past it. If you must, lash your anger out on the Dursleys.”

“You are too kind and sweet, my son,” Voldemort sighed, “but fine. This Viktor will be spared.”

“And I’ll spend the week here,” Harry nodded. “But can I ask some questions on where _here_ is?”

“We are in Malfoy Manor. The Malfoys have been generous to allow me to use their home while our home is under reconstruction,” Voldemort explained. “I had the old relic on my father's family’s ground destroyed, and the grounds burned before laying new grass, new ground, and having my true manor built from scratch.”

“Malfoys, so Draco is here,” Harry said, sounding dejected. “Great.”

“I know of your relationship with the youngest Malfoy,” Voldemort said, “You must put that aside and try to start again. We are living in their manor, and so we are forced to be civil to them. Besides, the boy’s an Alpha. If I hear that he was forced to use his Alpha-ness on you because the two of you were arguing, there will be consequences.”

“I know,” Harry sighed.

“I meant against Draco Malfoy.”

Harry chuckled and smiled at Voldemort. “I’ll be a good boy as long as Malfoy is.”

“That is all I asked,” Voldemort nodded. “Now, as for letters—”

“RON!” Harry gasped, jumping up. Voldemort raised an eyebrow at that. “I sent a letter to my friend, Ron—I sent Hedwig! She’ll come back to the Dursleys’ home!”

“No need to worry, that is easily fixable,” Voldemort said. “As for letters, you are allowed to send out as many as you can, however, I will read all letters sent to and from you.”

“Why?” Harry demanded.

“To make sure that it is safe, obviously,” Voldemort said. “We do not want any chance of Dumbledore or any of his followers to figure out that you are not in those muggle’s home.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded. “I’m also getting Howlers—”

“Those will be destroyed even before they reach you,” Voldemort said.

“Thank you,” Harry said, looking relieved. “I... thank you.”

“You are welcome, my dear son,” Voldemort said. He stood and brought Harry into a hug. Harry’s stomach growled and Voldemort chuckled. “It is time for dinner,” he said.

“Will I be eating it here?” Harry asked.

“Certainly not,” Voldemort said. “You will be eating it with me, in the dining room with our hosts.” He took out his wand and stepped away. He pressed his wand to himself and waited. Harry watched as Voldemort’s appearance changed. His skin grew healthy, while his face turned handsome, hair sprouting and growing until it was a neatly kept mixture of raven hair. His eyes turned brown, and his body seemed to fill out more, looking more physically stronger than the skeletal monster that stood in front of him. “Better,” Voldemort said, pocketing his wand. He saw Harry staring and chuckled, “Surprised?”

“Is that a glamour?”

“No, what you saw before was my constructed glamour,” Voldemort said. “Dumbledore believes that my Horcruxes have ruined my looks, but on the contrary, that persona was carefully constructed to elicit fear in all who sees me. This is how your father truly looks.”

“You’re very handsome,” Harry blushed. He brought his hand to his uneven short hair, frowning.

“Was this another thing the muggles did?” Voldemort asked.

“Yes, Aunt Petunia complained that my hair was too girly,” Harry said sadly. “So she sheared it all.”

“It will grow back, my son,” Voldemort said. His strong hand found its way on Harry’s back as he led the boy out of the room. “Now come, we have some Malfoys to scare,” he chuckled.

“Okay… dad,” Harry said, Voldemort smiling with pride. “Can I ask one more question? What was my name? My full name.”

Voldemort smirked, “You, Harry, are named after great people in both mines and Adrian’s family. Your full name is Harrison Salazar Riddle.”

“Of course you chose Salazar,” Harry muttered. Voldemort laughed and pushed Harry out of the bedroom. The hallway they entered was lavish in its colors, the wood underneath had a long rug centered that went down the entire length of the hallway. There were art pictures hung along the walls, nicely spaced so as not to strain, or clutter the eyes. Harry assumed, being the Malfoys, that the pictures would be of torture and general disgust, however instead the pictures were of sceneries such as a sunset at a beach, the Eiffel Tower surrounded by stars, and even a family portrait or two.

Voldemort led Harry once again to the main entrance hall, and they descended two sets of stairs to get to the first floor. The two went towards the study, but instead of going through doors, Voldemort took Harry through the hallway in between, which opened to a large dining room with a table long enough to seat twenty people easily. It looked colder than the other rooms, and Harry immediately took a dislike to how impersonal it felt. There were no pictures, instead only dark walls with tapestries and expensive statues, along with a large crystal chandelier that took up most of the ceiling and required many wires to keep up.

“Move behind me,” Voldemort ordered, and he took a step in front of Harry, his hand gone from Harry’s back. Harry missed it immediately. Voldemort led Harry down the room towards the end where he saw three figures sitting. They all stood to stand as he got closer, their blonde hair immediately recognizable.

Voldemort stopped, and Harry was surprised at how easy it was to hide his dainty frame behind his father.

“My lord,” came the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

“Lucius,” Voldemort said in a purring tone, “Do not worry yourselves over my appearance, for today is a day of celebration.”

“Celebration, my lord?” Mr. Malfoy asked.

“Yes Lucius, for today my sixteen years of searching is finally complete,” the Alpha declared. “My son has finally come home after being stolen away by thieves.”

“That is excellent news, my Lord,” Mrs. Malfoy said.

“It is indeed,” Voldemort said. “And so, for the week he shall be living with us. I wish it can be longer, however, he has plans that cannot be delayed.”

“Well he should,” came the arrogant voice of Draco Malfoy. “He is your son, my lord, he should do as you say.”

“Draco!”

Harry decided that he has gotten tired of waiting and stepped from behind his father, “And you should really learn how to keep your mouth shut, Malfoy. Might put you in major trouble one of these days.”

“Potter!” Malfoy growled out. Harry could feel the young Alpha’s anger and irritation towards him coming in powerful waves. He stood his ground, however, ignoring his Omega’s need to cower and show submission. “What are you doing here?”

“Fancying a spot of dinner with my father, but I have to say the company is severely lacking,” Harry drawled.

“Harrison!”

Harry looked up to meet Voldemort’s eyes. Though he had a stern, disapproving face, Harry couldn’t help but smile at the pride that was in his eyes. Voldemort turned to the Malfoys, his hand moving to Harry’s shoulder. “The Light has stolen my son. Yes, our thorn in our side, Harry Potter, is, in reality, my son: Harrison Salazar Riddle.”

The three were left speechless. Voldemort was amused by this and led Harry to the table. He made Harry sit next to Draco as he took the place at the head of the table. Food arrived in silence, and Voldemort waited for the Malfoys to snap out of their stupor. Mrs. Malfoy was the first, looking at Harry. “How is this possible?” she asked.

“He showed me his memory,” Harry answered, glancing at his father. “Of the night I was taken. The baby in the crib was me. It looked exactly like me, and I have the only picture of myself as a baby so, I just knew. There was no way for him to fake it.”

“So, Potter is our Lord’s son,” Lucius muttered. He sniffed the air and frowned, “You are not an Alpha.”

“No I am not,” Harry huffed, “I am a proud Omega.”

“So the papers were telling the truth?” Lucius Malfoy asked, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow. Harry glared at the man, knowing exactly what he meant. His father thankfully answered.

“No, they were not Lucius,” Voldemort said in a strict tone, telling the man to remember his station without saying it specifically.

“I was in a relationship,” Harry admitted. “We were in love. He was a Durmstrang student and he left before we could properly start my courtship. He was the only Alpha I’ve ever been with.”

“So you are admitting that you are not pure—”

Voldemort reached for his wand faster before anyone could react. The Malfoy patriarch fell to the ground, screaming in pain as the Cruciatus Curse hit him. Nobody moved. Mrs. Malfoy drank from her cup awkwardly while Draco squirmed. Harry looked at his father, frowning. “I can handle him,” he said. Voldemort just looked at him and his wand vanished. “I am not a virgin,” Harry said carefully as Mr. Malfoy slowly gotten to his feet. “The Alpha and I were in a loving relationship with the full intention of mating properly after a courtship. However, he was the one who left me. And since then, I did not enter into another relationship. I’ve followed all rules an Omega should follow, and never once broke them. So no, Mr. Malfoy, I am not a virgin, but I am purer than any idiot who would dare insult me.”

“Very well, I apologize,” Mr. Malfoy said, looking at Harry only for a second but his fear saved for when he glanced at Voldemort.

“Good, now that that is settled, let us eat,” Voldemort said, and he took the first bite. Harry followed. The food was good, and he smiled at the taste. This was the first real dinner he had since he left Hogwarts. The Malfoys followed for a while. Mrs. Malfoy looked up at Harry and Voldemort. “My Lord,” she started, “does your, I do not mean disrespect but—”

“Ask away,” Voldemort sighed.

“How do we know that your son will not expose everything to Dumbledore?” she asked.

“I won’t,” Harry answered. “This is much better than the muggles Dumbledore forced me to live with and, finding my father felt like some hole inside me finally being filled, a hole I did not even know existed. I feel… completed,” He looked at Voldemort, who nodded.

“Do you have any suitors?” Mrs. Malfoy asked. “Since the emergence of your second gender, has any Alpha approached you for mating?”

“No, only my Viktor,” Harry said. “I did not flaunt my Omega-ness around. I did not take suppressants, because I thought they were useless and bad for me because of my age, however, I did not tell everyone that I am an Omega. Only my friends and dormmates.”

“As if any of those lions will become Alphas,” Draco muttered. Harry looked at Draco for a moment.

“Well actually,” he started, “I’ve gotten an interesting letter from my friend Ron. It seems that he is actually an Alpha. I think. I’ve gotten howlers because of what that Skeeter woman wrote and accidentally torn his letter along with them.”

“Unlikely,” Mr. Malfoy scoffed. “An Alpha in the Weasleys? The blood traitors have been nothing but Betas for the last four generations. Unassuming and forgettable, the lot of them.”

“And the only family who treated me with care,” Harry said, “They treated me much better than Draco or my muggle relatives—uhh the muggle relatives of Lily Potter.”

“What do you mean?” Draco asked. Harry could feel the Alpha’s scent increasing and rolled his eyes. “Are you asking because you care for me, or because you are scared of my father?” he asked.

Draco’s stare turned hard. “Fine, don’t answer me,” he muttered.

“The way the muggles treated my son is a business that will stay between him and me,” Voldemort said. “Unless he chooses to share, nobody will ask him about it. That is an order.”

“Yes, my lord,” Mr. Malfoy muttered. Draco did not look pleased at all. Mrs. Malfoy, apparently sensing some tension in the air, asked, “Will Harry, err Harrison have free reign of our home?”

“Obviously.” Voldemort said, “He also prefers to be called Harry.”

“If you don’t mind,” Harry said, “I would actually love to see the garden.”

“Of course,” Mrs. Malfoy said, “and we have protective shields and charms so you can fly without worrying being seen. Draco told me that you are a superb Seeker.”

“I am,” Harry smiled, “however, I don’t have my broom with me. Because of the thing between me and the Dursleys.”

“That is fine, Draco has brooms you can borrow,” Mrs. Malfoy said, “His Nimbus 2001, for instance.”

“Mother—”

“He will be happy to let you use it,” Mrs. Malfoy smiled, her eyes shifting to Draco. The Alpha glowered for a moment before backing down. Mrs. Malfoy winked at Harry, “See Harry? We Omegas have some power over Alphas.”

“I’ve learned that long ago,” Harry said, giving her a smile.

Dinner moved smoothly afterward. Harry did not speak much, only to his father and Mrs. Malfoy when prompted. Draco refused to speak at all. Both boys sat next to each other awkwardly. Halfway through dinner, Harry felt a foot push against his. He glanced at Malfoy who continued to eat as though nothing happened. Harry kicked back, smiling sweetly as he took a bite. “This is really good,” he told Mrs. Malfoy.

“Thank you, Harry,” Mrs. Malfoy said. Draco’s foot kicked Harry’s again, and he saw with some glee irritation on the boy’s face. Harry kicked him back harder, causing Draco to flinch. The two kept at it, kicking each other under the table, glaring at the other all while looking presentable and polite during dinner.

When everyone has finished eating, Voldemort stood. “Lucius, Narcissa, come with me, there are some issues I wish to speak about.”

The adults all stood and left. Now alone, Draco growled at Harry, “What the hell do you think you’re up to Potter?”

“Me? You’re the one who kept kicking me!”

“Only because of your odious smell,” Draco sneered. “You don’t even belong here, why don’t you go back to riding that Weasley Alpha you’re so keen about?”

“Is that jealousy I hear?” Harry laughed. Draco glared at him. “It is, isn’t it?” Harry laughed. “You are jealous of Ron.”

“As if!” Draco sneered. “Why would I be jealous of that Weasel?”

“Because he is an Alpha and my best friend,” Harry laughed. “What? Are you worried I’ll be mated with him?”

“Shut up Potter!” Draco yelled.

“It is, isn’t it?” Harry smiled, “You’re jealous that I became friends with Ron, who’s the first Alpha the Weasleys had in generations, instead of you, Alpha Draco Malfoy.”

It happened in less than a second. Draco’s hand dug into his pocket and started pulling out his wand. Harry saw this and yelled, his hand reaching out and working on instinct. Draco’s wand immediately jerked from Draco’s hand, flying into the air and landing into Harry’s outstretched hand. Harry breathed heavily; his forehead sweaty as he stared at what he did. He looked up to see Draco staring, equally shocked. They stood in silence for a long moment.

“That was an excellent display of wandless magic, Harry,” Voldemort’s voice said, making them both jumped. Harry turned to see his father right behind him. “Now, give him back his wand.”

Harry looked down at the wand and then to Draco. He stepped forward and slipped the wand back into Draco’s pocket. Draco grabbed his hand. “Weasley will never become the Alpha that I am,” he whispered. His power surged, surrounding the Omega. Harry let out an unintentional moan and stepped away.

“I’m going to bed,” he said and turned to leave.

 _“Nagini, show him the way,”_ Voldemort commanded. Harry soon felt Nagini wrapping herself around his legs before slithering on ahead of her.

“Goodnight… father,” Harry said a little awkwardly and left. Voldemort turned to Draco, who bowed his head.

“I’m sorry My Lord,” he muttered. “I acted out of place.”

“Indeed. You are lucky, Draco, that I am too happy about my son’s return, else wise you needed not worried about finding an Omega for yourself,” Voldemort warned. Draco looked up angrily only out of instinct before remembering himself and got to his knees. “I’m sorry,” Draco said. Voldemort stared at the teen for a moment before disappearing, leaving Malfoy alone.

Harry returned to his room irritated yet embarrassed as he returned to his room. He thanked Nagini and told her he wanted to be alone. Falling on his bed he groaned as he took off his pants and reached down, feeling wet slick. “Fuck,” he whispered. Harry groaned, “Stupid fucking Alpha. Why did he cause me to get wet?” Harry was shocked to feel his hole slick and wet. Hating the feeling, and needing to sleep, Harry debated on whether he should take care of it or not. His horniness gotten the better of him. So, he took off his clothes and laid on his bed and closed his eyes as his hand slid down his taunt body, reaching his wet dripping hole, his other hand grabbing his hardening member. He tried to think of Viktor, but as he came, his mind was full of platinum hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm a question from me to you: If I give Daddy Voldemort a beau, who would they be?


	5. Flowers for Alpha

Chapter 5

Flowers for Alpha

Harry went to the garden after breakfast. He asked Nagini to lead him out of the manor before returning to tell his father where Harry went.

It was a beautiful day. There was a perfect mixture of sunshine and clouds, and the Omega couldn’t help but smile as he breathed the fresh air deeply. Even the air tasted different than from Surrey. It was magical, almost regal in a way. The grounds were more expansive than Harry realized as he walked around. There was a stone path towards the flowers thankfully, and Harry stopped when he came near the large garden. It truly was a rainbow of flowers, all organized by color and species. There were lovely roses of various shades just near him, along with tall hyacinths and hibiscus. Colorful tulips seemed to fill his eyes as carnations and hydrangea swayed in a soft breeze with lilies and chrysanthemums roaming all around. It was a beautiful sight and Harry wanted to spend as much as he could there, even if he was woefully improperly dressed, still wearing Dudley’s clothing. The only blemishes in the beauty, in the Omega’s opinion, were the numerous house-elves who were watering and tending the garden. Harry wanted to do that. He looked down at Nagini and asked, _“Would the Malfoys be angry if I send the house-elves away? I want to tend to the garden myself. I never have seen some of these flowers in real life.”_

 _“You are Master’s son!”_ Nagini said proudly. _“I see no reason why you should be denied…”_

Encouraged by her, Harry walked fully into the garden and looked around. “Um, excuse me!” He said loudly. “House-elves?”

The house-elves stopped and looked at Harry. The closest one wearing only a burlap sack with the Malfoy insignia on it said, “How can we be helping the young master?”

“You can all do um other stuff—or better yet take a break,” Harry said, his cheeks growing red. “I want to tend to the garden for a bit.”

Panic immediately flared in their eyes. “We cannot do that! Mistress Malfoy told us that we have to keep the garden clean!”

“And I’ll do that,” Harry insisted. “Just go and take a ten minute—maybe an hour break.” The house-elves did not move. Instead, they all looked around in a mad panic. Harry recognized this and immediately yelled out, “This is an order for your Mistress’ Master’s son! Go take a break and no punishing of any kind! If you really hate it go tell Mrs. Malfoy and she’ll tell you the same thing!”

The house-elves all cowered in fear before disappearing in loud snaps. Beside him, Nagini laughed as Harry picked up a dropped watering can. Smiling to himself, Harry went to the nearby bed of lilies. He got to his knees and examined the dirt and flowers before letting the watering can slowly sprinkle water. He moved slowly, wanting to make sure that everything got an even layer of water. “Did you know that these flowers have meanings?” He asked Nagini in English, looking down at the snake. “Like how roses are usually used for love or a daisy for innocence. Well, some flowers have different meanings based on their color.”

“Then I wonder which flower would represent sending the house-elves away?” an amused voice said behind him. Harry jumped and turned to see the beautifully elegant Narcissa Malfoy standing over him. “Good day, young Harry,” she said.

“M-Mrs. Malfoy, I’m sorry it’s just that I wanted to tend to the garden and—”

“It is fine Harry,” Mrs. Malfoy chuckled. “As we have said last night, you have free reign for as long as you stay. I just ask that you do not give our house-elves heart attacks while doing so.”

“I’m sorry, ma’am,” Harry said a little meekly. “I didn’t mean any harm.”

“I’m sure you did not,” Mrs. Malfoy smiled. She looked around for a second, “From the sounds of it, you must be very knowledgeable with flowers.”

“I am,” Harry nodded, “I love flowers! Gardening is the only chore I really enjoyed with the Dursleys.”

“Yes, well, would you like to see my favorite flower?” Mrs. Malfoy smiled. Harry nodded. The older Omega walked forward, and Harry followed. She led him through the large garden towards the lake where on its edge was a full row of small white flowers with either a yellow or orange center. Harry recognized them immediately. “Narcissus?” he asked, looking at Mrs. Malfoy surprised.

“Yes, my name sake,” Mrs. Malfoy chuckled. She took out her wand and knelt down. With a simple cut, she plucked a flower and stood fully, turning to Harry. “I assume you know what this means?” she asked.

Harry nodded. “Not good things,” he frowned. “Selfishness and unrequited love.”

“Exactly,” Mrs. Malfoy said. “Such a beautiful flower but with such an ugly meaning. I cannot help but be drawn to it.” She tapped her wand against the flower and let it float from her fingers, landing in the lake. “But I also see a sort of power in it. The flower in it’s beauty challenging its beholder. In it’s selfishness for beauty, the flower gains a strange sense of independence. At least that is what I like to think. Agree with me or not, for I do not care. What I do care, is what you will do with my son.”

“Draco?”

“Yes, last night left an ill taste in all our mouths, Mr. Potter,” Mrs. Malfoy said. “So I will ask you directly: Why do you hate my son?”

Harry did not answer immediately. Instead he looked at the flower floating in the lake. “I do not hate him,” he said slowly. “At least, I don’t think so. We annoy each other, that is for certain. He bullied my friends and me. But, I don’t think I ever felt true hatred towards him.”

“Then can you listen to a mother’s suggestion?” Mrs. Malfoy asked. Harry nodded.

“Find a common ground,” she said. “You two will be seeing a lot this week and from now on. It would be better, I think, if you two started over again.”

Harry nodded and looked up, “Is it weird that I want that too?” he asked.

“No, it is perfectly normal,” Mrs. Malfoy smiled. Harry nodded and blushed, “Can I ask you something, as another Omega?”

“What is it?” Mrs. Malfoy asked.

“I haven’t been with anyone since Viktor,” Harry said. “That’s true. And I haven’t… had those feelings or urges since. Even my heat went away to just a dull ache that I could have ignored. But last night, after our little fight, I felt it again.” Harry’s cheeks were blushing red, he did not dare look at Mrs. Malfoy as he heard himself confessing. “For the first time since Viktor, I made my own slick... Draco made me do that and I don’t know what it means.”

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and still did not look up. “Being an Omega is both a terrific thing, as well as a terribly dreadful thing at times,” Mrs. Malfoy sighed. “I was lucky, I found my husband early. We dated through Hogwarts and were married as soon as we graduated. Others had to search high and low for their Alphas, some even resorting to settling for a Beta. I don’t know what it means exactly, but if your relationship heads that way, I don’t see any reason to stop it.”

Harry tried to envision his life with Draco as his Alpha. They both were rich, and Draco certainly was attractive. But his pigheadedness and air of superiority were absolute turn offs. Along with the fact that they always bicker with each other. “Me and Draco,” he said more to himself than to Mrs. Malfoy. “Huh.” He looked up at her and said, “I’ll think about it. In the meantime, can I go back to the garden?”

“Of course,” Mrs. Malfoy nodded, and Harry left her.

Harry’s mind kept on Draco as he worked. Thoughts and scenarios of how their lives would be as mated Alpha and Omega. Would they live here, in Malfoy Manor, or find their own home? How soon would it be until Harry was pregnant with their children? How many children does Draco even want? Harry himself wants as many as he can properly take care of or at least five. Or maybe six as an even split, three boys and three girls. It was a longtime fantasy of Harry’s. Living peacefully surrounded by his children. He would be reading to them, chasing them, or teaching them how to play Quidditch. Maybe one of their younger ones would be tugging at Draco to get him to do something demeaning like giving a piggyback ride or, god help him, change a diaper! The thought of Draco Malfoy changing a baby’s diaper was so ludicrous that Harry laughed out loud.

“Something funny?” a deep voice said, and Harry was casted into shadows. He looked up to see the tall body of Draco himself. Harry jumped and in the sunlight, gotten a proper look at his classmate. For one thing, he was larger than Harry remembered. A full head taller, if not a full six foot. He also apparently started working out. Draco’s frame was wider than Harry’s, which was a given since Harry was an Omega, but still Draco looked as though his body has developed a fantastic set of muscles from his second gender. Harry knew that being an Alpha started to give the men and women muscles, however it was up to the individual to develop it, and Draco was definitely doing that.

His hair was a darker blond than Harry remembered. It was neatly styled reaching his ears. It was Draco’s eyes, however, that caused Harry to become speechless. Pure silver interrupted only by the black iris in his eyes. They stared at Harry not out of hatred, but curiosity.

“Well Harry?” he asked, now sounding amused as Harry blushed and sputtered.

“Nothing,” Harry finally said. “Just thought of something funny, that’s all.”

“Hmm. Where are all the house-elves?” Draco asked. “Mother told me that you were in the gardens.”

“I told them to go away,” Harry said confidently. “I like tending gardens myself and, I thought your mother wouldn’t mind.” Draco chuckled.

“You’re a strange one, Potter.”

“Riddle,” Harry said. “I’m still getting used to it myself but, my name.”

“Sorry. Riddle.”

“But you can keep calling me Harry,” Harry said. “I like that. And I think we should, eh, start over again.”

“Funny,” Draco smirked. “I was about to say the same to you. Besides, it’s not right to bully such a beautiful Omega.”

“Well this Omega can still beat you in a duel,” Harry said. “If I had my wand.”

“Right, it’s with your muggle relatives,” Draco said, showing a clear distain. Harry nodded. “Yeah, but I’m escaping soon. Going to Ron’s home.”

“Weasley,” Draco said stiffly.

“Yes,” Harry nodded. “I’m sorry, by the way, to say that you were jealous of Ron.”

“Don’t be, I am,” Draco said.

“You are?”

“Of course I am!” Draco said. “I bullied you away because I was being stupid, and I was angry that you chose Weasley over me! And now he’s most likely an Alpha and—”

Harry giggled, interrupting Draco. “You don’t need to worry about Ron that way if you are,” he smiled. “Ron’s an Alpha, most definitely, but he’s also my best friend. There is no way I would want to even think about dating him!”

“You don’t?” Draco said, not even attempting to hide his relief.

“No, so let’s just start over and you get those thoughts out of your head,” Harry said. An idea popped in his head as he couldn’t find the right words. “In fact, I have a small gift for you, if um I can use your wand for a moment.”

“Of course, yes,” Draco said. He took his wand out, handing it to Harry. Harry thought that the older Alpha made sure their fingers touched. A shockwave pulsed through him, and Harry blushed as he closed his legs, thinking _Don’t you fucking dare._

He took Draco’s wand looked around for the perfect flowers that will get his message across. First, he went to the roses, looking at the various colors and beautiful shades. “Did you know that flowers have meaning?” he asked Draco.

“No, I just thought they were pretty little things to give omegas,” Draco shrugged. “That’s why my father gave my mother this garden.”

Harry shook his head, sighing, “Such a dunce,” he muttered. “Ah!” He found yellow roses and used Draco’s wand to cut a couple, adding a lavender rose as well. He added baby’s breath before looking for another main flower. Draco watched him with his arms crossed as Harry went away from the roses and towards the tulips. It was harder finding black tulips, but Harry found them in the end, added a couple. He liked the contrast of the colors. The black went well in Harry’s opinion against the yellow and lavender roses, as well as the white baby’s breath. “One more,” he said, going to the daffodils. He picked some, added a little more baby’s breath to space the flowers out and turned to Draco. “I don’t think I can find the words to describe my feelings accurately,” he started, looking at the Alpha. “So, here.” He handed Draco the flowers. “I hope that it works—for a price. I want you to apologize to me since I apologized to you.”

“Of course Harry,” Draco said, smiling as he received the gift. “Thank you, seriously. And I am sorry, so, so sorry for everything. Last night was atrocious of me, and I really want to make it up.”

Harry smiled, “You’re welcome,” he said. “So, would you like to go for a walk? I think I’m done tending the flowers.” Draco chuckled and nodded.

Harry gave Draco back his wand and again felt the strange shock through his body. The two walked out of the garden and decided to go around the lake.

Back in the manor, Lord Voldemort watched from a window as his son and the Malfoy heir strolled around. “Of course,” he muttered. “I find my son only for him to find another.” He shook his head and turned to face the men in the room. “Either way, we have business to attend to.” Voldemort had his glamour on, looking as the monstrous dark lord that the world knew him as. His inner circle was in the room, watching their Lord carefully as the Dark Lord walked from the window. He looked around carefully, his eyes meeting each of the men as the combed through their thoughts. He stopped at Severus Snape, feeling his Occlumency barrier. He raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing. “Gentlemen, I have wonderful news today,” he announced. “Something I thought long since gone has been found once more. This week is a week of celebration, for I have found my son.”

He expected the reaction as his Death Eaters all shifted, fearful to mutter or even question him. “No applause? No congratulations? Is there no happiness in my followers that their Lord’s family is reunited?”

The Death Eaters all jumped alive, and Yaxley spoke up. “Congratulations, my Lord. I am sure that we all are as excited for you in this happy time.”

“Thank you,” Voldemort said. “However our happiness is short lived as long as Dumbledore lives, and the Ministry is out of our control. With each day that passes that Dumbledore lives, and the Ministry is out of my grasps, my disappointment grows.” He paused for a moment and looked around at them. “Severus, what news do you have on our old friend?”

Snape stood up. “Headmaster Dumbledore has had an accident recently. His wand arm is left in a fragile but stable state,” he said carefully. “Other than that, he has plans to ask Horace Slughorn to return to Hogwarts.”

“Slughorn?” Voldemort muttered. “Goyle, have we found him yet?”

“No, my lord,” Goyle said. Voldemort silently casted the Cruciatus Curse on him. “Severus, continue,” he commanded as Goyle screamed in pain.

“So far, it seems that Dumbledore has failed in finding Slughorn. He currently is planning on finding him along with dealing with the Potter boy,” Severus said. “That is all.”

“Is it?” Voldemort asked. He poked at Snape’s mind once more, again finding a magical barrier that he could easily break but wouldn’t. Not in front of everyone, at least. No, that joy is for him alone.

“Yes, my lord,” Snape said, bowing stiffly before sitting.

“Malfoy, Travers, what do we know about our new Minister of Magic?” Voldemort asked.

Mr. Malfoy stood to answer. “Rufus Scrimgeour has more of a spine than Cornelius,” he began. “He used to be the head of the Auror Department, making a name of himself as a harden veteran fighting and capturing numerous Dark Wizards. Most likely he will have a strong effort, going as far as arresting several civilians to make the Ministry look competent.”

“That would work in our favor,” Voldemort nodded. “What is his second gender?”

“Alpha, and very stubborn,” Travers answered.

“Lucius, I want my influence to remain. Continue using your sources and look for more… suggestable officials to add into our ranks,” Voldemort demanded. “We shall see how Scrimgeour plays for now.”

“My lord, it might be that he might use Harry Potter,” Travers said, “because of the prophecy.”

“Yes, he very might well,” Voldemort mused, hiding a small chuckle. “However any attempts will undoubtably fail. The boy has a hatred against our government after all.”

“Don’t see why though, Potter’s supposedly a loose whore,” Bellatrix Lestrange laughed. “I bet nobody would want to touch that little rut.”

Voldemort did his best to hold in his anger. They all did not know that Harry was his son, however they will soon, and proper punishments will be held. Instead he just stared at Bellatrix for a long moment and could not help but smell her. The woman’s obsession for him was obvious. She was one of three Omegas in his inner circle, and while the other two wore masking scents to hide their smell, Lestrange only puts on perfumes to amplify or compliment her pheromones. It was a rather disgusting display in the Dark Lord’s opinion.

“What the newspapers and tabloids say about Potter is trivial,” Voldemort said. “As long as the boy is by Dumbledore, he is powerful. However, we can deal with that problem on a later date. Lestranges, Malfoy, Yaxley. Stay.”

The named Death Eaters stayed sitting as the others all left one by one, apparating away. Voldemort waited for a few more seconds before looking at the remaining Death Eaters. “Bellatrix, stand,” he said. She did so quickly, smiling at Voldemort as she stepped in front of him. “Bow,” he commanded. Bellatrix got to her knees with a flourish.

“My Lord,” she said lovingly.

Voldemort sneered as the Cruciatus Curse hit Bellatrix. Her husband gasped as she fell to the ground screaming, her body contorting in pain, legs and arms bending in unnatural poses as the torture spell continued. Voldemort pushed every ounce of venomous hatred and ire he had inside him into the spell. The man growled and could feel his more animalistic side coming out as he continued to torture the woman who dared insult his son, only stopping when her screams died down. “Do not help her,” he sneered at the two Lestrange men. “She needed to learn her lesson.”

“What—what lesson was that, my lord?” Rabastan Lestrange asked fearfully. Voldemort stared at the man, his nose sniffing under his glamour. _Beta,_ the Alpha sneered at the absence of any smell.

“The consequences of insulting my son,” Voldemort said. “Yes, my son. Harry Potter, our greatest thorn in my side, is none other than my son whom I have lost sixteen years ago. He is outside right now in fact, having a stroll around the property.” He stood up; his wand still pointed at Bellatrix Lestrange. “I will not allow any thoughts, actions, or words against him or his character. For any disrespect towards Harry Potter, is blatant and obvious disrespect towards your Lord.” He knelt down and grabbed Bellatrix by her hair, pulling her face to meet his. “Do I make myself clear?” he asked, digging his wand into Bellatrix’s throat.

“Yes, my lord,” Bellatrix gasped.

“Good. You three are dismissed,” Voldemort said, dropping Bellatrix’s hair. He looked at Lucius and Yaxley. He waited until the Lestranges left before addressing Yaxley. “I need men to stake out a muggle home. My son was forced to live there for sixteen years by Dumbledore. He mentions always feeling weak while living there. Knowing the old man, he most likely added a charm to any and all barriers he placed on the house. The address is Number 4 Privet Drive in Surrey. I want results tomorrow by the latest or else.”

“Yes, my lord,” Yaxley said. He stood up and bowed before leaving.

Alone with Lucius, Voldemort finally dispelled his glamour. “I want to show you something,” he said, showing some amusement. He walked to the window and scanned the grounds for a few seconds before finding his son once more. He was still by the lake, this time laying down by its edge with Draco laying next to him as they stare at the sky. Mr. Malfoy appeared next to him and looked down.

“It seems our sons are getting along,” he noted.

“Indeed, a bit too close for friends, from my view,” Voldemort said, “their hands are touching.”

Mr. Malfoy frowned as he leaned closer to get a better look. Harry and Draco where holding hands as they laid on the grass. “Indeed they are,” Mr. Malfoy said. He glanced at his lord. “Should I discourage this?”

“No, we shall see how this develops,” the Dark Lord said. “If it builds to something, then we will make sure everything is orderly.” He watched them for a moment more before turning to Lucius, “I will be killing the muggles Harry was forced to be with after he leaves with Dumbledore on the 12th. I require you to make it look like a random attack on muggles in general. Make it so that if Dumbledore questions it, it will look like he saved his precious Potter, and I’ve obtained the location from Severus. In fact… I will have Severus come here again tomorrow. I feel like _celebrating_ with him.”

“Of course, my lord,” Mr. Malfoy bowed, “as for the rest of today?”

“It is barely the afternoon,” Voldemort hummed, “and my son is in desperate need of clothing. I think I will go out with him, and your son too if required.”

“Understood, my lord,” Mr. Malfoy nodded. Voldemort waited until the man left before turning away from the window. He returned to his own room, which was sparsely decorated with only the essentials, and changed to go out.

It amused Voldemort immensely at how easy it was for him to slip into the populous unknown. They all knew him as a hideous monster. That was what he looked like during the First War, and what he looked like as he invaded the Ministry for that fake prophecy. So it was easy for the handsome Alpha to walk around unnoticed.

He chose a dark suit with black pants and emerald shirt, over which he wore a black waistcoat. Liking his appearance, he decided to add a pocket watch into his waistcoat pocket and left his room. The Dark Lord found his son still lazing with the Malfoy heir by the lake. He stood in front of them, his shadow blocking the sun. “Good afternoon,” he said a little harshly.

“My Lord!” Draco jumped up, immediately letting go of Harry’s hand. “I can explain!”

“Harry, we are off to buy you some proper clothes,” Voldemort said, looking at his son. “I have sent a member of my inner circle to see why it is that you feel weak at the Dursleys. While we wait, I have figured to finally get you clothing that actually fit you so that we can burn those muggle’s clothes.”

“Oh, okay,” Harry said, getting to his feet. He looked at Draco. “Um, we’ll talk when we get back?”

“No, he is coming with us,” Tom said in a businesslike manner, leaving no room for arguments. “Hold tightly onto me Harry,” he instructed. “Malfoy.” Harry grabbed his father’s hand, squeezing as tight as he could while Draco was more hesitant to touch the Dark Lord. He held onto the Dark Lord shoulder and, with a half-step, the three disappeared from the grounds.


	6. Bonding Necklace

Chapter 6

Bonding Necklace

Harry couldn’t feel the glamour at first. They appeared directly into a clothing shop that Harry has never gone into, and he was facing a mirror as the world came into view. There weren’t many changes, his hair was longer, and his eyes were now brown. But still, it was enough for Harry to stare at the mirror a second longer than usual to recognize it was him. Even his glasses changed, turning from the round frames to a thinner, more sleek design with a slightly thinner frame. He took them off and turned them over as he examined them and slid them back on.

A man was wearing an expensive set of robes was standing behind them, bowing low, “Welcome to Twilfitt and Tattings, where you will find all of your clothing needs at no expense of quality. I am Mr. Twilfitt, and how may I serve you, fine gentlemen, today?”

“We are here to buy an entire wardrobe for my son,” Voldemort said, motioning towards Harry. “His previous clothes have all perished in a fire sadly.”

“That is truly horrible! And you left him in this state?” Twilfitt gasped, giving Voldemort and Harry a scandalized look.

Voldemort gave the man a sharp look, growling slightly. “You will provide my son with clothing without your comments or else we will take our money elsewhere.”

The man jumped, whimpering slightly, “So sorry, Alpha,” the man said. Voldemort smirked, “Then get to work,” he commanded.

Twilfitt jumped once more and turned to Harry. “If—If the kind sir would just step this way?” he said fully nervous. Harry nodded and offered a smile as he followed the man, Draco, and Voldemort trailing behind. He motioned for Harry to stand on a podium and he quickly started to take measurements until he stopped. “Um, sir... these clothes, they are three sizes too big,” he said hesitantly. “I cannot properly measure him without—”

Voldemort’s face made the man scream in fear as the blood drained from his face. “Sir, please,” he said.

“Draco make sure that this omega does not look,” Voldemort commanded. Draco jumped and looked up at his lord for a moment before nodding. He stepped forward and grabbed Twilfitt, his eyes meeting Harry’s for only a brief moment before turning around with the man, their backs to Harry. Voldemort stepped to Harry and whispered, “You have scars.”

“I do, please don’t let Draco or anyone see,” Harry whispered. Voldemort nodded and turned to the man, his wand out and digging into his neck. “You will have your measure tape measure my son and have a quill write it down automatically. You will stay staring far away from my son, understood?”

“Y-Yes sir, of course,” Twilfitt gave a high yelped, the omega trembling between the two alphas. Voldemort kept his wand pressed against the man as he looked at Harry. “You may undress,” he said. Harry offered a small smile and started to take off Dudley’s clothing. Voldemort watched, memorizing every scar and bruise that marked his poor son’s body. His anger boiled, but he suppressed it, bottling his feelings for later use. He will kill the monsters who did this, and he will need his anger then, not now. Harry stood in only underwear, the only thing that fitted his frame, and the measuring tape went to work. Twilfitt whimpered and nodded as he looked at the quill in front of him that wrote on a scroll. Voldemort looked from the man to the other Alpha. Draco looked to be showing great self-control as he kept his back firmly towards Harry. He chuckled and looked back. “My son looks beautiful,” he purred. “A perfect omega, with a body full of beauty, grace, and power. He will make a wonderful mate to any lucky Alpha... any Alpha that I approve of, of course.” He chuckled.

“Y-Yes sir,” Draco forced out, a small sweat forming at his forehead.

“Father!” Harry yelled, his cheeks blushing red. Voldemort ignored Harry and turned back to the other omega. “How long will this take?” he demanded.

“I’m—I’m just about done, sir,” Twilfitt said, looking down at the piece of paper his quill has just finished writing on. “Please, put away your wand.”

Voldemort hummed and turned to his son. “Would you rather wear these disgusting clothes until we find your first proper set of clothing or wait in a changing room?” he asked.

Harry thought for a moment, “Can I please wait in a changing room?” he asked.

“Of course,” Voldemort nodded.

“Sir, I can wait with Harry—outside of course—I know where it is,” Draco offered.

“Very well,” Voldemort nodded. Harry quickly rushed to put on the shirt at least, thankful that it swallowed his body and almost reaching his ankles. The two left together and Voldemort finally removed his wand from Twilfitt. The omega man visibly relaxed and turned slowly, cautiously, to face Voldemort. “Sir, um Mr. …”

“Riddle. Now come and if you behave, your fortunes will increase immensely today,” Voldemort said. “First, a simple set of clothing for my son can walk around without shame.”

He motioned for Twilfitt to start showing him clothes. The two walked around, Voldemort’s critical eyes searching the clothes as they walked past. Several times, he continued to walk as Twilfitt tried to stop and show off some of the more expensive merchandise. The money would be no problem for the Dark Lord, he has his followers give freely their money when needed, however, he knows from years of experience that price does not equal quality. He stopped by a similar emerald shirt that he was wearing, it was lighter than his dark emerald, and it was perfectly Harry’s size. He selected that, along with a pair of black slacks and new underwear. He then went around looking for shoes to replace his son’s beaten up muggle trainers. It took some time, but he found a pair of serviceable black shoes that would work for now. Harry could pick out better shoes and clothing on his own.

Leaving the man to follow him, Voldemort made his way to the fitting room, stopping when he heard his son’s voice.

“… are absolutely stupid to think they would win! Have you seen their seeker? He’s broader than a barn and stupider than a pigeon!” Harry said.

“Ha! He’s still better than those Cannons that Weasel fancies! Honestly, Pot—Riddle, you think that any team favored by _Weasley_ actually has any chance of winning?” Draco laughed with a friendly sneer.

“No, but at least their seeker actually looks appropriate!” Harry said.

“Alphas can’t help but look extraordinary sexy, you’re just a jealous little omega,” Draco said in a righteous tone.

Voldemort cleared his throat and Draco jumped. He was standing in front of the door that led to a small changing room. Voldemort did not say a word, he just stared at the young alpha for a moment, thinking that he was too close to the door for his liking. Draco moved out of the way as Voldemort walked near and rapped on the door with a knuckle. “Harry, your clothes.” He said.

The door opened and Voldemort handed Harry his clothes before closing the door once more. He turned to Twilfitt and said, “Harry will be wearing them out.”

“Of course.”

The three waited in silence for Harry to dress. When the door opened again, Voldemort couldn’t help but smile at his son. He looked stunningly beautiful in clothes that finally fitted him properly. Harry smiled softly as he admired himself and looked around. “Well?” he asked, looking at both his father and Draco.

“You look beautiful Harry,” Draco said.

Harry smirked at that, “Beautiful enough that you’ll admit you’re wrong?” he asked.

“N-No,” Draco said stubbornly, his cheeks growing pink.

“Shame,” Harry hummed. He looked around and smiled, “Can Draco and I look for more clothes?” he asked Voldemort.

“Of course,” Voldemort nodded. “Harry, I will be getting you a few… special outfits and suits. For formal wear. You and Draco just focus on more casual wear.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded. “Come on Draco,” he walked without even looking to see if Draco would follow him, knowing that the Alpha will. Voldemort chuckled at their interaction and saw the omega Twilfitt staring in shock.

“S-Sir... your son is the omega? Correct?” he stuttered.

“Yes, is there a problem, Twilfitt?” Voldemort asked coldly, looking down on him.

“N-No! He just doesn’t act like one—”

“Your profession is to sell clothes. It is not to make comments on Omegas stronger and better than you,” Voldemort sneered. “So stick to your profession. I need dress robes for my son. Now.”

The omega jumped and nodded, immediately running to show off the store’s collection of dress robes. Voldemort selected several colors and styles, some shorter and longer than each other in shades of greens, blues, and blacks. He did not talk while doing so, his manner business-like as he listened to Harry and Draco talk with each other, sometimes bickering over colors.

“Riddle! There is no way I will even dream of letting you walk out with a pink shirt!” Draco yelled.

“Why not? It looks good on me and I like the color—besides, we are buying clothes for me, not you, and I need something _normal_ to wear that isn’t all button-ups and slacks!” Harry countered.

“It’s called having taste now put that shirt back or else I will—”

“Oh, these robes are nice,” Harry interrupted, “and look, it goes well with my pink shirt.”

“God I hate you,” Draco muttered causing Harry to laugh. Voldemort smirked at their antics and glanced at Twilfitt. “After the dress robes you will show me your collection of everyday wear as well,” he said. The omega only whimpered.

By the end of it all, Voldemort brought enough clothing to fill up several wardrobes, several pairs of shoes along with Harry’s pink shirt, and its matching robes. He shrunk the bags so that Draco could carry them easily and looked outside. He saw no need to go out and wander around as they had nothing else they needed to buy. So he instructed Harry and Draco to hold onto him once more and apparated away.

Safe in Malfoy Manor, Voldemort took away Harry’s glamour and walked away, leaving the two for “business reasons.” Harry smiled and turned to Draco, “Draco, can you help me put away my new clothes?” he asked. “Afterwards we can do some flying or something.”

“Alright, sounds good,” Draco shrugged. Harry’s grin broadened and lead Draco to his room on the second floor. As they stepped in, Draco couldn’t help but look around, frowning. “This won’t do,” he muttered. “The Dark Lord placed you in one of the smaller guest rooms.”

“He did? But the room seems fine to me, it’s bigger than my room in the Dursleys’ home,” Harry shrugged.

“Disgusting, your room must have been the size of a cupboard or pantry,” Draco said, making it sound like an obvious joke, but Harry didn’t laugh. He just stood awkwardly and rubbed his arms. Draco stared at him for a moment. “Wait,” he said.

Harry nodded. “For eleven years,” he said softly. “They put my stuff in there now but still, my mattress and old toys are still there.”

“Those disgusting muggles,” Draco sneered. “I’ll tear their throats out and force them through—”

“Draco!” Harry yelled as the room was filled with the Alpha’s anger. Deep down he wanted to flinch and immediately apologize even though he knew it wasn’t his fault at all.

“No! They dared force you into a cupboard! For eleven years! The Dark Lord’s son forced to live in such humiliation—”

“Shut up!” Harry yelled. “I don’t want to hear it.”

Draco growled for a moment before remembering where they were. He backed off and still looking angry, said “Sorry. Come on, let’s just put the clothes away.” He walked towards the bed and started pulling bags out of his pockets and onto the bed, the bags resizing to their original size. Harry stood still for a moment, looking upset, but shook it off.

“I don’t need your pity or your anger,” Harry said shortly when he reached the bed. Draco looked up at him. “Never in my life have I ever pitied you,” he said seriously.

Harry sighed and shook his head once more, “Can we just move past this? I want to get this done as soon as I can.”

Draco agreed. Organizing Harry’s clothes have taken up most of the afternoon. The two stopped for a break when food appeared around lunchtime, and thankfully for Harry, the conversations never reached any touchy or serious topic as soon enough they fell to arguing over Quidditch once more.

Harry actually felt pretty tired by the time they were done, and he collapsed onto his bed just as Draco opened the window for the evening breeze. “Harry, your owl is here,” he said just as Hedwig flew in. Harry jumped up and watched as Hedwig landed right in front of him. She dropped a letter and looked up at Harry expectantly. “Oh—Draco, can you get me some treats for Hedwig?” he asked.

Draco snapped his fingers and a house-elf appeared. “Get me owl treats,” he commanded, and it disappeared. Harry just stared at him. “What?” Silently, Harry shook his head.

“Finally, it’s Ron’s letter,” Harry smiled. He opened it and held the letter with one hand as the other went to pet Hedwig affectionately. The bed dipped a little as Draco moved to sit next to him.

_Harry,_

_Don’t worry about my letter, that article in Daily Prophet was just awful! And you won’t believe the stuff that they’re putting in Witch Weekly—Ginny’s reading it obsessively though I don’t know why. I hope that the letters stopped now! I know how bad howlers can be._

_Anyway, as I said in my last letter, I came into my second gender finally! I’m an Alpha! The first Weasley Alpha in seven generations! I can’t believe it! Mum and Dad are going ballistic about it, and Fred and George are so jealous. I’m getting used to it too, I mean I knew I was a bit different but still, an Alpha. To think that I can actually bond with someone. Sounds weird right, me giving an Omega a Bonding Necklace. Sounds so unusual. But it would be nice, yeah, giving an Omega a Bonding Necklace, seeing them wear it and letting the world know that they’re mine. Have you ever thought about that Harry? About wearing a Bonding Necklace? I heard that it makes the Omega feels different but in a good way, you know? Will you tell me about it when you get one? I mean if you get one. I don’t know how the Alphas will treat you now because of what happened, but if any try to take advantage I’ll beat them to a pulp! That’s what friends do eh? OH! I got an idea! I’ll give you a Bonding Necklace but in a friendly way! Bonding Friends Necklace that’ll get them off your back!_

_Anyway, Hermione’s coming over by the end of next week for the summer. Can’t wait until you’re here too. The sooner the better, eh? How are the muggles treating you? I hope you’re being alright. I bring it up with mum telling her to bring you here sooner, but she kept saying no, that Dumbledore has a plan. Does he? Did he write to you?_

_Hope you’re well and that you don’t rip this letter up again with any other howlers._

_Ron_

“Giving you a Bonding Necklace as a friend? Honestly does that Weasley know anything about being an Alpha?” Draco grumbled.

Harry frowned. “I don’t get it,” he said, “What’s a Bonding Necklace?”

Draco didn’t even look surprised at Harry’s question. “A Bonding Necklace is a very important step in courting an Omega. It is a special necklace that is full of the Alpha’s scent and magic. It is essentially a way of letting Alphas know that the Omega is ‘taken’ and a way for preparing the Omega to accept the bite during mating.”

“Ohh,” Harry nodded. He frowned, “But still Ron means good.”

“Still it’s a reckless decision,” Draco shrugged. Harry sighed and fell back to his bed.

“It would be nice, having something to keep any Alphas away,” he muttered. “But I see your point Draco. I rather have it from an Alpha I care about … at least in that way.” He stared at Draco for a moment too long. Draco nodded and fell back on the bed with him.

“We still got some time,” he said, “Would you like to go flying before dinner?” Harry grinned at that.

Life with the Malfoys and Voldemort was oddly perfect in Harry’s opinion. He was surprised at how quickly he adjusted to having Voldemort in his life as a father-figure and how quickly he and Draco became friends. The two spent any moment they could together. They walked, ate, and flew together and Harry couldn’t believe at how fun it was at times. The week was flying by and before Harry knew it, it was almost time for him to return to the Dursleys. A great sadness fell upon him and he brought this up to his father. “I know that I have a couple of days to suffer through with the Dursleys afterward but, I still don’t want to go,” Harry said to Voldemort.

They were in his study, both men sitting in comfortable chairs by the fire, books on their laps. Harry was reading a new book on Quidditch while his father was reading something drier. Voldemort sighed and looked up at his son. “I will take care of the muggles; you do not need to worry about them. They will never hurt you again, my Harrison.”

“It’s not that, it’s Dumbledore,” Harry said. “This time away has made me feel stronger, clearer minded somehow and it scares me a little. To think that Dumbledore could have had a hand in that.”

“He did,” Voldemort said. “Yaxley reported it to me the same day we went shopping. There are several charms on the muggle household. Only one protection charm, tied to your and Lily Potter’s blood, that lasts as long as you are convinced that the place is your home and those muggles are your family. The rest are magic suppressors. Harmful magic suppressors targeted specifically for your magic.”

“That’s horrible!” Harry gasped. He felt both angry and sad. “Why would Dumbledore do this?”

“To keep your malleable is my guess,” Voldemort said. “Or perhaps he is afraid of you. After all, you are the son of Lord Voldemort, and more importantly, you are the son of my Adrian. He was the most powerful Omega I ever saw.”

Harry felt a tug at his heart. He closed his book and sat up. “Can you tell me about him? About Adrian?” he asked.

Voldemort smiled. “He was kind, very kind. He always talked about being a househusband. …My househusband. He was powerful, perfect at Charms, and had a charming personality. However, instead of wanting to rise in the ranks of the Ministry or becoming a Healer, his dream was having a family. He was younger than me, scandalously young some would say, but we did not care. The moment I saw him I knew he would be mine, and he did. We married and tried for years to conceive. It was three years until Adrian conceived with you.”

“How did…” Harry felt his throat tighten suddenly. He had to swallow to relax the muscles and force out the question. “How did he die?”

“Childbirth,” Voldemort said sadly. “It was quite sudden. Both you and Adrian were healthy throughout the pregnancy, and Adrian was always a strong man. He never was a sickly child when he was young. Then, only a week before your due date, he became deathly ill and they had to get you out of there. The healers suggested against natural birth, but Adrian insisted, he was always stubborn, and with the last of his strength, he brought you into our world.”

Harry felt tears pool in his eyes as he looked up at his father. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“It is not your fault Harrison,” Voldemort sighed. “I’ve… I moved on.”

“Have you ever felt anything or any pull since then?” Harry whispered.

“If I did, I pushed those feelings down,” Voldemort said. “Those feelings were useless to me. They’re still useless to me. Love and affection, they only stood in the way of my goals.”

“I don’t like that,” Harry frowned. “It makes you look so sad, especially when you watched Draco and me.”

Voldemort gave a dry chuckle. “I must be losing my touch if you spotted me,” he said. Harry gave a small smile and shook his head.

“No, it just means that for the first time I feel like I have a real family who loves me, a family that I can connect with. I know we do not have the strongest history, but I can’t help but feel happy to be with you,” the Omega admitted. “Besides, I do not like the sad looks you have. I think that even you deserve to be happy.”

Voldemort chuckled. “To think my old enemy would be worried about my love life,” he muttered.

Harry chuckled and smiled, “Well I’m not worried about my enemy’s love life, I’m worried about my father’s love life.”

“Cheeky little snake,” Voldemort muttered. “It is a shame you haven’t been sorted in either of your fathers’ Houses. Although it would be embarrassing for me to have my enemy be from Hufflepuff.” His nose wrinkled and Harry chuckled.

“I’m fine in Gryffindor,” he said. “It’s where I belong. Besides, I um was supposed to be in Slytherin… but I had the hat change its mind.”

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at that, “Interesting,” he muttered, “and I suppose the reason is because of the Malfoy heir?”

Harry blushed slightly and nodded. “Actually, yes,” he said.

Voldemort hummed and nodded softly. “Even if I could somehow get you resorted, it would not do us any good,” he said. “Dumbledore, first of all, would be immediately suspicious, and second of all that would give you unneeded attention that I am sure you would rather avoid.”

“I would,” Harry nodded. He sighed, “Though, I think it would be nice to be in Slytherin, especially with having Draco as a friend.”

“Is that all he is?” Voldemort asked.

Harry looked up. “It’s—I mean no but... it’s complicated. And it makes no sense. I mean I have only been friends with him for less than a week but—”

“You already imagine your life with him,” Voldemort finished. He gave a chuckle and looked towards the fireplace. “That was how it was with Adrian and me. When an Alpha and Omega meet each other and they connect instantly, it doesn’t matter how long or how short they knew each other. They fall in love and let instincts take over. I remember giving Adrian a Bonding Necklace the day after I met him, and it was only a month afterward that I marked him.”

“That soon!” Harry gasped. Voldemort shrugged.

“We knew we were made for each other,” he said. “We gave each other our purities.”

“Ohh,” Harry nodded but frowned. “But how do I know that Draco and I were made for each other? I can’t give him my purity, so what worth—”

“Harrison! Do not even start,” Voldemort snapped. “That does not matter! The past does not matter if you and Malfoy connect. All that matters is what you two do with it. And don’t you dare even think of sullying your name or esteem by the trash Skeeter and her fellow reporters write. You are Harrison Salazar Riddle, the son of the Dark Lord Voldemort and the greatest man the world has ever known, Adrian Harrison Riddle. You ignore what the petty masses say, do you understand? What they say does not matter at all. It is what you do, and what you feel. Those are what mattered!”

Voldemort gave a short breath after his little speech and cleared his throat. Harry watched him in silence for a long time before standing up. He made his way to his father slowly and stopped in front of him, hesitating. “Thank you,” he whispered and surprised Voldemort when he bent down to kiss his cheek. “I’ll listen to what you say, as long as you listen to what I said,” he whispered in Voldemort’s ear and moved away. “It’s late, I’m going to sleep,” Harry said, and he left the room.

Alone, Voldemort stared into the fireplace. He scoffed slightly and sighed. Silence followed, with only the small crackles of the fireplace breaking it every now and again. Voldemort tried to return to his book but found that he couldn’t. The material turned too dry, the sentences too long and complex for him to bother. He closed and returned the book to its shelf and sat down. “Dark Lords deserve to be alone,” he muttered. “We don’t need any silly emotions like love. … Still, I must admit I miss the companionship and returning to a warm bed.” Voldemort gave a cold laugh when he realized what he was thinking about. “Harry Potter, will you ever stop vexing me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say to my guests and anonymous readers, I am sorry that you cannot comment. A troll came here and decided to ruin everything, even going as so far as impersonating to be me as they reply to you, my wonderful and beautiful readers. That said, I want you guys to know that I FINALLY KNOW WHO VOLDEMORT IS GOING TO BONE--I MEAN MATE. *ahem* thank you all for your suggestions, they're all wonderful, however I feel that the person I have picked will be best for everyone involved. However, if you guys still want to play the shipping game.... I uhh now need an Omega for Ron! I know, terrible right I write a story and don't know who I'm shipping who with? What you call Improper preparation (which it is) I call "cheap ways to interact with the readers." So! Who do you think Alpha Ron will get hanky panky with? And don't worry, we won't see any *explicit* stuff with Ron. Just with Harry and Draco, and maybe Voldemort and his Omega.


	7. A Strained Burrow

Chapter 7

A Strained Burrow

Harry did not want to leave. It was July 10th and Harry was dreading the two days he would have to suffer with the Dursleys before Dumbledore came for him. He wished that Voldemort would keep him longer, that he could stay with Draco longer, but it couldn’t be so. Voldemort told him that it would be alright, that he would have to trust him. Harry did, but he still was nervous.

He would return after dinner, that was Voldemort’s decision, so Mrs. Malfoy had the house elves make all of Harry’s favorite, no matter how “low-class” Mr. Malfoy said they were. Draco pulled Harry away after dinner, bringing him to the garden.

Floating balls of light illuminated the garden, hovering softly as they all gave a warm glow over the flowers. Draco was holding Harry’s hand as they walked through the garden, the Alpha surprisingly nervous as he and Harry walked. Harry wondered what he was so nervous about as Draco suddenly stopped and turned around. “Harry,” he said softly. It was obvious now that he was nervous. His cheeks were pink, and he couldn’t stand fully. “I, I—”

Harry chuckled. “Come on Malfoy, you can say it,” he smirked. “Think of it as a Quidditch match and I’m kicking your butt.”

“Will you stop that I’m trying to be romantic!” Draco snapped.

Harry laughed, “That got rid of your nerves?” he asked.

“What—yes,” Draco said, he glared at Harry before composing himself. “I know we had a checkered past, but I don’t see my life without you. I want you in it not just as my friend, but as my Omega. If you would give me a chance, I will show you how good an Alpha I can be. I’ll protect you, support you, take care of you. I’ll court you properly and treat you like how an Omega is supposed to be treated. So please, if you would…” Draco cleared his throat and pulled out a necklace from his pocket. It had a gold chain that connected to a small pendant with an emerald in the center, surrounded by tiny stones of rubies and pearls in a pattern. Harry felt it and immediately his body shivered as he felt what he could only describe as pure Alpha. “It’s my Bonding Necklace. I’ve made it last night,” Draco said.

Harry swallowed. He looked up at Draco and bit his lip. “Draco—”

“Please Harry, it would mean a lot if you would,” Draco insisted, blushing deeply. Harry felt something inside him pull him, and he decided to follow it. He nodded and leaned forward, capturing Draco’s lips in a simple chaste kiss. “Would you put it on me, Alpha?” he breathed.

Draco gave a victorious smirk. “Turn around, my Omega,” Draco commanded.

Harry felt a rush as he obeyed, turning around. Draco’s hands were on him, and Harry let out a soft purr as Draco pressed his body against his. The necklace came into view again and settled on Harry’s chest, pulling upwards slightly as Draco did the small lock on it. “There, beautiful,” he whispered, turning Harry around. Harry felt a strange happiness. The necklace felt comfortable on his chest. It was warm, like he could feel his Alpha onto him, almost smell him. He smiled and Draco brought him into a long kiss, both moaning as their mouths danced.

“Promise that you will write, Harry,” Draco whispered, “and I never want you to hide your necklace, understand?”

“I’ll never hide it, Alpha,” Harry smiled. “Thank you. I’ll write whenever I can.”

Draco smiled and kissed Harry once more. “Don’t you dare fall for Weasley while we’re separated,” he warned with a smile.

Harry rolled his eyes and said, “Who knew Malfoys were so easily jealous? Come on, I have to go back to the muggles now.”

“Those disgusting muggles,” Draco muttered but he held Harry’s hand and brought him back inside to Voldemort. The man’s eyes fell upon Harry’s necklace but said nothing. Instead he just nodded to Draco and placed a hand on Harry’s back and instructed him to hold onto him. Harry did so and with a half-step, they disappeared.

Malfoy Manor turned into Surrey in a second. They were on the sidewalk outside of the Dursley’s home. “I see that Malfoy did give you the necklace,” he muttered.

“Y-Yeah,” Harry blushed, looking down at it. “Is that alright?”

“He asked me last night if he could give you the necklace,” Voldemort said. “I tortured him obviously for daring to try and steal my son, but he kept strong throughout it, and so I agreed in the end.”

“Wait—you _tortured_ Draco!?” Harry asked, staring at his father. “How could you?”

“It was just the Cruciatus Curse,” Voldemort muttered, rubbing the back of his head. “Besides, I’ve dreamt of doing far worse things to you when I thought you were a Potter.”

“Father that’s—that’s horrible,” Harry frowned. “I get that you’re a Dark Lord, but can you try to be less, I don’t know, quick on torturing?”

“That would be like asking birds to stop flying,” Voldemort commented. “You are fine with me killing these muggles, why are you so opposed to me making sure that Malfoy is serious in his courtship?”

“The muggles abused me,” Harry said, “They tried to kill my soul and mind just as Dumbledore suppressed my magic. But all Draco did was ask you for permission. That was no reason for you to do that to him.”

“Then we shall agree that it was a test for him and move on,” Voldemort said, walking forward. “Come along Harry, I have some muggles to take care of.”

Knowing that he couldn’t argue any further, Harry followed his father up to the door. Voldemort did not knock, he just opened the door and walked in, followed by Harry. Uncle Vernon was the first to see them, sitting in his chair, watching the television. He first saw Harry. “Oh, you’re back,” he muttered, “you have some gall leaving us boy. You ungrateful—”

Voldemort had his wand out and Uncle Vernon immediately cowered before his face turned purple. “You! You’re another one of those freaks!”

“Cease your infernal yapping,” Voldemort demanded. Uncle Vernon opened his mouth as though he was yelling, but no sound came out. He tried again and again but no matter how purple his face turned or how tightly his balled his fists, no sound came out of him. “Harry, call the other two here,” Voldemort commanded but he did not need to as a second later Mrs. Dursley walked in wearing industrial rubber gloves and a night coat, obviously in the middle of doing dishes, and Dudley walked in front the stairs. “Who are you?” he asked, “Dad!” He said, his eyes growing when he saw his father gasping for air.

With a snap of his fingers, both Dudley and Aunt Petunia’s voices were gone as well. Voldemort waved his hand, and both walked automatically to the couch to sit down, their bodies moving stiffly though their faces panicked. Dudley looked to be on the edge of crying. “Harry, where are your belongings?” Voldemort asked.

“In there, father,” Harry said, getting a dark sense of glee at the confused faces on the Dursleys’ faces as he pointed to the cupboard. Voldemort moved to the cupboard and unlocked it with his wand. The door opened and all of Harry’s possessions floated out. Harry immediately went for his wand, smiling at finally having it once more. Voldemort looked inside the cupboard and memorized every dent and faded stain, along with the dirty mattress and pillow. Frowning, he felt anger rise in him but bottled them again for later, when he will have his retribution, and revenge for his son.

Turning to the muggles, Voldemort pointed his wand finally at them. “You three are fortunate that my son needs you alive until the twelfth, and so I will leave you alive till then. However, while your bodies work, your minds will be dulled. These two days will be a day of relaxation for my child. If any of you attempt or even think of hurting him, you are risking your own pains. Not that it matters as your consciousness will be buried deep inside yourselves.” He chuckled and waved his wand. A purple mist appeared and enveloped the three muggles, all of them having a dazed look.

“What did you do to them? That wasn’t the Imperius Curse,” Harry said.

“No, it is a modification I made myself,” Voldemort said with pride. “That was what I did during my free time when I was younger, studied and modified spells both Dark and Light. I was planning to publish a book on it all, until you were kidnapped, and my sanity left.”

“Well, now you can continue the book, right?” Harry said hopefully.

“I may,” Voldemort shrugged. “Now,” he tapped his wand and Harry’s trunk and broom floated into the air. “Would you care to escort me to where you sleep?”

“You mean my room?” Harry asked.

“No, your room is home, in Malfoy Manor currently,” Voldemort said strictly. “I mean the place you sleep here.” It was a weird phrase but it warmed Harry’s heart either way. He led Voldemort to his room, which Voldemort commented was the cleanest of the house.

“I can see you’ve inherited your dad’s need of cleanliness,” Voldemort commented. Harry gave a soft smile and shrugged. The trunk landed softly at the base of Harry’s bed and Voldemort opened it. “Give me a moment and I will enchant your trunk, connecting it to your wardrobes. All pureblood children have their trunks enchanted that way.”

Harry nodded and looked around the room. It was exactly as he left it. Nothing out of place, nothing moved or even bothered with. He was surprised at how much he did not care that the Dursleys didn’t seemed bothered by his absence. He had a new family now with Voldemort, his real family. That thought tugged at his brain as he tried to rationalize why the old grandfatherly man he knew would do this. “Father,” he said, “I don’t know how to begin to ask Dumbledore about why he did what he did.”

“Carefully,” Voldemort said. “Dumbledore is wily. He will not answer direct questions. Which reminds me, I will have to construct a barrier around your mind, just in case the old man decides to use Legilimency.”

Harry didn’t question it, but still a small part of him wanted to hear Dumbledore’s side and hoped that this was all a misunderstanding or some tragedy on both sides. Voldemort stood and stepped to Harry. He held Harry’s head gently, pressing his fingers against the sides of his skull. He breathed and closed his eyes as he concentrated. Harry felt something push inside him, melding with his brain. It prickled but wasn’t honestly painful. The sensation went away quickly, and Voldemort removed his fingers. “That should protect you my son,” Voldemort said. He looked around the room as if searching for something.

Voldemort looked back again at Harry. “You will write to me,” he commanded. “I will find a way to see you while you are with the Weasleys, and before you go to Hogwarts. Do not worry about going against Dumbledore, or about my war. You are my son; all you should be worried about is being a teenager.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded. The two stood awkwardly and Harry took the first move. He hugged his father and stood on his toes to kiss Voldemort’s cheek. “I better hear about you looking for your own happiness,” he said strictly. “I don’t want to hear about you being alone. And no, Mama Nagini does not count.”

Voldemort chuckled, “She would bite you if she heard that,” he said.

“I know, that’s why I said it here,” Harry grinned. “Go… I’ll be alright.”

Voldemort gave a short nod and left Harry’s room. Harry looked around for a moment before sitting down on his bed. He wondered how the next two days will go. He knew that his father charmed the Dursleys but how exactly will that change him? Feeling the warm feeling of his necklace, Harry looked down and smiled as he thought of Draco. However the Dursleys act, he knew that he would survive. After all, he has his wand, along with his Alpha.

The answer to Harry’s question towards the Dursleys was weird. They acted oddly pleasant. Aunt Petunia made breakfast and actually gave Harry a proper portion instead of scraps, Uncle Vernon muttered a good morning from behind his morning paper, and weirdest of all Dudley did chores. Harry was left with nothing to do besides the garden. It was a tiny patch of weeds compared to the Malfoy’s garden; however, it was something that Harry could call fully his and he tended to it with care. When he was done there were no yelling from Uncle Vernon to do more chores, no sneers from Aunt Petunia and Dudley could barely look at him at all. Harry was left alone, allowed to lounge wherever he wanted.

The two days passed like a floating dream, and before Harry knew it, Dumbledore was there to pick him up. He asked no question on how Harry was fairing, instead he was strictly business as he talked with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Harry did not listen intensely, and before he knew it both were walking out of the door. Dumbledore looked the same however for his arm, it looked shriveled and dead-like. He was wearing a rather ugly ring on his finger, but Harry did not feel like asking about it.

They did not go directly to the Burrow as Harry expected. Instead, Dumbledore insisted that they go on a small detour to hopefully convince an old professor out of retirement. This old professor was a wide man with a walrus mustache named Professor Slughorn. Harry felt strange near the man. He seemed friendly enough, but he always looked at Harry oddly, mentioning how he was “The Chosen One” and that he is a “very interesting read on the papers.” The only part that Harry liked about the whole ordeal was finding a picture of his father, his real father, along with another picture of Lily Potter. When Slughorn agreed to come back, Harry was all too glad to leave.

Harry was all too glad to see the familiar sight of the Burrow. As they went near the properly, Dumbledore explained about the added security the Ministry has added to the property. Harry doubted him. Harry and Dumbledore approached the back door of the Burrow, which was surrounded by the familiar litter of old Wellington boots and rusty cauldrons; Harry could hear the soft clucking of sleepy chickens coming from a distant shed. Dumbledore knocked three times and Harry saw sudden movement behind the kitchen window.

“Who’s there?” said a nervous voice he recognized as Mrs. Weasley’s. “Declare yourself!”

“It is I, Dumbledore, bringing Harry.”

The door opened at once. There stood Mrs. Weasley, short, plump, and wearing an old green dressing gown.

“Harry, dear! Gracious, Albus, you gave me a fright, you said not to expect you before morning!”

“We were lucky,” Dumbledore said, ushering Harry over the threshold. “Slughorn proved much more persuadable than I had expected. Harry’s doing, of course. Ah, hello Nymphadora!”

Harry looked around and saw that Mrs. Weasley was not alone, despite the lateness of the hour. A young witch with a pale, heart-shaped face and mousy brown hair was sitting at the table clutching a large mug between her hands.

“Hello, Professor,” she said. “Wotcher, Harry.”

“Hi, Tonks.”

Harry thought she looked drawn, even ill, and there was something forced in her smile. Certainly her appearance was less colorful than usual without her customary shade of bubble-pink hair.

“I’d better be off,” she said quickly, standing up and pulling her cloak around her shoulders. “Thanks for the tea and sympathy, Molly.”

“Please, don’t leave on my account,” Dumbledore said courteously, “I cannot stay, I have urgent matters to discuss with Rufus Scrimgeour.” Harry peaked at that.

“No, no, I need to get going,” Tonks said, not meeting Dumbledore’s eyes. “’Night—”

“Dear, why not come to dinner at the weekend, Remus and Mad-Eye are coming—?”

“No really, Molly … thanks anyway … Good night, everyone.” Tonks hurried past Dumbledore and Harry into the yard; a few paces beyond the doorstep, she turned on the spot and vanished into thin air. Harry noticed that Mrs. Weasley looked troubled.

“Well, I shall see you at Hogwarts, Harry,” Dumbledore said. “Take care of yourself, Molly, your servant.”

He made Mrs. Weasley a bow and followed Tonks. Harry opened his mouth to stop him but glanced at Mrs. Weasley. He didn’t want to ask him these questions in front of her, and yet he also did not want to seem suspicious. Dumbledore disappeared. Mrs. Weasley closed the door on the empty yard and then steered Harry by the shoulders into the full glow of the lantern on the table to examine his appearance.

“You’re just like Ron,” she sighed, looking him up and down. “Both of you look as though you’ve had Stretching Jinxes put on you. I swear since his inheritance Ron’s grown half a foot! Are you hungry, Harry?”

“No thank you, Mrs. Weasley,” Harry said politely, “I’m actually tired but I can use a quill and paper please?”

“Writing a letter, are you dearie?” Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry nodded and pulled his necklace out from under his shirt. She looked at it. “Oh—oh, oh. You have one?” she asked, pointing at the necklace. Harry’s cheeks grew rosy as he smiled and nodded. “Well sorry, I just thought that all the stuff written about you was malarkey,” she said. “You know, slanders and lies like that woman usually writes. I’m sorry Harry, but I actually thought you were an Alpha, if not at least a Beta.”

“They are, but I am an Omega, Mrs. Weasley,” Harry said. “I just want to write to my Alpha that I’m alright.”

“Well that’s good and all, I am positive that she is absolutely worried,” Mrs. Weasley nodded. Harry bit his lip as she scurried around the kitchen, grabbing a piece of parchment and opening a random drawer for ink and an old quill.

“He,” Harry corrected.

“I’m sorry?” Mrs. Weasley said, giving Harry the items.

“You said she but my Alpha… he’s a guy.”

“Oh. Yes well,” Mrs. Weasley said a little awkwardly. “Write your letter up and go take some rest Harry—you have the twins’ old room, I’m sure you know where that is, right? The two insist on staying in that little flat above their shop even though they know the dangers about living there. Oh and Hedwig is there, the smart owl. She arrived a few hours ago. Fed her some bits and now she’s sleeping.”

“Yes, Mrs. Weasley and thank you,” Harry nodded. He quickly started writing as Mrs. Weasley fiddled with the dishes in the sink.

_Draco,_

_I’m safe at the Burrow. Dumbledore did not bring me there right away. Instead, he had me go to this old retired professor named Slughorn to convince him to come out of retirement. Funny enough he had pictures of himself with a group of students that he taught, one of them had Lily Potter and the other had not only my dad but your grandfather as well. I guess he’s your grandfather because he looks as obnoxious and snobby as you. They were there along with other students that were famous and stuff now._

_Anyway, I wanted to talk with Dumbledore however I couldn’t, he left no room for me to question or talk to him, and even now when we reached the Burrow he left before I could talk. He warned me of extra protection that the Ministry placed on the Burrow, mostly because of me being the Chosen One I guess. They might insult me and call me a whore, but I guess at the end of the day they still need me to do their job. Funny how that works, isn’t it?_

_Is it strange that I miss you already? And I missed the garden. There were some books in your library about gardening actually, and according to them, your house-elves are treating the Black Dahlia wrong, they’re giving it too much water. Also the Lily of the Valleys are exposed to too much sunlight. They like partial shade. Oh! And next time we meet I’m going to totally beat you in Quidditch._

_I’m going to sleep now; I’ll write to you more when I learn more or when something interesting happens. If you would bring this letter to Father to read, that would be helpful. I’m a bit scared to write to him myself, he is still very intimidating._

_Harry_

_P.S. I forgot to mention it but Dumbledore looks different. His hand looks deathly and shriveled, and he wore a rather ugly black ring on it._

With his letter done, Harry folded it and placed the quill and ink back in place. “Thank you Mrs. Weasley,” he said.

“You’re welcome dear—oh I don’t know whether Ron’s told you in any of his letters—it’s only just happened—but Arthur’s been promoted!”

“That’s great!” Harry said earnestly.

“You’re sweet,” Mrs. Weasley beamed. “Yes, Rufus Scrimgeour has set up several new offices in response to the present situation, and Arthur’s heading the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. It’s a big job, he’s got ten people reporting to him now!”

“What exactly does he do?” Harry asked curiously.

“Well, you see, in all the panic about You-Know-Who, odd things have been cropping up for sale everywhere, things that are supposed to guard against You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters. You can imagine the kind of thing—so-called protective potions that are really gravy with a bit of bubotuber pus added, or instructions for defensive jinxes that actually make your ears fall off. ...Well, in the main the perpetrators are just people like Mundungus Fletcher, who’s never done an honest day’s work in their lives and are taking advantage of how frightened everybody is, but every now and then something really nasty turns up. The other day Arthur confiscated a box of cursed Sneakoscopes that were almost certainly planted by a Death Eater. So, you see, it’s a very important job, and I tell him it’s just silly to miss dealing with spark plugs and toasters and all the rest of that Muggle rubbish,” Mrs. Weasley ended her speech with a stern look, as if it had been Harry suggesting that it was natural to miss spark plugs.

“Is Mr. Weasley still at work?”

“Yes, he is. As a matter of fact, he’s a tiny bit late. But don’t worry about him, go straight to bed with you,” Mrs. Weasley smiled. Harry nodded and turned to leave the kitchen. He made it quickly to Fred and George’s room, which seemed to look more like a storage room for their Weasley Wheezes supplies as stacked boxes took up much of the space. Hedwig was perched in a cage by the window, its door opened. She was sleeping, and Harry did not want to disturb her. He placed the letter in the cage and immediately fell to the floor, kicking off his shoes before he fell asleep.

He woke up smelling Ron. Groping for his glasses he looked around with a hazy mind as Ron stood excitedly. “I didn’t know you were here already!” Ron said in a loud and excited voice. “When did you get here? Mum just told us!”

“About one in the morning, I think,” Harry said. He looked at his friend clearly. The Alpha really looked different. He was taller, naturally, but his body swelled with muscles just like Draco’s. However unlike Draco, Ron looked bigger, his muscles much more bulging and developed. He grinned and flexed his arms. “Charlie’s been teaching me,” he said. “But never mind that, how was it?”

“It was my Uncle and Aunt they were awful,” Harry muttered.

“Not that, Dumbledore!” Ron said.

“Oh, it wasn’t exciting,” Harry said, sitting up in his bed. “He just wanted me to help him persuade this old teacher to come out of retirement. His name is Horace Slughorn.

“Oh,” Ron said, looking disappointed. “I thought it would be some training or something—you know, for You-Know-Who.”

“Yeah, about that,” Harry sighed. He pulled the blankets out and got out of bed, stretching fully. Ron looked at him oddly and leaned in, sniffing. “Stop that, you jerk! I know I haven’t showered since the day before!” Harry said, pushing Ron out of the way.

“Not that, it’s just why do you smell like Malfoy?” Ron frowned.

“That I need to explain too,” Harry said. He brought his necklace up, his cheeks blushing madly. “He gave me this yesterday,” he said.

“MALFOY GAVE YOU A BONDING NECKLACE!?” Ron screamed and Harry immediately covered his friend’s mouth, shushing him.

“Ron! Don’t scream like that!” He hushed.

“When did you even see him? What did the prudish prince just stroll up to you while you were at your Muggles’ home and just give it to you? Why did he even give it to you in the first place?” Ron demanded. “Is that why you said you didn’t want one from me? OH GOD did he read about what happened and forced that onto you?”

“What? Ron—no, just calm down and listen, okay?” Harry said.

“My best mate is being courted by Malfoy! How am I not supposed to stay calm?” Ron demanded. He didn’t look angry, instead he looked mostly shocked.

“Because the next thing I have to tell you might make you hate me,” Harry said, “and I don’t want to keep it a secret because you know I’m bullocks with them.”

“Oh god,” Ron moaned. “Just tell me so I can say I don’t hate you.”

Like ripping off a band-aid, Harry winced as he said, “Voldemort is actually my father.”

“I don’t hate you—wait what?” Ron blinked. “What!? No, say that again.”

Harry sighed and sat back on his bed. He looked up at Ron and patted next to him. His friend walked and sat next to Harry, both silent for a moment as Harry gathered his thoughts. “It all started the day of that article,” he said. “I was really sad and really angry, so I walked out of the Dursleys’ house and into a nearby woods.” Harry proceeded to tell Ron everything he could remember about the past week at Malfoy Manor. Ron listened intently, for once never interrupting and demanding questions. Instead, he just had a sort of frown on his face as he concentrated on what Harry said. The Alpha crossed his arms when Harry finished his story.

“So uh, if I get this right, you are You-Know-Who’s and this guy named Adrian’s son who was kidnapped when you were a month old. … Dumbledore had something to do with that as well as giving you to the Potters and placing this magic sucking spell on the Muggles’ house when you lived there. … And despite all of that you decided that the best thing to do is accept a Bonding Necklace from _Malfoy!?”_

Harry blinked. “Why is me and Draco’s bonding the most unbelievable thing of what I said?” He demanded.

“Because it’s Malfoy!” Ron countered. “And honestly, it kind of rubbed me wrong, the way Dumbledore’s keep forcing you back to the muggles even though they do all this horrible stuff to you. I even ask him if you could come straight to here, but he said no. Wait—what does this mean about the war and all?”

“Who knows, I didn’t get around to ask my dad about that,” Harry shrugged. “He won’t even talk to me about it.”

“So nothing really changes on that end, eh?” Ron said, giving him a supportive smile. Harry blinked at that.

“You’re not scared or freaking out?” He asked.

“Oh believe me mate, I’m freaking out,” Ron said, “but honestly I don’t think you want me to scream that You-Know-Bloody-Who is your dad.”

“Yeah, I rather not let that out,” Harry nodded. “And this changes nothing between us?” he asked.

“There’s no bloody way I’m calling you Harrison,” Ron said strictly. Harry laughed and smiled He gave Ron a one-armed hug and grinned.

“So how long until you’re okay with me and Draco?” he asked.

“As soon as I get to punch him,” Ron said. “Come on, let’s go get breakfast I’m starved.” He jumped up and left the room.

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at his friend, following him. If all the Weasleys were like Ron, he was sure that everything would be alright. Hopefully.


	8. A Tale of Two Alphas

Chapter 8

A Tale of Two Alphas

Ron and Harry entered the kitchen to see the fully Weasley family already sitting. It was very odd being with them after living with the Malfoys. There at the manor, Harry was always surrounded by the scents of the Alphas, Draco, Lucius, and his father, along with the flowery fragrance of the Omega Narcissa Malfoy. Here, however, there were no smells. No scents. Only Mrs. Weasley’s cooking along with Ron’s own scent filled the room. It was a little off-putting for Harry as he looked from person to person and sensed nothing. Mr. Weasley was the first to stand up and he quickly shook Harry’s hand.

“Hello Harry,” he said, “I didn’t expect you till later this morning. Molly told me you went to sleep only ten minutes before I arrived home.”

“Sorry, I was just really tired,” Harry admitted.

“No worries, no worries,” Mr. Weasley said. “Sorry I cannot stay any longer, I am actually about to leave.” He turned and kissed Mrs. Weasley’s cheek on the way out. “Sit down Harry, sit down,” Mrs. Weasley said, “I have eggs all nice and ready.”

Harry moved into the kitchen and smiled at Ginny, waving at her. Ginny, however, did not wave back to him. Harry sat down as Mrs. Weasley placed a plate of hot scrambled eggs with bacon in front of him. “Eat up dearie—oh, both of you should be happy to hear this, Hermione just arrived this morning.”

“She did? Where is she?” Harry asked.

“Unpacking her stuff in Ginny’s room,” Mrs. Weasley answered. She looked at Ginny and said, “Go help her if you’re done eating.”

Ginny got up without a word, though Harry could still feel her eyes on him. She glared down at his necklace and her face turned red as her steps turning into furious stomps. Mrs. Weasley turned around, her hands on her side. “That girl,” she said. “No good—would you like more bacon, Harry?”

Harry looked up. He didn’t even touch his food before Mrs. Weasley shoved more bacon onto his plate. He has gotten more food than Ron, the person who would actually benefit and need the larger portions in Harry’s mind. When Mrs. Weasley wasn’t looking, Harry switched plates and started eating.

“What were the two of you talking about upstairs?” Mrs. Weasley asked conversationally. “I called you down a couple times, you know.” She glanced between the two of them.

“Sorry, we were just catching up,” Ron shrugged. Harry nodded and took a bite of his eggs. He swallowed and asked, “Mrs. Weasley, how is your garden?”

“The garden?” Mrs. Weasley blinked, “Well it’s fine, I suppose. It looks the same as always, why do you ask?”

“I was wondering if I could work on it a little,” Harry said.

“How sweet of you,” Mrs. Weasley smiled, “though you don’t really do not need to do that, you’re our guest.”

“No, I don’t mind at all,” Harry insisted. Mrs. Weasley did not look pleased but hid it with a smile as she nodded. “Thank you,” Harry smiled.

Ron gave a small jump and turned to Harry, “You’re an Omega,” he said.

“Obviously,” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Then can I ask you questions? And like you can answer how you feel about them as an Omega?” Ron asked. “Like I want to get this all right.”

Harry thought for a moment and shrugged, “Alright, why not,” he said.

“How do you feel about getting flowers?” Ron asked. “Is that too cheesy? Maybe embarrassing?”

Harry thought for a moment, “Well if it were me, first of all, I would appreciate any gift my Alpha gives me. With flowers, I would like to know a little bit more, you know, because they have these different means, you see. Like Roses mean ‘I love you’ but the different colors of roses mean a different kind of love.”

“They do?” Ron asked. Harry nodded and Ron groaned, “I have to think of flower meanings?”

“I mean not everyone is as extensive as me with flower meanings, I mean I’m sure that even Neville doesn’t know the meaning of, say, a purple tulip, but the important thing is that the gift is from you, you know. You the Alpha is giving your Omega a gift, you saw these flowers and immediately thought of your Omega,” Harry explained. “Or better yet, your Omega saw these flowers and thought of you. Like when I look at you, Ron, if I had to put you like a flower I would say you’re like a bundle of yellow roses or a Peruvian Lily along with black tulips and Gladiolus. Especially a Gladiolus.” Harry nodded, smiling at his friend.

“What does that mean?” Ron asked, looking confused.

“A Gladiolus is strength. Strength of character, honor, and conviction,” Harry explained. “Black tulips mean strength too while the others are for friendship.”

“Woah—all that in these tiny plants?” Ron asked. Harry nodded. “Amazing,” Ron whistled. “Okay, so should I have like these flowers as a hello gift? Like I walk up to the Omega and give them to them?”

“No, that just sounds creepy,” Harry frowned. “Just talk to them like you would any other, just because they’re an Omega and you’re an Alpha doesn’t mean that you can’t be civil and friendly.”

“What if, what if they’re already a friend?” Ron asked, his cheeks growing red.

Harry thought for a moment, “Then I guess flowers would be a good start,” he nodded. “But if you’re not friends already, then I would suggest getting to know them a little first before starting with your Alpha-ness.”

“I see, I see,” Ron nodded. The two ate as they talked, neither noticing Mrs. Weasley leaving the kitchen. “What about during heats?” he asked.

Harry choked on his food, coughing violently as he grabbed something to push it all down. He downed a large glass of water and sputtered at Ron. “What?”

“You know,” Ron said, his cheeks going red. “What am I supposed to do during, you know, heats?”

“We can take care of our own heats,” Harry said, his face going red. He cleared his throat, “I mean, yeah when I was with Viktor he was obviously there during them, but I invited him to. After he left, I didn’t exactly have uncontrollable heats or even wet heats to be honest. They are not these times where we are so horny that we can’t help ourselves but to mate. At least for me, during my heats afterward they were just at worst uncomfortable. If you really want to know, um… I haven’t made my own, you know, since Viktor until this summer with Draco.”

Ron’s eyes went huge when he understood what Harry was saying. “Bet the slimy bastard felt rather cocky when you told him that,” he muttered.

“I didn’t,” Harry said. “I only told his mum about it—but only because I was confused on why it happened.”

“Oh… so I know something that Malfoy doesn’t know?” Ron asked, a satisfactory grin forming. “Good.”

“You know a lot of things that Draco doesn’t know yet,” Harry corrected. “But this isn’t about me and him.” He stopped when he heard footsteps and looked up to see Hermione and Ginny walking down into the kitchen. Harry’s nose twitched instantly, and he looked at Hermione.

“Harry!” Hermione said, rushing to give him a hug.

“Hello Hermione,” Harry smiled, hugging her back. “I heard you just got here too?”

“About a couple hours ago,” Hermione nodded. “You came here with Dumbledore, right? How was it? Where did you go?”

Harry shrugged, “It wasn’t anything special, he just had me help him recruit a retired professor named Horace Slughorn.”

“Well, that’s good,” Hermione nodded. “And you look good—you look… different.”

Harry looked down and frowned, he was wearing muggle-like clothes that he and Draco have picked out in Twilfitt. They fitted him perfectly, especially around his butt. Harry blushed and took a step back, “I had a bit of a shopping trip last week,” he said.

“Yeah I bet you did,” Ginny muttered.

Harry frowned, “I’m sorry?” He said. “What’s the matter, Ginny?”

“Nothing, just you lying to us,” Ginny said. Harry frowned and looked at Hermione and Ron.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about—”

“You’re an Omega!” Ginny raved. “You’re an Omega and you’re supposed to be an Alpha! You lied to us! You lied to me!”

Harry felt very awkward. He looked between Ron and Hermione who also shifted around awkwardly. “I didn’t lie to you,” he said.

“That’s bullocks! I thought you were teasing me, but now it’s just you were leading me on!” Ginny said.

“Woah, Ginny you’re putting stuff that wasn’t there at all,” Ron warned.

“Shut up Ron this doesn’t include you,” Ginny barked. She whirled back to Harry and glared at him. “You are such an awful person! Leading your friends—leading me to think that you were an Alpha! That you were going to save us from You-Know-Who! And now you’re an Omega! Was all that true? Did Skeeter actually write something true for once in her life? Huh, Harry? Have you ever loved me!?”

Harry did not know how to respond. He just stared at Ginny. That was the wrong thing to do apparently as Ginny scoffed at his look and before anyone could respond, slap him. “Oi!” Ron yelled, jumping up. “Get out!”

“Oh? You’re defending him huh? What? Are you one of his boys too?” Ginny spat venomously before marching out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind her. Harry winced at the sound and looked at his two best friends.

The three stood awkwardly in silence until he broke it. “Did uh… did we not tell her?”

“I thought we did,” Ron frowned. “Hermione?”

“No, I don’t remember telling her,” Hermione said, frowning. “Harry, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m more concerned about Ginny,” Harry nodded. “Sorry that that had to happen.”

“Wasn’t your fault mate,” Ron shrugged. “Oh! Hermione!” He jumped up and swelled his chest, “I didn’t write to you about this because I wanted to tell you in public, with Harry as my witness. I’m an—” Ron stopped. His nose twitched and he stared at Hermione. Hermione stared at him. Ron’s face drained and Harry felt like he could see his friend’s soul leave his body. “No,” he whispered. “No—Hermione you! You!”

“Yeah, I’m an Alpha,” Hermione nodded. “I came into it a couple of days ago. I’m surprised that you’re an Alpha too Ron, I thought that you would be a Beta for sure! With your family history into consideration.”

“You’re—you’re an Alpha,” Ron repeated. He fell back to his chair and turned to look at Harry. “Harry, Hermione is an Alpha,” he sounded so defeated.

Hermione frowned, “Well I’m sorry for that,” she said, sounding a little insulted. She sighed and looked at Harry for help. He frowned and her nose twitched. “Harry, this is going to sound odd but why do you have a bonding necklace that smells like Malfoy?”

Harry’s cheeks went red. He shuffled nervously and looked at Ron for help. Ron, however, still looked like a living dead, staring into a defeated air. “That’s because,” he muttered, “I’m bonded to him. He’s courting me.”

“WHAT!” Hermione yelled. “Malfoy is what?”

Harry winced. Hermione stared at him angrily, her hands on her hips. He did his best to stand tall to his friend. He cleared his throat and said loudly, “Draco is courting me. We talked and made up and now we are dating, okay?”

“Harry, no, that is a terrible idea,” Hermione said. “Malfoy’s been nothing but an annoying, horrendous bully to us _and_ his parents are followers of Voldemort!” That shocked Ron out of his stupor as he jumped at Voldemort’s name. He looked between Harry and Hermione but said nothing.

Harry glanced at Ron, pleading that he would stay silent before he turned to Hermione. “Draco is not something to worry about,” he said. “He’s changed.”

“As if,” Hermione scoffed. “Where did you even see him anyway? Don’t tell me you actually left the Dursleys during this time.”

“Technically no,” Harry said. “Look, the important thing is that Draco and I talked, we made up and he gave me this necklace. He wants to do better Hermione—”

“Then he should go to the Minister or Dumbledore and tell them everything he knows about his family’s dark artifacts and Voldemort’s plans,” Hermione said.

“No,” Harry said too quickly, “he can’t do that.”

“Then he’s just the same spoiled prat we know,” Hermione said. “You really should give me that and we can write to Dumbledore about it—”

She began to grab the necklace and Harry gave out a high scream. One hand went to pull his necklace closer while the other hand clawed at Hermione’s, slapping it away with such vile that Hermione stared at him in shock. Nobody said anything, however, as three owls flew into the kitchen, dropping a letter in front of each of them. The three looked at each other, anger and tension completely vanished and replaced by another sort of tension. Harry flipped over his letter to see it was from Hogwarts.

“O.W.L. scores,” Hermione whispered. Harry looked up at her then looked back at the letter. He turned around and went outside to open it, leaving Hermione and Ron by themselves. With shaky hands, Harry opened the envelope and slowly pulled out the parchment inside to read his scores.

Lord Voldemort was very happy. Today was a day that he liked very much. He was going to kill muggles. Specifically, he was going to kill the Dursleys. And what a day to do some killing.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and the good little boys and girls were outside playing in the park that Voldemort walked by. He has gotten some looks from their parents, the women whispering about the handsome stranger as he strolled by, but he didn’t even acknowledge them. Today was just about one thing, and Voldemort was a stickler about focusing on his daily goals.

The Dursleys’ home looked very unimpressive in Voldemort’s opinion. The lawn looked meticulously mowed, with nary a blade out of place and the garden sitting in front of the windows looked drab, especially compared to the expansive garden in Malfoy Manor. Voldemort walked up the short pathway and did not even feel a barrier or charm blocking him from the house or knocking on the door. “Hello again, Dursley,” Voldemort smirked when the fat muggle opened the door. He pushed himself in.

“You-you—you are not welcome here!” Mr. Dursley sputtered. Voldemort only chuckled coldly.

“Is that so? Then I wonder how it is that I can walk in so easily. Ahh, and here is the horse-faced sister,” Voldemort smirked. “I must admit, the Potters in the year they had him have shown my son love and support that you clearly lacked. Did your sister take it all, along with any magical abilities?”

Petunia Dursley stared horrified at Voldemort. He took his wand out and with a few waves, placed undetectable charms and sensors. “There,” he smiled. “Now nobody will interrupt us with this fun.” Uncle Vernon seemed to have a rush of brainpower and adrenaline as he looked over at the telephone in the kitchen. He moved to grab it only to fall to the ground and forced up to the ceiling, his body jiggling at the impact. “Please don’t try to involve muggle police,” Voldemort sighed. “As much as I love killing muggles, I am only here for you two—as well as your son.” He looked around and frowned, “Where is he?” He stepped forward, his wand held loosely in his hand as he called out, “Dudley! Dudley Dursley! Come out you little pig.”

“He-he-he isn’t—he isn’t here,” Aunt Petunia stuttered. “He went out—staying with friends.”

“Shame, purely a shame,” Voldemort sighed. “Then I will redouble my efforts on the two of you.” He turned to Vernon and Petunia and tapped his wand onto a nearby flower vase, which turned into many sharp sewing needles and thread. He smirked coldly at the two of them and pointed his wand. _“Petrificus Totalus!”_ The Petrifying Spell hit both muggles and their arms and legs snapped together, and they stood like frightened statues. “Some of my followers adore the sounds of screaming, the tortured wails of their victims as their life and soul slowly and agonizingly leaves their body. I, however, could not care either way.” The needles and threads levitated and started to make their way towards the two muggles. “Back then the only screams I cared about were the screams of my lover, of my sweet Adrian when we made love. But now he is gone and screams just don’t do it for me anymore. So you both can see why I’ve decided on this course, I hope. It will do us both better, I feel, for the fun that is coming.”

Both screamed as the needles pierced their lips, looping the thread in and out quickly, blood barely dripping as the needles and threads made quick work and sewn both mouths shut. The Dursleys gave muffled screams as Uncle Vernon’s mouth turned purple and blood drained from Aunt Petunia’s face.

“Perfection,” Voldemort smiled. “Now to begin with you, dear Petunia. I am a gentleman, after all.”

He forced Vernon to the couch, the man struggling against an invisible force as Aunt Petunia floated into the air and hovered into the kitchen, directed by Voldemort’s wand. The Dark Lord followed her and turned on all the burners on the stove. A drawer opened and sharp knives flew out, landing on the stove.

Voldemort hummed as the knives started to heat up. “While my son slept, I took the liberty to explore his mind,” he said. “I witnessed every lashing, every bruise, every cut and every insult thrown at my sweet child. The fat walrus you call a husband did the majority of it, but I also saw what you did as well Petunia. All of those burns, those blows to his head. You are a horrible woman full of vile and jealousy, aren’t you?” Aunt Petunia screamed and muffled, tears falling from her eyes. Voldemort gave a sadistic smirk and left her crying, levitating only a few inches over the ground, her legs and arms still helplessly bound to her sides. He moved to the stove as he talked. “I could simply cut you and your husband up, leave you bleeding till you die, or just simply use the Killing Curse. But there is no satisfaction in that. No real sense of accomplishment. Your sister got a clean, painless death from me. She stood her ground and defended my sweet Harry. It is only right that you suffer for making her sacrifice moot.”

He took a knife off the burner to examine it before using his wand to make the flames hotter. He enjoyed watching the woman squirm and cry as she stared at the stove. Under the magical flames, the metal started to glow a searing red. The knives hissed when Voldemort had them leave the stove, floating and pointed at Petunia. “Shall we start with the burns?” he said, and the knives flew at her. She screamed against her sewn mouth, but no incisions ever came. Instead, the knives turned so that the flat sides all pressed against her arms, her legs, neck, and forehead. Skin boiled and peeled around the knives. An ugly smell started to come from Petunia as the knives moved down, nicking, and cutting as they continued to burn. Her pale skin turned red and patchy with blood, crispy in other places as the knives moved around. Large chunks were peeling off and with a wave, the knives returned to the peeling chunks and properly peeled them off. Blood started to bleed, and the Petunia became messy as the knives worked, cutting her clothes off as they burned her.

She was somehow still alive when the whole thing was done. She looked like a monstrous mess of muscles and bleeding veins, large patches of her skin laying on the floor. Voldemort stepped up to her, his nose crinkling at the disgusting smell. “You really are an ugly flower,” he said.

He waved his hands violently, and the rest of her skin was ripped off and Petunia fell, dead. The knives all buried themselves into the mess of muscles and Voldemort left the kitchen.

Vernon was exactly where Voldemort left him. Voldemort smiled at the man and said, “The plans I have for you. Years of beating, scarring, and abusing my son. How to properly thank you for all of this? I could scar your own body, leave no trace of your skin unblemished as I brutalize your body. Or perhaps, I would torture your mind, putting you under the stress and despair that you made my innocent child feel, making you feel insignificant, like a bug only to be squashed. Or perhaps I can simply torture you and watch as you are driven insane. So many choices…” The Alpha chuckled. He turned swiftly and plunged his hand into the man’s body, their eyes meeting as he pulled out an organ, leaving no damage or holes. It was the man’s liver and it burned in Voldemort’s hand. “Or perhaps I’ll do all three,” he whispered.

The needles returned. They moved on their own, stabbing and digging flesh off of Vernon’s body as Voldemort aimed his wand at the overweight man. _“Crucio!”_ he screamed. Vernon screamed against the closed mouth, his face turning more and more purple as he fell to the ground. His arms and legs lashed out, folding in unnatural poses as bones crushed and the needles dug deeper. Small drops of blood splattered from the many needles, staining Vernon’s skin and the floor around them. Voldemort kept the torturing curse going, waving his free hand. The knives from Petunia’s body dislodged themselves and flew towards Vernon, joining the needles as they slashed. Arcs of blood came from them, hitting the ceilings and walls, staining the couch under him. The man’s futile attempts to scream ended and he just jolted in a state between consciousness and unconsciousness.

“No Vernon, I want you to live through your suffering, experience every single tiny prick as one by one, your nerves are destroyed and your body ruined,” Voldemort said. He stopped the curse only to douse him with cold water from his wand. The man’s screams began anew as the cold water shocked his numerous cuts. Blood and other fluids joined together as they bled and oozed out of the body. Voldemort continued the Cruciatus Curse until he has gotten bored, Vernon falling into unconsciousness again a couple of times. With precise movements, he had the knives carve out Vernon’s heart before going to the kitchen to clean themselves.

Voldemort examined his handiwork, looking at the two dead Muggles before returning to the kitchen. He placed the knives away himself before returning to the stove whose fire was still going. _“Incendio,”_ he muttered, and the fire grew, quickly spreading to areas around the kitchen. He moved his wand and the fire moved with it. The flames reached the mess that was Aunt Petunia, and the sickly odor worsened as it burned. Voldemort left the house, his wand still directing the fire until it reached the stairs and Uncle Vernon. With the whole of the first floor enflamed, Voldemort waited and watched as the fire spread before leaving. He watched as the fire quickly engulfed the house. Neighbors all ran outside to stare in horror, and Voldemort quickly became a part of a small crowd that watched in horror. He pushed away and stopped at the end of the block just as he heard sirens. He spotted platinum blond hair and nodded towards Mr. Malfoy.

“Both the muggles and ministry are unaware of any magic happening here,” Mr. Malfoy said. “I made sure that any alarms that would have gone off were silenced.”

“Good,” Voldemort said. He watched the house burned and smiled. “By any chance, does your wife have petunias in her garden?”

“Why yes, she has a lovely array of colorful petunias near the topiary of a small Hungarian horntail,” Mr. Malfoy said.

“Burn them,” Voldemort said, his eyes searching the crowd. He smiled broadly when he noticed an old man with long silver hair and beard appear seemingly out of nowhere. He saw the horror in the man’s eyes behind half-moon spectacles. “Burn them,” he repeated, “and replace them with lilies.”

“My Lord,” Mr. Malfoy bowed and disappeared.

Voldemort stayed to bask in Dumbledore’s horror. A man ran up to Dumbledore. He looked horribly disheveled, wearing torn up old clothes and looking older than he actually was. The man had sandy hair and would look better without the stress lines that marked his face. Voldemort picked at what he remembered he watched when he monitored Harry’s memories. This man was Remus Lupin, Sirius Black’s Omega. Voldemort inhaled, and a predatory smirk appeared as he breathed in the scent of the omega. “Perhaps he will give me some fun,” Voldemort chuckled. He watched as the two disappeared, but he didn’t worry. Remus Lupin’s scent was in him now, it would be too easy to perform a tracking spell.

Lord Voldemort waited until the fire was dealt with. By the time the last flame was extinguished, the house was a charred skeleton of what it once was. Looking at the burned house made him feel strangely nostalgic and empathetic. The crowds slowly dispersed, and Voldemort disappeared.

A few hours later, Voldemort found himself in front of a gravestone holding a single flower, a white lily. He said no words or gave no thoughts. It just seemed right to the Dark Lord. After all, the two did look after his child for a year, and it was obvious that during that year he was loved and taken care of. He allowed the lily to slip from his hand, gently falling until it rested in front of the tombstone. By the time that it fully stopped, Voldemort was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah we going down the Voldemort/Remus route. Also next chapter I get to add a tag I'm REALLY excited about.


	9. Enraptured Omegas

Chapter 9

Enraptured Omegas

Harry’s first thought was to send a letter to Draco about his scores. He ran back inside, thankful that Hermione wasn’t in the kitchen, and grabbed a piece of paper and quill and ink. Ron was still there, staring at his own letter. Ron looked up and the two silently exchanged scores.

Harry noticed that there were no ‘Outstandings’ on Ron’s score, while he only got an ‘Outstanding’ on Defense Against the Dark Arts. “Knew you’d be top at Defense Against the Dark Arts,” Ron said, patting Harry on his shoulder. “We’ve done all right, haven’t we?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded and looked down at his letter that he didn’t begin writing. Ron raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t you already send him a letter already?”

“Hedwig’s still sleeping, just want to add this bit onto it,” Harry said. “It’ll only take a second.”

Ron shrugged and walked away to show his mother his test scores while Harry wrote.

_Father (and Draco),_

_I’ve gotten my test scores back today. I’ve gotten an Outstanding in DADA, Exceeds Expectations in Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Herbology, Potions, and Transfiguration. I’ve failed Divination and History of Magic, but who cares. I’m not planning on continuing Care of Magical Creatures, and it looks like my dream of becoming an Auror is no longer possible since Snape won’t accept me into Potions with less than an Outstanding. Not that I don’t mind, recently I’ve actually been thinking about changing career paths if possible (is it?)._

_I don’t know why but I think this summer with the Weasleys will be a tough one. I can already sense Mrs. Weasley’s disappointment in me because of the Bonding Necklace, and maybe because I am an Omega, I really only told Ron and Hermione that because they are my best friends. Ginny outright slapped me. Father, if I need to, would there be a way for me to get back to Malfoy Manor instantly? With all of my things and Hedwig. I don’t think I’ll need it but just in case. I would like for that safety._

_Harry_

He quickly folded the letter and ran to Fred and George’s room where Hedwig was now awake. He attached both letters and told her to bring the letters to Draco. He turned to see Ginny glaring at him with her arms crossed. “So that’s it?” she asked.

“Look, Ginny, I don’t know why you just suddenly hate me or any ideas you had but, just get over it,” Harry sighed. “I never liked you that way. I just saw you as a friend. I’m sorry Ginny but you are out of line getting angry at me because you assumed that I was an Alpha—and even if I were, I’m sorry but I would never be with you. First off I’m gay and second off, I would want to find a male Omega. So just get any and all romantic thoughts out of your head and we can move on normally. Please?”

Ginny glared at Harry. Before he knew what was going on, she whipped her wand out and cast a Bat Bogey Hex. Harry yelled in shock as his nose instantly flared, green slimy bats flying out of his nostrils and swarming him. Using one hand to keep the bats at bay, Harry pulled out his wand and cast the first spell that came to mind. _Diffindo!”_

The bats all fell to the group cut in half before disappearing. Angry, Harry looked up at Ginny, who ran away. Huffing, Harry followed her out and returned to the kitchen to get the rest of his letter. Inside was just the list of his next school supplies. Shrugging, he decided to look for the others.

Ron and Hermione were outside, standing awkwardly as an uneasy tension-filled between them. “Uhh hello,” Harry said awkwardly.

“Harry!” Hermione jumped, “sorry, we didn’t see you.”

“Everything okay?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, as soon as Ron can get over the fact that I’m an Alpha too,” Hermione nodded. “Where’s Ginny? I didn’t see her.”

Harry was about to answer when he heard a very loud and very angry voice. “HARRY POTTER! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!”

The three turned to see Mrs. Weasley stomping up to him angrily. “Oh no,” Ron said fearfully. “Harry—what did you do?”

“Nothing,” Harry said truthfully.

“Nothing? Nothing! Then why did Ginny tell me you tried to use a Severing Charm near her?” Mrs. Weasley demanded. “Are you insane?”

“No—she used the Bat Bogey Hex on me,” Harry said back quickly, “I used the charm on them! It was her who hexed me first!”

“And why would she do that?” Mrs. Weasley asked, crossing her arms, and looking distrustful. Harry looked behind Mrs. Weasley to see Ginny standing a little behind her, looking rather smug. Harry frowned at that and looked at Mrs. Weasley.

“Because I’m an Omega,” he said simply.

“Harry! Ginny is not like that—”

“No,” Harry interrupted Mrs. Weasley, “it’s because _I_ am an Omega. Like you said when I got here, she thought that I was an Alpha like you thought. She thought that I was an Alpha and that I was leading her on or something—even though I only talk to her in a friendly manner—and because I am not an Alpha _and_ I led her on that was okay for her to slap me along with using that hex on me!”

Mrs. Weasley frowned. She looked at Harry for a long time, as though she was debating if she should believe what he said or not before turning to Ginny. Ginny still stood tall and took a few steps towards them. “Ginny,” Mrs. Weasley said carefully, her voice still sharp but not as angry as when she yelled Harry’s name. “This all true?”

“Mum—he almost cut me—”

“Ginevra Weasley,” Mrs. Weasley snapped.

“It’s his fault!” Ginny said, pointing at Harry. “He led me on! Why are you angry at me when it’s all Harry’s fault?”

“Oi! Stop that,” Ron yelled, “Harry didn’t do crap!”

“Ron!” Mrs. Weasley said, “Watch your language!”

“Yeah, save it for when Harry’s bouncing on you like he does everyone else,” Ginny sneered.

“GINNY!” Mrs. Weasley fumed. “That is _enough_ young lady!” She was by Ginny the very next second and grabbed her elbow, dragging her into the house. Harry winced as he could hear Mrs. Weasley’s screaming. “WHAT DO YOU EVEN THINK YOU ARE DOING SAYING STUFF LIKE THAT TO HARRY? HE HAS A HARD TIME WITH THAT DRABBLE THE PAPERS ARE WRITING! WE DO NOT NEED YOU ACTING LIKE A DISRESPECTFUL WOMAN THAT I DID NOT RAISE YOU AS!”

Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione sheepishly. “Can we go somewhere else?” the Omega asked.

“Yeah,” Ron nodded. He placed his hand on Harry’s back, leading him away from the Burrow with Hermione following. Harry looked at Hermione and decided to ask directly. “Hermione, please tell me you don’t believe in that stuff that they wrote about me.”

“Of course I don’t,” Hermione said, sounding insulted that Harry even thought that. “However, I think it would have been a good idea if you told more people that you’re an Omega. Especially since you presented early.”

Harry shrugged. “Didn’t involve them,” he said. Hermione frowned but said nothing. The tension between Ron and Hermione moved to the background and talked about test scores and Hogwarts.

The three returned back to the Burrow during the afternoon. Mrs. Weasley immediately apologized to Harry for Ginny’s behavior. Harry told Mrs. Weasley not to worry when there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Weasley went to answer it, revealing Professor Dumbledore looking worried.

“Harry, I need to talk with you,” he said in a somber manner. Mrs. Weasley ferried Ron and Hermione out of the room. Dumbledore brought Harry into the living room and fell into an armchair, almost deflating into it. He looked up at Harry and motioned for him to sit across him. “If you would please have a seat,” Dumbledore said. “This is rather troublesome news. The worst, perhaps.”

Harry frowned, “What’s wrong?” he asked, sitting down across Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked at Harry for a long time, as though debating on how to tell Harry. The Omega felt a prick in his mind and was thankful for his father’s shield.

“Your Aunt and Uncle are dead,” Dumbledore said somberly. “There was a fire. At least that was what it appears. Your home was burned down entirely. Your aunt and uncle were inside. I am sorry.”

“And Dudley?” Harry asked calmly.

“Safe, thankfully,” Dumbledore said. “Most likely he will be taken in by his aunt. However for you, that means you have no living relatives, and any protections hiding you from Lord Voldemort specifically are gone.” _Shame,_ Harry thought, _but he’s wrong on that account. I have a family._

“Sir, if I can ask,” Harry said. “I wanted to ask some questions about Voldemort.”

“Oh? What about?” Dumbledore asked.

“I was wondering if he was ever married or something,” Harry said. “I mean, even you said that Voldemort was a man once, right? Wouldn’t that mean that he had someone in his life? He is an Alpha after all.”

“Interesting,” Dumbledore muttered. “How do you know that he is an Alpha, if I may ask.”

“I could sense him every time I encountered him, both in the graveyard and in the Ministry,” Harry said. Dumbledore nodded, accepting the answer, and stroke his beard.

“No, I believe not,” Dumbledore said. “I believe that Lord Voldemort never held the ability to love.”

“But still, that would go against his instincts as an Alpha, wouldn’t it?” Harry asked.

“Perhaps, yet Harry you must understand that Voldemort delved into Dark Magic that many have not survived,” Dumbledore said. “He has lost more than any innocence in his descent.” Harry felt a prick once more in his forehead and frowned.

“But even still, there must have been someone he was interested in,” Harry insisted.

Dumbledore gave a deep frown. “Harry why are you so interested in this?” he asked.

“Oh—it is just a thought I can’t get out of my head,” Harry said, trying his best to look innocent. Dumbledore’s frown insisted. “It isn’t important,” Dumbledore said. “Moving on, we need to speak to you about how you will proceed, now that you no longer have a family.”

“What do you mean?” Harry frowned. “I’m staying here for the rest of the summer.”

“Yes, but your mother’s protection may no longer be on you,” Dumbledore said. “The protection here is good and will repel Voldemort and his followers, but we need to think about the future, and where you will go after this school year.”

“Where I go?” Harry frowned. “I still don’t’ see the problem,” he shrugged.

Dumbledore thought carefully. “If we can, it might be possible to keep the same protection on your and your cousin’s aunt’s home—”

“No, I will not move there,” Harry said roughly.

“But she is your extended family, she will help protect you during the summer,” Dumbledore said.

“No she won’t,” Harry said. “If you are insistent—I will go and stay at Grimmauld Place.”

“Harry, I have to protest,” Dumbledore said. “I know that you are speaking out of grief but, you have to think rationally. Voldemort’s followers know about Grimmauld Place, at least with your Aunt you can be hidden.”

For the first time in his memory, Harry glared at Dumbledore. He stood up and said coldly, “I disagree, sir. I will be much safer in Grimmauld Place than I ever will be with that woman. Now, if that is all, I will see you at the Welcoming Feast.”

Dumbledore looked disappointed but stood. He shook Harry’s hand and said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley before leaving. Ron and Hermione immediately went to Harry and the three went to Harry’s room so he could explain what went on. “Oh Harry,” Hermione said, hugging him. “I’m so sorry. You must feel horrible.”

“I don’t,” Harry said, looking at her. “To be perfectly frank Hermione, I’m relieved.”

“Harry!”

“Knock it off Hermione, you know the stuff they did to him,” Ron said, crossing his arms. “If you ask me, good riddance, eh?”

Hermione glared at him. “Ronald! You cannot be serious! Yes, they were awful, but they are still Harry’s relatives.” Ron glanced at Harry, which was missed by Hermione. Hermione sighed, “Anyway, what are we going to do? About this?”

Harry shrugged and stood up, stretching. “Nothing,” he said. “Or we can go play Quidditch.”

Voldemort followed Remus Lupin to a small bar that night in the middle of muggle London. It was a hole-in-the-wall place where people did not want to be disturbed. It was a rather dark but homely place. It was oddly nicely lit with a few tables that ensured privacy if wanted. Voldemort found Remus Lupin sitting by the bartender’s counter, nursing a drink. There was an empty seat next to him. Voldemort looked down and checked his outfit as he approached Lupin.

Voldemort opted for a button-down shirt and vest, both dark in color. The sleeves were rolled up neatly to just under his elbows so that they could bend easily without ruffling up the sleeves. The shirt and vest hugged his body, showing off his arms and chest, which was what he wanted. Tonight Voldemort was not a Dark Lord looking to kill, but an Alpha stalking his prey. He sat down next to the Omega and breathed, smirking at Remus’s scent. He subtly let out his own scent, not enough to overpower the Omega, but just enough so that it was there in the back of his mind A curiously familiar smell that will break down any guard inside him.

He ordered a whiskey when the bartender asked and leaned forward a little. He glanced at Lupin. Up close, he could see how beautiful the Omega is. His sandy blonde hair had bits of gray that looked too early to have, and his slender face looked gaunt and scared from the stress that made Voldemort frown. He knew that Lupin was a werewolf, however, it looked that he has been fighting it for years, something that Voldemort would most definitely fix. He had a nice body, but like his face, Voldemort could already tell that stress was having horrible effects on the Omega. He looked too skinny, too worn down. Not to mention his patchy clothes.

His drink appeared and Voldemort nursed it. He let out a little more of his scent and saw Lupin’s face perking up a little out of curiosity. “It is strange to see someone so young in a place like this,” Voldemort said finally, looking at him.

“I’m sorry?” Remus said, looking at Voldemort.

“Sorry, I just could not help but notice,” Voldemort said. “You are way much younger than the current clientele here, as well as much more handsome.”

“Well, you certainly are forward,” Lupin muttered. “I’m sorry, but tonight is not a good night for me.”

“My apologies,” Voldemort said, “what happened?” He allowed a little more of his power flow, hiding his satisfaction under a concerned smile. Remus Lupin glanced at Voldemort and sighed sadly.

“Terrible thing,” he said. “My… friend’s godson. His home burned down. I’m just relieved that he wasn’t there when it happened.”

“Terrible,” Voldemort sighed. He shook his head, “This must be a horrible ordeal for an Omega to go through alone.” He turned and looked at Lupin.

The man jumped slightly and looked at Voldemort, “I don’t know what—” he began before his cheeks turned to red. “Oh, I see,” he said. “Is that what this is about?”

“Is it not in an Alpha’s nature to comfort an Omega in need?” Voldemort asked. “I am not here to be creepy or cross any boundaries, however, I just could not help but follow this saddening scent.” He looked around for a moment before looking at Lupin. “If you are uncomfortable about talking here, perhaps we can move someplace more inclusively secretive?”

Lupin drained his glass. “Why not? Might actually do some bloody good,” he muttered. He started fishing through his pockets, but Voldemort stopped him. He pulled out muggle money and placed it on the counter. “Let’s go,” he said.

He stood up and waited for Remus to move. The Omega looked hesitant only for a moment before sliding off of the seat and followed the unnamed Alpha. “I’m Remus, by the way,” he said.

“Tom,” Voldemort said. “Hold onto me, we will Apparate to the bar.” He held out his arm expectedly. Remus looked at it and held on tightly. They walked out of the bar and down the road until they reached an alleyway. Voldemort looked around before taking out his wand, and the two disappeared.

They apparated into a larger bar that was unfamiliar to Lupin. It was much better lit with secluded booths all filled with witches and wizards. His scents were stuck by the smell of magic and the scents of many Omegas and Alphas, but Tom’s scent overpowered all. Voldemort smirked at the small looks Lupin gave him as he escorted the Omega inside. Looks have glanced their way, but Voldemort ignored them as he led Remus to the back, where there was a secluded booth in the corner. There were two small menus on the table. Voldemort guided Remus to his seat first before sitting down and picking up his own menu, ordering a wine. It appeared a second later. Remus did the same. Both men took a couple of sips from their drinks before Voldemort glanced at Remus. “This friend,” he said, “Was he your Alpha?”

Remus looked at Voldemort, his mouth hung open for a moment before nodding. “Yes, he was,” he said sadly. “Sirius. That was his name. But he’s gone now. He… died a month ago.”

“I’m sorry for your lost,” Voldemort said, vaguely remembering Sirius Black. He was Regulus’ brother from what he remembered. “I lost my Omega too,” he said. “However my dear Adrian died sixteen years ago.”

“Oh gosh,” Remus said. “I’m sorry.”

Voldemort nodded. “Childbirth,” he continued. “And to make matters worse my sweet Harrison was stolen from me a month later.”

“That’s terrible!” Remus said. “Sirius and I, we talked about having a child but then… some things happened that made us stay apart for thirteen years.” Voldemort nodded.

“The past can be a wicked entity,” he said. “If you would, we can leave it behind. For we have reasons to celebrate, even if there is tragedy. For me, I have found my long lost son just a couple of weeks ago. And though your godson’s family is gone, you and he are still alive, are you not?”

“Yes, but I should have been there for him,” Remus said bitterly. “I should have been the one to tell him. Instead, it’s Dumbledore. I just ran away and found myself in that bar.”

“Albus Dumbledore,” Voldemort nodded. “I’ve heard interesting things about that man. Though I do not like how he is handling Harry Potter.” Remus flinched at the name. Voldemort smirked. “I mean, the poor boy is being dragged through the mud and instead of shielding him, the headmaster is doing nothing.”

“He said it was for the best,” Remus muttered. He took another large gulp and refilled his cup. “When the papers came out, he called us all together—and told us it would be best if we don’t get involved.”

“That is far from wise,” Voldemort commented. “But it is not too late, you could send him a letter. Or even visit him if you know where he is.”

“I do,” Remus nodded. “He is staying with a friend. However, I’m not sure if he’ll welcome me. We haven’t seen each other since Sirius died.”

“Well, if I were him, then I would most definitely love to see you,” Voldemort said. “What is his name, if I can ask?”

Remus paused, as though debating, before saying, “Harry, his name is Harry.”

“How old is he?” Voldemort asked.

“Sixteen.”

“Just like my Harrison,” Voldemort smiled. “Who knows, they might be in the same House in Hogwarts.”

Remus frowned, “I don’t think so, at least I don’t remember. I used to teach there actually, for a year.”

“You taught at Hogwarts?” Voldemort asked, sounding impressed. “What did you teach?”

“Defense Against the Dark Arts,” Remus said. He gave a smile. “Harry was one of my best students. I even taught him how to cast a Patronus.”

“Impressive, very impressive,” Voldemort said. “Of course, my Harrison is also good at Defense Against the Dark Arts, along with other subjects.” He smiled fondly.

Remus chuckled; he held his glass to Voldemort. “To our boys?”

“To our boys,” Voldemort said, clinking their glasses. Their conversations moved to safer topics, and Voldemort smiled as he saw the Omega’s defenses lower as he has gotten comfortable with him. They both were getting slightly intoxicated; however, Voldemort always knew how to hold his liquor. Having an Alpha’s metabolism helped as well.

“So, Riddle, what do you do for a living?” Remus asked.

“I used to travel around studying,” Voldemort said. “I’ve amassed a comfortable amount of money during these travels. I’m actually having a home build for me and my son. Along with an Omega, hopefully.” He glanced at Remus.

“Sounds nice,” Remus said. “I forget the last time I had a stable place to stay.”

“The bedroom is ready,” Voldemort suggested. “You can stay the night, maybe more.”

Remus looked at Voldemort, shocked. “Are you sure? I mean Dumbledore has asked me to do something, but I feel it might be impossible.”

“Forget about Dumbledore, forget about anything,” Voldemort purred, closing the distance between them. “You are a beautiful Omega, my puppy, listen to your instincts, and do what feels right.” He closed the distance between them, their lips molding together. Voldemort felt the younger man melt in his touch.

Remus gave a small mewl and looked up at Voldemort. “I would like to see that bed, Sir,” he said.

“Of course my puppy,” Voldemort smiled and carried him away. Once more Voldemort apparated and they appeared on a bed kissing. Both men gave in to their pleasures as they moaned, Remus’ hands shy as he tugged at Voldemort’s shirt. Amused, Voldemort pushed Remus down. “Is there something you want, pup?”

“Y-you,” Remus breathed, his eyes loss of sense and full of lust. “Please, Sir.”

“I am happy you call me Sir,” Voldemort said, slowly unbuttoning his vest. “I love an Omega who knows his place.” Remus mewled and moaned as Voldemort saddled his waist, grinding against his body as he took off his vest and shirt revealing his massive muscled body. “Worship your Alpha, puppy, and I might give you what you want,” Voldemort breathed, already grabbing for his pants. Remus whined and moaned. He pushed against Remus and moaned. Suddenly a hand shot at him, and Remus’s face was fully red. “You should—there’s something I need to tell you,” he stuttered.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. “What is it pup?” he asked. Blushing madly, Remus slowly pulled Voldemort’s hand down to his pants. Voldemort expected to feel a hard bulge but felt wetness instead. Realization came to Voldemort and he smiled wickedly. He shook Remus’s hand off and expertly slipped his hand inside, finding the source of the wetness. Remus moaned when Voldemort pushed a finger in. “You’re beautiful,” he breathed. Voldemort pulled Remus’ pants and underwear down, seeing at his price. “You are so beautiful, my beautiful Remus,” he breathed once more and lowered his head to meet the wet heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting to 3rd base on the first date! Smooth Daddymort, smooth.


	10. Approval

Chapter 10

Approval

Harry was relieved to see a letter from his father. A hawk owl sent it to him in the middle of the night, knocking on his window with its beak until he woke up. The owl did not wait for a replay, dropping the letter in Harry’s hand and flying away.

Sleepy and curious, Harry opened the letter with a yawn and read what his father wrote him.

_Harrison,_

_I’ve followed your advice. Do not smirk smugly as you read this. After dealing with your aunt and uncle, I stayed to watch Dumbledore’s dismay. He arrived with a rather beautiful Omega; you might know him. He and the Omega watched the fire burned and as I watched the fire in my puppy’s eyes I felt a connection I have not felt since your father, Adrian. I found him in a bar, and we talked. We cheered and toasted both you and Harry Potter, and by the end of the night, he was mine. He’s sleeping right now in my bed. Looking at him, he hasn’t slept or ate properly for a long time. He slept the whole day away yesterday, which is why I am writing to you now instead of last night._

_It is a marvel, really, at how poorly he seems to treat himself. His face is too gaunt, and it looks like he barely eats and sleeps. It is to be expected to an extent, he has lost his Alpha only a month ago, but this is too extreme. Years’ worth of self-neglect. If I remember correctly, he is a werewolf, turned by Fenrir Greyback. He seemed to be fighting his urges monthly, which will normally cause stress, but this stress he has, it is much more than that. I fear that Dumbledore is causing my puppy massive unneeded stress. Because of that, I am going to ask you as a father to do something. Write to him, do not mention our relationship, or that he is seeing me, however, write to him, and see if your words can take away his stress bit by bit. I’ve told him to write you a letter, I hope that you receive it soon._

_With that out of the way, I wish to congratulate you on your test results. If you are stuck on your career or having second doubts, then you can go to your Head of House and talk about it. If you truly wish to leave the Weasleys, I will come and get you. There is no barrier or shield strong enough to keep me from you. Speak to the snakes, they are always listening._

_Lastly, are you sure about this ring that Dumbledore is wearing? The stone of the ring is black with a gold band. The stone has a strange carving. Think carefully Harry, for if it is true, then things are progressing much quicker than I assumed. Keep your wits about you Harry, and tread carefully._

_Your Father_

Harry read the letter over and over before grinning. From the sounds of it, his father decided to romance Lupin, even if he doesn’t admit it aloud. Harry was glad. He was extremely worried about his old Defense teacher after Sirius’s Death. It tore Harry apart, he couldn’t comprehend what it did for Lupin, who lost his Alpha. He took his father’s advice to heart; however, Harry’s mind was mostly on Lupin and his wellbeing. He missed the man and hoped that he will write to Harry. For a moment, Harry thought that he should write first but decided against it. He did not want to scare the man. After all, his father told him that he didn’t want Lupin to think that they are connected for now. So, with nothing else to do, Harry hid the letter in his trunk and fell asleep.

When he woke up a few hours later, it was to yelling. The voices were right outside his door, and Harry groaned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He could recognize Ron’s voice instantly, but it took a moment to hear who he was yelling to.

It was Hermione.

His door slammed open and both Alphas walked in. Harry couldn’t tell what they were bickering about however he didn’t exactly allow them to continue. He jumped out of bed and yelled, “Will you two stop it! Why are you guys yelling?”

The two stopped and blinked at him, surprised. “Harry, you yelled at us,” Hermione said.

“Yeah, I know. Now tell me what exactly is going on!” Harry demanded.

Hermione still looked at him, shocked, before shaking it off. “It’s nothing, really.”

“Hermione thinks Malfoy is courting you because of You-Know-Who,” Ron said.

“Ronald!”

“What? It’s true that’s what you think,” Ron said.

“Yes, well—you can’t just deny it, it’s a possibility,” Hermione said, her cheeks going pink. “How do we know that this isn’t all a cruel ploy or trick to get Harry to lower his defenses?”

“It’s not!” Harry said immediately, clutching his necklace. “Hermione I’m sorry but you have no idea what you are talking about.”

This is _Malfoy_ Harry, we all know what we are talking about,” Hermione argued. “We don’t know what he is planning! This could be just a long term prank of his to humiliate Harry even more!”

“You’re wrong this isn’t that,” Ron said. “Look Hermione you’re just being needlessly paranoid—”

“By looking out for my friend?” Hermione said. “He’s an _Omega_ Ron! You don’t know because your family has been Beta for seven generations—”

“Don’t bring my family into this! And your parents are muggles that have nothing to do with us!” Ron yelled.

“The point is Harry is an Omega, not to say he’s not strong but he has a vulnerability—”

“Oh yeah we all saw that vulnerability when he fought against a dragon,” Ron sneered.

“Ron you know that isn’t what I meant,” Hermione said. “Look, they’re still dragging Harry’s name through the mud still and—”

“Will both of you just shut up?” Harry groaned, annoyed. “I don’t need either of you looking after me! Draco and I are in a courtship, big deal. There is nothing sinister or backstabbing going on here.”

“But Harry you can’t be sure,” Hermione said, “Voldemort could have made Malfoy do this to get you to him.”

“That’s impossible Hermione, You—”

“RON!” Harry yelled. Both stopped and looked at Harry. His face was red with a fit of rushed anger. “Both of you get out now!” He demanded. “I’m getting dressed. Hermione—never second guess Draco, understand? I can handle myself.”

Hermione looked as though she wanted to say something but refrained. Instead, she walked out. Ron hesitated, looking at Harry. “Are you going to tell her?” he asked.

“Out,” Harry said. “I need to be alone—to think.” Ron too looked as though he wanted to say something but remained silent. Looking like a hurt puppy, the Weasley left the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Harry sagged into his bed. He looked at the letter under his bed. _They’re my friends, they’re my friends,_ he had to remind himself. _We’re all just going through a rough patch because of our second gender. Along with my dad’s war._ “I can’t think about it,” Harry said, shaking his head. He dressed as quickly as he could and made his way downstairs.

Hermione and Ginny refused to talk to him during breakfast, Ron just looked at everyone sheepishly. For the first time in his life, Harry wished that he were anywhere but the Burrow. His only relief was that as his father predicted, Lupin wrote him a quick letter apologizing for his silent behavior and hoping that Harry would not mind getting letters from him. Harry immediately replied positively and sent a separate thank-you letter to his father.

Harry did not know how he survived July. He did his best to pretend everything was normal. He played Quidditch with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, dueled Ron using only the most outlandish and silly spells they knew, and ate doubles of everything Mrs. Weasley cooked. His birthday passed without any fanfare. Draco sent him a present openly, which the Weasleys watched with some disdain as he opened it. It was a pair of pink robes that fitted him perfectly with a letter attached saying “ _You win. I saw this and regrettably, my first thoughts were of you. Please never wear them.”_ For obvious reasons, Harry wore it for the rest of the day, and the day after.

His father’s gift came later that night when everyone was asleep. It was a rough manuscript of the book he was working on. Attached was a note, _“This is a copy, obviously I have the original and still working on it. It would behoove you to start studying the magic here just in case you need it. Remus is doing well; he just came back from your little party."_

Harry looked at the manuscript. It was untitled and filled with his father’s handwriting along with illustrations. Suddenly fully awake, Harry sat on his bed and leafed through the manuscript, taking an instant and deep interest into what his father was working on.

A few days later, Mrs. Weasley decided that they couldn’t hold shopping for their school supplies off any longer. They could not get Ministry cars to drive them to Diagon Alley, so they were forced to travel by Floo. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went first followed by Hermione and Ginny followed by Ron and Harry.

The Leaky Cauldron was, for the first time Harry could remember, empty. They walked through the oddly empty pub into the back courtyard that led to Diagon Alley, which has changed. The colorful, glittering window displays of spellbooks, potion ingredients, and cauldrons were lost to view, hidden behind large Ministry of Magic posters that had been pasted over them. Most of these somber purple posters carried blown-up versions of security advice the Ministry of Magic has sent out on pamphlets over the summer that Harry never really read, but others bore moving black-and-white photographs of Death Eaters known to be on the loose. Windows were boarded up and a number of shabby-looking stalls had sprung up along the street. The nearest one, which had been erected outside Flourish and Blotts, under a striped, stained awning had a cardboard sign pinned to its front: **_Amulets: Effective Against Werewolves, Dementors, and Inferi._**

Harry wondered what an Inferi was as they moved away. Shoppers stayed together in small groups, however as they walked by, Harry could feel their glares and dirty looks. None dared to approach Harry, however, their dirty looks shooting to the crowd he was with. Harry looked back at the shoppers when they passed and saw that they spat in his direction. Mrs. Weasley hated the idea of them separating, however Harry, Hermione, and Ron needed new school robes. She relented and allowed the three to walk by themselves to Madam Malkin’s for new robes while she, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley went to Flourish and Blotts to get their school books.

Alone with the two Alphas, Harry glanced around as the dirty looks got more intense. “Whore,” a woman muttered as they passed.

“What was that?” Ron sneered, stopping to turn at the woman.

“He’s a lying whore,” the woman said back. “He shouldn’t be here—go away before I call the Aurors on you!”

“You little bitch I swear I’ll—”

“Ron, stop it,” Hermione said, “You’re making a scene!”

“Aren’t you angry?” Ron demanded. “She called Harry a whore!”

“Of course I’m angry but that doesn’t mean we should just yell at everyone,” Hermione said hotly.

Ron grumbled and gave the woman a death glare before walking on. Harry found he walked slower, and his hand kept going to his necklace, lifting it up so he could sense his Alpha. It was still strong with Draco’s scent and it calmed him.

They made it to Madam Malkin’s and walked in. “Hello,” she greeted them cheerfully, “Here for new robes, dears?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Hermione said. Madam Malkin’s eyes fell on Harry. He could feel an intense hatred and stepped back. She smiled at the two Alphas, “Why don’t you two dears go and wait in the back for my fittings? I only have two, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Ron shrugged.

“As for you,” she said, looking at Harry. “I don’t serve lying sluts Omegas here, get out!”

The three just stood there for a moment, shocked. Madam Malkin stood her ground, “You heard me, boy, I don’t want your kind here, get out!”

“Seriously?” Hermione balked. “You can’t do that.”

“I can and I will, now leave,” the shop owner said, glaring at Harry. Ron stepped forward, his wand out but Harry stopped him. “It’s fine,” he said, “we can get better robes elsewhere. Let’s just go, it’s not worth it.”

“But Harry—”

“I said let’s go,” Harry said, having the final word. He stepped out of the shop, angry and irritated as Ron and Hermione followed. As they walked, Harry was relieved to hear a familiar voice.

“What’s the matter, Potter? People not hero-worshipping you?”

“You have no idea how good it feels to hear your annoying voice,” Harry sighed, spotting Draco. The Alpha just raised an eyebrow as he smirked.

“Annoying? Is that how you say lovely and sexy, my pet?” he chuckled. Harry rushed towards him, ignoring Hermione’s protest as he reached and hugged Draco. Hermione hissed at Harry to be careful while Ron just stepped up to them. Draco saw him approach and growled in the back of his throat. Harry felt a submissive shiver and collapsed into him, nuzzling Harry’s chest.

“Disgusting,” a random wizard commented. Harry could smell that he was an Alpha. “You boys deserve better than that disgusting used whore.”

“Shut up about my best friend!” Ron yelled.

“Don’t you dare talk about my Omega like that,” Draco roared. The Alpha man, surprised, jumped back before composing himself, sneering and spitting on the ground. “Have fun with it,” he said and left.

“I ought to punch you for that!” Ron yelled back.

“Ron! Stop,” Hermione said.

“You did nothing—you saw how they’re treating Harry and you did nothing!” Ron yelled back.

“Because there’s nothing we can do—look, just forget about it, okay, he didn’t touch or hurt Harry, unlike Malfoy,” Hermione said, giving Draco a heated look. The Alpha just held onto Harry tighter.

Harry turned in Draco’s arms before patting his hands, silently telling him to release him. Draco refused. Harry looked up at Draco, annoyed, and forced him to let go before grabbing his hand to hold. “Hermione, please don’t start,” he said.

“Harry he can be dangerous,” Hermione still argued. “We don’t know what he is planning.”

“He is planning nothing, look—” he grabbed Draco’s right arm and pushed the sleeve up, revealing bare skin. “Both of you need to stop being so paranoid about me and Draco,” he said. “I can handle myself—yeah what those idiots said to me hurt but you don’t see me rushing to hit them do you? And I’m not exactly doing nothing either, Hermione.” He glared at the two of them. “Madam Malkin won’t give us robes because of me, however, if you want I’ll take you to Twilfitt and get you robes there.”

“Harry—that’s too expensive,” Hermione said.

“It’ll be fine, I don’t care,” Harry shrugged. “Besides, I want to get Draco a matching set of pink robes,” he grinned.

“No!” Draco said immediately, “I can suffer seeing you in pink, but I swear if you try to put me in pink—”

“Then pinkish,” Harry said, rolling his eyes. He pulled Draco away, leaving Ron and Hermione to themselves.

The two Alphas watched him go, Hermione, frowning. “It’s like he’s a different person,” she muttered. “How can he be so oblivious to the obvious risks Malfoy has?”

“Look I don’t like that Harry’s dating him either but I’m open for giving him a chance,” Ron shrugged. “After everything Harry told me, I can understand why he is doing what he’s doing.”

Hermione looked at Ron, “What exactly did he tell you?” she asked.

Ron stopped, realizing what he just said. “Uhh oh you know, stuff—stuff that I think would be better if he told you himself.” Hermione didn’t look satisfied and shook her head. Harry almost forgot about Ron and Hermione as they went to the clothing store, spending as much time as he could with Draco.

In the end, he did not get Draco a pink robe, but he did find a dark purple robe that Draco thought was “acceptable.” Draco stayed with them for the rest of the trip, the Weasleys oddly silent about his presence although Ginny did glare at him.

Their last stop was Fred and George’s shop. Compared to the gloomy environment of the rest of Diagon Alley, the joke shop was outlandish with bright colors and a large sign that blinked and read out _“Why worry about You-Know-Who when you should be worried about You-No-Poo?”_

“They’ll be murdered in their sleep,” Mrs. Weasley said, staring at the sign. Harry and Draco however, snickered and shared a knowing look. They walked in and Harry was shocked at how crowded it was! He couldn’t get to the shelves which had boxes that piled high to the ceiling. The twins quickly found them and gave them a tour of the shop, not noticing or not caring that Draco was there, Harry could not say. The shop was too crowded to have a decent conversation, however by the end the twins shown him their real moneymaker, clothing that was enchanted with protective spells they learned from Harry.

Draco walked them back to the Leaky Cauldron, his hand possessively wrapped around Harry’s waist. He glared at anyone who dared look at Harry funny. “Your father is growing mental,” he whispered in Harry’s ear, “I cannot wait for the day his own home is done so he can move there.”

“What? Can’t stand being with your In-law?” Harry whispered back.

“I rather not say,” Draco whispered.

“Oi! Can you two stop it,” Ginny snapped. Draco just chuckled.

“Why? Are you jealous, Weasley?” he said.

Ginny reached for her pocket, but Ron grabbed her hand, “Come on, Mum says we’re going first,” he said, and they entered the fireplace, disappearing in green flames. Hermione went next, giving Harry a disproving looking.

“Harry, you’re next,” Mrs. Weasley said.

“Okay,” Harry nodded. He turned to Draco and smiled, “See you on the train?”

“Of course, be a good boy now,” Draco chuckled. They kissed, Draco pulling Harry closer. “I’m happy you’re still wearing my necklace, Omega,” he breathed.

“Of course I am, I’m yours,” Harry smiled, and he slipped away, going to the fireplace.

Nobody waited for him as he stepped out, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley only a second behind him. She had him sort out the schoolbooks as she immediately began cooking dinner. When he was done, Harry took his, Ron’s, and Hermione’s schoolbooks and looked for his friends. He found them outside and still felt that awkward tension between them. Ron sniffed and gave Harry a cheeky smile, “You reek of Malfoy even more now, mate,” he said.

“That tends to happen when we kiss,” Harry shrugged. “here are your books—and yours, Hermione.”

“Thanks.”

The three decided to put their books away immediately along with whatever odd tension between them to the side. They sat in Harry’s room and talked the time away until it was time for dinner. Ginny sat as far away from Harry as she could, glancing at him oddly as he ate. Harry thought it was very odd and took a bite of his food. It was as good as ever. He had several helpings until his stomach had a frightening noise and a cold sweat suddenly broke out. He stood up quickly. “Sorry, excuse me,” he muttered and ran to the bathroom. He barely made it before doubling over the toilet, coughing violently. A mixture of sick and blood vomited from his mouth and Harry felt lightheaded. Mrs. Weasley quickly found him.

“Oh no dear—are you alright?” she asked.

Harry replied by coughing again, fitting the toilet once more with sick. “Oh no—Arthur get a blanket—and make dry toast for Harry!” she yelled. She rubbed Harry’s back soothingly as he continued to cough and vomit. “I’m sorry,” he muttered in between, causing Mrs. Weasley to hush him gently.

He felt his stomach finally stopped and Mrs. Weasley helped him up so he could wash his mouth. A blanket was thrown over him, and he barely was able to finish the piece of dry toast he was given. Everyone thought that it would be best if he went to bed early.

The next day, Harry felt completely fine. He had no sickness or cold sweats, or any aches. He moved normally, ate normally, and was able to keep his breakfast and lunch down. However, when it was dinner time again he felt the same coldness and his stomach protested violently. He didn’t want to cause a scene. He didn’t want to vomit twice in two days, so he forced it all down, swallowing every cough as they came up. He ate less and only waited until they were all dismissed to go to the bathroom and vomit out the sick and blood. Ron found him and soothed his friend through it.

Hogwarts was only a few days away, and they passed the same. Ron kept finding him and rubbed his back, helping him through this strange illness. It wasn’t until the day before they leave that Ron stopped Harry. “Don’t eat that,” he snapped.

“Ron, really,” Mrs. Weasley said, “What are you doing? That is Harry’s dinner.”

Ron ignored her and lifted the plate, sniffing at it for a moment before frowning. He took a bite, earning a “RON!” from his mother. He quickly switched plates with Harry and continued eating. Harry watched, confused, but ate the food in front of him. Mrs. Weasley gave a frustrated groan but sat down.

Surprisingly, Harry didn’t feel sick as he ate. There was no cold sweats or violent rumblings inside him, just the delicious cooking of Mrs. Weasley. When he finished his plate, Mrs. Weasley immediately stood up, “Would you like some more, Harry?”

“No thank you,” Harry said, deciding not to push himself. “I’m full.”

“Are you sure?” she asked. “You looked as though you can have a little more.”

“He said no mum,” Ron said rudely.

“Ron that is no way of talking to your mother,” Mr. Weasley said.

Ron scoffed and said nothing. He looked at Harry than his mother before saying, “I’m done too. Harry, can you come here for a moment?”

Mrs. Weasley watched them leave, giving them both a look as though they were overreacting. Ron groaned as they went into Harry’s room and Harry couldn’t help but blush as the Alpha’s scent started to override everything around him. It was stronger than ever before, and he could see a tent forming in his pants. “Ron?”

“One second,” Ron said, groaning. “I knew that stuff smelled funny and familiar, Fred and George used to slip it in their food too.” He moved to the window and immediately opened it, gulping in the fresh air from outside. His scent filtered out and both boys groaned and blushed as the semi-heat faded away. Ron turned to Harry, “Are you feeling alright?” he asked.

“Y-Yeah,” Harry said, still confused. “Ron, what was just that?”

Ron frowned. “Didn’t want to believe it but I think mum’s spiking your food. Fred and George used to do it, to get them stronger, you know, but to think _mum_ would do it to you!”

“Spiking my food—what? What are you talking about?” Harry demanded.

Ron growled angrily and grabbed his head, trying to find some way to let out his anger and frustration. He went with punching Harry’s bed before falling on it. He looked at Harry and spoke with a seriousness that Harry never saw before. “She’s putting this thing called ‘Alpha Protein’ into your food. It’s this potion that only Alphas can use normally. As you saw, it made my scent overpowering and made me feel incredibly horny. If a Beta has it, they feel stronger for a bit, yeah, but the crash is hard on them. However if an Omega constantly eats it, bad things happen. First, you get really sick like you have. The potion has been damaging your womb, Harry. If you kept drinking it you’ll have Alpha-like qualities as long as you drink it but, you won’t be able to have kids, and even worse, you might die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to self-promote shamelessly. Did you know I'm writing a Harry/Draco that *isn't* rated M? I know, scandalous! It is called The Slytherin Prince and please give it a try if you have the time.


	11. Den of Snakes

Chapter 11

Den of Snakes

Harry asked Ron to never leave his side for the remainder of the break. He did not want to make a fuss, he did not want to cause any trouble between Ron and his parents, however, he felt that any trust that has been built up between them throughout the years have been completely shattered. They were to leave for Hogwarts today, and Harry was scared of every small bit of food in front of him. He glanced at Ron, silently asking if the food was poisoned or not. Ron leaned towards Harry, as if stretching, and sniffed the air above Harry’s food. He nodded and started eating, and Harry figured that it was okay to eat. Mrs. Weasley acted as cheerful as ever, as though nothing bad has happened or that she never tried to spike Harry with a dangerous substance for nights on end.

Harry could feel a cold hatred growing for the Weasleys, and he felt awful. He mentally yelled at himself for even harboring a small bit of that feeling, but when he thought of how Ginny slapped him and the poison, and strangely Hermione’s insistence of Draco’s wrongdoing, he was reluctant to feel justified in his hatred.

Mr. Weasley was able to get a Ministry car to drive them to Kings Cross Station. Harry made sure that he was between Ron and Hermione in the back of the car. The ride felt extremely awkward, and Harry only wished for it to end as soon as possible.

Once they finally reached the station, they were met with a stone-faced Auror wearing a muggle suit. He did his best to man-handle Harry, but after a glare and growl from Ron along with Harry’s own strength to push him away, the man stopped. Harry did not even care about waiting. He just wanted to be away, far away from Mrs. Weasley as possible. He made a beeline for the entrance of platform nine and three quarters and ran through when no muggles were looking. Behind him, he could hear Mrs. Weasley calling for him to wait.

As soon as he stepped onto the station, he felt a familiar presence. He smiled and looked around eagerly. Against the wall, leaning and watching the scarlet train was a very handsome man dressed in sophisticated clothing. Harry immediately made a beeline towards the man, ignoring the glances and glares. The man only glanced at Harry and gave a soft smile. “If only they knew,” he chuckled.

“Hello father,” Harry said, hugging his father.

“I told you that I will see you off, Harrison,” Voldemort said. “How did the Weasleys treat you?”

Harry frowned and looked around. “I feel awful for saying this,” he began, “but I don’t ever want to go back there again. I don’t feel safe there.”

“What happened?” Voldemort asked, his eyes darkening.

“Promise you won’t do anything,” Harry demanded. “Ron is still good to me; he was the one who told me about what happened.”

“The Dark Lord does not make promises like that,” Voldemort said.

“Then it’s a good thing I’m talking to my father and not the Dark Lord,” Harry hissed. “Please, just do this.”

“Fine.”

Harry sighed and looked around. “For the past few days, Mrs. Weasley has been putting something in my food. A protein for Alphas that is seriously harmful for Omegas.”

“I know the kind,” Voldemort said. Harry could see the intense hatred in his eyes. His hand immediately went to Harry’s stomach and he gasped at the icy feeling. “F-Father!”

“Quiet, I’m checking your womb,” Voldemort ordered. Harry immediately stood still, keeping his mouth close as he tried to relax under his father’s grip. He felt the icy feeling spread throughout his stomach and torso. It was uncomfortable but did not hurt. Voldemort pulled his hand away and shook his head. “Weak,” he said, “Your womb is weak however it is still there. I could feel your magic working to repair it, along with your lactation. If you wake up with your nipples wet sometime during this week, that would be why. I’ll get potions that will help and send them to you.”

“Okay, thank you, Father,” Harry nodded. “If I kept taking it, what would have happened?”

“Your womb would be completely destroyed, for one, and any magic sustaining it would be forced to find another output. You would have entered a sort of pseudo-Alpha status, granting you the strength an Alpha have, however afterward you will die,” Voldemort said. “While our primary gender and body can be changed to truly match who we are, such as a transgender man transitioning into the body that he feels comfortable with, our secondary genders cannot be changed, Harry. Any attempt will be met with death or at least intense pain.”

“Ohh,” Harry said, starting to completely understand his situation. “But why do Betas try to use it? Ron told me his brothers tried to use the potion.”

“Because it gives Betas and Alphas a sort of lustful high, it is an enhanced experience that is almost impossible to fully explain,” Voldemort said. Harry nodded, remembering how he could smell and feel Ron’s intense sexual aura the night before. “Is there anything else that happened, Harry?”

“No, but—can I please come home for Christmas?” Harry asked.

“Of course, I will collect you personally,” Voldemort smiled. He hugged Harry, making sure that they were in the shadows so nobody could see them. “I have a task for you during school,” he whispered. “Both as your father and as a Dark Lord. I want to show the world that you are my son, Harrison. That requires showing Dumbledore’s guilt. I want you to turn the students against him. Tell them the truth, however, be careful with it. We don’t want Dumbledore to hear word of it too early. I know you’re going to have a challenging time, however, you and I both know how you face adversity.” He chuckled. “I know you can handle this Harrison.”

“I’ll do it,” Harry nodded.

“Good boy.”

“How are you and Remus?” Harry asked, not wanting to leave his father.

Voldemort chuckled. “He is still sleeping. I’m trying to convince him to actually move into our new manor, or even live there for small bouts. My poor puppy, it seems that he only properly sleeps and eats when he is with me.”

Harry nodded, “He told me that Dumbledore asked him to get the werewolves on his side.”

“An impossible task, Greyback and his pack are firmly in my pocket,” Voldemort said. “But thank you, now I have an inkling on his plans. One more thing, this ring you described, I want you to try and take a close look at it. If it is broken or not. That ring is important Harry, I will not allow Dumbledore to have it at all.”

“Okay father, I miss you,” Harry nodded.

“And I miss you too—now go, I’ll be here until the train leaves,” Voldemort said. Harry nodded and gave his father a final hug before going to the train.

The Weasleys found him, Mrs. Weasley chiding him for running away from the group. “Now get on before the train leaves—oh and don’t worry about Christmas Harry, Dumbledore gave us the okay, you’re coming back with us.” She smiled. “Now get on all of you! Go!”

Harry decided to say nothing. He got onto the train with Ron and Hermione, “I’m going to find Draco,” he said to them, “I hope that’s okay.”

“Yeah, sure,” Ron shrugged while Hermione frowned. Ginny scoffed behind them and pushed roughly passed Harry, knocking over his trunk. Harry was more than happy that he had Hedwig already stowed away in the back with the other pets. “What is with that girl? Honestly?” Ron growled out. He moved to help Harry, but he shook his head.

“I’ll get this, don’t worry,” he said.

“I’ll go talk to her,” Hermione said, clearly looking displeased at Ginny’s actions. “I’ll see you at Hogwarts, Harry.” She stepped over carefully and looked back at Ron who stubbornly lifted Harry’s heavy trunk.

“Ron, we have magic,” Harry said. He took out his wand and with a swish and flick, his trunk floated into the air, hovering only a few inches.

“Oh, right,” Ron blinked dimly. “Uhh see you then,” he said, and he and Hermione made their way to the prefect’s carriage at the end of the train. Harry sighed and started to walk the opposite way in his search for either an empty compartment or Draco.

The Omega alone, everyone seemed to have no fear or hesitation to stare at him as the pass. They even pressed their noses against the windows to watch him go by. The younger students held up rude finger signs while others help up various copies of _Witch Weekly,_ the latest of which had a full-blown picture of him from Fourth Year and the caption, _Harry Potter: The Loose Omega!_ He did his best to hold his head high as he walked past. The braver of the students even opened their doors to hackle him. “Hey Harry! You late for a dick appointment?” “I heard that slutty Omegas give birth monthly! How many kids did you pop out?” “Oi! Potter! Want to suck my cock while my friend fucks your cunt?” “POTTER!” “Hey, Potter! Should we call you Harry Poofer now?” “I’m surprised you’re not already bouncing on someone’s dick.” Laughter followed all and Harry’s steps slowed. He hated them but mostly he hated himself for letting it affect him. His eyes watered and he found his body feeling heavy. He needed to move but couldn’t bring himself to do it. His trunk fell to the floor and he just stood there, shaking as the laughter surrounded him.

A hand grabbed his arm and he was shocked awake. He looked to see Draco holding him, his face stony. “Come on, my Omega,” he said, sounding surprisingly calm. Harry nodded and inhaled Draco’s strong scent, finding his strength once more. His trunk floated behind them and Draco directed him away, glaring at anyone who dared to look out of their compartments. They walked near the end of the train and Harry saw that everybody was mostly Slytherins. They looked at Harry only to look back quickly when they saw Draco. “In here,” he ordered, opening a compartment door.

It was empty. Harry walked in and allowed Draco to take his trunk, lifting it easily onto the overhead storage. Draco sat down and pulled Harry towards him so that his Omega was laying across the seat, taking up the whole row. “Draco, shouldn’t you be at the prefect meeting?” Harry asked.

“Skipped it, you’re more important,” Draco shrugged. He looked at the door, “My friends are coming in. They’ll take care of you if you can’t find me,” he said, kissing Harry’s nose. “Come in,” he said loudly at the door. The compartment opened once more, and Harry recognized the teens that walked in.

The first was Blaise Zabini, a rather muscular Alpha with dark skin and brown eyes. He barely looked at Harry as he sat across of Draco, Theodore Nott, and Daphne Greengrass following. Harry looked at the two and his nose gave a little twitch. They were both Omegas, however, Theo had a bonding necklace. Another girl walked in and automatically moved towards Draco but stopped when she saw Harry. “What is it doing here?” she demanded.

“Hello to you too, Pansy,” Draco sighed. He ignored her and petted Harry’s hair. “Harry, these are my friends, plus Pansy Parkinson. Blaise, Theo, Daphne, this is my Omega, Harry.”

“So it’s true?” Blaise asked, “I thought you were just joking.”

“As if I would joke about something as serious as this,” Draco said, holding up Harry’s necklace. Blaise shrugged and pulled Theo closer to him. “I got one too now,” he added.

“Hello,” Theo said quietly, watching Harry carefully.

“So is everything they say about you true?” Daphne Greengrass asked.

“Hello! Why are you ignoring me?” Pansy demanded. Draco glared at both girls, “Shut up Parkinson,” he snapped. “And Greengra—”

“Draco,” Harry said, his Alpha immediately stopping. Harry moved so that he was sitting next to Draco, his leg hung over Draco’s lap. He looked at the three Slytherins and then at Draco. “Do you mind if I tell them everything?” he asked.

“Even about him?” Draco asked Harry nodded.

“They’re my friends, so why not,” Draco shrugged. “Parkinson, get out.”

“Malfoy—”

“Get out Parkinson,” Zabini barked, “I want to hear what Potter has to say.”

“I’m telling everyone, Draco Malfoy is fucking a useless slut,” Parkinson sneered and walked out, slamming the door behind her. Draco looked at Harry, worried.

The Omega sat tall, refusing to allow her words to affect him. Instead, he just sat and stared at the three. “If you think like her, or even talk like her, then get out now. I do not want to deal with it,” he said coldly.

Nobody moved so Harry sighed and began his story. “Yes when I was fourteen, Viktor Krum and I were dating. He was my Alpha and I was his Omega. He taught me everything I knew. He never mentioned a bonding necklace however when we talked, it was always about after school. Marrying after school, carrying his children, becoming his boywife he would call it,” Harry blushed. “I loved the idea, even the name is nice to me, however now I would argue to be called his husband,” he glanced at Draco. “By the end of the year, though, Viktor went away without a goodbye. I was heartbroken, obviously, but fifth year made me quickly forget about my old Alpha. I don’t need to tell you guys what happened last year but during the summer, I met my father, my real father.

“Dumbledore… he somehow convinced two thieves to steal me when I was only a month old. I was left with the Potters and then given to the muggles Dursleys after my parents—after the Potters died,” Harry continued. “They treated me horribly to put it shortly, however now I never have to go back to them ever again. This summer, I found my father, my real father. He’s a strong Alpha, the strongest I’ve ever met, which makes sense seeing who he is.” Harry smiled as he thought about his father. “He’s kind and doting to me, but ruthless and cruel to his enemies, and even his followers. Not that I care, for I all know I have nothing to worry about with the Dark Lord as my father.” He watched the three, waiting for their reaction.

Theo seemed to realized what he said first, his eyes growing wide before looking at Harry with intense interest. Harry thought he could see a flick of fear as he looked between Harry and Draco. Blaise, however, reacted vocally, “You’re the Dark Lord’s son?” he whispered fearfully. Harry nodded. “How did you even get approval to court him?” He asked, looking at Draco.

“My father did something I wish he didn’t,” Harry said, frowning. “But it does not matter.”

“Wait—I don’t understand,” Daphne frowned, “You are the Dark Lord’s son? He was married?”

“He was, he had an Omega,” Harry answered.

“Who was she?” Daphne asked, “Do you know?”

“He. His name was Adrian, I was named after them both,” Harry said.

“So what’s your real name?” Daphne asked.

“I’m still Harry,” Harry shrugged. “My full name is Harrison Salazar Riddle, but only my father calls me Harrison—and I rather keep it that way.”

“Oh.”

The compartment fell into a silence as the three Slytherins did their best to comprehend what Harry just told them. Harry looked out the window to watch the scenery go by as the other three Slytherins were silent. The city was just starting to turn into countryside. Theodore Nott broke the silence when he asked, “What does this mean about the war? And this prophecy that the _Daily Prophet_ has been going on about?”

“My father told me that the war doesn’t concern me anymore,” Harry said. “We obviously won’t be fighting anymore because I wouldn’t dare fight against my family. As for the prophecy, even if it was real, it doesn’t specify me. My birthday is the middle of July, not the end.”

“Do you know who it was that leaked that you’re an Omega? And about your relationship with Krum?” Theo asked.

Harry shook his head. “No, I don’t,” he said sadly.

“Who knew about it?” Theo asked.

“Only Ron and Hermione, but they’re my best friends, they wouldn’t dare do something like this—especially Hermione, she knows first-hand how vile they can be,” Harry said.

Nott did not look convinced, but he leaned back.

“So, what now?” Blaise asked. “Are you going to be a Slytherin now or something?”

“No,” Harry said, shaking his head. “I’m still a Gryffindor. We think that it’s the best place for me. However, my dad did give me a task to do while here. I have to turn the student body against Dumbledore. My father wants to be out in the open about our relationship, however, we need people against Dumbledore to back us up.”

“Sounds like fun,” Blaise grinned. “Why not stay with us Slytherins? You’ll have us around your finger in a month,” he winked causing Draco to growl in the back of his throat. Blaise threw his hands up, showing he was joking.

“I don’t know if that is a good idea,” Harry frowned, “staying with you guys, or at least kind of moving into your dormitory. I don’t want Dumbledore to get suspicious at all. Especially since he and I will be having ‘lessons’ together.”

“Lessons? You never mentioned them to me,” Draco said.

“I didn’t want to worry you or father,” Harry said. “But I do want to have you all wrapped around my fingers eventually.”

“But you’ll be wrapped around Draco’s,” Blaise snickered, “or rather on them, eh?”

Nobody laughed. Harry glared at Zabini and stood quickly. “I would rather you do not make any of those kinds of jokes around me Zabini. You are my Alpha’s friend however I still don’t know you. Pray that you don’t make a horrible impression.”

Zabini stared at Harry, his mouth hanging open. “You just yelled at me,” he whispered. “That’s… that’s amazing,” he grinned.

Harry huffed and sat down, crossing his arms. “Is it so weird that I have a backbone?” he demanded.

“You? No, but as an Omega, a bit,” Draco nodded. “Omegas don’t bend over backward for every Alpha they meet, and they do argue with _their_ Alpha, however, it is a little unheard of an Omega to act as defiant as you do. Personally, I find it very sexy, Harry.”

“I’m so happy my temper is sexy to you,” Harry drawled. He looked at Theo and Daphne, “Please tell me my behavior isn’t weird,” he pleaded.

The two Slytherins looked at each other sheepishly. “It is,” Daphne admitted. “You do not act like any Omega we’ve met before.”

“Oh great,” Harry groaned. He curled onto the seat and leaned into Draco, who wrapped an arm around him. “No matter what I have to be singled out,” he muttered.

“I wouldn’t worry about it too much, Omega,” Draco whispered, “just focus on you and me, eh? Only opinions who matter.”

“I guess so, Alpha,” Harry mewled. He looked at the three then back at Draco. He decided that it would be better to tell Draco about the food when they were alone. Instead, he turned to the three friends and decided that he wanted to know them more. Relaxing against his Alpha, he pulled Draco’s free hand onto his lap and played with it as he talked with Blaise, Theo, and Daphne.

After a couple of awkward questions, Harry was surprised at how easy it was to keep a conversation flow between the five of them. He did not notice the time passing by until there was a knock on their door. A younger year stood, holding two rolls of parchment. “Umm these are for Blaise Zabini and Harry Potter,” she said. She handed them and ran off.

“What is it?” Draco asked as Harry opened the letter, reading it.

“An invitation from Professor Slughorn?” Harry said, frowning slightly.

“Slughorn?”

“The new professor,” Harry said. “I met him during the summer.” He looked at Blaise then at Draco. “Umm…”

“Go, I trust you with Zabini,” Draco said, pulling Harry in for a long possessive kiss. “I just want to make sure my smell is strong on you,” he winked.

Harry blushed and stood with Blaise, the two walking out together. He leaned in and sniffed, “Malfoy’s right, you reek of him now,” he grinned and slung an arm over Harry’s shoulder.

“Zabini!”

“Don’t worry Harry, I’m a loyal dog,” Blaise said. “There are two people I listen to, and Draco is number two.” Harry just shook his head and walked on with Blaise. They were not the first to arrive. There were three others, a Seventh year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and, surprisingly enough, Neville. The Gryffindor perked up when he saw Harry and smiled. “Harry,” he said.

Harry nodded towards Neville, “Hello,” he said.

“Harry!! So excited to see you here m’boy! And you must be Blaise Zabini,” Professor Slughorn said, enthusiastically shaking Harry’s hand before turning quickly to Blaise. It was a tight fit in the compartment, Blaise making sure that Harry had the seat nearest to the door as Slughorn began talking and handing out food. Harry did not pay any attention as his nose twitched. He couldn’t help but notice the smells of three different Alphas. The first was Blaise, obviously as his new friend was sitting rather close next to him. The second was the seventh year Gryffindor named Cormac McLaggen who kept leering at Harry, winking whenever Slughorn wasn’t looking. The third, however, shocked Harry. His eyes turned to the Ravenclaw only to smell nothing. From his previous encounter, he knew that Slughorn was a Beta. He was stuck for a good minute before his eyes slowly panned to Neville, who sat there awkwardly. His senses flared and he almost gasped when he realized it. _Neville’s an Alpha._

He did not know why this news shocked him. Maybe because it was Neville, who was always shy and mousy. Harry did not want to assume, but he always thought that Neville would be a fellow Omega, if not a Beta at least. Something struck him. _Am I the only Omega in our dorm?_ He worried. It was a nonsense worry, he knew. He had Draco’s necklace, and they were his friends. Yet the thought of sleeping with four Alphas surrounding him scared Harry even though it was baseless. _Stop it, there’s no point worrying yourself uselessly like this,_ he thought. His irritation for himself grew as he pushed down those awful thoughts.

As Harry thought, everyone was there because they were related to someone influential or famous. One by one Slughorn went through them, taking a shine to McLaggen especially. Harry did not like the way McLaggen kept leering at him as Slughorn interrogated him. He couldn’t see his hands, yet there was something heavy in the air. Harry wanted to leave as soon as possible, but Slughorn kept spinning yarns and telling tales of his old students. The heavy smell continued, and Harry’s stomach fell when he recognized it. McLaggen was aroused.

He squirmed uncomfortably and pushed near Blaise, looking around uselessly. _Why is no one else reacting?_ Harry worried. A small sweat began to develop on his body and McLaggen smirked at the reaction. In the back of his mind, a small voice told him that he needed this. That Harry deserved what McLaggen was doing and he should be a good Omega and allow whatever McLaggen do to happen. Harry wanted to throw up at these thoughts. The lanterns lit as dusk came and Slughorn jumped, looking around. “Good gracious, it’s getting dark already! I didn’t notice that they’d lit the lamps! You’d better go and change into your robes, all of you. McLaggen, you must drop by and borrow that book on nogtails. Harry, Blaise—any time you’re passing. Well, off you go, off you go!”

Harry pushed out only to stop in the corridor, the smell of McLaggen’s arousal was stronger than ever. He turned around to see the Gryffindor standing in front of him, “Hey Harry,” he purred, “how about you and I go back to my compartment and you can have fun with a real Alpha?” He smirked and fondled his clothed impressively big erection.

His disgust turned into a wave of pure anger that led his fist, slamming into McLaggen’s face as hard as he could punch. The Alpha staggered, staring at Harry, “What the fuck!?”

“Don’t you even dare,” Harry hissed. He grabbed Blaise who was just getting out of the compartment and pulled him. “We’re leaving,” he said.

“Harry baby come on! I just want a bit of fun,” Cormac McLaggen laughed. “Don’t be such a prude.”

“Harry—what did he do?”

“You mean you didn’t smell it?” Harry demanded. “The bastard was aroused almost the entire ride! I could smell it clearly!”

Blaise frowned, “Was he? Shit, I’m sorry Harry. We can’t smell that.”

“What do you mean?” Harry demanded.

“We can’t smell other Alpha’s arousals,” Blaise said. “We can tell when an Alpha is looking at our Omega, but we cannot smell their arousal.”

Harry frowned; he wrapped his arms around himself. “It was so strong, I thought I was drowning in it,” he said. “Something in the back of my mind begged me to submit, to just allow him to do whatever he wants. It was awful.”

Blaise sighed, “Sorry Harry, I wish I realized sooner. But hey, at least you gave him a good punch, right?”

“I guess,” Harry frowned. He looked at his necklace and held it tight wanting nothing more but to be with Draco.

The second they returned to the compartment, Harry separated and fell on Draco’s lap, hugging and kissing him deeply. Draco returned in kind, biting Harry’s lower lip and dragging his teeth. Harry moaned and curled into Draco, needing his scent all around him. Draco held him tightly as Blaise leaned towards him. Harry heard him whisper what happened and Draco’s arms tightened. “I am not letting you go until you are with that good Weasley,” he growled.

“Yes Alpha,” Harry whined. Draco dressed Harry in his school robes, an act that Harry did not even feel embarrassed about. He wanted to be doted on in that moment, to have any excuse or reason to have Draco touch and hold him just so he could forget the disgusting smell of McLaggen’s arousal. The train stopped and Harry held onto Draco, not even thinking of separating to sit with his friends on the carriage ride to Hogwarts. Students glared and whispered about him as Draco led the small group. The five got in and closed the carriage. A few moments later, the thestrals in front of the carriage moved, pulling the group to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you guessed that Neville is an Alpha.


	12. Night with Lions

Chapter 12

Night with Lions

Harry and Draco separated in the Great hall, kissing each other goodbye. Harry kept his head high as he walked to the Gryffindor Table, finding Ron and Hermione, and sitting between them immediately. “Hello,” he said.

“Was Malfoy with you the whole time?” Hermione immediately asked, “he was not in the Prefect carriage.”

“Yeah, he was,” Harry nodded. “Uh how are you two?”

“Fine,” Hermione said a little too shortly.

Harry frowned and looked at Ron, who shuffled in his seat sheepishly. “Hermione and Ginny had a row,” he said. “It was awful.”

Harry looked at Hermione, who still looked irritated. “Hermione?”

“Yes?”

“What did you and Ginny yell about?” Harry asked.

“Well isn’t it obvious?” Hermione asked, “The way she just pushed your trunk over—I get that she’s angry at what she choose to believe and it’s not like any of us led her on, but still her attitude was just inexcusable!”

“Can agree with you there,” Ron grumbled.

“And you are still acting too lax about Malfoy,” Hermione said, looking at Ron and Harry. “Both of you—I don’t get how you can forget everything he is and who his family is!”

“I don’t forget that, I still hate him,” Ron shrugged. “But he’s Harry’s Alpha now—”

“Then you should be angry about that!” Hermione insisted. “For all we know, he can bring Harry to Voldemort—”

“Hermione, please, just stop,” Harry said. “Draco won’t bring me to Voldemort. Look—there are things I talked about that Ron already knows and I want to tell you too, but not here. Not now.”

“Ron knows? What does Ron know?” Hermione asked, looking at the two. “Did he—Harry, did he…” Hermione stopped, she couldn’t finish her sentence. Harry frowned and stared at her for a moment before realizing what she was suggesting.

“NO!” He yelled a little too loud. He stopped, seeing others were looking at him and blushed, “No,” he said softer, “god no—I’m not pregnant. We didn’t even do anything together!” He leaned close and frowned. “Look—it’s not about Draco, okay. I can’t talk about it now, but can you please trust me when I say he is good?”

Hermione was silent for too long a moment for Harry’s liking. It was not until the doors opened and Professor McGonagall led the first years in that she gave in and gave Harry a soft nod. Harry smiled and relaxed, feeling a weight falling off of his shoulders as he turned to focus on the sorting.

His mind started to wonder, turning to Draco as memories of their time together. There was a lot of kissing and cuddling, Harry realized with a smile, but also just the two of them relaxing at the side of the lake in Malfoy Manor. He stared happily at Draco, who was watching the sorting intensely. Taking after his Alpha, the Omega turned to look at the sorting as well—only to see the Headmaster.

The Headmaster who was not smiling and clapping along with the rest of the school but was staring directly at Harry with a frown. For a second their eyes met, and a rush of memories tried to come to the forefront of his mind. The Dursleys, Nagini, his father—he felt a prickling sensation for only a moment before it ended. His father’s shield in his mind activated and his thoughts were empty. Harry quickly looked away and hoped that Dumbledore did not look at him or single him out. He was so scared that he did not look back up towards the sorting hat and just stared in front of himself, clapping with the table.

Harry felt nothing for the rest of the sorting, and food appeared. Talk suddenly surged and Harry started to relax once more as Ron said, “Harry, did you know that Neville’s an Alpha?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “I actually saw him. He, Blaise, and I were actually invited to Professor Slughorn’s compartment. He wanted to meet us and a couple others.”

“Who else was there?” Hermione asked. “Neville just mentioned that you left with Zabini.”

Harry frowned as he thought of McLaggen. “McLaggen,” he said. “A guy who’s a year ahead of us. Along with a Ravenclaw in seventh year as well. From what I guess, I don’t think he or Neville impressed Slughorn sadly.”

“Why is that?” Ron asked.

“Slughorn told me, Blaise, and McLaggen to come visit him any time we can but barely said goodbye to Neville,” Harry explained.

“Well that’s not right,” Ron said, “I mean Neville does loads of stuff—you saw how he handled himself in the DA and Ministry!”

“I know but—look I’m not going to defend Slughorn’s choices,” Harry shrugged. “Anyway, yeah I sensed Neville was an Alpha in there.”

“Seems like we’re just being surrounded by Alphas, eh?” Ron said. Harry could detect a hint of sadness in his voice and saw that his friend glanced at Hermione. Ron stopped himself by shoving food in his face.

“I guess so, I heard that there are a lot of Betas too,” Hermione said, “which makes sense. Surprisingly, Betas take up a little less than half of the Wizarding World. Alphas and Omegas split the other half evenly.”

“Really? I didn’t know that,” Harry said.

Hermione sighed, “Have you two actually read anything?” she asked.

“No, that’s what we got you for,” Ron said cheekily. “Ow!” he flinched when she reached over to hit him. Harry shook his head, happy that the tension between his friends seemed to be over. His stomach growled and reminded him how hungry he was. He hasn’t eaten since breakfast, skipping on anything passed to him in Slughorn’s compartment. He was happy that his plate was already filled and began to eat.

Harry dropped his fork as soon as the flavor hit his tongue. Dread washed over him as his stomach lurched and cramped immediately. _No. Not here, please no,_ he begged. He wanted to cry. He didn’t want to chew or swallow, but he was left with the food in his mouth. The odd taste soured his tongue and he felt drool beginning to develop. Harry felt trapped. He could feel the poison fill his mouth like sharp daggers waiting to stab at his weak womb. He looked around, there were napkins, but it would be obvious if he spat it out. There was no way he could run to the nearest bathroom either. Everybody would see him. He started to whimper pathetically, and both Ron and Hermione noticed.

“Harry? Are you alright?” Hermione asked, “Are you crying?”

“Harry, mate?” Ron asked. Harry turned to Ron and pointed at the plate frantically. Realization came to Ron’s eyes before turning to anger. He took his napkin and pointed towards the Ravenclaw table, “What the hell is that guy doing?” he asked loudly. People around them turned to look at where he was pointing. Harry took the napkin in Ron’s hand and quickly spat out the food, coughing rather violently. He did not risk his own cup and drank from Ron’s as Ron got rid of the soiled napkin by throwing it under the table.

“Harry! What happened, are you okay?” Hermione asked, terrified.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” Harry said, draining Ron’s goblet and clearing his throat. “Ron, I’m sorry but—”

Ron just took his plate and switched it with Harry’s, along with his cup. “Don’t even ask mate,” Ron said, failing to hide his anger. “What the hell is that old man think he’s doing!”

“Ron!”

“Hermione!” Ron yelled back.

“What is going on?” Hermione demanded. “What secret are you two keeping from me that is so important?”

“Dumbledore spiked Harry’s food,” Ron said heatedly. “Alpha Protein is in Harry’s food.”

“You’re wrong, Dumbledore would never do that,” Hermione said, “Look somebody else must have—”

“Hermione smell my plate,” Harry said. He took his plate from Ron and offered it to Hermione. “Just smell it and you can smell the poison. It’s subtle, but it’s there.”

She did not look convinced, but she took the plate and closed her eyes. After a moment she opened them with a sickening realization. “You must be mistaken,” she whispered. “Maybe Draco or another Slytherin—”

“A SLYTHERIN CANNOT SPIKE MY FOOD!” Harry screamed, slamming his fist on the table out of frustration. “Hermione how can you not see this?”

“It could have been an accident—and don’t you dare yell at me!” Hermione said back. Harry snatched the plate and gave it back to Ron.

“An accident? Let me tell you about this accident—Mrs. Weasley has been feeding it to me since we returned from Diagon Alley!” Harry yelled. “Why do you think Ron keeps switch plates with me? My womb is weak—if I continue eating this poison not only will my womb be irreplaceably damaged, but I will die as well!”

“Then he mustn’t have known,” Hermione continued. “It could be a mistake and if he was trying to help—”

“Mustn’t know?” Harry gave a cold laugh. “How can someone so smart as you be so stupid, Hermione? The old man knows exactly what he is doing. He is killing me for daring to be me.”

“Harry, that hurts,” Hermione said. “You don’t mean that.”

“You know what? I think I do,” Harry said. “you are without a doubt the stupidest, most oblivious witch I’ve ever known.”

Hermione stood up, tears in her eyes. “And you are the most spoiled, rude self-centered wizard I’ve ever met,” she said and left with her plate, sitting down with the other girls in their year. Harry raged silently.

“Harry,” Ron said softly.

“What?” Harry bit.

“You shouldn’t have said that,” Ron frowned and left it at that.

The Opening Feast was awkwardly silent after that. Harry and Ron did not talk as they just ate, not knowing what to say. Harry felt terrible immediately. He knew he shouldn’t have said that to Hermione, but it frustrated him to no end that she couldn’t see and understand what Ron did instantly. He hated himself for how quickly he snapped. Hated Hermione for not understanding, but most of all he hated Dumbledore for causing all of this. _I need to get him out of here,_ Harry thought, remembering his father’s words. He wanted Dumbledore out of his life once and for all, but before that, Harry needed to tell Hermione the truth, if she would talk to him again.

Hermione left quickly to escort the first years to Gryffindor Tower. Ron stayed with Harry and the two moved quickly. Harry could still feel everyone staring at him, giggling and whispering all around. “Hermione,” he said once they entered the common room, “Can we talk, please?”

“Are you going to insult me some more?” she asked, crossing her arms. Harry frowned and shook his head.

“No, I’m sorry,” he said. “I just want to apologize—I shouldn’t have snapped at you, but you have to stop blaming Draco and the other Slytherins. They did not do anything.”

“How do you know?” she asked. “How do you know that you can trust any of them?”

“Because I trust them more than I trust Dumbledore,” Harry said. “Look, can you just come with me and Ron? I want to talk with you.”

“Fine then,” Hermione said. The three left the common room, Harry leading them to the boys’ empty dormitory. He closed the door behind them and sighed. “I just need you to promise me one thing, that you don’t freak out and you save your questions till the end, okay?” Hermione agreed and Harry hesitated for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

“I’m not a Potter,” he said. “Dumbledore had people stole me away when I was only a month old. My real father found me and showed me memories of me as a child with himself. I know that the memories weren’t altered, I saw myself as a baby being doted on by my real father. I stayed with him during the summer before I was forced to go back to the Dursleys before Dumbledore gets suspicious. It was during that time that I met up with Draco and we started dating. My father has always hated Dumbledore and knew instantly that he was the one who ordered my kidnapping; however it wasn’t until this year that we finally found each other. I was happy, Hermione, truly happy. Happier than when I’m with you guys if you can believe it.

“When I went to the Burrow everything seemed to be alright until after we went to Diagon Alley. When I threw up? That was because Alpha Protein, which is helpful for you and Ron and poisonous for me, got into my food. It happened each and every night and it wasn’t until last night that Ron pulled me aside and told me what was going on. My father was there at the station and he examined me. Hermione, my womb is weak right now—severely weak. I want to have children! This isn’t about me dying or anything but—just the thought of Dumbledore doing this, taking away my chance of having children, it hurts. It hurts so much.”

“Harry—how do you know that Mrs. Weasley was doing it on purpose? This can all be an accident—”

“It’s not an accident,” Ron interrupted. “She knew what it was, Fred and George tried to use it on themselves years ago. Believe me when I found out I wanted to yell at my mum, but Harry stopped me.”

“Hermione, Dumbledore knows who I really am. He is disappointed that I’m not an Alpha, that I try to live my life the way I want to live it,” Harry said. “Do you honestly think I’m okay with this? That I don’t feel betrayed?”

Hermione frowned. She looked hesitant, lost. “Who is your father?” she asked. “You didn’t name him, so who is he? And who are you?”

“I’m still Harry, I’m still your best friend,” Harry said. “As for my father—”

“Harry? Are you sure mate?” Ron interrupted. “I’m still wheeling about it.”

“Yes Ron, I’m sure,” Harry said. “Hermione is our best friend, and I can’t handle secrets between us, not since fourth year.” He sighed and looked back at Hermione. “My ‘mother’ as you would call it was a wizard named Adrian Harrison Riddle, and he was married to Voldemort. They named me after their families, my full name is Harrison Salazar Riddle, but please just call me Harry.”

The silence that came after killed Harry. He waited and gritted himself for the meltdown, for yelling or screaming. Instead Hermione just stared at Harry, concerned. She shook her head and said, “Harry, we have to tell Dumbledore.”

“Hermione, no—”

“Harry! Something bad must of happened to you!” Hermione said, “Voldemort might have kidnapped you—lied to you altered your memories—”

“HERMIONE! This is not a trick!” Harry yelled desperately, “Please! Believe me!” He didn’t know when he started crying, but he felt his cheeks going wet. “Voldemort is my father—he’s been nothing but nice and caring to me, along with the Malfoys. We talked and in the end, I believed him. Voldemort is my father, that is what’s true. Everything Dumbledore did—taking me away from my family and everything that resulted from that is his fault.”

“No, you’re wrong Harry,” Hermione said. “Dumbledore is fighting against Voldemort to save us—he would never do anything to harm you!”

“Not if you’re useful,” Harry muttered.

“Harry,” Hermione sighed, “Ron, talk some sense into him.”

“It seems really out there but I believe him Hermione,” Ron said, “And how can you stand and defend a person who keeps sending Harry back to the Dursleys every year! You know what they do to him.”

“Yeah they’re a little strict—”

“Strict? They outright beat and starve him!” Ron yelled.

Hermione flinched and looked at Harry, “No, Dumbledore personally told me—”

“He told me the same thing and it was just all a lie,” Ron said. “Harry was treated horribly by the Dursleys, Hermione. I wish it weren’t the case but it’s true. It’s hard to understand but Harry’s better off with You-Know-Who than the Dursleys!”

“Besides, he’s sort of dating Remus right now and he trusts him,” Harry admitted, “Although he doesn’t know that my father is the Dark Lord yet! So Hermione please for the love of god don’t tell him.”

Hermione frowned, she hesitated and looked between Ron and Harry. “Harry, this is dangerous, I don’t know,” she said. “Dumbledore—”

“Dumbledore decided I should go to the Dursleys instead of Sirius and Remus who were my godfathers that my parents, the Potters, decided. Dumbledore stole me from my father a month after my dad died in childbirth. Dumbledore led to my father’s fall to insanity. Hermione why can’t you see that Dumbledore is at fault here?”

“Because—because,” Hermione faltered, trying to find a reason. “Because it doesn’t make sense! Everything you just told me does not make sense at all Harry.”

“At first it doesn’t but it’s the truth,” Harry said, “That’s my life. Dumbledore tried to get me to kill my father!”

“Why? Why would he want to do that? Think about this Harry, Voldemort is a Dark Lord. Why would Dumbledore need to result to kidnapping to get Voldemort?” Hermione demanded.

“Because,” Harry said, thinking, “because maybe Dumbledore did not like my father’s way of thinking. He was working on a book that mixed both Dark Arts with regular magic. Dumbledore must not have liked that. He saw my father’s research into the Dark Arts as dangerous—”

“Because they are dangerous, that is why it is outlawed,” Hermione said.

“All spells are dangerous in the wrong hands Hermione,” Harry argued back. “Look just—I know this is a lot to take in.”

“You’re joking, right?” Hermione scoffed.

“Just think about it, please,” Harry said, “and promise me that you won’t tell Dumbledore.”

“Harry—”

“Please Hermione,” Harry begged. “You and Ron are my best friends. I don’t want this to wedge between us.”

Hermione still looked conflicted. She had a deep frown as he looked at Harry. “I—I don’t know,” she said, sounding genuine.

“Please Hermione,” Harry pleaded.

She sighed, “Harry... a week. I can—I don’t feel right not telling Dumbledore, but I can delay it a week, okay?”

“A week! No,” Harry said. “Just please think about it, think about how Dumbledore treated me, how every year I had this immeasurable expectation on my shoulders and hell even how he handled this! The Ministry running with me being a Ruined Omega! For all we know he was the one who leaked it. How can Mrs. Weasley know to poison my food? How can the same poison be in my food and only my food? It makes no sense at all. It can only be Dumbledore.”

“Harry listen to yourself,” Hermione said, sounding exhausted.

“No, you’re not listening,” Harry said frustrated. “I don’t want to do anything Hermione, but I need to know that you won’t tell Dumbledore! Ron trusted me; Ron understood me instantly why can’t you!?”

Hermione looked between the two of them. “You believed this?” she demanded. “Why didn’t you tell Dumbledore?”

“Because I don’t trust him,” Ron said simply. “I told you that already.”

“This is insane,” Hermione scoffed. She turned to the door and said, “Look, I won’t tell Dumbledore, and I’ll even think about this but you think about this too. This sounds insane and completely dangerous, Harry. In the end, Dumbledore has to know.” She left and Harry felt dejected, falling to his bed.

“Don’t worry mate, I’m sure Hermione will come around soon,” he said, patting Harry’s back. Harry sighed and shook his head. He did not get a chance to respond however as the door opened and the rest of their dormmates walked in. Seamus glared at Harry while Dean looked at him with a sort of look that Harry didn’t like. Neville, however, stared openly at Harry.

“What?” he said shortly.

Dean and Seamus looked at each other. Harry could smell no scent from them and knew that they were Betas. Seamus stared at Harry hard, his hand holding Dean’s tightly. “Dean’s off limits,” he spat.

“Dude!” Ron yelled.

“You read what he did! What, are you two having fun too?” Seamus demanded.

“Seamus—stop,” Dean said. “He only does Alphas anyway.”

“What? So we’ll just see him sucking off Ron and Neville?” Seamus asked.

“Yeah,” Dean snorted. “It’ll be hot, right Nev?” He smirked at Neville, who looked between them.

“Oh just fuck off,” Harry scoffed. “I’m not dealing with this tonight.” He took his pajamas and changed, closing his bed curtains, and sticking them close with a spell. Feeling angry and betrayed by everyone, he just laid there for hours on end. He heard the others go to bed one by one, but still couldn’t sleep. There was a strange noise and looked down to see a mass moving in his bed towards him. It hissed and licked his body and a moment later, Nagini appeared from under the covers. _“Hello, little snake,”_ she hissed.

 _“Nagini? Why are you here? How did you even get in here?”_ Harry asked, confused. Nagini gave an annoyed hiss and smacked the end of her tale into Harry’s leg.

 _“Do not question Mama Nagini,”_ she said. _“You’re my little snake, so I must protect you even if Master does not know I am here. Not that he notices, Master is too busy with his new Omega.”_ She sounded jealous and Harry giggled.

 _“Thank you,”_ he said kindly, _“Will you sleep with me?”_

 _“Of course I will, that is why I am here! Now go to sleep,”_ she commanded and feeling comforted and safe with her nearby, Harry did.

Voldemort felt oddly giddy. He had another date with Remus tonight. They were going out to eat and Voldemort wanted everything to be perfect. He was dressed in his best, looking modernly classy and acceptable in any restaurant, both muggle and magical. Luckily, for both of them, Voldemort has chosen a remote restaurant out of Britain. He smiled at Remus as the man walked into the bedroom.

The werewolf has all but moved into Riddle manor, making the Alpha very happy. Without the stress of Dumbledore and his mission, the man looked well-rested for once. His worry lines were slowly smoothing out and there were less and less days where there stress completely covered his face with lines and heavy bags under his eyes. That, along with actually eating properly meant that the Omega was slowly filling out and looking more and more beautiful to the Dark Lord.

“There is my pup,” Voldemort smiled, opening his arms. Remus automatically moved and wrapped his arms around Voldemort, burying his head in the crook of Voldemort’s neck.

“Hello Tom,” Remus whispered.

“Are you ready for our date?” Voldemort asked.

“Yeah,” Remus nodded. “Thank you again, for the clothes.”

“You have to stop being so bashful, my puppy,” Voldemort said. “You deserve everything I give you. You’ve been through so much Remus; it is only right that you get to be showered with spoils and love.”

“Tom,” Remus said, at a loss of words. He kissed Tom’s cheek and smiled. Tom kissed back and held Remus close.

“My puppy, before we leave, I have a question for you, but here is not the right place,” Tom whispered. They held onto each other tighter and Voldemort apparated them away.

They arrived on a hillside overlooking the ocean. The half-moon was shining beautifully over the ocean, the waves lulling gently with the soft breeze. Remus looked around and saw the moon. “Tom—”

“You have nothing to fear about yourself,” Voldemort said. “You are perfect in every single way, from your body to who you are. I accept who you are. I accept your body, your love, your voice, your feelings, and thoughts, and most of all I accept your lycanthropy. You do not need to hide it from me, my puppy. I want you to accept who you are, and I want to help you work on that as your Alpha.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace.

It was a golden necklace with emeralds and aquamarines. It smelled like Voldemort, with the central jewel filled with the Alpha’s magic and scent. Remus gasped at the necklace. “Tom?”

“It has been a long time since I made one, I hope that it can do you justice,” Tom chuckled. “Will you please accept this, and be my Omega?”

“Yes,” Remus said immediately. “Yes, I will.”

Smiling, Voldemort slipped the necklace over Remus’s neck and pulled him into a long, possessive kiss. “My sweet Omega,” he purred, “My lovely, beautiful Omega.”

“Alpha,” Remus whined. “Keep this up and I’ll be wet.”

“That is exactly what I want to hear,” Voldemort purred. “I want my sweet Omega wet and needy for me, after dinner we are going to celebrate our bonding all night long.” They kissed again, Voldemort’s hand slipping into Remus’s pants, feeling his wet clit. “Come on boy, let’s go eat,” Tom smirked, pulling his hand out and licking his fingers clean. They held onto each other once more and disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news everyone! I figured out who Ron's Omega will ultimately be! Now I need to figure out a new way to call ya'll for reviews, except for like writing good chapters.... I guess I could try that :P


	13. An Attempt at Normalcy

Chapter 13

An Attempt at Normalcy

“Did you hear? Longbottom’s an Alpha!”

“Longbottom? Really? But he’s so quiet!”

“Yeah, he is! Hey—did you hear about Potter as well?”

“Who hasn’t? He’s a cheap Omega.”

“No, no I mean did you hear what he did to Longbottom!”

“No? What did he do?”

“I heard that he faked being an Alpha and stole everything that Longbottom was supposed to get.”

“Really? How awful—I can’t believe I actually rooted for him!”

“Hang on, does that mean that the prophecy the _Daily Prophet_ was talking about was true? And that it was actually talking about Longbottom instead of Potter?”

“Oh my god, it does! Why is no one talking about this?”

“I have an aunt who works on the Prophet! I bet if I tell her now she’ll have a story for the evening article! This is big news!”

“Yes! Do it! I can’t wait until Potter finds out about this!”

“Serves him right for fooling us like he has, I bet he had Alphas help him with everything—even back when he was in the Tournament.”

“Yeah! And now he has Weasley and Malfoy under his thumb.”

“Wait, Weasley’s an Alpha?”

“Yeah! Where have you been living?”

“Sorry, I was just so caught up on Potter—oh shit I see him and Weasley walking down. Think they just fucked?”

“Most likely, go and write your aunt! This is going to be so good!”

Harry frowned as he took a step unconsciously closer to Ron. It felt cold, having the entire House against him. He could hear their whispers, feel their stares crawling off the skin of his back. He moved quickly through the common room with Ron and made a straight line for the Great Hall. All he wanted was to eat, get his schedule, and go to class. He did not want to deal with anyone.

They found Hermione near the Great Hall and the three felt extremely awkward. Harry and Ron stopped to stare at Hermione, who shuffled from foot to foot. “Uh, good morning,” Harry said cautiously.

“Good morning Harry… Ron,” Hermione said.

“Listen about last night—”

“I’m still thinking about it Harry,” Hermione interrupted. “Can we please not bring it up?”

“Okay,” Harry nodded, feeling a little relieved. The three went in and with his two best friends with him, Harry found that it was a little easier to forget about rumors and whisperings around him. They sat down in their usual spot, only for Neville to approach them cautiously, rubbing the back of his head. “Hello, uhm Harry, is it alright if we talk?” he asked.

“Yeah, of course,” Harry nodded. He unconsciously fiddled with his bonding necklace, pulling it out of his shirt so that it rested against his clothes and he could get the full scent of Draco. He was already used to Ron’s and Hermione’s scents from spending time with them, his brain was able to filter the Alphas out, however with Neville, it struck him like a surprising force out of nowhere. Neville smiled and sat across of Harry. “Thanks,” he said.

“No problem, what is it you want to talk about?” Harry asked.

“Umm about the rumors and stuff—I want you to know that I don’t believe them at all,” Neville said. “I know that you wouldn’t do anything that they described, or that you were an Omega actually, until on the train. In fact, I can’t believe I’m an Alpha at times. Between the two of us, I was certain that you would be it.”

“We can’t change who we are, you were born an Alpha and I was born an Omega. We can’t change our second gender,” Harry said, remembering his father’s words.

“It must have been a shock though, right?” Neville asked.

“Not really,” Harry admitted. “I’ve known I was an Omega for a couple of years since our Fourth Year actually. The paper was right about only one thing: I did have a relationship with a Durmstrang student. It was actually Viktor Krum. We dated and I came into my heats early because of him. After he left, however, my heats just stopped until Draco.”

“So it’s true? You’re uh dating Malfoy?” Neville asked, “you smell like him.”

“Yes I am,” Harry said. “And don’t worry—I’ll make sure to get Draco to stop bullying, you actually think I would date a bully or a monster?”

“No!” Neville said a little too quickly. “I mean—uhm, I don’t think you would.”

“Thank you,” Harry smiled, and glanced subtly towards Hermione.

“I just uhh wanted to tell you that,” Neville continued awkwardly. “And uh that I won’t try to do things to you—because of your necklace and uh that I don’t really like boys—in that way—I mean you are really nice and all but—”

Harry laughed. It was loud and light, jiggling the deepest of his core. He smiled brightly as Neville blushed and sort of shrank into himself. “It’s okay Neville,” Harry said, “you don’t need to explain yourself. I get that.”

“You mean, it’s not weird?” Neville asked. “I uh don’t know anything about this—I’m the first Alpha in my family at all!”

“No, it’s not,” Harry said, shaking his head. “From what I understand, just because you’re an Alpha or Omega doesn’t mean that your second gender overrides your sexuality. I’m gay, always have been, so it’s obvious that my Alpha will be a male Alpha who is attracted to guys.”

“Yeah, I’m bisexual so it’s really open season for me,” Ron shrugged, “Same with Hermione.”

“RON! You can’t just tell other people about me like that!” Hermione said, shocked as her cheeks tinted with pink. “You’re no worse than those writers saying awful things about Harry!”

“What? We’re just trying to prove a point,” Ron said defensively.

“That still does not mean you can just say stuff like that out loud,” Hermione said. “I told you guys last year, but I haven’t even told my _parents_ yet and they barely understood my second gender!”

Harry sighed and shook his head, “Anyway,” he said, “you’re straight. Always liked girls and never thought of guys in that way, right?”

“Yeah,” Neville nodded.

“Then you don’t need to worry about anything in my opinion,” Harry shrugged. “Just go about life and you’ll find a cute girl.”

Neville seemed very relieved by that. He relaxed and smiled at Harry. “Thanks—are all Omegas like you by the way? I hope they are.”

“According to the Alphas I’ve talked to, no,” Harry said. “They’re a lot more submissive and meek apparently, I’m unique in that I have a backbone.”

“It’s not that,” Hermione said, momentarily taking over. “It is just that due to our second genders, when in an argument or presenting facts, the Omega would normally step down to try and calm the Alpha down, or that they would allow the Alpha to be right—”

“Even if they’re wrong,” Harry muttered. “I’m unique in that apparently I know how to yell at Alphas.”

“Oh, okay,” Neville nodded, looking totally grateful for the information. Food appeared and they all filled their plates, Ron and Harry switching automatically. Ron pulled his plate closely and took a long sniff, growling at the back of his throat. “More of the potion,” he muttered.

“Um, Harry?” Neville said.

“Honestly, Ron,” Hermione sighed.

Harry took the plate and shoved it under Hermione, “Smell it—in fact taste it,” he demanded.

Hermione took a bite and frowned. “It still doesn’t mean that Dumbledore was the one who did it,” she whispered.

“Hermione! No student has any easy access to the kitchens,” Harry countered.

“Uhh,” Neville said, looking completely lost.

“That still does not mean it’s Dumbledore,” Hermione said.

“Look, we have our food let’s just eat, okay?” Ron grumbled. “Neville, you want bacon?”

Breakfast went on in a normal fashion afterward, no talk of Dumbledore or Voldemort was brought up and before Harry knew it, almost an hour passed, and Professor McGonagall was near them with their schedules. It took longer than usual this year for Professor McGonagall needed first to confirm that everybody had achieved the necessary O.W.L. grades to continue with their chosen N.E.W.T.s.

Hermione was immediately cleared to continue all of her classes and shot off to a first-period Ancient Runes class without further ado. Harry couldn’t help but notice the glare she gave Draco when he and Theo left as well, presumably for the same class. Neville took a little longer to sort out; his round face was anxious as Professor McGonagall looked down his application and then consulted his O.W.L. results. He wanted to continue Transfiguration, which he only got an ‘Acceptable’ in, because of his grandmother. In the end, he was not allowed and has chosen Charms instead.

Professor McGonagall looked at Harry next, “Potter… Potter… Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration… all fine. I must say, I was pleased with your Transfiguration mark, Potter, very pleased. Now, why haven’t you applied to continue with Potions? I thought it was your ambition to become an Auror?”

“I was told I had to get an ‘Outstanding’ in my O.W.L. Professor,” Harry said.

“And so you did when Professor Snape was teaching the subject. Professor Slughorn, however, is perfectly happy to accept N.E.W.T. students with ‘Exceeds Expectations’ at O.W.L. Do you wish to proceed with Potions?”

“Yes,” Harry said, ‘but I didn’t buy the books or any ingredients or anything.”

“I’m sure Professor Slughorn will be able to lend you some,” Professor McGonagall said. “Very well, Potter here is your schedule.”

“One more thing, Professor,” Harry said, “is it possible to change career paths?”

“Career paths?” Professor McGonagall asked, “Potter, you are not on any path, the subjects you are taking do not specialize in Auror training, they are just prerequisites, however, if you wish to further speak with me about career opportunities, you know my office hours.”

“Thank you, professor,” Harry said.

Ron was soon cleared for the same classes and the two left the table together. “Look,” Ron said delightedly, “we’ve got a free period now … and a free period after break … and after lunch… _excellent!”_

“Hey Harry,” a friendly voice said behind them. They turned to see Blaise Zabini walk towards them, smiling. “You got a break too this period?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “Oh! Blaise, this is my best friend Ron. Ron, this is Draco’s friend.”

Ron stared down at Blaise, although they were the same height, and his chest puffed out as he mechanically stuck out his hand. “Hello,” he said, deepening his voice several octaves.

Blaise snickered and took the hand, “Hello Weasley,” he said. “Harry, Draco went with my Omega to Ancient Runes.”

“I know,” Harry said, Ron, blinking before a small realization came to him. He stepped back a little sheepishly.

“Was just told to tell you,” Blaise shrugged. “Anyway, how are you holding up? I hope the lions are treating you good.”

“Hey!”

“They’re… acting like I expected,” Harry sighed, “However I’m hoping that it gets better soon.” He looked at Ron before looking back at Blaise, “You know that my father told me to get the students on my side? I’m planning on trying to start it soon, but it’ll be hard. At this point all I have are my friends so far, however, Hermione’s on the fence.”

“Like I said, start with us Slytherins,” Blaise shrugged. “You’ll have us all wrapped around your finger in a month.”

Harry frowned and looked at Ron. “I don’t know, I’m hoping to get my dormmates first, I feel that I can do this if I get to convince them.”

“Well you got me on your side,” Ron shrugged. “And Neville mostly.”

“You already convinced Longbottom?” Blaise asked, “Look at you Harry, you sly puppy!” he chuckled and groaned as he stretched. “Well, I’m going to lounge lonely, waiting for my sweet innocent Omega to come back from his boring subject. See you, boys.” He winked at both of them and patted Ron’s shoulder as he passed them.

Ron looked at Harry, confused, but the Omega just shrugged. “He’s a good one,” Harry said. “Come on, let’s get to the common room.”

Ron agreed and they returned to the common room, which was empty apart from a half dozen seventh years, including Katie Bell, the only remaining member of the original Gryffindor Quidditch team that Harry had joined in his first year. Harry went up to her and smiled, “Hi Katie, do you have a date for the trials?” Harry asked.

Katie looked at him, “Oh… Harry,” she said awkwardly. “Look uh I know that you’ve been our Seeker for the last five years or so but—I think it’s time for new blood, you know, as a Seeker.”

Harry frowned, confused. “What do you mean?” he asked. “You said it yourself, I’m the best Seeker we had since Charlie Weasley!”

“Yeah, I know but…” Katie Bell said, looking extremely awkward. She looked at her Captain’s Badge and frowned. “I don’t think it would be best for us, you know, having someone like you on the team. I mean nothing against Omegas but—you have a lot of drama and I don’t want any Alphas… distracted.”

Harry frowned. “Oh, I see,” he said shortly. He felt a new wave of anger and betrayal. It fell upon him all at once and Harry stepped back, turning quickly so that Katie couldn’t see his face. He grabbed Ron by the arm and dragged him out, he didn’t want to be alone. He didn’t want anyone to find him, but all he needed at that moment was his Alpha.

“Harry? What happened?” Ron asked, noting the tears that ran down Harry’s face.

“Draco, I need my Alpha,” Harry whispered.

“Okay, I know where the Ancient Runes classroom is, come on,” Ron nodded. He took control, switching so that he was pulling Harry’s arm gently. They walked to Ancient Runes’ corridor, which was empty of students, and walked quietly until they heard voices. There they stopped and waited, Harry, taking the time to silently cry out his tears until nothing was left but an empty, wet feeling of betrayal and heartbreak.

Time did not exist to Harry as he steeled himself. He just stood there, leaning against the wall with Ron as he cried, Ron rubbing Harry’s back and shoulders in an attempt to comfort him.

Finally, the door opened, and Harry moved to latch onto Draco. “Harry—easy pet, what’s going on?” Draco asked, smiling at his Omega. His smile quickly went away when he saw Harry’s face. “What happened?” he demanded.

Harry shook his head and pointed to lead the two Alphas away from the group before Hermione could see them. They turned the corner and stopped. “I was kicked off the Quidditch team because of what the paper wrote about me,” Harry said.

“That’s horrible!” Ron said.

“Disgusting—how dare that lowly amateur Beta do that!” Draco raved, “you are the best member on that team, and everybody knows it—it is a wonder that you are not the captain!”

“Yeah! You’re right,” Harry said, getting angry.

“I assumed you were going to be, I was getting excited by the thought of beating you but now it seems pointless,” Draco said. “They going to just kick my Omega off like that? Then I’ll won’t play. They lose the best damn entertaining rivalry they could have gotten!”

“Draco, you don’t need to do that,” Harry said.0

“You were the only fun part of Quidditch,” Draco shrugged. “Without you, pet, the game’s pointless.”

Harry blushed and hugged Draco, kissing his cheek. He turned to Ron, who looked sheepishly.

“Guess I’ll uh never get on the team, huh,” he said. “First in my family to not get on. Aside from, well you know but we don’t talk about him because of everything that happened.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

Ron’s cheeks grew pink. “I was thinking of trying out for the team,” he admitted. “But because you got kicked off, it doesn’t feel right.”

“Are you sure about this?” Harry asked, feeling guilty. “I don’t want you to stop doing something because of me.”

Ron shrugged, “What’s the fun if I can’t play with my best friend,” he said simply.

Harry still felt guilty but gave Ron a smile, “Thanks,” he said.

“Well, with that settled, I have a question for you Weasley,” Draco said, changing the subject. “Is there a particular Omega you have your eyes on or sense?” Ron blushed, and tried to answer the question but only blathered nonsense.

“Let’s just go to class,” he squeaked out and walked away.

It was almost midnight and Voldemort was still up in his personal study in his manor. His thoughts kept running around the Weasley situation and how he should deal with Mrs. Weasley’s actions against his son. _I should just kill her,_ he thought bitterly. _Kill her and her husband, that is what I normally would do. But Harrison…_ Voldemort groaned and walked to the window to see the cloudy night sky. “To think the Dark Lord would not kill because his son asked of it,” he muttered.

 _“My little snake is very influential,”_ Nagini hissed, moving towards her master. She lifted herself up to the windowsill and coiled until she was comfortable in the little bay window.

 _“Indeed, he is,”_ Voldemort said, petting Nagini affectionately. _“I’m surprised you are not with him tonight like you have last night.”_

 _“Master needs me, Nagini senses it,”_ Nagini answered. Voldemort chuckled. He shook his head.

“What to do with this Weasley?” he muttered. “I need to know more about them.” He looked down at Nagini, _“Stay, you can have your fun intimidating one of my followers.”_

Nagini gave a pleased hiss and Voldemort thought of Snape and pressed his wand against his clear inner forearm. His followers have his mark, but he had no need of it himself. All he needed was his thoughts and to press his wand where his mark would be on his follower. Voldemort applied his glamour, his handsomeness quickly hidden by the serpent-like face that the world knew and feared. He waited and a moment later Severus Snape appeared in front of him.

“My lord,” he said, kneeling.

“Rise Snape, I require information,” Voldemort said. “Tell me all you know about the Weasleys.”

“The Weasleys, my lord? What for?” Snape asked. Voldemort stared at Snape directly, their eyes meeting, and he subtly broke the pathetic wall around his mind.

“You do not need to know of my intentions, just tell me all you know,” Voldemort said, shifting through Snape’s memory to see how his son did in his class. He saw Harrison’s little outburst, and that Snape gave him detention and frowned mentally.

“They are Beta blood traitors,” Snape said, as though he was practicing from a script. “They do not care for your ideals and are considered enemies.”

“Is that true? I wonder,” Voldemort hummed. “Who here would claim to know my ideals, truly?” He turned away from Snape and stared out of the window for a moment. “Still, you did not answer my question, Severus. Tell me all you know about the Weasleys. Let us start with the parents, shall we? I believe their names are Molly and Arthur?”

Voldemort smirked as the man behind him flinched, the Omega tensing up. Voldemort could practically smell his fear and chuckled to himself softly as Nagini hissed angrily at Snape. “Arthur Weasley is nothing but a muggle-loving fool who spends most of his time tinkering with muggle objects,” Snape said.

“Sounds completely harmless, but we both know that is not the case, anyone against me is far from harmless,” Voldemort mused. “And Molly?”

“A housewife.”

Voldemort frowned. He turned around and showed Snape his displeasure. “Surely that cannot be all,” he said. “You are not lying to me, are you Severus?”

“My Lord—” Snape was cut off by his own screams as Voldemort’s Cruciatus Curse hit him. The Omega fell, clutching himself in pain as for once his scent overpowered any masking or illusions Snape used to hide it. Voldemort breathed deeply and smirked at the painful scent.

“Poor little Omega,” Voldemort cooed, “lying to your master is such a naughty thing to do.” He laughed coldly and ended the curse. “Tell me again, who is Molly Weasley?”

“A housewife,” Snape said, gritting his teeth through the pain that still surged through his body. He shook but did not attempt to stand. “She follows Dumbledore, admires him.”

“Would she be the type to do anything the old man asks her unquestioning?” Voldemort asked.

“My Lord?”

Voldemort pointed his wand threateningly at Snape. “Do not make me ask again,” he said.

“Y-Yes, my lord, I believe she would,” Snape said.

“Then that makes her completely far from harmless, now does it?” Voldemort chuckled.

“I—yes, my lord,” Snape nodded.

“Then we should consider the Weasleys a threat, shouldn’t we?” Voldemort continued, “Along with all of their little friends in Dumbledore’s club. But that is why I have you, isn’t it? You are after all loyal to me, and me alone, aren’t you Severus?”

Snape was quiet for only a second too long before nodding, “I am, my Lord.”

Voldemort decided to let it go and waved his hand, “You are dismissed,” he said in a bored tone. Snape gave a stiff bow and disappeared. Voldemort allowed his glamour to fall, handsomeness returning to him once more, and he turned to the mirror. “I have a small theory,” Voldemort said aloud to nobody, “that Molly was just following orders. That would make her dangerous, wouldn’t it?”

 _“Maybe, Master,”_ Nagini hissed. _“Why not just kill her and be done with it?”_

 _“That would upset my Harrison,”_ Voldemort hissed, slipping back into Parseltongue. _“Unfortunately, he is friends with the youngest male Weasley, who is surprisingly showing maturity according to Harrison’s letters. The woman is too ensnared in my son’s life.”_

He sighed and shook his head, annoyed. There was a knock on the door and Voldemort smelled his Remus before the Omega could fully open it. “Tom? Come back to bed.”

Voldemort turned to see his Omega wearing nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms. He couldn’t help but smile at how healthy-looking his body was starting to look, moving further and further away from the once gaunt appearance. “I’m sorry pup, I just had a lot on my mind,” he said.

Remus nodded and stepped further into the room. Nagini saw him and sniffed, hissing jealously, _“He reeks of you but not like little snake.”_ Remus froze at the hissing and spotted the snake. “Tom?” he said, with some fear in his voice. “There’s a snake.”

“Oh yes, I’m so sorry my puppy, I never really did introduce you two,” Voldemort sighed. “This is Nagini, she has been a lifelong friend to me. During my depression of losing both my son and Omega, I found Nagini and the two of us have been inseparable since. You do not need to worry about her, she is not venomous.”

“What about poisonous?” Remus asked, eyeing Nagini.

“In order to be poisonous you would have to eat her, and even if you somehow do so, no she is not poisonous either,” Voldemort smiled. He held out his hand and petted Nagini affectionately, “In all truth, she is just a cute pushover once you get to know her, a mothering softie to use the children’s language,” he chuckled to himself.

“You sound so old right now,” Remus laughed. He walked the rest of the way and hugged Voldemort, burying his head in his chest and inhaling deeply. “You look troubled,” he said, “Is this why you’re up talking with Nagini?” he teased. “Even though she can’t answer back.”

“Yes actually,” Voldemort said. He wrapped his arms around Remus and picked him up with ease. He carried his Omega to the nearest loveseat and sat down. With a wave of his hand, the fireplace started. “I’ve just learned of something terrible,” Voldemort sighed. “It seems that while he was with his friend’s family, my dear Harrison was given Alpha Protein.”

“That’s terrible! Is he okay?” Remus said, completely worried.

“He will be,” Voldemort said, nodding. “His womb is damaged, but it will repair itself normally with time. The problem is that I do not know how to act from this. I cannot go to the Aurors, his friend’s family is tied deeply to them so they would cover it up or just call it an accident.”

“Is it an accident? I’m sorry I don’t mean to offend but—”

“No, it was no accident,” Voldemort frowned, “however I do not know if his friend’s mother did it knowingly, or under the orders of someone else.” He sighed and pulled his Omega close. “I’m scared,” he admitted. “There was a reason why my son was stolen from me, and now that I finally have him back, to see him suffer because of me, it’s heartbreaking.”

“Tom, you need to calm yourself,” Remus mewled. “I’m sure that you’ll figure this all out. Do you have any idea about who might be behind this?”

“I do, unfortunately, and that is the problem,” Voldemort said. “He’s a very powerful man, much loved by the people.” He sighed and looked at Remus, “I would understand, pup if you wish to get away from this drama.”

“Never,” Remus said. “You are the happiest thing that ever happened in my life after Sirius. I never thought that I would be happy, but not a month later you came into my life, Alpha. I would do anything to help you and your son, just as you did everything to help me and Harry. Because of you, we’re actually talking and exchanging letters! Something I thought would never happen. I don’t care who this person is ruining your life, I want to help you in any way I can in fighting him.”

“Thank you my puppy,” Voldemort said, kissing Remus. “My sweet, kind puppy. Just hearing you say all of this puts my heart at ease. And we will have a long fight ahead of us Remus, for the person behind all of this is our old friend, Dumbledore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort is continuing to show how he is a good daddy, both to Harry and Remus (wink) Also what exactly will Harry do about his dormmates? Will Ron ever get a date? And where the hell is all the smut!?!


	14. Reunited

Chapter 14

Reunited

_HARRY POTTER DUPES ENTIRE WIZARDING WORLD! NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM MIGHT BE REAL CHOSEN ONE!_

_Anonymous_

_In the wake of Harry Potter’s scandalous reveal to be a Ruined Omega, more shocking revelations continue to come forth as new information is discovered. This summer it has been revealed that the one wizard who we thought was going to be our Savior, the Chosen One who will defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Harry Potter, was none other than an Omega. This by itself is not scandalous, but what he did is. Harry Potter cheated his way, having a long line of lovers that consisted of poor Alphas who falls for his allure only for the boy to drop them when he gets bored or whatever it is he wants. He did this all while maintaining a deceitful lie that he was actually an Alpha, which we all hoped and expected him to be._

_His lies seem to continue even now and spread to not only his status but his old friends as well. It seems that in masquerading as an Alpha, Harry Potter has overshadowed who might be the true Chosen One and actual Alpha: Neville Longbottom!_

_Such a shocking revelation comes from a trusted student from Hogwarts itself who wishes to stay anonymous. The student commented, “I was shocked to see that Neville was actually an Alpha! I always thought that he was going to be an Omega, and Potter the Alpha but when it turned out to be the opposite, it all makes sense! Potter was always attention-seeking—he even broke the rules to get onto the Quidditch team First Year! So pretending to be an Alpha and bullying Neville to hide the truth doesn’t seem unlikely.”_

_Harry Potter, as it is known, was the youngest Seeker in Quidditch history, joining the team in his first year at Hogwarts at age eleven, when normally that goes against the school’s rule which exempts First Years from trying out for the team._

_With so much scheming and lying, we feel that we must examine the Prophecy once more, and who the real Chosen One is. This prophecy, which was a mystery to us all, has been uncovered, in full, but another source who wishes to stay anonymous, the same source who broke the whole story about Harry Potter’s second gender as a matter of fact!_

_Unfortunately, the Daily Prophet does now allow our writing to go into verse, though spirals is still an excellent choice for short articles, so the prophecy will go as follows: The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...."_

_Why at first glance it certainly does sound ominous, and rather scary, however, I can fully assure you that this prophecy applies fully to Neville Longbottom, the Alpha, instead of Harry Potter the Liar. This prophecy, after several readings, does indeed indicate to Longbottom instead of Potter. The fact that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is an Alpha himself, so it is only right that his equal is an Alpha, which Longbottom is. He was born as the seventh month dies, same as Potter it should be noted, and both set of parents were known to be loud defilers of You-Know-Who. An Omega could never stand a chance against the Dark Lord, so our Savior, the Chosen One who will save us all, has to be the Alpha Neville Longbottom! Everything fits, everything makes sense, and Neville is our savior._

Harry felt a disgusting pit as he read the article in the morning edition of the _Daily Prophet_. He looked around Gryffindor Table and he could feel everyone’s glares and heated glances. His stomach boiled with an angry shame and he felt like a barrier was being built around him that separated the Omega from everyone else. Next to him, Hermione scoffed, looking on the verge of ripping the paper up, “What a load of rubbish!” she said, throwing it down. “Harry, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Harry said automatically, “it’s just rubbish. But…”

“But?”

Harry frowned, he started to feel tense as the whispers around him started. “How did they know about the prophecy?” He asked. He looked at Ron and Hermione, “That’s the prophecy, word for word.”

“It is?” Ron asked. Harry nodded and both his friends frowned. “How did they get that?” Ron asked.

“I don’t know, there are only a few people who know the prophecy,” Harry frowned, his voice getting lower. “Me, Dumbledore, and Voldemort. Professor Trelawney gave the prophecy, apparently, but she doesn’t remember it at all.”

“Well we know that you wouldn’t give it away, or your dad, right?” Ron asked, Harry nodding automatically but Hermione still looked unconvinced. “So was it Dumbledore?”

“Why would he do this though?” Hermione frowned. “They said that their source is the same person who revealed Harry’s second gender, why would Dumbledore do any of this?”

“I don’t know, to keep me in line or something?” Harry said thoughtfully, “or to get me scared and go to him for help?”

“But that makes no sense Harry,” Hermione said, “Dumbledore would never do that.”

“And he wouldn’t have people steal Harry as a baby, but look what happened,” Ron shot back.

“Guys, not now,” Harry said, “Don’t argue.”

“Fine,” Ron huffed.

Harry stared at the article and frowned deeply. “Harry?” He looked up to see Neville standing sheepishly. “Umm, can I sit with you?” Harry nodded and Neville sat down. “Harry, I’m so sorry—I swear that it wasn’t me! I don’t know where all of this is coming from.”

“Don’t worry Neville, we know it wasn’t you,” Harry smiled, “You’re too goodhearted and honest to do something like this.” Neville smiled with a blush. Harry held onto his bonding necklace, playing with it as he talked.

“However, I have no idea who the student is who talked to the prophet about this,” Harry frowned. “It’s only the second day of school! How could anyone have the time?”

“I don’t know,” Neville said, “but uh—I’ll help you! I will! I’ll tell them all that the newspaper is lying, that you’re the chosen one and—”

“Neville, you don’t need to do that,” Harry smiled. “I honestly don’t care about this war anymore. It doesn’t even concern us, we’re just underaged students. But—” Harry thought for a moment. He mentally sighed, seeing only one way that he could work out of this, as well as do what his father commands. “I would like you to do something for me,” he said.

“What is it?” Neville asked excitedly.

“I want you to just tell the others in our year to meet up in the common room after dinner,” Harry said. “There are some things I need to tell you all—things that Hermione and Ron know.”

“Oh, okay,” Neville said, sensing the gravity of the situation. “What is it?”

“The truth,” Harry said simply. “About me, who I am, and how Dumbledore’s been lying to all of us.”

“Harry are you sure that’s a good idea?” Hermione asked immediately. “What if—”

“It’s fine Hermione,” Harry said, “It’s better they know the truth and I tell it on my terms than just saying nothing and let these rumors spiral out of control. Besides, I don’t want to be afraid to sleep in my own bed.” He turned to Neville and gave a sympathetic smile, “Please Neville, it’s nothing horrible I swear, just tell Dean, Seamus, and the others to just gather around the back of the common room, where we can be alone.”

“Okay, I will Harry,” Neville nodded. He stood up and saw Dean and Seamus, “I’ll start right now!”

Harry smiled at that and watched as Neville walked away. Hermione still looked unconvinced about the whole ordeal, however, thankfully she did not bring the matter up at all during the day. However, his day did not go smoothly. The harassment seemed to only increase as time went on, people hissed and jeered at him when Professors were not looking or weren’t around. Ron and Hermione chased them off, even took off points, but that only seemed to encourage the braver ones to laugh at Harry. Draco was entirely busy with his classes, and the two only had a ten minute in between to hug and stay with each other. He told Draco his plans, and the Alpha kissed him good luck before having to run for class.

Dinner passed with an uneased tension that caused nobody to talk. Harry was happy when it was over. He, Hermione, and Ron took their time returning to the Gryffindor Common Room, and Harry was happy to see that Neville was able to do as he was asked.

Neville was waiting in a back corner at a circular table, along with Seamus, Dean, along with Parvati Patil, and Lavender Brown. Harry made his way towards them, Ron and Hermione following. Neville smiled and waved when Harry was close enough, however, the others were strangely silent. “Thanks for coming,” Harry said, sitting down.

“What do you want Potter? Are you going to finally admit you lied?” Seamus asked.

Harry gave him a short glare and shook his head. “I never lied to anyone,” he said. “I just never told you guys about it because it was my private life. But now the world knows, so I want to set the record straight.”

“Then why have Neville get us? Are you two up to something?” Lavender Brown asked accusingly.

“No,” Harry said strongly, “and I would rather all of you just keep silent while I talk. This would go better without any interruption.”

Lavender frowned and looked around at the table, “Is Harry really an Omega?” she hissed, “he doesn’t act like one.”

“Lavender, please, just listen to Harry,” Hermione said. She and Ron sat on either side of Harry. The brown-haired Gryffindor looked at Hermione for a second before shrugging.

Harry took a breath and started his story which he planned out throughout the day. “The Potters aren’t my real parents, they raised me for a year, yeah, however, I’m not their biological son. My real birth mother, if you will, was an Omega named Adrian, and he had a husband named Tom. They named me Harrison; however I wish for you guys to just keep calling me Harry, only my dad can call me Harrison. My birth dad, Adrian, died in childbirth leaving just Tom and me. However, it was only a month later when two people broke into our home and kidnapped me. My father, Tom, was never the strongest support or ally of Dumbledore. They had a whole different view on Magic, and how to deal with the Dark Arts. At this time, my father was working on a manuscript, a book that blends together both Light and Dark Magic. I have it in my trunk if you want proof. My father believes, and so do I, that it was Dumbledore who ordered my kidnapping because of their differing views.

“So I was sent to live with the Potters, not knowing about my true parents. And then my life happened, you all know what happened. I was raised by muggles who weren’t the nicest to me, made me sleep in a cupboard the first eleven years of my life, and I kept on living not knowing about Dumbledore’s crime until this summer. It’s a long story but, I found my father, my real father. Tom. He’s been searching endlessly for sixteen years, and it was only a struck of luck that brought us together. He showed me his memory, we talked and in the end, everything fell into place. Dumbledore, in his stride towards the Greater Good, did disastrous things to my family. Both with Tom and the Potters. He kidnapped me, moved me to a house that doesn’t love me after the Potters were murdered, and lied constantly about who I truly am. Year after year here, I faced all these terrible things that could have easily been dealt with by Dumbledore. Quirrell, the Chamber of Secrets, dementors, and being forced to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. You guys know me, you know that I hate attention, that I just want a quiet life. But instead, I’m thrust into danger, me and my friends almost dying every year. Cedric dying…” Harry stopped himself to take a breath, the image of Cedric Diggory flashing before him for only a moment. “Can you guys just believe up to here that Dumbledore has done some rather messed up stuff?” he asked.

The group around him was silent until Neville nodded, “I do,” he said softly.

“So do I,” Ron said proudly.

“I guess,” Hermione muttered, which followed by a round of muttered acceptance. Harry smiled at that.

“Thank you,” he said.

“What does all this have to do with what the papers say?” Parvati asked.

“I’m getting there,” Harry said. “They only had some truths. One, I am an Omega, and two in my fourth year I did have a relationship, even though he never gave me a bonding necklace. I was dating Viktor Krum, the Durmstrang champion. I didn’t know anything about who I was with my second gender, but Viktor did. He taught me everything I know, and in general, was a sweet and caring boyfriend.”

“Then why did you take me to the Yule Ball instead of him?” Parvati asked.

“I asked Professor McGonagall if I could take my boyfriend, but she said no. Though she was supportive that I had a boyfriend, she told me that the other schools would look poorly on it, especially Beauxbaton,” Harry explained.

“Wait, really?” Seamus asked, “Dean and I went as a couple no problem.”

“That was what I was told, and Viktor and I believed it,” Harry shrugged. “Anyway, we dated through the year, and made promises to write and keep in contact, however the last time I saw him was the day he and the other Durmstrang students left.”

“How awful,” Parvati gasped, “Oh Harry you must have felt horrible!”

“I did,” Harry nodded, “and with Viktor gone, my heats ended as well. I was dry during fifth year. I actually thought that I would never experience a heat again. Then I met Draco Malfoy out of school and, yeah he’s a gigantic prick I won’t even try to defend him on that, but we started talking, our talks became more serious and before I knew it…” Harry lifted up his bonding necklace, “my heat came back, and Draco and I entered a courtship. However, I’m still yelling at him to fix his attitude. And though we are dating, Draco and I have never, you know. Viktor has been the only Alpha, the only person, I’ve ever been with. And that’s basically it,” he ended. “That’s the truth.”

The table was silent. The other Gryffindors looked at each other, all in various forms and stages of thought as they did their best to comprehend everything that Harry told them. Harry waited anxiously, holding onto his necklace for support as he looked at his housemates individually. Neville’s face as flushed red, looking as though he would explode from thinking harder than he ever did. Seamus glanced at Harry sympathetically while Dean looked oddly calm. Parvati was frowning and Lavender had her eyebrows furrowed together. Time continued to pass, and Harry felt worried. He opened his mouth several times to say “Well?” or “What do you have to say?” but found his voice dying at each attempt.

It wasn’t until Hermione spoke that everyone looked up. “I’m sorry Harry,” she said. “I’m sorry for the things I’ve said, and not believing you.”

“You finally believe me?” Harry asked, smiling.

“Yeah,” Hermione nodded. “Everything.”

Harry’s grin stretched his face and he hugged Hermione, not caring that the others were watching. Hermione hugged back, and both were on the verge of tears.

“I believe you too Harry,” Neville said, “always had. I’m—it’s shocking, what Dumbledore did but, I’m sorry that he did it. I hope you can put everything behind you.”

“Sorry about those things I said last night, Harry,” Seamus said. “No hard feelings?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry too,” Dean said. “We really shouldn’t have said that.” Harry offered them a smile and shrugged.

“I just want to forget about it,” he said honestly. The girls both apologized at the same time, and just like that, the smear campaign against Harry was over for the seven of them. Harry felt comfortable later that night as he dressed for bed, and as he laid in bed, he brought out his father’s book to read from it. His curtains were open so the boys could see him read. “Is that it? Your dad’s book?” Dean asked from his bed.

Harry nodded and looked at the cover, “It’s a copy of the manuscript he was working on. He didn’t work on it since I was taken away,” he said.

“What’s it about? Does it say how to perform the Unforgivable Curses?” Neville asked, sounding a little afraid.

Harry shook his head, “No, at least not from what I read. It’s more like the history of the spells and how they were developed. I’ll be honest, this is a bit boring and I wouldn’t read it normally, but it is really interesting actually, and also my dad made it. So, I just have a drive to read it, you know, like I’ll learn more about him by doing so.”

“Ohh,” Neville said, relieved. “That’s good.”

Harry hummed.

“So, you and Malfoy,” Seamus said.

“Me and Malfoy,” Harry nodded.

“How is he? Like as a boyfriend.”

“He’s very sweet,” Harry smiled. “Not as much as a traditionalist as I expect, however, I think it’s because of who we are, and how we were before.”

“So you actually argue back to him? Like full-on screaming?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, he even likes it,” Harry shrugged.

“Wow... which I was an Omega, eh Seamus?” Dean grinned, “Imagine that.”

“You’ll be an annoying brat, that’s for sure,” Seamus muttered. “And if you’re an Omega, we can’t exactly switch around can we?”

“Oh yeah, that’s true,” Dean smirked. Harry blushed and looked at Ron and Neville, “Uhh, I think I’m going to bed,” he said and closed the curtains. He slept easy, a soft smile playing his lips as he felt completely safe in Gryffindor Tower once more.

Voldemort made sure that Remus was deep asleep before sneaking out of their bed. Wearing only a robe, Voldemort made his way to the basement where his precious Nagini awaited. He petted his Horcrux and closed his eyes. He reached out with his magic and soul, feeling Nagini and his son. A smile played his lips as he felt Harry’s calm composure. _“Your little snake is doing well, he convinced his housemates of Dumbledore’s treachery,”_ Voldemort chuckled. He could feel his other Horcruxes faintly on the horizon, however, he did not look for them. Instead, he focused entirely on Nagini.

His awareness began to fade, feeling in his body started to nub before a cold sensation took over. Voldemort inhaled deeply and felt his awareness move from himself to Nagini. When next he opened his eyes, he saw his body sitting in front of him, his eyes closed. In Nagini’s body, Voldemort hissed and felt the magic swirl around him as he teleported away, using his son’s memories to find the Burrow.

The house looked massive to Voldemort, as he looked at it. A massive ramshackle tower of rooms that seemed to be added onto one another with no thought or reason, looking as though it is only staying upright and together with magic. Voldemort moved towards the home, feeling the shields and protections around the property. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he moved through it easily, none of the barriers barring animals. He slithered towards the front door, which was naturally locked, but it did not matter to him.

Using his magic, the door unlocked and opened silently, granting him access. He entered into the kitchen and stopped. Voldemort raised his head and front half of his body, hissing softly as he flicked his tongue out, tasting the air and magic that swirled around. The air tasted heavy with also honey and sweets. Voldemort followed the smell, staying still as he reached out with his magic, mentally mapping the home. There were two people in the home, sleeping on the fourth floor. Voldemort focused on the woman, inhaling for her scent but finding nothing. She was a Beta, just like all other Weasleys. Voldemort lowered back to the floor and slithered away, following the magic as he stuck to the shadows, moving under and around furniture until he reached the stairs outside of the kitchen.

He moved to the banister pole and used it to spiral upwards, giving him the height needed to climb the first stair. Nagini was a particularly long snake so that when he was fully on the first step, his entire body covered it. He then used his body as a base, lifting his head to get to the second step, pushing off and slithering down it to pull the rest of his body up. It was easy work, but long work. Voldemort however moved silently, hissing to smell the air, his tongue flicking at the Beta magic that surrounded the home.

On the fourth floor, he stopped at the landing and moved to a nearby closed door that opened slightly at his will. He moved inside, the door fully closing once his whole body was in. The room was simple with just a large bed and two bedside drawers, a wide dresser opposite it with a window, and another tall wardrobe. The two Weasleys in the bed were snoring loudly, deep asleep. Voldemort slithered his way to the bed, moving underneath it. Perfectly hidden, he coiled underneath where Mrs. Weasley was sleeping and began to concentrate once more.

It was easy for the Dark Lord to invade her mind. It was a surprisingly organized mess with piles of memories about her family mostly, as well as Harrison and his friends. They all had a warm, comforting feeling which confused the Dark Lord for a moment. He moved towards the memories of Harry and found one that did not feel as warm as the others. This memory felt cold, almost formal, and businesslike with a little fear. He decided to start with this memory.

It was the day that the letters from Hogwarts arrived. Mrs. Weasley was surprised as she was sorting the mail to see that she too has gotten a letter from Professor Dumbledore. Curious, she hummed as she opened it.

_Molly,_

_I have something very important to inform you. As I am sure Harry has told you, the Muggles have mistreated him. I always thought that Harry, in his childish imagination, exaggerated the extent of their mistreatment. After all, a missed meal here and there will not do lasting damage. Nor will a slapped wrist or bum will lead to a scarred child. However, before I dropped Harry onto your doorstep, I’ve put it upon myself to check his health. Your double and triple servings of food help, I must admit, however, I found that he is rather malnourished, and is in desperate need of supplements._

_I have taken the liberty of writing a friend for a potion that Harry needs. It is all paid for, so there is no need for you to worry about that. During your visit to Diagon Alley, please go to the Apothecary on the North Side near Flourish and Blotts. There, my friend will give you Harry’s supplements, just mention my name over the counter. Please do not mention this to Harry, you know how teenage boys can be. He would be embarrassed if he knew that you and I were helping him in this way. When you have the supplements, it will be as simple as sprinkling it onto Harry’s food._

_Thank you very much, Molly, and Harry will thank you too when he finds out,_

_Dumbledore._

Molly felt so heartbroken. “The poor dear,” she muttered to herself. She folded and pocketed the letter just as her daughter walked in, looking angry and hurt. “Harry almost cut me with magic!” she screamed out as the memory faded. The next second, they were at the Apothecary. Mrs. Weasley was by herself, looking a little nervous.

She left Ginny with her husband Arthur, telling them both that she just needs to pop into the Apothecary. There was a cheerful man standing behind the counter, smiling warmly at her. “Hello, how can I help you?” he asked as she approached.

“Yes, hello,” Mrs. Weasley said, looking around. “I’m here to pick up some supplements? Professor Dumbledore made the order.”

“Ah yes! Of course, you’re lucky we just got it in stock,” the man smiled. “Professor Dumbledore was actually just here an hour ago picking up the same thing.”

“They’re for Harry, the poor dear,” Mrs. Weasley said sympathetically. “Thank you,” she said, taking the bag that the man placed on the counter. She exited the store happily and placed the small bag into a bigger bag from Flourish and Blotts.

The scenes then changed, becoming quicker and quicker as Mrs. Weasley added the “supplements” to Harry’s dinner. Voldemort saw enough and stepped out of the memories, totally disgusted.

 _A blind follower who does as she’s commanded with a smile,_ he thought to himself. _However, now I know how she obtained the Alpha Protein. Perhaps I should give the Apothecary a visit. As for the Weasleys…_ Voldemort wanted to kill them. He really did; however, he made his promise to his dear son. As well as the needless complications it would cause for his budding romance with Remus Lupin, who is friends with these mindless dolts. Finding himself in a hopeless situation, Voldemort hissed angrily and slithered away, leaving the Weasleys alone. He made it to the property’s edge and then focused his magic to teleport Nagini’s body once more, appearing right in front of his own body.

He relaxed and a moment later he was back in his own body. He opened his eyes and stood up to stretch as Nagini hissed. “I believe we now know how we’re going to oust Dumbledore and save your little snake,” he said to Nagini. “But first, we must rest.”

Nagini agreed and slithered away to her own little sleeping place while Voldemort made his return to the master bedroom. He glanced at a clock as he walked by, seeing that he was gone for only an hour. Remus was still sleeping beautifully, holding onto the covers as he faced towards Voldemort’s side of the bed. Remus grunted as the bed dipped and his eyes barely opened sleepily. “Tom? What time is it?” he slurred.

“It’s still the middle of the night, puppy, go back to sleep,” Voldemort said, taking off his night robe. He slipped under the covers and pulled Remus to him, holding him tight. Remus relaxed under Voldemort’s grip and slurred, “Alright,” before falling back to sleep. Voldemort smiled, petting Remus’ hair as he thought about his next move. _I’ll pay this Apothecarist a visit and convince the man to show me a history of Dumbledore’s purchases, afterward it’ll be simple, stepping out and proving that Harrison is mine, and Dumbledore’s the villain._ He leaned forward and inhaled Remus’ scent. It calmed the Alpha immensely and he smiled softly as he found his eyes closing, and he too soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : I need to pick up the pace here! I only have Chapter 15 written as of posting this! That is no good at all. But more importantly, look at everything that can be overcome thanks to friendship!


	15. Night with Snakes

Chapter 15

Night with Snakes

The bullying naturally didn’t stop; however, it was a comfort for Harry to have his dormmates defend him. Seamus and Dean took it upon themselves, whenever Ron and Hermione weren’t around, to ack as sort of bodyguards for the Omega as an act of contrition. It was amusing to Harry, having the two Betas act as bodyguards, however, he was just happy to have his friends back again, so he overlooked the times when they were being a little too pushy about guarding him. One thing he wished they could fully guard him against, however, was the Alpha Protein that always found its way into Harry’s food. He felt bad giving it to Ron always, as it made the Alpha go into an almost lustful frenzy however every time Harry tried to say nothing or just refuse to eat, Ron just brushed off his concerns, “It’s nothing really mate, just means I get to nut harder,” he joked a week into classes.

“RON!” Hermione screamed. “Honestly!”

“Uh, I’ll eat it,” Neville said softly. Another change that Harry never realized was that the other sixth-years ate with them again. Neville was sitting between Parvati and Seamus, directly in front of Harry. The Omega looked up at Neville than blushed, “You sure?” he asked.

“Uh yeah,” Neville nodded. Harry shrugged and traded plates with Neville. He let Ron smell it and the Alpha nodded, saying it was clean. They started eating, and it was only halfway that Harry smelt something new. He glanced up at Neville, whose cheeks were blushing deeply red and he squirmed uncomfortably. Harry too started to feel uncomfortable as Neville’s arousal flooded him in waves. Harry's hand moved to hold onto his necklace, drastically shortening the chain length so that he could smell Draco’s scent and override Neville’s protein-fueled lust. Harry cleared his throat and focused on the food in front of him. When they were done eating, Harry smiled at Neville, “Thanks Nev, can you and I talk for a second?” he asked.

“Um sure,” Neville said, although his cheeks were still blushing red.

“Good, Ron, come with?” Harry said. Ron nodded and the three stood up, Neville looking around awkwardly as he held his robes in front of him, pushing his hands forward in his pocket. Harry led the two Alphas out of the Great Hall and across the entrance hall into the courtyard outside. He took a breath of the fresh air and turned to Neville, “Thanks again for eating it,” he smiled. “I hated putting Ron into those lust frenzies.”

Ron shrugged, once again saying it was no problem while Neville blushed, “N-No problem,” he muttered. “Uhm I just didn’t know that umm. … it’s still not, down, you know. Oh god, I sound like a perverted criminal!” He groaned.

“You’re not a pervert,” Ron said, “it’s the Alpha Protein, believe me, the first time I had it my scent almost smothered Harry,” he grinned.

“Actually Ron, uhm Neville’s scent was stronger,” Harry blushed. “Although that might be because I’m so used to yours.”

“Oh,” Ron said, he slackened, looking as though his ego deflated. He looked between Harry and Neville and bit his lip. Neville still stood awkwardly, shuffling from foot to foot as he looked at Harry, “Is uh that going to happen every day?” he asked nervously, looking down at his robes.

“No, because I’m going to figure out when exactly Dumbledore is having the protein added to my food,” Harry said. He sighed and added, “I just hope I can do it before tomorrow, I have my first lessons with him.”

“Is that bad?” Neville asked.

“Yes,” Harry sighed, “I told you all what happened, between him and my dad.”

“Oh… right,” Neville said. “Uh, I’m sorry, it’s just hard to wrap my head around sometimes. I believe you, Harry, I do, but… it’s Dumbledore!”

“Don’t worry Neville, I know how shocking this is,” Harry frowned. He shook his head and looked around. “I’m going to sit with Draco for the rest of breakfast, see you guys at class.” Harry left as the two Alphas said their goodbyes and made his way to the Slytherin Table in the Great Hall, ignoring the glares and rude comments as he fell onto Draco’s lap, kissing him. “Hi, Alpha,” he purred.

“Hello Harry, what do I owe the pleasure?” Draco chuckled.

“Whore,” Pansy Parkinson spat. Harry and Draco immediately glared at her. Draco did not even say anything. He placed a finger to Harry’s lips to keep him quiet as he snapped his free hand. The Slytherins around them turned their attention to Draco.

The Alpha drawled in a bored voice, “If anyone of you even thinks a bad thought about my Omega, I just want you to know that I will make it my personal mission to leave you penniless and without any respect.”

The Slytherins around them nodded, while Pansy continued to glare. Harry returned the glare then looked at his Alpha, an idea forming. “You know Alpha, my father gave me a very interesting task,” he purred. “Can I please sleep with you tonight so I can do it?” Pansy made a disgusted noise and stood up, moving down the table. Her spot was quickly taken by Daphne.

“Harry, my sweetheart, you can sleep with me just so I can enjoy your company,” Draco smiled, “you are mine, after all,” he chuckled and lifted the bonding necklace, kissing it.

“Yes Alpha,” Harry smiled, “I’m yours.”

“Good boy,” Draco said, kissing him. He stared at Blaise expectantly, and the Alpha next to him moved to make room for Harry. The Omega slipped off, squeezed between the two of them and he leaned into Draco, who threw an arm around him.

“So what brings Draco’s lovely cub over here?” Blaise smiled.

“I just wanted to be with him,” Harry shrugged, “and you guys as well, ignoring Parkinson.” He added, glancing down the table where Pansy now sat. “It’s been a while.”

“Well, we can all catch up tonight,” Blaise smiled. “You and Theo can even trade Omega stories,” he smirked and smiled at his own Omega, who only glanced at him, unamused.

Harry giggled and nodded, “Sure, but first, I’ll have to do what my dad asked me. And, I’ll be honest, it’ll be nice to just relax before Dumbledore’s lesson tomorrow,” Harry sighed.

Draco frowned at that. “I’ve completely forgotten you had those,” he muttered. “Will you be okay, Harry?”

“Yeah, I will,” Harry nodded, ignoring the knot that was starting to grow in his stomach. He smiled and kissed Draco’s cheek, hoping that affection would ease his Alpha. Draco relaxed under Harry’s lips and the Omega smiled as he leaned away. “See? I’ll be fine,” he said. “More importantly, I’m going to go talk with Professor McGonagall after classes today if you want to come. I want to talk about switching my career goals.”

“Alright, but what else do you want to do besides carry my children?” Draco asked with such a serious face that Harry had to stare at him for a long moment to make sure he was joking.

“For one, maybe make my own bedroom to spend my heats whenever you’re being bad,” Harry countered, smirking at Draco’s look of horror.

“You wouldn’t!”

“I would if you keep thinking like that, Alpha,” Harry said. “I refuse to let you be the breadwinner.”

“What? Can’t I just fantasize about you waiting for me at home?” Draco asked innocently. “You’ll wear a nice dress, kiss me when I get home and then I’ll pamper your every need while dinner is cooking. I’ll even let you wear those pink robes! Hell, I’ll wear a pink suit every now and again! I thought that’s what all Omegas want, right Theo? Daphne?” He looked at his two friends for help.

“I hate dresses,” Theo said simply.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention,” Daphne said, laughing to herself. Harry shook his head and sighed before turning to Blaise, “Can an Alpha have two Omegas, perchance?” he asked.

“Harry!”

“I mean if they’re that sexy enough, yeah,” Blaise smirked, “but I don’t think I can handle dating the Dark Lord’s son, sorry Harry.”

“Shame, then I’m just stuck fixing you up, eh Draco?” Harry said smiling at Draco. The blond blinked, catching at what he was doing.

“You’re going to be my death, Riddle,” he muttered, causing Harry to laugh. The rest of breakfast passed easily, and the couple had to separate for class, Harry going with Ron back to the Common Room while Draco made his way to Ancient Runes. In the Common Room, Harry couldn’t help but notice that people were leaving them alone. They were at one of the small tables, forcing themselves to do Snape’s essay, and surprisingly none of the other Gryffindors walked up to them to sneer and jeer. Instead, Harry could feel their glances, their swift barbs of anger and annoyance at him flung for seconds at a time. He was thankful that he could ignore it. There was also another glance, but it wasn’t directed at Harry. It wasn’t until he smelt an overly powerful perfume that he looked up to see Lavender Brown standing by them. “Hello boys,” she said, smiling shyly.

“Uh, hi Lavender,” Ron said. Lavender giggled at that and her smiled grew.

“So Ron, I was thinking, you’re an Alpha, right?” the girl asked.

“Uh yeah, last I checked,” Ron said. Lavender laughed at that too, and the two boys shared a confused look.

“Well, in case you couldn’t sense it, I just happen to be an Omega myself,” Lavender smiled, “so I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow?”

“Not really, uh Harry?”

“I’m staying with the Slytherins all day tomorrow,” Harry answered.

“Oh.”

Lavender smiled at this, taking it as an encouragement. She leaned against the table and batted her eyes at Ron. Harry got a good smell of her perfume and frowned; _did she just drop a bottle over her?_ He couldn’t help but think. “So Ron, how about we have lunch together? I can get out own picnic basket? There’s a lovely tree by the Black Lake.”

“Uhh... ummm... sure?” Ron, glancing at Harry for help. Harry just snickered quietly and shook his head.

“Great! I’ll see you then, okay? At twelve,” Lavender said excitedly, and she skipped away to a group of girls, all of them giggling and shushing.

Ron stayed in his seat, looking mortified. “Harry, what did I just do?” he asked.

“It looked to me that you got yourself a date, nice job mate,” Harry said and looked back down at his essay. Ron, however, continued to stare into nothingness.

“A date—a date. Harry! I got a date,” Ron said.

“I know, I saw.”

“What am I going to do? What does she expect me to do? Am I supposed to hold her or something—what if I drop her! Or worse what if she tries to kiss me and I pull out her tongue and—”

“Ron, relax,” Harry said. “You’re stressing over nothing. You’re going to eat, talk, and maybe do some kissing.”

“But—a date!” Ron said. “What will Hermione say? Hermione! Oh god, she’s going to flip when we tell her about this!” Harry just made a face and shook his head, deciding that it would be better to just focus on his essay and let Ron’s moaning run its course. When their break was over, Ron was still acting odd and his oddness only increased when they met with Hermione. Ron made a sad pitiful moan and looked away like a sad puppy.

“Ron? Are you alright?” Hermione asked.

“Ron’s got a date with Lavender tomorrow,” Harry said.

“Harry!” Ron said, his voice cracking.

“Oh, have fun,” Hermione said simply. “Unless—you didn’t dribble when you asked her out, did you?”

“No!”

“She asked him out,” Harry said.

Hermione shrugged at that and said, “Well, have fun with it, Ron. Why are you looking so worried about it?”

“I’m not—ahem—I’m not worried,” Ron said, pausing to deepen his voice. “Let’s just go to class.”

Lavender Brown and her date were not brought up for the rest of the day. However, whenever she saw Ron she smiled and waved which caused Ron to give a half-grimace smile at her. “Does she expect me to give her a necklace?” he asked as they left their final class. “I don’t even know how to make one!”

“It’s just a date, relax,” Harry said. “She most likely won't have any expectations at all Ron, no offense.”

“How can you be so calm?” Ron demanded. “What about you and Malfoy, he gave you one and you two didn’t even have a date technically!”

“That’s because we knew each other for years and spent all our time together for those two weeks I was with my father,” Harry said simply. “Look, I’ll talk about this more later, I have to go to Professor McGonagall’s office. Just don’t overreact, okay?”

“I’ll try to keep him sane,” Hermione said, “Good luck, Harry.”

Harry met with Draco outside of Professor McGonagall’s office. They smiled as a greeting and Harry knocked on the office door as Draco wrapped an arm loosely around his shoulders. “Come in,” Professor McGonagall called out, the door opening by itself.

It was a small study on the first floor of the castle. There were large windows opening to a large courtyard that Harry remembered learning how to fly a broom, as well as a large fireplace with a mantle full of old pictures. Professor McGonagall was sitting behind her desk, students’ essays straightened in neat piles. She glanced up at the boys, “Mr. Potter, I assume you are here for what we have talked about?” she asked.

“I am,” Harry nodded. “I hope that it’s okay if I brought my Alpha, it would honestly help us both plan our futures easier.”

“I do not see any reason to deny that,” Professor McGonagall said. “Now Mr. Malfoy, The Heads of Houses were recently talking about their students' aspirations. Professor Snape has told me that yours is to become a Potions Masters, and become a potioneer, correct?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Draco nodded.

“Then you better shape up your Transfiguration grades, though casting spells is rare in the art of potion-making, I assume that you are at least aware that there are several difficult potions that require its ingredients to be transfigured from other objects,” Professor McGonagall said.

“I am, ma’am… thank you,” Draco said, although his expression was sheepish. Professor McGonagall made a noise. Harry and Draco sat down in front of her desk, and Professor McGonagall pulled out a folder that had Harry’s scores. “So Mr. Potter, I take it that you no longer wish to become an Auror?” she asked.

“That’s right,” Harry nodded.

“Now, is this because of the recent media circus and rumors about your personal life, or for another, more grounded and valid reasoning?” Professor McGonagall asked.

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while, and I’ve decided that I do not want to become an Auror based on valid reasons, this has nothing to do with what is going on,” Harry said. “As you have told me before, it is a rather dangerous profession, and honestly I’m done with danger. I want to go into something that seems more beneficial and worthwhile than basically the wizarding version of a muggle cop.”

“Very well,” Professor McGonagall nodded. She riffled through Harry’s folder before finding a sheet of paper. Using her wand, she erased some lines before looking up at him. “Do you have any interests or ideas on what you would rather do?”

“Yes, however, I’m not sure if it is exactly a career,” Harry nodded.

“Well, speak up,” Professor McGonagall encouraged.

Harry nodded and took a moment to figure out where to begin. “I would actually like to study Magic, like the development of Magic and what exactly makes it Light or Dark.”

“The development of Magic?” Professor McGonagall repeated, frowning slightly. “Can you please further explain?”

Harry’s cheeks redden a little but nodded. “I want to study and examine the properties and makings of spells, focusing on their classification of whether they are Dark or Light Magic,” he said, mirroring what he has read in his father’s voice.

“Will this lead to a teaching or similar position?” Professor McGonagall asked.

Harry shook his head, “No, not teaching. However, if my research could be used to reexamine what is taught, as well as several spells’ classifications, I will be obviously excited.”

Professor McGonagall’s frown deepened. “I must admit that I find this extremely surprising, Mr. Potter. As I have told you before, you are not on any particular career path. The classes you are taking for N.E.W.T. are decided to help you achieve whichever career goal you have. These classes are prerequisites, yes, however as I have told you before the classes are not specified. You wish to study the fundamentals and developments of Magic, as well as the classification of new and old spells, am I understanding correctly?”

“Yes, Professor,” Harry nodded.

“Then why haven’t you chosen Ancient Runes when you were choosing your extracurricular lessons in your second or third years?” Professor McGonagall asked. “Professor Babbling’s class would have provided a solid ground on which to base any and all research you do.” Harry started to feel disheartened. He sank a little in his seat as Professor McGonagall continued. Draco reached out to hold Harry’s hand. “I am sorry to say, Mr. Potter, that in regards to Ancient Runes, we cannot offer you a proper education that will significantly prepare you for your chosen profession. This means that after graduation, you will have to seek out additional education specifically into Ancient Runes, which will become rather costly depending on how quickly you can grasp the subject. Do you understand this, Mr. Potter?”

“I do,” Harry said, his voice sounding defeated.

“That said, while Hogwarts and the Ministry do not have a specific path planned out for your goals, I believe that your current classes are all perfectly reasonable in helping you with your objectives. Most obviously, Defense of the Dark Arts as well as Charms, Transfiguration, as well as Potions, which I have explained to Mr. Malfoy,” Professor McGonagall said.

Harry had to stare at her for a moment before realizing what she said, “I’m sorry—you, are you saying that it’s possible?” he asked.

“Of course it is possible, it will just be difficult especially with the additional education you must take upon yourself to take after graduation,” Professor McGonagall said. “You will have to especially focus on your studies to make sure to achieve the highest grades possible. We are always in need of experts constantly examining our magic, both new spells being invented as well as old creature favorites.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded, his smile returning in full.

“Lastly Mr. Potter, if you do publish your research, which I must admit I will be rather enthusiastic to read, I would suggest improving your penmanship or using a self-writing quill,” Professor McGonagall suggested. “There will be no witch or wizard alive who will accept your findings seriously if it is written out in your usual chicken scratchings.”

Harry nodded, his spirits lifting quickly as Professor McGonagall bent slightly to write in the empty space on the piece of parchment in front of her. She finished quickly and placed the parchment away. “Is there anything else you require?” she asked.

“No Professor, thank you,” Harry smiled. He stood up with Draco and both smiled. They left her office and Draco immediately brought Harry to the side, kissing him deeply. “This is great news, right my Omega?” Draco grinned.

“Yeah,” Harry smiled. He pulled on Draco’s hand, “Come on, I want to find Ron and Hermione and tell them the good news!” Draco moved along with Harry as they looked for Ron and Hermione. They found the two in the library, Hermione working diligently on an assignment while Ron still looked as though his soul was sucked out by a Dementor.

“Harry, that was fast,” Hermione said, her eyes landing on Draco and she immediately became a little defensive. “Malfoy.”

Ron jumped at the voice and looked, “Oh! Harry, how’d it go?” he asked.

“Brilliant, what I want is possible,” Harry smiled. “I just need to work a little harder and after I graduate I have to pay for a tutor in Ancient Runes.”

“A tutor?” Hermione frowned. “What did you change your goal to?”

“Studying the development and classification of Magic,” Harry answered. “My dad’s book actually inspired me. I knew that I didn’t want to be an Auror, it was something that I was always pushed towards. But it wasn’t until my dad gave me his book that an idea came to me.”

“Oh, what would you be doing then?” Hermione asked. “I can see why Ancient Runes would be a requirement for this.”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded sheepishly. “But I’m okay with having a tutor after I graduate.”

“Well, seems like you’re faring better than me,” Ron said.

“Ron, it’s just a date don’t worry about it,” Hermione said, shaking her head. Ron just groaned in response to that, causing Hermione to just roll her eyes.

“But Hermione!” Ron groaned. Harry glanced at them and bit his lip, “You’ll be fine,” he said. “Look, it’s just lunch, right? I’ll meet up with you right after, okay. Hermione and I will be in the common room, alright? But don’t just run away.”

“You might actually enjoy yourself, Ron,” Hermione said. Harry nodded in agreement. “Anyway,” he said, “I just came over to tell you guys about the meeting. I’m actually going to spend the rest of the day and night with Draco. I’ll be eating with him as well.”

“Oh, okay,” Ron shrugged although both he and Hermione gave Draco a strange, hard look. Draco returned them but said nothing. Instead, he just shrugged and pulled Harry gently. “Come on boywife, let’s go see if we can’t find a private place to relax,” he winked.

“Boywife?” Harry chuckled, “stealing nicknames?”

“It fits,” Draco smiled, “however, would you rather ‘my sweetheart’?”

“We’ll talk about that later,” Harry said.

“Okay, my sweet boywife, let’s get away from these Gryffindors and I will shower you in love and affection, my sweet Omega,” Draco purred. Harry once again rolled his eyes and waved goodbye to Ron and Hermione, leaving with his Alpha. Love and Affection, it turned out was a rough and long snog session that ended with Harry having multiple love bites all over his neck. They kept their clothes on throughout, but by the end of it, Harry could feel his pants soaked with his slick.

He glared at Draco, who smirked victoriously, holding Harry close to him as he inhaled his boywife’s arousal. “Soon, my pet,” Draco whispered, “we’re only a week into school.”

“You bastard,” Harry groaned. Draco just chuckled and kissed Harry, “Tonight I’ll play with you in bed,” he whispered, “but only my fingers if you’re a good boy.”

Dinner came soon enough, and the pairing ignored any stares or whispers as they walked hand-in-hand towards the Slytherin Table. Blaise, Theo, and Daphne all smiled warmly at Harry, welcoming him as though he always belonged there. Harry glanced over to see Neville sitting in his usual seat, and when food appeared, Harry was shocked and relieved to smell, for once, that his food was untouched by the Alpha Protein. He looked over to the Gryffindor Table to see Neville’s shocked face, his cheeks growing rosy. The timid Alpha traded his plate with Hermione, who ate it without a problem. “Huh,” Harry said.

“What is it, love?” Draco asked.

“The Alpha Protein, it’s continuing, but it’s tied to my seat it seems,” Harry said. “My food isn’t spiked here.”

Draco frowned and looked at the staff table. “That bastard old man,” he muttered. “I should rip his head from his shoulders!”

“You will do no such thing!” Harry snapped. “Look, my father and I are dealing with him. I’m sorry Alpha, but there’s nothing you can directly do to Dumbledore.”

“But Harry—”

“Didn’t you hear me?” Harry asked, “I said directly. There’s still plenty you can do to make your boywife happy.”

Draco grinned at the name and kissed Harry. “I know how to make my boywife happy, Harry,” he whispered. Harry groaned and moved away before he could get wet. He turned to Daphne and smiled, starting a conversation with her and Theo. It was a very relaxed dinner, Harry felt happy to be surrounded by other Omegas for a change, and when dinner was over, the three stuck together as Draco and Blaise flanked them. People glared at Harry as he made his way to the Slytherin Dungeon, but nobody dared to question it until Harry stepped in.

“What’s the whore doing here?” a seventh year demanded.

The door closed and Harry sighed. He looked at Draco and asked, “How many of their families here are loyal to my father? All of them?”

“Yes,” Draco answered easily.

“Then, I guess I should act like my father a bit to get their attention,” Harry said, sounding a little nervous. “Can you please stay away? I can’t get angry when you’re so close.”

Draco realized what Harry wanted to do and nodded, giving his Omega a sadistic smirk. Harry stepped away, clearing his mind of his Alpha as he tried to think of every horrible interaction he had. The jeer and howls, smelling Cormac’s arousal and the boys constantly goading him, mocking him for sex. He felt his anger grow, reaching out from inside of him as well as something else, something foreign yet familiar. It was power, great power, and Harry needed it in that moment. He found the seventh year who called out and recognized him as Urquhart, Slytherin’s new Quidditch Captain. He pulled his wand out and barely pointed his wand at the teen before he hissed out, _“Crucio!”_ The Cruciatus Curse shocked everyone, Urquhart falling to the ground screaming in pain. Harry kept the spell for as long as he could. He could feel his anger draining quickly, and _gritted_ his teeth as he held on, the curse’s power weakening until Urquhart was just twitching on the floor.

Harry’s arm fell and he panted heavily, looking around at the group around him. He felt a power inside him, a strange power that made him feel happy, really happy. He wanted to feel it again. He realized what was going on and pocketed his wand. “I have something to say!” He yelled out, “and I don’t want anyone interrupting!”

The room was quiet as the Slytherins all backed away from Harry, giving him a clearing. He smiled at that and circled around slowly, meeting everyone’s eyes. “I know that a lot of you have your misgivings about Dumbledore,” he began. “and I’m happy for that. The old man has done many awful things, but listen to this, the worst of his crimes. Sixteen years ago, when I was only a month old, Dumbledore had people steal me. I was left with the Potters, who took care of me for a year until they died, and I was unjustly sent to suffer under muggles who are not related to me for fifteen years. This summer, however, I found my father, and my father found me. My name, my full name, is Harrison Salazar Riddle. Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord whom your parents follow, is my father!”

He waited for any reaction only to be met with silence. Pansy Parkinson stepped forward, her face looking smug as she laughed, “Yeah right! You’re just a liar, Potter!”

“No, he’s not,” Daphne Greengrass said. “Harry is really the Dark Lord’s son.”

“He is staying at my home,” Draco said. “The Dark Lord has been using my family’s manor as his headquarters. My Omega is our Lord’s son, I’ve suffered the man’s trials just to begin our courtship.”

“Even if that’s true, Potter’s still a whore,” Pansy said victoriously, “a loose cheap whore who’ll do anything for cock.”

“You really want to call the Dark Lord’s son a cheap whore, Parkinson?” Daphne asked. “I don’t exactly think that is a good idea.”

Murmurs surrounded them and Harry couldn’t help but smirk as he saw some of the Slytherins starting to look at Pansy uncomfortably. He looked around and thought for a second before saying, “My father is merciful. He will forgive any insult or horrible thought sent his son’s way in ignorance. After all, we have been separated for sixteen years. However, if you continue to do what Parkinson is doing, who can say what will happen? I’m writing a letter to my father later tonight. If I were you guys, I’d hope that I don’t mention you.”

“Liar, you’re just trying to dupe us,” Pansy said, “Watch! Tonight Potter’s going to do nothing but ride all the sixth year boys’ cocks! Even disgusting Crabbe and Goyle!”

“Now that’s just rude,” Blaise said simply, “You know they’re boyfriends.”

Pansy just stared at Blaise slack-jawed. The Alpha just grinned and winked before turning to Harry, “Remember, her last name is P-A-R-K-I-S-O-N.”

“Zabini!” Pansy screamed.

“I know how to spell her name, and you will all see what happens when you insult your Lord’s son,” Harry smiled. “I don’t need to act directly like I have with Urquhart.” He paused to collect his thoughts when he heard an amused chuckle hissing. From the shadows, he saw a large snaking slithering towards him. The students all screamed and jumped out of the way, but Harry grinned, recognizing Nagini immediately and knelt down. _“Hello Mama Nagini, what are you doing here?”_

 _“I felt you pull magic from my Horcrux, Harrison. I am here to check on you,”_ Nagini hissed, but Harry immediately recognized his father.

_“Father? How are you here?”_

_“You doubt that I could not find a way to observe you?”_ Voldemort chuckled. He hissed and looked around happily. _“I see you are where you belong, finally.”_

 _“I’m only staying the night, I’m still a Gryffindor,”_ Harry chuckled. _“I was actually going to send you a letter tonight! I think you’ll be proud.”_ The students around Harry stared horrified as Harry moved to sit down on the floor, hissing happily at the snake. He felt their stares and looked around, blinking confusedly. “Oh!” He looked at Draco and smiled, “My father is possessing Nagini to check on me,” he said.

“So… the Dark Lord is here right now?” Draco asked, his skin palling a little.

 _“Yes, and the Malfoy brat has better taken good care of you, Harrison,”_ Voldemort answered.

“He is,” Harry answered in English. “Draco takes real good care of me, right Alpha?”

“Uh-huh,” Draco nodded.

 _“I see, then why have you pulled on my horcrux’s magic?”_ Voldemort asked.

 _“I did not mean to. I came in here to do as you told me to, and one of the students, Urquhart, called me a whore. I was drawing on my anger and used the Cruciatus Curse on him,”_ Harry explained.

 _“Good job Harrison, I am so proud of you,”_ Voldemort hissed. _“And I take it they all are on your side by now?”_

Harry shook his head. “No father, Pansy Parkinson continued to deny that we are related and that I am a slut.” Voldemort nodded and hissed angrily. The lower half of Nagini’s body coiled, the long thick snake pushing itself up until it was almost standing at five feet from the ground. The Slytherins all screamed and back up, Pansy jumping away as Voldemort turned towards her and hissed angrily, showing off Nagini’s deadly fangs. Voldemort turned to Harry, and asked _“Do you have any attachment to Parkinson?”_

_“No, father,” Harry answered._

_“Good. Write to me your letter, Harrison. As for your friend’s parent, she has been fooled by Dumbledore. From her memories, it seems that she believes that you were prescribed vitamins to counter the muggles’ treatment,”_ Voldemort explained.

Harry smiled. _“Thank you father, Ron will be relieved to hear that.”_ He smiled and thought for a moment, _“Father?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“I love you.”_

_“Behave, Harrison,”_ the Dark Lord replied. Harry felt a little sadden that Voldemort did not repeat the words, however, he figured that it would be weird for the Dark Lord would say words of affection in front of others, even if it was in Parseltongue. Voldemort moved Nagini’s body, coiling around Harry with a quickness that scared others. Draco, however, was surprisingly calm. There was a pressure and Harry heard his father hiss in his ear, _“Be a good boy Harrison, know that you take a majority of my heart.”_

 _“Is that how you say you love me, father?”_ Harry teased. Voldemort only replied by tightening briefly. He slithered away, disappearing in the darkness. Harry got to his feet and moved to Draco, taking his Alpha’s arms, and wrapping them around him. “My father says you’re a good Alpha for taking care of me,” he whispered, kissing Draco’s cheek.

“I’m happy I have my lord’s approval,” Draco smiled. Harry hummed and looked at the crowd.

“Who does not believe me?” he asked, only to have no answer. “Good,” he purred. “Draco, can I borrow your parchment? I need to write a letter.”

“Of course my pet,” Draco said, trying out the nickname. The Slytherins parted as Harry and Draco walked passed them, Draco pulling his Omega into his dormitory. Harry immediately wrote his letter to his father, telling him about his meeting with Professor McGonagall, as well as his successful conversion of his dormmates and all of Slytherin. He ended with his anxiety with Dumbledore’s upcoming lesson tomorrow, before reassuring his father that no matter what, he has Draco. Draco took the letter and sealed it, wrapping Harry’s letter with another letter with a small note to his father. The entire thing was labeled for Mr. Malfoy. “Alpha,” Harry purred, “Can I tell you something?” He stood up from the desk, and walked towards Draco’s bed, slipping his shoes off.

“Yes, Omega?” Draco asked, meeting Harry. He gave a gentle push and the two fell, Draco pushing his shoes off with his feet.

Harry’s cheeks blushed and he licked his lips as he said, “I like it… when you call me pet and one more thing.”

“Oh? And what is that thing, my pet?” Draco asked, his hands roaming Harry’s chest, pushing his robes open and starting to unbutton Harry’s shirt. The Omega gasped as his skin was revealed, and Draco’s hot hands pressed against his skin, sliding to his Harry’s nipples which hardened instantly.

“Ah-ahh,” Harry moaned.

“What’s the other name that you like Harry?” Draco chuckled, squeezing his nipples hard.

“Boy—boywife,” Harry blushed.

Draco smirked and with a flick of his wand, Harry was completely naked and the curtains around his bed were closed. “Then I should do my duty as an Alpha and bring my boywife pleasure,” he purred. Harry moaned and nodded. He gave a scream as Draco suddenly lifted his lower body, Harry’s legs dangling over his head as his ass rested against Draco’s chest. His cock started to harden as his hole got wet. Draco spread Harry’s cheeks and grinned, “I think I’ll start with a little tongue play, be a good boywife, Harry, and scream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn look at Draco and Harry getting kinky. Too bad it's off-screen. But what will happen when Voldemort and Remus visit a certain shop? And what about Dumbledore’s lesson? And will Ron’s date go alright, or will it have a disastrous ending?


	16. A Spilled Truth

Chapter 16

A Spilled Truth

It was a rather beautiful day to torture an Apothecarist, in Voldemort’s opinion. The sky was grey and dim with a constant threat of rain always on the edge. For the first time in his recent memory, Voldemort was walking down Diagon Alley openly, confidently, with his arm around his beautiful Omega Remus Lupin. They were both dressed in their finest, Voldemort in an expensive suit with a waistcoat that looked surprisingly modern while Remus walked around a little uncomfortably in a brown robe. “They’re staring,” Remus blushed as he noticed people looking at them.

“Let them my puppy, everyone is jealous to see that I have the most beautiful Omega in the world,” Voldemort said with pride.

“I just don’t feel that way,” Remus admitted. “Especially with how we’re both dressed. I love the clothes you’ve gotten for me but, they don’t really—”

“No need to explain yourself, I’ll admit I did go a little overboard when I brought you an entirely new wardrobe,” Voldemort said. “It went so well with my Harrison, that I thought I could do it again for you, but this time as a surprise.”

Remus gave a small smile and patted Voldemort’s shoulder. “The thought was greatly appreciated,” he said, “just um, how about next time I come with you?”

“Of course, my love, of course,” Voldemort said. “Ah, here we are,” he pointed to the Apothecary right next to Flourish and Blotts. Remus frowned and looked around, “You never really told me what exactly you need here,” he said.

Voldemort sighed and looked at Remus, “Two reasons, one is that I am actually going low on an important ingredient for your monthly medicine, one which I need in order to experiment with it. I hope to add some of my essences to see if your beautiful wolf will submit to me just as willingly as you do. The second, and more pressing, is this: here is where the friend’s mother and Dumbledore have been getting their Alpha Protein to poison my Harrison.”

Remus frowned at that. “Are you sure?” he asked.

“Positively,” Voldemort nodded, and he opened the shop’s door, walking in with Remus following closely, the younger man looking around with a slight frown. The shop was empty, and Remus stayed near the door as Voldemort moved smoothly towards the back where the same man he saw in Mrs. Weasley’s memory waited. “Good morning sir, how may I help you today?” he smiled.

“Yes actually,” Voldemort smiled pleasantly. “I require two things, first I need to restock my supply of monkshood.”

“How much?” the man asked.

“A whole bag’s full,” Voldemort replied and watched as the man left behind the counter to get the monkshood. Remus returned to his side by then just as the man returned. “Would you be needing anything else, sir?”

“Yes, a few weeks ago, you have given a woman ‘supplements’ at the order of Dumbledore,” Voldemort said. “You will tell me everything you know.”

“Why would I do that?” the man demanded, becoming defensive. “I’m sorry but I do not talk about other customers’ businesses, especially when it involves someone as renowned as Mr. Dumbledore.”

Voldemort took a deep breath, but smelling nothing, he mentally scowled _Beta._ Still, he allowed his phonemes to fill the room, Remus tensing next to him momentarily before relaxing immensely. The man also froze but only for a second. “Your Alpha-ness doesn’t work on a Beta,” he said.

“Oh?” Voldemort chuckled. “True, you are not melting in my hands like my sweet Omega here, but still, I can see you trembling.” He took a step closer and placed his hands on the counter, leaning towards the smaller man. “You will tell me everything about this supplement. Albus Dumbledore ordered and picked up a portion of the order, while a small dumpy woman with ginger red hair picked up the rest. She acted nervously, but then when she asked about the order, she relaxed and started talking about my son.”

“Yes, yes, I remember, but sir please, I just supply them, I don’t know why they both needed those supplements.”

“I think you do,” Voldemort said. “You know exactly what those supplements and vitamins are. They were Alpha Protein, weren’t they?”

“Y-Yes but—”

“Then why don’t you show me Dumbledore’s receipts?” Voldemort asked. “It is your civil duty, after all, the man has been feeding them to my son, an Omega, without anyone knowing.”

“O-Omega?” the man stuttered. “But Dumbledore said—”

“Dumbledore is trying to kill my precious son, all because of who he is. A pawn who is finished of being a pawn, and has decided to become a deadly queen,” Voldemort waxed poetically. He smiled at his own imagery for a moment, but it was lost on both men. He scowled at the two of them and glared at the shopkeeper. “I will give you an ultimatum,” he warned. “Either you give me all of Professor Dumbledore’s receipts of everything he ordered here, especially the Alpha Protein, or else I will make sure your shop runs into financial ruin. That is if I do not burn it to the ground first.”

“Tom!” Remus said, shocked.

“This is for my son,” Voldemort said. “I will stop at nothing to protect my Harrison.”

“H-Harrison? But Dumbledore said that it’s for Harry—”

“Give me the receipts NOW!” Voldemort demanded, and in his rage he waved his wand and shattered several jars, their contents spilling and catching fire. The man jumped and ran off saying meekly, “Okay! Okay!”

Voldemort took a deep breath and pocketed his wand. He turned to Remus, frowning, “I’m so sorry I lost my temper my love, please do not think less of me.”

Remus, however, had a thoughtful expression on his face. He glanced at Voldemort and shook his head, “It’s fine,” he muttered, “it’s just, there is something I would like to ask you once we are home.”

“Of course, my puppy,” Voldemort nodded. He turned back to the counter and waited. A moment later, the man returned holding several sheets of paper. Voldemort snatched them all and quickly glanced through them. “These are all?” he asked.

“Y-Yes, every copy of the transaction and receipts,” the man nodded. “All from my ledger.”

Voldemort hummed and filtered through them again, smirking when he saw that they all held Dumbledore’s signature. He pocketed the papers and turned to the man, “Thank you for doing business with us, a good friend of mine will be around in a couple of days to make sure that you have not suddenly disappeared, or worse run and tell Dumbledore.” He gave a cruel smile and the shopkeeper backed away in horror. Voldemort took Remus’ hand and the two walked out, apparating home once they were outside.

Voldemort looked at Remus expectantly, but Remus shook his head. “Inside,” he said and pulled his lover in. He did not let go until they were in their living room, both sitting down. Remus took a deep breath and stared at Voldemort. “Your Harrison,” he began. “He’s Harry Potter? Isn’t he?”

Voldemort was silent for a moment before giving a rueful smile, “What gave it away?”

“I had my suspicions at first,” Remus said. “Sirius and I always knew that Harry was adopted. Lily and James told us the news the day after they got Harry. Dumbledore told them that his parents tragically died and, well, they’ve been trying since they got married. That, as well as the fact that I never had a Harrison as a student, not in any of my years and the way you describe him and Harry’s reactions, they both added up.”

Voldemort nodded and sighed, “I never meant to fool you, my love. I am just truly scared for my son’s well-being.”

“As I am, Harry’s well-being has always been my and Sirius’ priority,” Remus said. He took a breath and frowned, “So I’m guessing the woman you mentioned was Molly?”

“Yes,” Voldemort said grimly.

“Did she know?” Remus asked.

Voldemort hesitated. “I have my suspicion that no, she did not know, or at least not truly,” he said. “Most likely, she, like all of us, have been duped by Dumbledore. She believed that she was helping Harrison, feeding him vitamins and supplements to offset the terrible things those muggles did to him.”

Remus was silent. He just hummed and nodded silently. He looked around the room and sighed, “Well,” he said after a moment. “Now what?”

“I’ll review the receipts and figure out what to do next,” Voldemort said. “Most likely I will go to a trusted friend to publicize them.”

“I mean about Harry,” Remus said. “Does he know?”

Voldemort frowned, “Yes,” he said softly. “He knew. I asked him to keep it a secret from you until I was ready.”

“Gee, great,” Remus said a little bitterly. “Even my godson is keeping secrets from me.” _If only you knew my little puppy,_ Voldemort thought. But the man was sly and slick, and so he did not worry. Instead, he gave Remus a sympathetic look and said “I did not want to lie to you, it burned me that I had to. But you must understand I just got my son back, my sweet little Harrison after sixteen years. I love you with all my heart and soul, however, I was still afraid, stupidly so, that if the connection between my Harrison and Harry Potter was made, then something terrible would happen.”

“Tom Riddle, you idiot,” Remus said, shaking his head lightly. “You could have trusted me with this. What is it with the men I am attracted to and rushing off to do things ‘for Harry’ without thinking?”

Voldemort frowned at that. Remus just sighed and stood up, “Well, I’m just going to write to Molly, ask her about the vitamins she gave Harry,” he said. “I’m not mad at you Tom, just a little disappointed.”

“I would be too,” Voldemort muttered. He stood as well and quickly kissed Remus. “Puppy, I love you. You know that right?”

“’Course I do,” Remus smiled, “and I love you too, Tom.” He gave Tom a hug and the adults both separated to do their tasks.

Ron was mentally swearing. The Alpha had his date with Lavender Brown very soon, and he could feel his armpits feel very, very moist. He wasn’t even sure he ever was moist before but that was how he felt! It was perhaps because of what he was wearing. Both Hermione and Harry insisted that he tried to dress up for the occasion, however, Ron did not listen to them. Instead, he just wore their uniform button-up shirt and slacks without his robes and his Gryffindor tie which was rather loose. He waited in the entrance hall with sweaty palms, looking around awkwardly as he waited for the Omega.

He smelled Lavender Brown before he saw her. It was a really overpowering smell like a mixture of floral flowers and apples. Ron found the smell weird and turned to see Lavender walking towards him wearing her regular uniform and holding a basket. _Oh thank Merlin’s sweaty pants she didn’t dress up,_ he praised mentally. She smiled at Ron when she got near, “Hello Ron,” she said, “shall we go?”

“Uh—uh yeah, _ahem_ yeah,” Ron said, clearing his throat. Lavender held out her hand at Ron stared at it for a moment before realizing that she wants him to hold it. He quickly wiped his hand against his pants and hoped that it wasn’t too sweaty as he took hers.

They walked outside and thankfully; it was a beautiful day. Ron already had a spot in mind, he spent the morning looking over the grounds for it and picked one of his and his friends’ favorite spots by the lakeside. He found himself walking a little awkwardly as he held Lavender’s hand. “So, where are we going to set up?” she asked.

“Oh! Uh there’s this spot by the lake, yeah, has a really nice view,” Ron said. “We’re going there.”

“Oh, that’s so sweet,” Lavender gushed.

“Really? I mean Harry, Hermione and I go there all the time, but I don’t think it’s rather sweet,” Ron said. “It’s a nice view though.”

“Oh,” Lavender said, her smile deflating a little, but Ron did not notice, he was too busy focusing on making sure he didn’t trip. Lavender’s smell made it awkward for him as it was very distracting. “Uh Lavender,” he said, “what perfume did you use?”

“A blend of my own,” Lavender smiled, “I mixed apples with my favorite scent, smells good right?”

“Uhh, it’s a bit distracting,” Ron admitted, shrugging. Lavender’s cheeks reddened. “Oh,” she said once more, but smiled, “Well, it’s a good distracting, right?”

Ron didn’t answer, instead, he pulled Lavender further, “We’re almost there,” he said.

They reached the lakeshore and Ron took the basket from Lavender. He took out the blanket and spread it out before pulling out the food and sitting down. Lavender sat next to him, smoothing her skirt as she smiled at him. “Well, here we are,” she said.

“Yeah,” Ron said. Lavender packed a few small sandwiches as well as cookies and pastries. Ron took a sandwich and took a large bite out of it, smiling. He barely remembered to swallow before saying, “This is good.”

“Yeah, I found the kitchens in preparation for this,” Lavender said, sounding very proud of herself, “I asked them to make all of this for us.”

“Yeah, it’s in the basement behind a painting of fruit,” Ron nodded. “Hermione found it during our fourth year and showed Harry and me.”

“Oh that’s… nice,” Lavender said awkwardly. She cleared her throat and looked out at the lake. She picked up a sandwich and took a small bite, glancing at Ron as she did so. Ron was eating obliviously, his nerves calming as he ate. “So, are you going to try out Quidditch team?” she asked. “I loved watching you play last year. You look so handsome riding a broom.”

“No,” Ron said immediately, “I’m not.”

“Aww, that’s too bad,” Lavender pouted, “Why not?”

“Cause they kicked Harry out,” Ron said. “Katie’s captain and she kicked Harry.”

“That’s horrible,” Lavender frowned, “However I’m sure she did it for Harry’s well-being. I mean, after all, Quidditch is a dangerous sport. I don’t think it’s really an Omega’s place to play it, even if he was very good.”

Ron stared at her, “You’re kidding!” he said.

“No, have you seen those Bludgers? It makes me very scared just thinking of them,” Lavender shivered. “So Harry should really be thanking Katie for kicking him off, it really isn’t his place anyway.” Ron frowned and shoved the rest of his sandwich in his mouth to keep him from replying. Lavender just smiled and took another bite, “Anyway, I think you should still give it a go,” she went on. “You’ll look brilliant as a Keeper.”

“No,” Ron said, and left it at that. A silence followed, interrupted only by the sound of them eating. Ron mentally shuffled in his mind, trying to find something to talk about as he swallowed the last of his sandwich. “You know,” he said, “Hermione’s real good at like charms and stuff.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah,” Ron smiled, “Brilliant, I’m rubbish but she lets me write off her notes at times.”

“Oh… that’s nice,” Lavender said disinterestedly. Ron frowned and licked his lips. His hands started to feel sweaty again and he looked around. All of his food was done, and it looked like Lavender was halfway done with hers. He did not really think it was going well and wanted to go away. He kept glancing at Lavender, who kept glancing at him. She placed her sandwich down and leaned towards Ron.

“You know,” she whispered, “we haven’t kissed once.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, don’t you think it’s rude for an Alpha to not kiss the Omega he’s dating?” Lavender asked.

“Uhh,” Ron said awkwardly, “Look I got to go—thanks for the food.” Ron immediately got up and turned to walk away.

“What!?” Lavender demanded.

“Yeah, sorry,” Ron shrugged, “Uhm, good luck on your perfume?” Ron said and immediately walked quickly away, too scared to turn back.

He rushed back to the Gryffindor common room where Harry and Hermione were. “That was fast, how did it go?” Hermione asked as Ron sat with them.

“Horrible,” Ron moaned, “that was the worst thing I ever went through.”

“Come on Ron, it couldn’t be that bad,” Harry smiled.

“She tried to kiss me!” Ron said, “and I just ran away!”

“Well, did you want to kiss her back?” Harry asked.

“Not really,” Ron muttered. “And I think I kept saying bad things because she didn’t like them.”

“Like what?” Hermione asked.

“Her perfume smelled bad, like apples and flowers or something, and she asked how I liked her smell,” Ron said.

“Ron, you didn’t,” Hermione groaned.

“It was distracting! So I told her!” Ron said.

Both Hermione and Harry sighed. “Did anything good go on during the date?” Hermione asked.

“Not really,” Ron said, “She wanted a picnic, so I thought to bring her to our place, cause it has a nice view you know, by the lake, but she didn’t like that! Then when we tried talking she got me mad! She said that I should try for Quidditch and that it was a good thing you were kicked off Harry!”

“What!?”

“My words exactly!” Ron said. “And she really did smell distracting.” He sighed and deflated in his chair. “I’m a bad Alpha,” he muttered.

“No, it was just a bad date,” Hermione said. “We’re not all going to find our Omegas first time,” she glanced at Harry who nodded.

“Yeah, Draco and I were just lucky.”

“The lucky slimy git,” Ron muttered. “I would punch him if he wasn’t your boyfriend.”

“I’ll pretend you didn’t say that,” Harry said. “Anyway, don’t beat yourself up just because you had a bad date, Ron.”

“Harry’s right, you’ll have other dates,” Hermione nodded. “Some good, some bad.”

“Easy for you two to say, you’re not dating and you’re in a courtship!” Ron moaned. Harry and Hermione shared a look, but Harry shook his head.

“Look,” he said. “You’re an Alpha. You’ll know when you find an Omega worthy of you. It won’t be an instant attraction, but you’ll know. But you’re not going to find them by moping about just because you had one bad date.”

“But she’s in our year! What are we going to do? What if she spreads rumors about me?” Ron asked. Harry just stared at him with a slight frown. Ron stared back before realizing what he said, “Oh shi—sorry Harry, uh what I mean is—”

“It’s fine,” Harry said, shaking his head. “Look, you had a bad date let’s move on and forget about it. What to play some Wizards’ Chess?”

“Yeah,” Ron nodded.

The three stayed in the common room. Harry and Ron played a few rounds of Wizards Chess before Hermione forced them to stop to do some homework for Transfiguration. The only break they had was dinner, and afterward, the three just sat around until it was time for Harry’s lesson with Dumbledore.

He stood up and took a breath, “I’ll talk to you guys when it’s done,” he said.

“Good luck,” Hermione said as Ron nodded silently.

Harry left and made his way to the Headmaster’s office, a small fear and regret growing inside him as he forced himself to stay calm. He hoped that his father’s shields around his mind were still active as he reached the stone gargoyle. “Acid Pops,” he said and the gargoyle leaped aside; the wall behind it slid apart, and a moving spiral stone staircase was revealed, onto which Harry stepped, so that he was carried in smooth circles up to the door with the brass knocker that led to Dumbledore’s office.

Harry hesitated then knocked.

“Come in,” said Dumbledore’s voice.

“Good evening, sir,” Harry said, walking into the headmaster’s office. He felt like a small prey walking into a predator’s lair.

“Ah, good evening, Harry. Sit down,” Dumbledore said, smiling. “I hope you’ve had an enjoyable first week back at school?”

“Yes, thanks, sir,” Harry said.

“You must have been busy, a detention under your belt already!”

“Uh,” Harry began awkwardly, but Dumbledore did not look too stern.

“I have arranged with Professor Snape that you will do your detention next Saturday instead.”

“Right,” Harry said, he looked around surreptitiously for some indication of what Dumbledore was planning to do with him this evening. The circular office looked just as it always did; the delicate silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, puffing smoke and whirling; portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses dozed in their frames, and Dumbledore’s magnificent phoenix, Fawkes, stood on his perch behind the door, watching Harry with bright interest. It did not even look as though Dumbledore had cleared a space for dueling practice.

“So, Harry,” Dumbledore said in a business-like tone, “you have been wondering, I am sure, what I have planned for you during these—for lack of a better word—lessons?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Well, I have decided that it is time, now that you know what prompted Lord Voldemort to try and kill you fifteen years ago, for you to be given certain information.”

 _You mean the false prophecy,_ Harry thought. He just nodded as there was a pause.

“We are going, from this point forward, into the unknown. We shall be journeying together through the murky marshes of memory into the thickets of wildest guesswork. From here on in, Harry, I may be as woefully wrong as Humphrey Belcher, who believed the time was ripe for a cheese cauldron.”

“But you think you’re right?” Harry asked.

“Naturally, I do, but as I have already proven to you, I make mistakes like the next man. In fact, being—forgive me—rather cleverer than most men, my mistakes tend to be correspondingly huger.”

“What does this have to do with Voldemort and the prophecy?” Harry asked.

“This has a very great deal to do with the prophecy,” Dumbledore said casually, “and I certainly hope that it will help you survive.” He stood up and walked around his desk, past Harry, and towards the cabinet beside the door. Harry stood up to follow when a glint of gold caught his eye. On a small table near the door sat the ring that Dumbledore was wearing himself. He glanced at Dumbledore then quickly pulled out his wand, pointing at the ring. _Accio Ring,_ he thought and the ring flew from the table into his hand. He quickly pocketed. Dumbledore returned to the desk, holding a familiar shallow stone basin etched with odd markings around its rim. He placed the Pensieve on the desk in front of Harry. “I must confess to you Harry,” he said. “Before we head into the memories of Bog Ogden, an employee of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I have to say that I am truly grateful at the commitment you are giving this. What we learn together will surely help everyone survive. I was afraid of how you might react to the news, however, I am truly happy to see that you have kept your head above it all.”

Harry blinked. “Excuse me?” he said. “What do you mean?”

“Your commitment to defeating Lord Voldemort,” Dumbledore said. “This is the most important task in our lives, Harry. It would be awful if we both had distractions during this time.”

“Distractions?” Harry frowned. He stared at Dumbledore for a long moment and saw a glint in his eye. “Wait—you mean it was you?” Harry asked. “You were the one who told the Prophet about my Second Gender? And my relationship with Viktor?”

“Regrettably, yes, however, it was for the greater good—”

“You were the one who told them about the prophecy!” Harry yelled, standing suddenly. “You’re to blame for all the bullying I had to endure!”

“An awful price to pay but I must have—”

“YOU ARE THE REASON EVERYONE IN MAGICAL BRITAIN THINKS IM A STUPID WHORE!” Harry exploded.

“Harry, calm down—”

“NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!” Harry roared, “EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED TO ME—EVERYONE TREATING ME LIKE A FUCKING SEX DOLL OR ATTENTION SEEKING TRAMP! IT IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!” He took a step back and he felt something break inside him. For a moment, if not even half a second, he saw in his mind clear as day his father smiling at him. Harry gasped and stared at Dumbledore who looked at him in equal shock.

“Harry,” Dumbledore breathed but Harry did not stay to explain or listen. He ran out of the office, down the spiraling staircase and away from the gargoyle. Dumbledore did not chase him. Nor did he yell for Harry to stop. Not that Harry would listen. He just kept running, his legs carrying him further and further away from the Headmaster’s office. For a second he thought to return to Gryffindor Tower but thought better of it. If Dumbledore would look for him, there would be the first place he would check. So instead he ran down. Jumping down steps, skipping them three at a time whenever he could, almost tripping over himself as his heart raced and his brain ached as the vision of his father seared into his mind.

“I’m—so—stupid!” Harry huffed as he continued to run all the way down into the dungeons where he followed his instinct to find his Alpha. The Omega reached a dead end and clawed at the walls before remembering the password. He screamed it and ran inside before the doorway was fully open.

Parkinson saw him first but immediately looked away as Draco stood up and immediately grabbed onto him. “He knows, he knows, he knows,” Harry cried out. “I’m so stupid! He baited me and I fell for it! I’m sorry Draco, I’m so sorry.”

“Calm down, Harry Calm down,” Draco said. He held Harry tightly and made his Omega inhale his scent until he was calm. Harry whimpered but was still crying, looking defenseless and the opposite of the boy Draco knew and loved. “My precious boywife, tell me what happened,” Draco whispered.

Harry sniffled and wiped away his tears. “We have to tell my father,” Harry said. “Dumbledore knows, he broke into my mind and saw him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh dear....


	17. Consequences

Chapter 17

Consequences

Draco ushered his Omega into the sixth year’s dormitory, locking the door behind them. Harry was calmer now, thinking a little more rationally than when he burst in. He still needed to take several calming breaths as Draco brought him to his bed before he was able to explain further. The two sat, Draco holding Harry, petting his hair as Harry explained about everything that happened in Dumbledore’s office. “It was stupid of me, I was angry, furious, and he used it,” Harry said. “Alpha, I walked straight into his trap.”

Draco frowned, “What are we going to do?” he asked.

“I have to get my father here, somehow,” Harry said. He thought for a moment before saying, “I’ll have to tap into the Horcrux inside me again.” He frowned, “Give me some space Alpha, please. I need to concentrate.”

Draco stood back and Harry closed his eyes as he concentrated on the magic within him. The last time, it was an accidental touch, a brush against something foreign. But now that he knew it was his father, it was the Horcrux inside him, Harry could feel it radiating within him. It was a dark powerful mass hidden inside, and it felt comforting to the young Riddle who buried himself inside, pleading for his father to show.

There was a loud crash, like a million pieces of glass shattering and raining around them, and before Harry knew it, Lord Voldemort appeared before him and Draco. “Father,” Harry panted, hugging him. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“Harrison, calm down, what is the matter?” Voldemort demanded. “Was it Dumbledore?”

Harry nodded and stepped away, muttering another apology. “Yes,” he said, and he began telling his father everything that happened in Dumbledore’s office. He slowly pulled out the ring and glanced up. “He saw you in my mind and I ran. The only good thing is that I was able to get this out as I ran away. I’m sorry, father. Truly.”

He handed Voldemort the ring and stepped back, looking ashamed of how weak he was. Voldemort only glanced at the ring for a moment before looking at his son. “Look up at me,” he commanded. “I am not disappointed in you Harrison; I should have expected the old fool to perform a trick such as this. However, this does mean that we need to work quicker than anticipated.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“I have just recently gotten receipts from the apothecary where Dumbledore obtained the Alpha Protein,” Voldemort said. “I am still, as a matter of fact, going over them and how I will present this to the public. However, with the glimpse, he saw inside your mind, though it is not concrete, it is still worrying.”

“Sir,” Draco said hesitantly, “would Dumbledore try to do anything against Harry directly? Like, try to send him to Azkaban, or worse?”

“No, no I do not believe so,” Voldemort muttered. “The old man would not dare to try and ostracize himself from others, and though the smear campaign against you Harry is dying down, this would still ostracize Dumbledore against the people.”

“Especially because they’re asking about Neville,” Harry added, frowning. “Um, father, what exactly are you going to do?”

Voldemort thought for a moment. “Today is the seventh of September,” he said, talking aloud as he thought through the timeline. “I had wanted to step into the light about our relationship and Dumbledore’s wrongdoings in October after I’ve collected enough evidence, however from what I have right now, it should be enough just to get people suspicious of the old man. Draco, your father still has his connections in the Daily Prophet, I assume?”

“Yes, my lord,” Draco said, sounding shocked as the Dark Lord talked to him.

“Good. Then by the week’s end, expect a rather large article, boys, surrounding you and me, Harry,” Voldemort said. “I will not come out as the Dark Lord, of course, but as Tom Riddle, the concerned and scared father who found his son.”

“Father, I’ve been wondering,” Harry said. “What are you going to do? About the war and Voldemort? I know you told me not to worry and it is not my place, but—”

“No, you have a right to know,” Voldemort said. “I have gone under the name Voldemort since I have left Hogwarts. It was the name I used when researching the Darkest of Arts. The murders and tortures were caused mostly by those who chose to follow me, not that I paid it any heed. I was too focused on my research. However, Harrison, I have killed. Never forget that boys, your father is not an innocent man. You only have one innocent parent, and my sweet Adrian is gone.” Voldemort paused for a moment, as though lost in a memory, before shaking his head.

“My Lord, what about our ideals, then?” Draco asked. Voldemort gave Draco a harsh look for daring to interrupt him but decided to spare him simply because he is Harry’s Alpha and his future in-law.

“If you are talking about magic supremacy over muggles, I am a little insulted, Malfoy, that you think I truly believe that,” Voldemort said. “My dear Adrian was half-blood, his father being a muggle. No, the purebloods who attached themselves with me brought along their values and have started the first war themselves, using me mostly as a boogieman. I saw it as a way to advance my research into the Dark Arts, so I did not mind it as much. However, it was after losing you, Harrison, that I allowed their views and insanity to take hold. I do not regret the advances in my research, and I make no apologies for them, my son, but what I do regret are the actions that have affected you and Remus personally.” He sighed and shook his head. “The Dark Lord shall fade away, dying a secret death.”

“But what about Remus?” Harry asked, “will you ever tell him?”

“Yes, I will, however, that can be a problem to worry about another day,” Voldemort said. “The Dark Lord still has work to do, as does Tom Riddle. You two, meanwhile, must stay vigilant! Do you understand?”

“Yes, father,” Harry nodded. “Tomorrow I’m going to look for how exactly the Alpha Protein is getting into my food. I know that it is tied to my usual seat for whenever I sit with Draco, it doesn’t appear. I’m thinking of going to ask the house-elves in the kitchen.”

“Very well, report your findings to me immediately then,” Voldemort said. “I shall use everything to bring that man out of this school.”

“Yes, father,” Harry said once more. With their business concluded, Voldemort gave the two a final look before disappearing right in front of them. Draco breathed out and looked at his Omega, pulling him into his arms. “Everything will be okay,” he whispered.

“I know,” Harry nodded. He took a breath and turned to Draco. “I promised Ron and Hermione I would tell them everything that happened; however I think I would rather spend the night here with you.”

“Of course,” Draco chuckled.

So, Harry spent the night and none of the Slytherins questioned it. The next morning, Harry dressed and sat with the Gryffindors. He offered apologetic looks to both Ron and Hermione before giving his breakfast to Neville. “I’m going to the kitchens after breakfast,” he told them. “I’m getting tired of this.”

“Do you want us to come with you?” Ron asked hopefully.

“If you want, Draco’s already coming,” Harry nodded.

“Okay,” Hermione said neutrally. She opened the paper and gasped almost a moment later. She looked up at the Slytherin Table and frowned as she turned to Harry. “Um, Harry,” she said awkwardly. “Has uh… Malfoy been close with Parkinson?”

“No, he hates her to be honest,” Harry said simply, “Why? What’s up?”

Hermione frowned and gave the paper to Harry. She pointed to a rather small article with the heading _PARKINSONS FOUND DEAD IN HOME!_ Harry didn’t need to read anymore. He had a feeling he knew how exactly they died, even if the paper did not explicitly say so. The trio just shared a look as they glanced over at the Slytherin table where Parkinson sat, her eyes puffy from crying.

The matter was quickly brushed aside, and breakfast continued on. When the three were done, Ron and Hermione waited outside in the entrance hall as Harry goes to the Slytherin Table to get his Alpha. “Good morning, my pretty boywife, shall we go?” Draco chuckled.

“Yeah, but Ron and Hermione are coming with us,” Harry said, giving Draco a quick peck on the lips. “How is Parkinson holding up?” he asked.

“Do you really care?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No, but it’s the polite thing to worry about,” Harry said, glancing at Parkinson. “We’re not friends but still, she’s still only sixteen.”

“She will live. She has her family money and aunts and uncles to watch her,” Draco said dismissively. “Come along, we have house-elves to talk to.” He stood and took Harry’s hand, the two walking together out into the Great Hall. “Hello Weasley, Granger,” Draco said in a polite voice.

“Malfoy,” they both said.

Harry sighed and pulled Draco on, “Come on,” he said. “Let’s go to the kitchens.” They all followed Harry as he went to the left of the marble staircase down the corridor. Draco glanced back at Ron and smirked.

“So, Weasley,” he said conversationally, “how was your date with that girl? What was her name? Brown?”

Ron’s face went red and he immediately glared at Draco as he became lost for words. Hermione huffed and crossed her arms while Harry glanced around awkwardly. Draco saw their faces and smirked, “Did she leave you after five minutes, Weasley?” he chuckled.

“Draco, stop,” Harry snapped. “It was a bad time for both of them, leave it.”

Draco frowned and stayed quiet for the rest of the way. Harry led them towards the basement of Hogwarts, turning a corner into a broad stone basement corridor that was brightly lit and decorated with many food-themed paintings. Harry went to a painting of a bowl of fruit and tickled the pear. The painting giggled and the pear turned into a large green door that Draco immediately reached forward to open and hold for his Omega.

Inside was a gigantic room with five tables, identical to the tables in the Great Hall and in identical positions. The stone walls were filled with pots and pans, and several ovens were off as House-elves were busy cleaning everything and preparing for lunch. The house-elves all stopped momentarily to see them enter before going back to their tasks. Harry looked around the crowd of house-elves and his eyes fell upon the only house-elf who did not go back to his task.

The house-elf was much shorter than them and wore long mismatched socks on his feet as well as three hats on top of each other on his head. His large tennis ball eyes widened even larger with happiness as he ran towards Harry. “Harry Potter, sir, Dobby is so happy that you have come visit! Do you want tea—or maybe Dobby can get sirs and ma’am a drink?”

“No, Dobby, thank you,” Harry said, “but I need to ask you something important.”

“Oh! Is it about the medicine? Dobby hopes they are working, Harry Potter!” Dobby said excitedly. “Look!” He ran off to one of the cupboards and pulled out a large container. He carried to Harry and opened it, “Dobby is helping Harry Potter sir get better!” the house-elf said with pride. “Dobby is putting it on Harry Potter’s seat just as Headmaster Dumbledore told Dobby!”

Harry felt his stomach lurch as he looked down at what Dobby was holding. He didn’t need to even take the container; he could smell the Alpha Protein from where he stood. “Dobby,” he said, “do you know what that is?”

“Medicine! Headmaster Dumbledore sir told Dobby that it is very important for Harry Potter to eat this every day!” Dobby said, “Is Harry Potter feeling better with it?”

“No you stupid elf, you’re killing my Omega!” Draco sneered.

“DRACO!”

Harry whirled around and glared daggers at his Alpha, pushing him away. “What the hell is wrong with you?” he demanded.

“Me? What is wrong with my old house-elf who is poisoning my mate!” Draco snarled.

“He didn’t know better, now shut up and let me deal with this!” Harry said. He turned to Dobby only to see that Ron and Hermione were already trying to stop him from slamming the cupboard door on his hands. “Dobby stop,” Harry said, running to help, “Dobby!”

“Dobby must be punished!” the house-elf cried. “Dobby has been hurting Harry Potter!”

“Dobby I’m fine, I haven’t been eating it, see? I’m fine,” Harry said, pulling Dobby away from the cupboard. “You’re not in trouble, just tell me one thing, okay?”

Dobby couldn’t stop crying but he stayed still. Harry figured that he would be safe to let go, and slowly moved his hands away. The House-elf stayed still and so Harry asked, “Did Dumbledore tell you personally to put the Alpha Protein, the medicine, on my food?”

“Yes,” Dobby admitted. “Dumbledore sir told Dobby to put the medicine directly on Harry Potter sir’s food. He even showed me where Harry Potter always sits.” He pointed towards the table that was underneath the Gryffindor table, directly at Harry’s usual seat.

“Well,” Harry said, his mind whirling, “can you do me a favor, Dobby? It is very important.”

“Anything!”

“Stop adding the medicine, it actually hurts me,” Harry said in a nice, innocent tone.

Dobby blinked, looking confused. “But Dumbledore sir—he told Dobby—”

“I know what Dumbledore told you, but he was mistaken,” Harry said. “I’m an Omega Dobby, and the medicine you’re giving me, it hurts me. If I keep taking it, I won’t be able to have children.”

Dobby gasped and gave out a loud, awful cry. He turned around and got on his hands and knees. “Dobby is stupid elf!” the house-elf wailed and slammed his head to the floor. Harry immediately grabbed him and picked him up before he could hurt himself again.

“Dobby—you are not a stupid elf, and I thought I ordered you not to punish yourself!” Harry said.

“As if he’ll listen to orders,” Draco muttered.

“You shut up,” Ron growled. Draco just threw his hands up and walked away towards other house-elves. Harry was starting to feel irritated at his Alpha but pushed it down so he could deal with Dobby.

“Look Dobby, just stop adding the medicine, okay?” Harry said. “Better yet, let me get rid of it. You didn’t hurt me, but you might have done so. Dumbledore made a terrible, terrible mistake giving it to me.”

“Mistake? It was just a mistake?” Dobby asked.

“Yes Dobby, a simple mistake,” Harry nodded.

Dobby hesitated before nodding his head. “Okay, Dobby will get rid of it for Harry Potter and Dumbledore sirs,” he said. He snapped his fingers and the container floated towards Ron, who grabbed it, and twisted the lid tightly on it.

Harry placed him down once more and nodded, “Okay, good Dobby, thank you,” he said. “And please, stop punishing yourself.”

“Of course Harry Potter sir, Dobby will not punish Dobby anymore!” Dobby said.

Harry felt relieved and turned to Ron and Hermione, smiling. “Well,” he said, “That solves the Alpha Protein, now I have to go and write a quick letter to my father about it all.” Ron and Hermione shared an uncomfortable look but nodded. Harry saw it and gave them a reassuring smile, “When we’re alone, I have some major catching up to do. But first, let’s go somewhere else? Draco—” he turned around only to see his Alpha standing behind him holding two cups. The Alpha silently handed one to Harry. The Omega pouted, “Just because you gave me a drink doesn’t mean you’re in any less trouble,” he warned.

“It’s chamomile tea,” Draco said, “it’ll help you relax, love. I can feel your tension from here.” He placed his free hand on the back of Harry’s neck and Harry flinched before relaxing under his touch as the Alpha massaged knots that Harry didn’t even know he had. Draco smirked at Harry’s soft moans as the Omega further relaxed.

“Still in trouble, major trouble,” Harry panted, “but don’t you dare stop.”

“Of course not my pet,” Draco said, adding more pressure. He moved his hand down to around Harry’s waist and said, “Come along, you have a letter to write, don’t you?”

“Yeah, then I’m going to yell at you, so you better make the massage a good one, Malfoy,” Harry said, and he allowed Draco to escort him out.

The letter reached Voldemort around the early afternoon. It was a short letter, detailing Dumbledore’s instructions specifically and how he was able to add the Alpha Protein to Harry’s food. The Dark Lord was especially pleased to see that the letter came with a small package, which included the protein itself.

“Something’s put you in a good mood,” Remus commented, sinking into Voldemort’s lap as the man placed both the letter and container on the coffee table in front of them. They kissed and Voldemort held onto Remus, who watched him curiously.

“I am very happy,” Voldemort said, “our little Harrison has given us a very important gift.” He pointed to the letter and container. Remus picked up the letter and read it quickly.

“Dobby? I think I remember him,” Remus frowned. “He’s a house-elf that Harry freed in his second year.”

“It seems that Dumbledore has been using this house-elf, who is apparently hero-stricken with Harrison, to lace his food with the protein,” Voldemort said, “which is in the container.”

“So what now?” Remus asked.

“Now? I’m making a visit to the Malfoys,” Voldemort said. “Lucius has ties to the Daily Prophet, naturally. I’m going to start opening up about Dumbledore as well as building my case against him. I was hoping to gather more evidence to use against him, however we are short on time.”

“We are? What happened?” Remus asked, worry in his voice.

“During his private lesson with Harrison, Dumbledore saw into his mind, where he caught a glimpse of me,” Voldemort said. “I need to get that man out of Hogwarts before he tries to do anything against my son.”

Remus nodded, looking very worried. He slipped off of Voldemort’s lap and hugged him, resting against his shoulder. “What do you need me to do, Tom?” he whispered.

“My sweet puppy,” Tom murmured, reaching a hand up to comb his fingers through Remus’ hair. “you do not need to get yourself involved in this.”

“Yes, I do. Harry is my godson,” Remus said. “I got a reply from Molly, she thought it was just vitamins and is extremely worried about Harry, I can go talk with her.”

Voldemort nodded, “Be careful, my puppy,” he said.

“It’s just Molly,” Remus chuckled but Voldemort just stared at him stony-faced. “Tom?”

“I’m sorry, I am just too worried about Harrison,” Voldemort muttered. “The sooner Dumbledore is out of Hogwarts, the sooner I can relax.” He kissed Remus’s cheek and stood up, picking up both the letter and container. “I do not know how long this will take; however I will be home as soon as I can.”

“You better be careful,” Remus said, standing so he could kiss Voldemort carefully. “Don’t do anything stupid,” he muttered.

Voldemort chuckled, “And when would I do that?” he smirked.

Remus shrugged, “It’s something I always said to Sirius,” he said sadly. “He was always so quick to jump into anything reckless or dangerous. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Voldemort said, “It is okay for you to miss your Sirius. There are days when I miss Adrian. Even after all these years, I love him, and I’ll always love him, but I love you as well Remus. Just as you will always love Sirius and love me.”

“I love you, Tom,” Remus said, kissing him properly.

“I love you too, Remus,” Voldemort said before kissing him once more. The two parted and went to their bedroom for Voldemort to get his traveling cloak and receipts. They walked out together and gave each other one last kiss before apparating, Remus going to visit Mrs. Weasley while Voldemort visits the Malfoys.

The shields and barriers around Malfoy Manor were laughable compared to the Dark Lord’s power. He easily broke through and appeared in front of Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy in their lounge. Mrs. Malfoy shrieked at the sudden entrance while Mr. Malfoy jumped up, reaching for his wand before realizing who it was. “My Lord!” he said, “Apologies—I did not mean—”

“Save your breath,” Voldemort ordered. “You will bring me to the Daily Prophet immediately.”

“My lord?” Mr. Malfoy said, looking a little confused.

“I’ve no need to explain myself to you, just bring me to your people in the Daily Prophet. Through the public entrance,” Voldemort said.

“Y-Yes, my lord,” Mr. Malfoy nodded. He looked between his lord and Mrs. Malfoy, unsure of how to proceed. Voldemort saw this and decided to take little pity on them. “Narcissa, you should be relieved to hear that your son is treating mine beautifully. He is truly a strong Alpha, worthy to be courted with my son.”

“That is good to hear,” Mrs. Malfoy said. Voldemort just gave a short nod and looked at Mr. Malfoy. He did not wait, he knew the man would follow, and he apparated once again, this time to Diagon Alley.

The Daily Prophet’s main office was an unassuming building with short windows. Voldemort waited in the open, his arms crossed as he ignored people glancing at him, some women blushing at his handsomeness. Mr. Malfoy appeared a minute later and silently went to hold the door open for Voldemort. Inside the building was organized chaos. Writers and reporters were all at desks, typing away on ancient typewriters or dictating to quills that buzzed along with long sheets of paper. Overhead, owls and paper planes flew around in what looked to be a complicated traffic system as the paper planes went towards different desks and owls towards the back where copies of the Daily Prophet wait for delivery, still.

Mr. Malfoy led Voldemort through the middle of the chaos, his eyes set directly towards an office in the back labeled “Barnabas Cuffe Editor-in-chief.” Mr. Malfoy knocked once before opening it.

“Ah! Lucius Malfoy,” Barnabas Cuffe, an elderly man, said. “This is a surprise visit, what can I do for you?”

Mr. Malfoy glanced at Voldemort, who took a step forward. “I am a good friend of Lucius,” he said. “My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle.”

“Well, it is always a pleasure to meet a friend of Mr. Malfoy’s,” Cuffe said. He stood up to shake Voldemort’s hand.

“It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Cuffe, for I have something very interesting for you,” he said. “If I may?” he indicated to the chair in front of Cuffe’s desk.

“Yes, of course, you too, Lucius, shall I have a drink made for you? I still have a bottle of your favorite,” Cuffe said, sounding almost scared of Mr. Malfoy. Voldemort chuckled softly at the thought.

“No thank you, Barnabas we are here strictly on business.”

“And what business would this be?” Cuffe asked.

“I would like for you to run an article,” Voldemort said. “A very interesting story that involves Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, and myself.”

“Oh? More information about that Ruined Omega? Huh? I’ll be honest our readers love reading about him,” Cuffe chuckled. “Oh, if only I was a few years younger, eh?” he wiggled his eyebrows at the two men who only glared at him.

“Harry Potter is my son,” Voldemort stated. Cuffe stopped. He gawked at Voldemort and immediately stumbled over an apology.

“What, what do you mean?” he asked.

“Exactly as I said,” Voldemort said. “Harry Potter is my son, whom Dumbledore had kidnapped sixteen years ago when he was only a month old.”

Cuffe’s eyes widened and had a shiny aspect to them, as though he was mentally counting galleons. He quickly opened up a drawer and several self-writing quills all jumped out along with several long sheets of paper. “Please, continue, and don’t mind the quills,” the man said.

Voldemort only glanced at the quills before looking at the man. “Very well,” he said and began telling a long edited version of his life, bringing out the receipts and container of Alpha Protein as needed. As he talked, Cuffe’s eyes only grew more and more greedy as the quills all worked vigorously to get down every detail. When Voldemort was done, he simply stood up, glanced at the scrolls of paper, and said “I expect this to be in the morning paper for tomorrow. If not, and if you cast myself or my Harrison in a bad light, I shall have to come and have a personal visit with you.” Then he left, Mr. Malfoy following wordlessly.

Out in the afternoon sun, Voldemort looked up and thought for a moment, “Lucius,” he said, “which of your owls would be the quickest to reach Bulgaria?”

“I have a hawk that flies faster than any other owl, my lord, but even still it would take weeks for it to deliver,” Mr. Malfoy said.

Voldemort just hummed, “I shall be taking it home with me then, there is something personal that I need to learn.”

“Of course, my lord,” Mr. Malfoy said, bowing his head briefly. They returned to Malfoy Manor briefly so Voldemort could take the hawk and then he left, appearing in front of his home where a note waited for him from Remus.

_Will be back soon to pick you up, Molly insists on meeting you._

Voldemort couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought of himself going around meeting his lover’s friends. _What a joy it will be to have a normal life,_ he thought, _but first, I have questions for Viktor Krum._

Alone in his office, Dumbledore worried about what he saw. It was a glimpse, barely a second long, however, what he saw scared the old man. It was a face he thought he would never see again, a face he thought was fully corrupted by Dark Magic. “How can it be?” he muttered to himself. He watched Harry all day, worried about what he should do. He cannot move openly against the boy, no, he needs more information. But still, if it was true, if the boy knows about his true lineage, then Dumbledore must act! But he couldn’t bring himself to. He was too worried, too scared of that single second, of that handsome face he saw that is filled with much evil and power. If people knew that he had a hand in creating that insanity… “All I can do now is watch,” he muttered gravely. “Watch and hoped that I am wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So due to stuff I actually don't have any chapters written in advance for this story. The good news, I have the remaining chapters drafted out in my notes, however, so all I need to do is write them. However, I have a question for you guys. In 2 chapters, it will be Heat time. Would you rather A. Just see the Draco/Harry or B. see both Draco/Harry and Tom/Remus which involves me writing a sex scene with a trans man which I never did before, however, the one-shots that I read that involve a transgender man so far has been super sexy.


	18. Dumbledore Exposed!

Chapter 18

Dumbledore Exposed!

_HEADMASTER ALBUS DUMBLEDORE REVEALED TO BE CRIMINAL KIDNAPPER! TOM RIDDLE COMES OUT TO PUBLIC!_

_By Barnabas Cuffe_

_In an exclusive and thrilling interview, Tom Marvolo Riddle, age 69, comes into the public after being forced to hide away for years due to Albus Dumbledore with a shocking revelation: He is Harry Potter’s father!_

_“Sixteen years ago, my Omega and I finally had a child. There was a complication, and my sweet Adrian lost his life to bring our Harrison into the world. I was devastated, but I had to put my sorrow to the side for Harrison, our innocent Harrison Salazar Riddle,” Mr. Riddle reminisced in my office yesterday afternoon. Harrison Salazar Riddle, it turns out, is none other than Harry James Potter, the Chosen One, and recently outed Omega. His second gender was outed by an anonymous source whom Mr. Riddle suspects to be none other than Albus Dumbledore. “We always had differing views, Dumbledore and I. For me, magic was something to experiment and research on, an open ocean of opportunity defying any and all categorization. Dumbledore, however, disagreed vehemently. He saw magic as a cut and dry contrast. Light Magic and Dark. I am not saying that there should be no legislation on the monitoring of magic, however, from a scholar’s viewpoint, that was my focus. I studied Dark Magic, I will admit, but for an academic purpose so that the public can have less fear of the unknown. In fact, before Harrison was born, my research was going swimmingly, and I approached Dumbledore for a chance to teach at Hogwarts. I wanted to become a teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts and use my knowledge to show that magic is much more diverse, much more beautiful, than what we all are used to. Dumbledore turned me down and, after a heated argument, I believe that he had ever since been antagonizing towards me, stopping my research at every point he can.”_

_During our discussion, Mr. Riddle told me about the fateful night of Harry’s kidnapping. The infant was only a month old and Mr. Riddle had just put him to bed. He had left young Harry’s toy downstairs and left the room to collect it when he heard a smash. “I have just given Harrison his toy dragon to sleep with and went down to my study to work on my research. That was when I heard a smashing sound and ran as quickly as I could to Harrison’s room. I will never forget the sight. The window was completely destroyed, and the crib was empty. Outside I could see two figures running away and hear my child crying. I tried to stop them, however, they apparated away. I knew instantly that Dumbledore had a hand in this, however, I fell into a deep depression. I lost myself. Lost who I was. I never thought that I would ever see my child again.”_

_But that was not the end of Mr. Riddle’s story. Scared to accuse Dumbledore openly without proof, and feeling like a lost and failed Alpha, the man went into hiding for sixteen years. “I do not remember the last sixteen years if I am being honest. They were a haze, a horrible mass of depression as I wasted away. Whenever I went outside for necessity, I always had a heavy cloak to hide myself in. Time meant nothing for me, every day was the same suffering.” That was, until, this summer when the smear campaign against Harry Potter began, and a chance encounter brought the two lost family members together._

_“It is thanks, funny enough, to my dear pet and the Malfoys that Harrison found his way to me,” Mr. Riddle explained. “I was staying with the Malfoys during the summer, I was good friends with the old patriarch, Abraxas Malfoy, as well as his son, Lucius. One day at the beginning of July, Malfoy Manor had an unexpected guest. My pet was leading Harrison straight to me. She has always been so intelligent, and a true companion during my troubled times. So it is no wonder that, in the end, she would be the one who brought my son home.”_

_Harry Potter was confrontational at first with the whole encounter, however as Mr. Riddle explained, after several long conversations, an examination of his memory, as well as an ancestral test, Mr. Potter came around to the realization that he was stolen and is Mr. Riddle’s son. When asked about his thoughts on Harry Potter’s upbringing, Mr. Riddle had this to say._

_“I will always be grateful to Lily and James Potter. For the year when they had my son, they have cared and loved him as though he was their own. Doting on him when I could not. My new Omega was close friends with both of them, and he tells me stories of that precious year. However, after You-Know-Who attacked, Dumbledore swooped in and once again intervened in Harrison’s life for the worse. Lily and James named my Omega and his Alpha at the time, who has tragically passed away last year, as Harrison’s godfathers. He should have gone to them. But instead, he was taken away for a second time and brought to Lily’s muggle sister and her husband and child. Harrison told me awful stories of how they treated them, stories that he also told Albus Dumbledore, mind you. Where Lily and James were loving and supporting, Petunia and Vernon Dursley were cold and hateful. They made him sleep in a cupboard under the stairs for the first eleven years of his life. Made him do chores and tasks much above his ability while their other son sat around fat and lazy and spoiled. When it was time for meals, Harry was cooking them by age five and he would always get scraps. However the worst of it, the thing that makes my blood boil just thinking about, are the beatings. The thought that someone would treat my son so horribly, hurt him so much… I’m sorry…” Mr. Riddle had to take a moment to collect himself. It was a truly devastating thing to see and hear, watching a father break down at the thought of his son being abused and knowing nothing about it and having no power to stop it._

_However, that is not the end of Dumbledore’s crimes. It turns out that the Prophet’s anonymous source of Mr. Potter’s second gender was Dumbledore himself. He was also the same source of Harry Potter being a Ruined Omega as well. “I talked with my son and done my own research into the matter. Harrison did come into his second gender only, however, he still only had one Alpha who left him without a word. After that, his heat went away, he could not even produce his own slick. It was not until just recently, that his heat has started to return, and Harrison now has a proper courtship with an Alpha, who I have… interrogated obviously.” He chuckled and glanced at the only other occupant in my office, Mr. Malfoy, whose son, Draco Malfoy, is now currently dating Harry Potter. But what was supposed to be a beautiful redemption and budding love, was soured once again by the Headmaster of Hogwarts._

_“He had house-elves add Alpha Protein to my son’s meals,” Mr. Riddle said. For those who do not know, Alpha Protein is an enhancer for Alphas and Betas however it can be deadly for Omegas if consumed as it can destroy their wombs. “That has ended, thankfully, my son was able to sneak into the kitchens and take the container of Alpha Protein, and I have the receipts.” He showed both to me, and much to my shock and horror, Albus Dumbledore’s name was found on several orders of Alpha Protein. This is a shocking revelation that made me think about how I saw the school’s Headmaster. It did not make sense to me on why he would do this. Why would Albus Dumbledore do such horrific things to Harry Potter? It was at this time, and this time only, that Lucius Malfoy spoke._

_“If I may speak as his future father-in-law,” he began, “I believe that Dumbledore has done all of this to keep control over the boy. Pot—Riddle has always been known to be a sort of wild child, finding trouble everywhere he goes. The incident in the Ministry just a few months ago being the latest of his trial of adventures. He is prophesized, if that prophecy is true, to be the Chosen One. Dumbledore must have taken these steps as pre-active measures to keep the boy in line.” Mr. Riddle agreed wholeheartedly with this theory. This brought my next question on why did they bring this evidence to me and the Prophet, instead of the Aurors._

_“I am currently building a case against Dumbledore,” Mr. Riddle explained. “However, I am still in the process of collecting evidence. I have reached out to the Alpha whom my son dated in fourth year, as well as others whom Dumbledore has dealt with. Through my research, I have found out that Dumbledore has ties to the Aurors, and I am afraid that he might use those ties to silence me. Our interview, then, is for my and Harrison’s personal safety.”_

_A safety that I can understand. With Albus Dumbledore apparently being very influential in the Auror Department, as well as being a key member in the Wizengamot, we can only speculate on the total reach of his influence. An influence, loyal readers, that has fooled even us, the truth-seeking Prophet! With Mr. Riddle continuing his case development, we at the Daily Prophet are both anticipating and fearing Albus Dumbledore’s response and how this will affect Hogwarts. Mr. Riddle finished this interview with having this to say. “My son and his Alpha are both busy with their studies at Hogwarts. I do not wish to disrupt their learning. I do not want anyone, reporters, journalist, fellow students, and their parents, or even strangers to ask them about their opinions, comments on their feelings, or even harass them. I have seen what you have written to Harrison when you believed him to be a Ruined Omega, and I will not stand for it. I have lost my son for sixteen years, and I will not allow anybody to stand now between him and his happiness.”_

_We here at the Daily Prophet respect Tom Riddle’s request and hope that you, dear readers, will respect a father’s plea as well._

The British Wizarding World woke up to see a picture of a very handsome man looking distraught along with Harry Potter both on the front page. The public was shocked and horrified as they read the exclusive, those who once laughed at Harry Potter and cursed his name now weeping sympathetic tears for him and his father. In Hogwarts, Dumbledore was unresponsive. If he had a reaction, he did not let the Great Hall know as he read the morning newspaper. The staff all shared curious, nervous looks and began whispering to one another as the students all roared with hundreds of conversations. Harry found that his face was entirely red as he and his friends read the article. Ron looked between the newspaper and Harry, his mouth hanging open slightly.

“Your dad’s Sixty-nine years old? He looks far from that!” he said.

“Ronald!” Hermione yelled disapprovingly. She frowned and looked at the paper again as she reread it. “Harry,” she said hesitantly. “Everything you told us, from what you said to everyone and the uh… other thing. It was all true?” He looked at him as though she didn’t know how to react. After Harry and Draco sent the container with the letter, Harry brought Ron and Hermione to a secluded place and told the two everything Voldemort told him and Draco the night prior, as well as everything that happened in Dumbledore’s office.

“Yes,” Harry nodded.

“And the picture?”

“That’s how he actually looks,” Harry nodded. “The uh… other picture that I showed you and Ron is how he looked during his depression.”

“Ah,” Hermione nodded. “Harry?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry for not believing you,” she apologized again. Harry smiled at the Alpha and took a bite of his breakfast.

“You don’t need to keep apologizing Hermione,” he said after he swallowed. “I understand. All I want is that we can move on. Besides, I have something more important to worry about.”

“What is it?” Hermione asked.

“My heat,” Harry said. “It starts in two weeks and I don’t know what to do about it.”

“You didn’t talk about it with Professor McGonagall?” Hermione asked, confused.

“Um… was I supposed to?” Harry asked, his cheeks turning red.

“Harry!” Hermione yelled in a motherly scowl. “Yes! All Omegas are supposed to tell their Head of House about their heating periods! What would happen if it starts in the middle of class—or worse when you’re in here?”

“Uhh, I’m sorry,” Harry said. “Viktor and I usually just stay together for those times on his ship. I didn’t know that I was supposed to tell anyone.”

Hermione just made an annoyed huff. “Then go talk to Professor McGonagall,” she said.

“But what about Draco?” Harry asked. “Won’t my heat affect him?”

Hermione frowned at that and glanced over at Slytherin Table where Draco was reading the newspaper with a small smirk on his face. She turned back to Harry and he could see the disapproval in her eyes. “Talk to him as well,” she said.

“I think I will,” Harry said. He stood up and immediately felt the school’s eyes on him. His cheeks still red, he made his way to Slytherin table and walked down towards where Draco was sitting with his friends.

“Have you read the news, pet? It is very uplifting today,” Draco smirked.

“I have, uh Draco can I talk with you?” he asked.

“Of course,” Draco said. He stood up and left with Harry. Harry brought him outside where they sat in the courtyard. “What is the matter?”

“Nothing,” Harry said, “but I wanted to talk to you about my heat. It starts in two weeks and I don’t know what to do about it. Hermione told me to go and talk with Professor McGonagall about it, but I want to talk with you first.”

“Obviously I’m going to be there with you,” Draco said, shrugging.

“What?”

“I am your Alpha, Harry,” Draco said, “that beautiful necklace proves it. There is no way I will let my boywife go through his heat by himself.” He smirked perversely as he slid closer to Harry, half pulling him on his lap. “Besides,” he breathed, “I’ve been wanting to bend you over for a long time.”

“Keep this up and I’ll never let you do that, even after we’re married,” Harry growled. Draco gasped and stared at Harry. “You wouldn’t,” he whispered.

“Draco this is serious,” Harry groaned. “I want you with me too, but I don’t want to get pregnant.”

“There are spells to prevent that,” Draco said. “We can simply use them, and it will last your entire heat, my love.”

Harry sighed, “I guess that’s what he did as well,” he muttered. “Viktor always cast a spell on me during my heat, but it was nonverbal, so I never questioned it.”

“Well, at least Krum was smart in doing that,” Draco muttered, obviously not pleased about Harry talking about his other Alpha. Harry caught the jealousy and nodded along. He relaxed against Draco and allowed the Alpha to pull him fully on his lap. “So, we’re agreeing then?” he asked. “I’ll spend your heat with you?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “I want you with me, Draco.”

“Excellent,” Draco grinned. “Then let us go inform Professor McGonagall.”

Harry blinked at him, “Wait, does Hogwarts even have rooms for heat?” he asked.

“We have our own special room,” Draco chuckled. “I’m sure you know where.”

“Ohh,” Harry said, blushing softly. “I think I know a place.” He grinned and leaned forward to kiss Draco. He started to move back only for Draco to grab the back of his neck and pulled him back, forcing their lips together in a longer kiss. Heat rose between them and Harry’s cheeks flushed as he opened his mouth, allowing Draco access. Draco’s tongue took control, thrusting into Harry’s mouth and exploring every crevasse, marking Harry as his own as he dominated him. They parted only because of the need for air. They grinned and kissed once more, Draco’s hand never leaving Harry’s neck.

Harry and Draco went to Professor McGonagall’s office during the afternoon. “Enter,” she called out at Harry’s knock. The two walked in and she looked up at them. “Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you?” she asked. “Or, would you rather that I call you Mr. Riddle, Harry?”

“Riddle, please, I’m still getting used to it,” Harry said.

“Very well, Mr. Riddle,” Professor McGonagall said. “Now, what are you boys here for?”

“Um, Hermione told me that I need to come to you about my heat,” Harry said, a little embarrassed.

“Yes, I was wondering when you would come to speak to me,” Professor McGonagall said. “Hogwarts offers several isolation rooms for you to stay at during your heat.” She opened a drawer and pulled out a form. “Of course, we also have a strict rule forbidden Alphas from joining you during these moments,” she eyed Draco suspiciously. “And this is something that cannot be argued against, Mr. Malfoy, no matter at what part of your courtship you are in.”

Draco immediately scowled but Harry elbowed him. “Of course Professor, we understand,” he said.

“Good, then if you would please fill out the form,” she indicated to the paper. With a wave of her wand, a quill and ink bottle appeared. Harry took the quill and looked down at the form. It seemed simple enough to complete. It asked for basic information, his full name, relationship status, as well as his heat dates. Harry filled it all out, feeling strange as he wrote down ‘Harry Salazar Riddle,’ and handed the form back to Professor McGonagall. She read through it. “Your heat is in two weeks, Mr. Riddle,” she said. “Very well, I shall let your professors know so that you can be properly excused.” She glanced through it once more. “I see your heat lasts two days, is that correct?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Harry nodded.

“Very well, be sure to keep your studies up, Mr. Riddle. Your professors will all give you assignments that will allow you to keep along with your fellow students if your heat falls on a weekday,” Professor McGonagall said. “Madam Pomfrey will escort you to where you shall spend your heat on the first day in the morning, afterwards for the following months you are expected to go there by yourself.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded.

“Good, and lastly boys, know that Hogwarts holds its strictest punishments for Alphas who try to sneak into the isolation rooms, as well as for Omegas who try to sneak out of the isolation rooms. The two of you may be in a courtship, however, that is moot compared to our rules in this regard. Am I understood, boys?”

“Yes, ma’am,” both boys said.

“Good. Then you two are dismissed,” Professor McGonagall said.

Harry and Draco stood up and glanced at each other as they left the office. They waited until they were away from Professor McGonagall’s office until Draco asked, “Well, how are we going to sneak you out? I refuse to let your first proper heat be away from me and in that isolation room.”

Harry just grinned, “I’ll use my Invisibility Cloak,” he said simply. “Don’t worry, I’ll be at the Room of Requirement like we planned.”

“Good,” Draco said, a smirk playing his lips. “How about we go and practice, a bit of pre-heat fun?”

“No,” Harry hummed, “I think I’ll go spend the day with Ron and Hermione.” He kissed Draco and hopped away. “Be a good boy for me now,” he teased and laughed as he walked away. Draco just stared at Harry, smirking devilishly. “My little boywife, you are going to be in so much trouble during your heat,” he chuckled.

The next two weeks brought updating reports and articles about Dumbledore. For the first time in his life, Dumbledore was starting to get hate mail, however, that did not concern him. No, what was concerning him was the face, that handsome face that smiled at him like a demon from his past. Lord Voldemort changed tactics in order to win this war, that much is clear. He must be using a glamour, a disguise that brought back his vain beauty and fooled everyone, and it was working. Harry fell for it and learned the awful truth, and now Voldemort has stepped into the public and took control of the narrative!

Dumbledore must do something. There was already a few yelling that the Longbottom child should be the Chosen One as if that boy could stand up to the might of Lord Voldemort. No, it has to be Harry, only the son can get rid of the sins of the father. Even if it means sacrificing his life in doing so.

But what can he do? Dumbledore gave a long sigh and sat down in his chair. He cannot continue the lessons, obviously, Harry Potter, he refuses to call him by his father’s name, would be much too suspicious and cautious to even be in the same room with Dumbledore alone. No, if he cannot influence Harry directly, he can still keep an eye on Harry. Watch the boy from a distance, as well as keep an eye on his mail. He figured that it was Potter who brought the Alpha Protein to his father. He would not allow the boy to give more evidence to his father. He will not let Voldemort win.

Voldemort was very pleased. He was holding a letter from a special someone from Bulgaria agreeing to come and speak to him about what happened two years ago. Placing the letter on his desk, the Alpha relaxed in his chair before hearing a delicious whine. He followed the sultry noises to his bedroom and opened the door to see a wonderful sight.

“Tom,” Remus panted, “Oh god, Tom!” He was laying on their bed wearing only his boxers, which were stained as a heavy scent hung in the air. “Tom, please,” Remus panted.

“Heat,” Voldemort muttered. Remus whined and nodded. Voldemort closed and locked the door, a feral look developing in his eyes. “My puppy,” he growled out, “my sweet, delectable puppy. What do you need?” It took all of his self-control to walk calmly towards the bed, his cock already straining against his pants. Remus panted, his hand rubbing down his body and pressed against his slick-stained boxers. “Need you,” he whined. “In me… breed me Alpha.”

“Such a demanding puppy,” Voldemort chuckled. “But you would like that, wouldn’t you? You want your Alpha to breed you, to make you pregnant with my seed? Make Harry an older brother?”

“Yes! Please,” Remus begged, practically crying. “Fuck me Alpha! Please!” Tom’s lips were on his and all inhibition was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time sexy time! Along with some plot.... just a little.


	19. Heat and Scent

Chapter 19

Heat and Scent

Harry could feel his heat coming on him. He woke up with his pants and ass wet from slick. It was on the exact day that he told Professor McGonagall, and he had half a mind to make sure that his Invisibility Cloak was tucked into his bag before Madam Pomfrey met him outside the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

“You have your books and things?” Madam Pomfrey asked.

“Yes ma’am,” Harry nodded, his cheeks starting to feel a little warm.

“Good, now follow me and be quick about it,” Madam Pomfrey said. “Your room is ready; meals will come to you directly. You will have no contact with anyone during your two days, your heat is two days long, correct?”

“Yes ma’am,” Harry said as he followed Madam Pomfrey. She led him away from the seventh floor towards the marble staircase where they climbed down towards the fifth floor. On the landing, she opened a door to their left and walked in. “Now, you will eat what you can during, but do not force yourself. There are some Omegas who cannot stand even the sight of food during their heat and eat vigorously afterward. So if you feel you are not hungry at all, just leave the plate where it is, and it will vanish in an hour.”

“Okay, ma’am,” Harry nodded. Down the corridor, they went and turned a corner where a door waited at the end. Madam Pomfrey opened the door for Harry, and they walked in. “I hope you have memorized the path, Mr. Riddle,” she said. “Here is where you’ll be spending your heat.”

They were in a circular room with many doors. She led Harry to a room with a nameplate on it that read _Harry Riddle_. “Right now, last check you have everything you need,” she said as she held the doorknob.

“I do,” Harry nodded, a hand casually in his pocket.

“Good, now if you excuse me, I have students in the hospital wing. Someone decided it was a good idea to bring in those Weasleys’ _Ton-Tongue Toffee_ and give them to first years!” Madam Pomfrey fussed, looking extremely ignored. “So in you go, Riddle. I will be back to check on you after your heat is over. And try not to stain the bedding.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Harry said, his face flaming red now.

“Good. Now the door will lock automatically after you are in,” she said and opened the door. Harry walked in and turned to see Madam Pomfrey hurrying away. The door stayed open for a moment before slowly swinging close. Harry pulled out the quill that was in his pocket, thankful that he had the foresight to ask other Omegas about the isolation rooms and knelt down to stick the quill in the door’s corner so that it does not close completely while having the appearance that it is closed.

Satisfied, Harry turned to examine the room he would be forced to spend two days a month in for the rest of his schooling. It was better than what he originally thought. It was a normal-looking bedroom of decent size. There was a desk for him to do school work with a small table and chair next to it, as well as a four-poster bed like in the dormitory and a fake window enchanted to look over the grounds of Hogwarts. Harry could feel his heat already filling the room and blushed as his hole started to get wetter. He swallowed back a moan as he forced himself to go to the desk and sit down. He and Draco already agreed that Harry would be at the Room of Requirement after class. That left the day for Harry to sit in the isolation room, his heat swelling, and slowly filling the air.

Breakfast arrived and Harry was amazed that he could work on an essay for Transfiguration as he ate, leaving the empty plate on the small table. An hour after it arrived, the plate vanished, and Harry was left with his heat and classwork. Time moved agonizingly slow for the Omega. He forwent his pants long ago as his hole just continued to leak with need and his cock begging for attention. It would come in waves, his cock hardening and softening periodically but the end result left his lower regions sticky and the teen panting. He was somehow able to finished his essay for Professor McGonagall, as well as his homework for Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout when his watch went off. Classes were over and he somehow worked through lunch. He did not feel hungry in the slightest and as he looked at the table, he saw that there was no plate just as Madam Pomfrey told him. He stood up and took a breath as he pulled his pants on. “Come on Riddle, just walk quickly,” he muttered. He could feel a strong wave of arousal coming, and he needed to be in the Room of Requirement before it hits him.

Harry pulled out the Invisibility Cloak and threw it over him. He left the room carefully and made sure the door was closed just as it was before with the quill holding it barely open. He looked around, seeing no one else, and snuck out. Using secret passageways, Harry quickly made it to the seventh floor and when he reached the Room of Requirement’s corridor, he ran through three times before walking into the door.

It was a bedroom double the size of the isolation room. The bed inside was king-size, and there were small tables with two chairs around them. Harry threw off the Invisibility cloak and took off his clothes as he reached the bed. His mind succumbing to the strongest wave of need, he fell down and moaned as he spread his legs and started fingering his wet hole, “Alpha,” he whined desperately, his free hand twerking a nipple. He continued to play with his hole and nipple as his nipple started to pearl with milk, showing Harry’s fertility. He moaned and dragged his hand through it, lapping at the finger. This was how Draco Malfoy found him when the Alpha entered the room.

“Alpha,” Harry whined as their eyes met.

“Harry,” Draco purred, his voice reverberating against the Omega. The door closed and Draco breathed in Harry’s scent deeply, smirking at him. “Mate.” He too casually discarded his clothes, revealing a very hard and very thick and long cock between his legs. The Alpha had just enough foresight to point his wand at his cock and mutter the contraception charm before throwing his wand to the side.

They smashed together in a fiery kiss, their cocks pushing against each other. They moaned in the kiss, Harry thrusting up to meet with his Alpha as he turned his head to the side, bearing his neck. Draco licked and kissed his way down Harry’s neck, staying in one place and biting it, causing his sweet boywife to mewl highly. He needed Draco to mark him. To bite him over and over until he was covered by his marks, by his scent. Draco bit down harder and Harry moaned, his cock throbbing against Draco’s, pre-cum leaking out. Draco moved away, licking his neck and smirking at the large red bite mark that will bruise. “You want more, Omega, don’t you?” Draco growled.

“Please need you,” Harry moaned.

“Need me, eh Riddle?” Draco breathed. “Your pussy’s so loose and wet down here, you’re just a fucking slut for your Omega, aren’t you?”

“Draco,” Harry whined with need. Draco bit his neck warningly as he pushed his cock against Harry’s. The Omega just mewled and pushed back, making Draco’s fingers to go deeper inside him.

“Say it, love,” Draco chuckled. “Whose slut are you?”

“Yours,” Harry moaned. “Please fuck me.”

“Of course my love,” Draco said, smiling. He kissed Harry’s neck softly as he pulled his fingers out, slick-covered. He used the slick to lube his cock and pressed against Harry’s open and needy hole. He pushed. “Fuck,” he cursed as he slid into the tight velvet heat. Harry gave out a throaty moan, his cock jerking at the sensation of being stretched. The pain felt so good and he needed more. He could feel Draco’s cock press against something inside him and groaned as Draco slowly pulled out. “You feel so good Harry,” Draco breathed. “So fucking hot.” He pushed back suddenly, his hips slapping against Harry’s ass and the teen saw stars.

“Faster, more,” he panted. “Fuck me!”

Draco growled and, like a beast unchained, began thrusting into Harry, his cock ramming into the Omega as hard and fast as it could always pressing against this wall deep inside Harry. The Omega was quickly left a moaning, bubbling mess as the second hole loosened under the assault and Draco was able to push further in, earning a new experience for both boys as their bodies pressed together, the sweaty friction jerking Harry’s cock. “Cum, cum, cum,” Harry soon panted. He could feel Draco’s knot forming as it pressed against his ass. “Alpha, please,” he begged tears running down his face. “Please!” They kissed passionately, too lost in the carnal pleasure for words as Draco continued to assault his hole. The outer rim stretched further, and Harry felt as though he was going to split in two as with a growl, Draco bit his neck once more, drawing little blood, as he pushed his knot in. The boys only lasted a second longer before spilling their seed, Harry screaming as his cum splattered against their chest as Draco filled him deep inside. They panted as they rode the high, kissing and rolling around before the heat renewed their vigor and they started again in a new position.

Voldemort, meanwhile, did not care or even attempt to use any contraception. He only had one goal: get his Omega pregnant, and as he lapped at the gapped and spent pussy and clit of his lover, he was positive that he has done that and more. They were only on their first day of Remus’s heat, and he was positive that he had already fucked twins into him, if not triplets. His cock started hardening again and he licked his way up Remus’s body, taking his time as he memorized his lover with his tongue until he slid his cock back in and Remus gave a throaty moan. “Tom…” Voldemort fucked him at a slow pace, his strokes measured and methodic to get as deep as he could compare to the animalistic rut he had the last few times. Remus was puddy underneath him and Voldemort smirked, molding him with kisses and gropes as the Omega laid helpless. He increased only as the pressure inside him built, but he never let his lips separate from Remus’s as with a final thrust, they both came.

“Three days of this,” he panted. “Come, love, two more times before I feed you.” They kissed and embraced each other, Remus muttering words of love.

Harry never felt so full after his heat was over. Two days of endless fucking ending with him running back to the isolation room, his stomach and ass full of Draco’s cum. He chuckled to himself as he let out a small burp, laying on his bed for the rest of the time. He didn’t want the feeling to go away, and he missed Draco heavily. On his neck was a necklace made of hickeys and bite marks. He never felt so owned, so loved before, and now that he tasted it he wanted it daily. He finished his breakfast on the third day and Madam Pomfrey opened the door, “I see you’re still in one piece, Mr. Riddle,” she said. “You’re lucky it’s the weekend, first heats are always the worst. Collect your things and pop back to your dormitory.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Harry said, thankful that his robes hid his neck. He walked out and, as told, quickly made his way to the Gryffindor Common Room where he found Hermione alone.

“Harry! How was your heat?” she asked, “Are you okay? Did you eat during it?”

“I’m fine,” Harry said, deciding to keep his activities to himself. “Where’s Ron?”

“Oh! You’ll never believe this, but he actually has a date,” Hermione said. Harry stared at her. “Really?” he asked, “with who?”

“Daphne Greengrass.”

It was true. During Harry’s first day of heat, Ron gathered his courage and asked Daphne for a breakfast date during the morning of the weekend. It was a very beautiful September day, and Ron managed to convince the house-elves to make them food that they could eat outside in the courtyard. There was a table set up and the two sat across from each other as a small spread of food appeared. “This is brilliant,” Ron grinned. “Perks of being a Prefect, eh?”

“Or actually befriending the house-elves,” Daphne said, “Which reminds me, how did you three were able to do that? Draco came to the common room one day just complaining for a straight hour about it! Along with Harry whipping him of course.”

“I missed Harry whipping Malfoy? When?” Ron asked, laughing. “I would pay to see that.”

“Then you would have to go into their fantasies,” Daphne laughed. “Although personally, I would rather kiss a hippogriff than do that.”

Ron smiled and gave an overenthusiastic shudder. “I think you’re right,” he muttered. “No offense to Harry, but I would rather stay out of his head.”

“Same with Draco, if he thinks even more than what he is muttering then I do not want to know what perversions he is into,” Daphne smirked. “But what about you?”

“Me?” Ron blinked.

“Yeah,” Daphne nodded, taking a bite of food.

“Uhh I don’t know,” he said, his cheeks turning rosy. “I’m uh normal perversion?”

Daphne laughed at that, smiling good-naturedly. “What? Did I say something wrong?” Ron huffed.

“No,” Daphne said, “It’s just that from the Alphas I know, they tend to be on the kink side.”

“We are? I didn’t know,” Ron muttered. “I’m uh the first Alpha in my family in generations.”

“I’ve heard,” Daphne nodded. “You never talked with Draco or any other?”

“I talk with Malfoy? Are you mental?” Ron said. “He’s a slimy snake! Uh, no offense.”

Daphne rolled her eyes, “And you’re a prideful lion,” she said. “We have nicknames for the other houses too, you know.”

“Oh… sorry,” Ron muttered.

“Honestly Weasley it’s fine,” Daphne said. “Besides, I’m shocked that you even asked me out. We haven’t exactly interacted much, if at all.”

“Sorry,” Ron muttered again. “It’s just that Harry and Hermione keep telling me to go out there, you know, and I was thinking of who to ask and um… I just thought of you.”

“You’re sweet,” Daphne smiled. Ron smiled at that and took a huge bite of sausage, almost stuffing it whole before realizing what he did. “Sorry!” he said with his mouth full.

“Honestly Weasley,” Daphne said, rolling her eyes. She speared two sausages with her fork and lifted them up. “If you’re trying to impress me you have to do better than that,” she said and swallowed both with ease. Ron stared at her, forcing himself to keep his jaw tight before it fell. Daphne chewed rather gracefully and when she was done she just stared at Ron. “Are you going to keep that sausage in your mouth all morning or are you actually going to eat it?” she asked.

Ron chew quickly and swallowed, panting. “What was that?” he demanded. “You never acted like that before! I think.”

“Course not, I was taught otherwise, and I eat in front of Draco Malfoy! You imagine how much of a priss he’ll be if he actually sees me enjoying food?” Daphne laughed. “He’s my friend, and I get that he’s an Alpha but I rather he spends all that manners energy on Harry while I’m trying to just enjoy my damn breakfast.” Ron laughed loudly as he grinned.

“I know! Hermione is just like that! Like I’m enjoying my food and all and Hermione just keeps going on about how much of a slob I look!” Ron grinned. “I love her, I really do, but…” Ron found his voice wavering and his smile quickly turned into a frown. “What am I doing?” he groaned.

“Ron?”

Ron looked up at Daphne and sighed, “I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m trying but, I just don’t feel anything. Maybe because I’m still, you know, liking Hermione. I thought she would be an Omega and we would get together but… well you know.”

Daphne sighed, “I know that feeling,” she admitted. “And I’ll be honest, I kind of don’t feel anything either. I mean, this is nice, but honestly, I’m just feeling friendship if nothing else.”

Ron blinked. “You’re not mad at me?” he asked.

“Why would I be? Honestly, Weasley if I thought this would be a waste of time, I would have left already,” Daphne shrugged. “So, friendly date from here on?”

“Uh… sure,” Ron said, feeling both confused but relieved. Daphne smiled and stretched, “Great, then in that case pass the pancakes and more sausage. You would not believe how much I have to watch what I eat when I’m around them, Blaise thinks everything is a sexual innuendo, and I mean everything. Even a pancake.”

“How can that be an innuendo?” Ron asked.

“Flat ass,” Daphne said informationally. “Either way, it is nice not being around Mr. Prissy and the Lewd Zabini.” Ron nodded and smiled as they went on to tell stories about their friends. Without feeling any awkwardness, the two finished up and as soon as they stood up the table and chairs were gone along with the plates. They went inside to return to their friends and Ron stopped just as he entered the Great Hall.

There was a smell, a very heavy and intoxicating smell like chocolate and a sweet cologne. He looked around the Great Hall confused. He didn’t know where that smell was coming from. Students started to get up and leave, and Ron had to jump out of the way as he tried to focus on the smell, this lovely intoxicating smell that was overriding his brain and senses. A group of students passed him and the smell increased immensely! Figuring it was from them, Ron followed and stared at the group. They were Ravenclaws from his year, and he recognized them all. Ron followed for a moment and sniffed. The smell was getting stronger the closer gotten. The group stopped and Ron almost ran into them.

“Weasley? You okay?” a voice asked. Ron looked up to see that it was Terry Boot. Ron’s face immediately flushed as the intoxicating smell assaulted him full force, all coming from Boot. _He’s an Omega!?_ Was Ron’s first thought, followed by _Oh sweet Merlin he smells so good and is so pretty!_ “Weasley?” Boot repeated.

“I—I mean—I,” Ron floundered. “I’m sorry—I wasn’t paying attention where I was going, see you!” He ran away from Boot, missing the smell the second it weakened and shaming himself for being such a bloody coward. He found Hermione and Harry in the common room and fell onto the couch in front of them, groaning loudly into a pillow. “I’m horrible!”

“Ron? Are you okay, what happened?” Harry asked. Ron just groaned again. “Did your date with Daphne go badly?”

Ron looked up, “You know about that?” he asked.

“Yeah, Hermione just told me,” Harry nodded. “Did Daphne and you not hit it off?”

“Uh, kind of,” Ron said, his face redder than his hair. He finally sat up and looked at the two, telling them what happened. “And then I followed the smell to Terry Boot! And instead of flirting and anything I just ran away like a coward! God, what kind of Alpha am I?”

“Hang on, you followed Boot’s smell?” Harry asked, frowning, he looked at Hermione for an explanation.

Hermione looked at the two of them. “I mean, it’s rare but… I’ve read stories about an Alpha finding their Omega by smell,” she said in a hopeful tone.

“I did that, and I ruined my chance,” Ron groaned. “What is wrong with me?”

“Nothing, you’re just being an overly dramatic teenager,” Hermione sighed. “Anyway, I’m sure that there will be plenty of more chances of talking with him. Harry nodded, “Hermione’s right! It’s still September, we still got the whole school year.”

“I guess you’re right,” Ron sighed. He looked at the two of them and smiled, “Yeah, I’ll try and talk with him.”

“Good, now come on I need Hermione to look over my Transfiguration essay,” Harry grinned.

Ron, however, did not make a move towards Terry Boot for the rest of the month. October came with chilling air, and still, Ron just took to staring and blushing at Terry Boot from afar, much to Harry and Hermione’s annoyance. Their lives went on as average students until the middle of October when something strange happened. First, on that Monday, Harry noticed that Professor Dumbledore was not at the Headmaster’s chair, instead, it was left empty. The students at large wondered and gawked at that, asking questions that were only answered when the Morning Prophet came, and once again Harry saw a picture of his father, along with Dumbledore. Above which, shocking everyone was a headline.

_TOM RIDDLE PRESSES CHARGES AGAINST ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS STEPS DOWN!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who just wanted sex.... sorry I just wasn't in the mood for sex scenes.


	20. Krum's Tale

Chapter 20

Krum’s Tale

Dumbledore stepped down. Dumbledore was not in Hogwarts anymore. Harry’s father pressed charges against the most powerful wizard of all time.

Harry knew that it was coming, and yet even long after he read the article, he still did not believe it. A new swarm of rumors flooded around the castle involving the Omega and Dumbledore, and the unquestionable things the old man must have done to cause his newly outed father to take charge! Most involved the kidnapping that Voldemort so tearfully talked about in his interview, however, there were others. Dumbledore putting Harry’s name in the Goblet of Fire. Dumbledore leading Harry to get the Philosopher’s Stone. Dumbledore letting hundreds of dementors out on Harry. Any and all hazards and death-defying adventures Harry was forced to have was blamed on Dumbledore, and the day was not even over.

“Mr. Riddle, if you would come to my office after your lessons. You as well, Mr. Malfoy.” It was a simple request from Professor McGonagall, who was now acting as Headmistress, but still, it sent a shiver of fear and dread down Harry’s spine.

It would be more suspicious if he did not go, so he spent the rest of the day worrying about what he and Draco would talk about with Professor McGonagall, his worry only worsening as the two made the silent walk to her office.

She still was using her regular office instead of the Headmaster’s office, and so when Draco knocked, the door immediately opened and Professor McGonagall was sitting behind her desk, apparently in the middle of grading papers. “Come in, boys,” she said. “Mr. Riddle, if you would please close the door behind you. Hogwarts, just as her students, have a tendency of listening in to conversations that do not involve them.”

“Yes, Professor,” Harry muttered as he closed the door behind him. “Um professor, are we in trouble?” he asked right away.

“No, you are not,” she said in a brisk tone, “however there are a few pointers that I would like to straighten out regarding this morning’s… news.”

“Of course,” Draco said as the two sat down. Professor McGonagall looked between the two of them for a moment and sighed, “As you two are undoubtedly aware, from both that article as well as his absence, due to an increased fervor against his judge of character, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has decided to step down from his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts. Mr. Riddle, Mr. Malfoy, I would just like to know your involvement in such matters.”

Harry blinked, “What do you mean?” he asked.

“Both articles regarding your father, Mr. Riddle, brought you up, along with accusations against Headmaster Dumbledore! I would like to hear about it directly from you, as well as why you have not gone to me when you have learned? As both your Head of House and Deputy Headmistress your safety is my utmost concern, Mr. Riddle! You should have come to me first.”

“I’m sorry Professor, I did not really think of it,” Harry said, looking down. “My dad and I—we were afraid of Dumbledore. Especially because he has been poisoning me during the summer.”

“No matter,” Professor McGonagall sighed. “Now, what is this poisoning you are talking about? You are referring to the Alpha Protein?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Harry nodded. “That did not start here, but during the summer when I was with the Weasleys. Dumbledore told Mrs. Weasley the same thing he told Dobby, the house-elf who works in the kitchens; that it was medicine or something to help me. At first, I did not notice it, she just started adding it after our visit to Diagon Alley to my dinner and I threw up. It kept happening again and again until Ron caught on and we started switching food. I did not have it since because we kept switching food until I went down to the kitchens along with Ron, Hermione, and Draco to see how it was that the protein keeps getting onto my plate.”

“You’ve ingested the protein for some time?” Professor McGonagall asked, shocked. “Mr. Riddle, I suggest an immediate visit to the Hospital Wing—”

“My womb is alright,” Harry said, “my father checked it as soon as I told him on the train station before I left for Hogwarts. My womb was weak but still functional. It’s healing now, and my father sent me potions to help with the healing process.”

“Either way, I would like for you to visit Madam Pomfrey after this for a physical, just to make sure that everything is healing smoothly,” Professor McGonagall said, and the boys nodded. “Good, now then Mr. Riddle, the second biggest accusation, at least in the newspapers, is your kidnapping, that is not to mention all the rumors milling around the students blaming your… for lack of a better word, adventures, on Professor Dumbledore.”

Harry thought for a moment. “I saw my father’s memory of what happened, and it went exactly as he described it,” he told Professor McGonagall. "And I don't know how to respond to the other rumors, I don’t see how Dumbledore could have forced me into any of those situations.”

“I see,” Professor McGonagall nodded. “Well, I know your father has stated that you wish to be undisturbed, however, I am afraid that I have to repeat his warning, Mr. Riddle and Mr. Malfoy. While you are students here at Hogwarts, I ask that you do not speak to any reporters or say anything false that gives Hogwarts, the school, a bad reputation.”

“Of course, Professor,” Draco said, Harry, nodding along.

“Um Professor, do you know what is going to happen?” Harry asked. “In regards with Dumbledore.”

“Right now, Professor Dumbledore is back in his home,” Professor McGonagall said. “He has chosen to step down and until he returns, or after the trial and its outcome, I shall be acting Headmistress of Hogwarts. Your father and I are in constant communication in regards to the trial, and he shall shortly be given permission to come to Hogwarts, with prior notice, to speak with either yourself or the staff in matters that regard the case. As for you and Mr. Malfoy, Harry, there is nothing you can do. Continue your studies, smarten up your handwriting, and hope that this embarrassment can be handled quickly and effectively.”

“Yes, professor,” Harry nodded. They were excused and once outside, Draco smiled as he hugged Harry.

“We’re free,” he grinned, “nothing to worry about, my beautiful boywife.”

Harry nodded, and hugged Draco back, letting his arms fall and lean against Draco as the Alpha’s arms slid down to his lower waist. “Come on,” Harry said, “let’s go get the checkup over with.”

The two quickly made their way to the hospital wing where, after almost half an hour of prodding and embarrassing questions, Madam Pomfrey declared that Harry’s womb was fully healed and functional, as well as his lactation system. She followed this by a stern warning to the two about “Testing it to make sure” and sent them down for dinner. Though Dumbledore was gone, and there was no threat of the Alpha Protein, Harry decided to have dinner with his Alpha, sitting next to him as they ate before pushing onto his lap when they were both done.

As Professor McGonagall said, Harry’s life was soon mostly on focusing on his studies like a normal teenager. He felt that he could relax for the first time this year, and found that with the stress from Dumbledore removed, his scores started to improve. He even had time to try and get Ron to get the courage to ask Terry Boot out for Halloween, which ended with the redheaded Alpha flustering every time and giving up. It was Halloween Eve, October 30th, when Ron groaned and slapped his hands against his head. “That’s it!” he yelled loudly in the Gryffindor common room. “I can’t do it!”

“Do what?” Harry asked.

“Ask Terry out! He’s too good for me, too cute and everything,” Ron groaned. “I’ll never find a mate, mate… uhh Omega, mate.”

“Ron, stop you’re psyching yourself out,” Harry sighed. “Looked, how about I go with you?”

“Huh?”

“Come here,” Harry glanced around and pulled out the Marauder’s Map. “Look, Terry’s in the library,” he said when he found the dot labeled _Terry Boot_. “We’ll just go there, and I’ll help you ask him out to go to Hogsmeade with you tomorrow.”

“You will?” Ron blinked. “I’ll be honest—it’ll help if you’re there, Harry.”

“Yeah, come on if we go now, you can ask him out before Hermione gets out of Arithmancy!” Harry said. This got Ron to bounce up and walked confidently and excitedly out of the common room, with Harry chasing after. The two quickly made their way to the library, where they found Terry Boot sitting with his fellow Ravenclaws. Harry approached them, smiling. “Hello Terry,” he said cheerfully. “Hi, Anthony and Michael.”

The three looked up, “Hello Potter,” Terry Boot said. “I mean Riddle.”

“Riddle,” Harry nodded. “Terry, can you come with me for a second? Ron has something he wants to ask you.” He smiled at the other Omega. Boot glanced at his friends before shrugging, standing up. “What’s up?” he asked as the two took the few steps towards where Ron was standing.

The Alpha cleared his throat and swallowed heavily as his cheeks immediately blushed. “Hey Boot, I mean Terry—uhh,” Ron began awkwardly. He took a step back, but Harry immediately patted his shoulder, squeezing hard as he gave the Alpha a hard look. Ron stayed and blurted out in one breath, “I want you to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow!”

Terry Boot blinked and stared at Ron for a moment, as though deciphering what he said. “Okay,” the Omega said, smiling. “Can you make sure to wear the same cologne tomorrow too? You smell nice.”

“Uh—sure,” Ron nodded dimly. Terry smiled, his cheeks blushing lightly. “Okay then Alpha, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Ron nodded and watched as Terry returned to his table where the Omega immediately squealed excitedly and the three Ravenclaw teens huddled together.

“Good show,” Harry said, patting Ron’s shoulder. “Come on.” He escorted Ron out of the library, the Alpha still in a daze. It wasn’t until they were by the marble staircase where Ron stopped and said in a small, scared voice, “Harry?”

“Hm?”

“I’m not wearing cologne,” Ron said. Harry just grinned and laughed. Ron stared at him confused before realizing what Terry said. A huge grin shone on his face. “See! Told you I could do it,” he said confidently.

“That you did Ron, that you did,” Harry nodded. “Come on, let’s go—”

“Harry.”

The two stopped. Harry turned around to see what felt like a ghost walk up to him, staring at the Omega with a lost, but hopeful gaze. His past’s ghost quickly caught up with them and Ron barely jumped out of the way before Harry was pulled into a tight embrace, his face smashed against large developed muscular pecs, a rough hand cradling his head. “Harry! My Harry!”

Harry did not know how to react. This felt real. The man before him looked real and when he looked up to breathe his name, the lips that caught him felt real too. _Viktor._

Somehow, Viktor Krum was here, at Hogwarts once more. Viktor Krum, his first Alpha, the man who taught Harry everything he knew about how to be a good Omega. The man he loved, the man who left him. He was here, now, kissing Harry as though nothing has happened. “Harry, my little wife, oh my sweet Omega,” Viktor Krum said, still holding Harry.

It was Ron’s awkward shuffling that snapped Harry out of his daze. He pushed away and stared at the handsome features of Viktor Krum, who stared at him, shocked. “Harry.”

_SLAP_

Harry’s hand stung at the action; however, he was satisfied to see the clear red hand mark on Viktor’s cheek. The Alpha stared at Harry, shocked, before growling in anger and holding himself back.

“How dare you,” Harry whispered. “How dare you even _think_ you can treat me like this after what you’ve done!”

“Harry—”

“Where were you!?” Harry screamed. “I waited for you when the ship went away! I kept waiting during the summer! During my entire fifth year! And nothing! You just fucked me like a whore and left!”

“Harry that didn’t—”

“Shut up!” Harry roared. Beside him, Ron looked at the two awkwardly, but his expression hardened whenever he gazed at Krum. “You have no idea what I went through! My heat stopped coming because of you! People believed that I was a whore because of you!”

“My love—”

“I’m am not your love!” Harry screamed. “You have no right to call me that—”

“Harry, stop!” Viktor yelled and Harry felt a strong presence that emitted from Viktor. The omega inside him whined and begged for Harry to submit. He fought against it but found himself whining audibly, turning his neck a little to bare it for Viktor. The Alpha sighed and looked at Ron. “Leave us,” he commanded.

“You don’t talk to him like that,” Harry snarled but kept his voice quiet. He glanced at Ron. “It’s fine.”

“Uh… I’m going to go find Hermione… or Malfoy,” Ron said and quickly ran off. Harry watched him go up the staircase towards the Arithmancy corridor. He turned his attention back to Krum. “Happy?” he asked.

“No, I’m not,” Viktor sighed. “Please Harry, can we talk? Your father, he brought me here to speak with you.”

Harry blinked, “My dad brought you?” he whispered.

“Yes, please, come with me,” Viktor said. Harry stared at the hand that Viktor held out and took a step back. “Please, my beautiful boywife,” Viktor pleaded.

Harry’s heart ached and he found himself reaching for Viktor’s hand. The young man smiled and gave a soft tug to bring Harry closer. Keeping a strong, but gentle, hold on Harry’s hand, he brought Harry down the marble staircase and walked outside into the afternoon sky.

He kept walking until they reached a bench that overlooked the grounds. The two sat and Harry made sure to leave some room between them. “Why did you never try to contact me?” Harry asked. “Why did you never answered my letters?”

“I did Harry,” Krum said softly. “I did and I did over and over again. I got your letters and sent you them, I sent so many letters Harry every day I wrote to you.”

“Lies, you never did,” Harry muttered.

“I did! But your letters never mentioned or replied, and then they stopped,” Viktor said. “You never replied.” Harry blinked, what was he talking about? He never got any letters from Viktor.

“I tried to go see you, Harry,” Viktor said. “It was December, I wanted to surprise you. I spent all summer making a bonding necklace, but when I arrived, your headmaster turned me away. Told me that you did not want to speak to me. I was so heartbroken.”

“Dumbledore turned you away?” Harry breathed.

“Yes, and I thought that you hated me,” Viktor nodded, “it was a wound to my pride as your Alpha and lover. I was devastated, my career as a Seeker suffered and I pushed myself even harder at it.”

Harry couldn’t help but frown. He looked at the space between them and closed it, leaning against him. “I thought you hated me,” he whispered. “That you just used me and afterward didn’t want me anymore.”

“I always wanted you, you are my sweet little wife, my boywife,” Viktor purred. Harry frowned and looked down at his bonding necklace.

“Then why? Why didn’t you give me a necklace?” he asked.

“You were too young, I thought,” Viktor said. “You were fourteen, we really should not have done the things we’ve done.”

“Even though it felt so right,” Harry muttered, smiling softly at the memories.

“Yeah,” Viktor chuckled. “You always felt right in my arms, Harry.”

“Yeah,” Harry breathed. “But… I can’t be with you anymore.”

“I know,” Krum said sadly. “Your father told me. I could not believe it at first, both his story and you having a new Alpha, but now seeing you, smelling you, it is obvious.”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “Draco Malfoy.”

“That small twiggy boy?” Krum asked, obvious jealousy in his voice. “You deserve a real man, Harry!” He flexed his arms in emphasis. Harry giggled and shrugged.

“I love him, and who knows, maybe I can convince him to start working out,” he said.

“You better,” Krum chuckled. Harry just hummed and leaned against Viktor. He glanced up at his old Alpha and had a sort of nostalgic look, remembering dreams he had when he was in his fourth year, dreams of him and Krum married with Harry’s stomach bulging with their children.

“Viktor, you never told me why exactly you are here, or how my father found you,” he said.

“Your father sent a letter to me, he wanted to talk about why I left you,” Viktor said, staring out at the Black Lake. “I told him what I told you, and he promised to one day bring me here, back to Hogwarts, and explain myself to you. Something I always wanted. I never wanted to leave you, Harry.”

“But you did, even though it was neither of our faults,” Harry sighed. “Yet another way of how Dumbledore meddled in my life.” He sounded more annoyed instead of sad. He hugged Viktor and said, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry that Dumbledore ruined everything between us, and I’m sorry for everything that happened. I loved you, Viktor. I really did.”

“And I love you,” Viktor said, “but now I know I can’t have you.” He sighed and stood up from the bench and out of Harry’s arms. He turned and smiled at Harry, “Call me possessive, but I don’t want you out of my life.”

“I don’t either,” Harry admitted. He stood up as well and glanced around. “Can we try being friends?”

“I would love that,” Viktor said. Harry’s heart soared and the two hugged. Harry got on to the tip of his toes and kissed Viktor’s cheek before stepping away.

“Then, expect a letter tomorrow,” Harry promised. “A full letter, about everything you miss. And promise me you find an Omega for yourself.”

“What Omega can compare to you?” Viktor chuckled.

Harry shook his head and gave a thoughtful look. “You should get… an older Omega,” he said. “One who’ll take good care of you,” Viktor smirked at that.

“Okay, Harry,” he said.

“And focus more on your work! I want to read about how you’re winning every Quidditch match,” Harry said.

“As long as you talk to that twig about working out,” Viktor counter. Harry laughed and smiled as the two quickly fell into an easy conversation as they went back into the castle.

“Harry! There you are!” Draco immediately hugged him fiercely and pulled him away from Krum. “What did he do to you?” he demanded.

“Draco, it’s fine,” Harry said, “Viktor and I just talked. We worked things out, and it turns out that Dumbledore is to blame for us breaking up. He kept us from talking to each other and even turned Viktor away when he came to visit.”

“But why is he here and alone with you?” Draco demanded, glaring at Viktor. The older and bigger Alpha just held his hands up defensively as he smiled easily.

“I just wanted to talk with Harry, little twig,” he said jokingly.

“Excuse me!”

“Draco, stop,” Harry cut him off. “Look, we talked about what happened and agreed to try again as just friends. He knows and accepts that I’m with you now.”

“Damn right you are,” Draco muttered.

“However if you continue this jealous streak, I have no problem with staying my November heat alone as I did with October’s,” Harry said. Draco gasped as though the thought was impossible.

Viktor just chuckled, “I see you still have your effect on Alphas.”

“Yes, I do,” Harry said, still sounded heated. “Now I don’t want to hear complaints or insults from either of you!” He glared at them both and tugged Draco away. “I’ll write my letter after dinner. Viktor, you better go back to my father.”

“The—your father is here?” Draco asked.

“Yes, talking with Professor McGonagall I’m assuming,” Harry nodded, looking at Viktor for confirmation. The young man nodded.

“I believe they should be done by now,” Viktor said. “I will speak with you later, Harry. Goodbye, Malfoy.”

The two watched Viktor walk confidently up the stairs, ignorant of the stares and wantful looks from the Hogwarts students around them. Draco grumbled and held Harry closer. “I hate him,” he muttered.

“Draco,” Harry groaned. “Come on, I’ll tell you everything that happened,” Harry said, pulling Draco away.

Voldemort was very pleased with his visit to Hogwarts. Unfortunately, he did not get to see his son, however, he knew that he could see him at any time he wanted, even if others did not know. He and Krum returned to his home where Krum apparated away. Voldemort walked in to the smell of cooking and smiled. “My puppy is this your doing?” he asked as he made his way towards the kitchen.

Remus was in front of the stove where several pots and pans were cooking away. He glanced back and smiled. “Hello Tom,” he said lovingly. “Dinner is almost ready.”

Voldemort stepped forward and hugged Remus from behind, kissing his neck. “Were you a good puppy while I was gone?” Voldemort chuckled.

“No I’ve been very naughty,” Remus teased, pushing his butt against Voldemort. “But go inside, there’s something important I need to tell you when dinner’s ready.”

“Oh?” Voldemort said, amused. He smirked and kissed Remus’s neck once more, earning a throaty moan as he licked slowly. “Then I’ll be a good boy and wait,” he chuckled. The Alpha moved to the small dining room and sat in his chair where he summoned a book to read as he waited.

Remus came in with dinner ten minutes later, and Voldemort stood up to help him set the table only for Remus to push him back. “Just relax, you’re going to need to be sitting for this,” Remus said.

Voldemort felt a string of concern rise up inside him, but Remus’s smile eased the Alpha back into his chair. Remus finished setting the table and soon had their dinner spread out, and a bottle of wine chilled. He took a breath and looked at Tom. “I had a test done while you were away, Molly helped me with it, and though it’s early, I do know that, well, I’m pregnant.”

“Pregnant,” Tom whispered, his eyes going towards Remus’s stomach. “Pregnant.”

“Yes,” Remus said, smiling. Immediately, Tom sprung from his chair and kissed his Omega. He held him close and kissed the man until both were breathless. Then he continued to hold him. _I will never let what happened to Adrian, what happened to Harrison happen to you two,_ he thought as he continued to hold Remus. Fear of being left alone, of Dumbledore or anyone messing with his family, washed over him and that only made the Alpha more possessive, more paranoid about making sure to keep Remus safe.

“Tom, you’re holding me a little too tightly,” Remus grunted. Voldemort realized this and relaxed his grip enough that Remus could breathe easily. He stared at this wonderful man, with clear love and devotion in his eyes.

“I love you, Remus,” he said.

“I love you too Tom,” Remus said. Those five words both soothed and hurt Voldemort. Here was a man who loved him, a man who adored him and was having his child… and yet Voldemort had a chilling realization that he was lying to him. _I will never let you leave,_ Voldemort silently vowed, hiding his fear of the truth with another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's going to be an older brother! Yay!!!!! And there are only two chapters left after this!


	21. Dark Lord's Revelation

Chapter 21

Dark Lord’s Revelation

As Harry said, he wrote a letter to Viktor, a long letter explaining almost everything that the man missed because of Dumbledore. He had Draco hanging over his shoulder the entire time, and though at first, he found the Alpha’s jealousy cute, but it quickly became irritable as Draco started to comment. “Why are you telling him that? Krum doesn’t need to know about that!” “Harry, my pet, please don’t tell him about our time in my manor!” “You misspelled odious.”

Finally, Harry forced Draco to calm down by slamming his quill down and kissing his Alpha, pushing him towards Harry’s bed before leaving him breathless, “I’m almost done Draco,” Harry purred. “If you be a good Alpha, I’ll be your cute little boywife tonight and put silencing spells on my bed curtains.”

“Riddle,” Draco said warningly though he looked highly amused. He stayed on Harry’s bed, watching his boy amused as Harry finished his letter. Harry took his time to roll it up and seal it before putting it in his nightstand drawer. The bedcurtains closed themselves and with a cheeky wave, Harry applied a silencing charm and began undressing. “Was that so hard?” he chuckled.

“I’ll show you hard,” Draco growled and pulled Harry to him.

Halloween was the next day, and as it was also a Hogsmeade weekend. Harry and Draco decided to spend the entire day together, window shopping from store to store with no real goal in mind. They stopped in Honeydukes to resupply on chocolates and treats, licorice wands, and pumpkin pastries before moving on to the next shop, munching away as they walked. They talked mostly about nothing, sometimes classes before approaching how their lives would be like now that Dumbledore is, for the moment, out of the picture in Hogwarts. Harry found himself excited, something he never thought he would feel about the old headmaster’s disappearance, but after what he has done over the summer and the two months, not to mention his entire life, Harry just couldn’t wait to get rid of him permanently.

They entered the Three Broomsticks only to stop in their tracks at a very startling scene. Ron was sitting with Terry Boot in the back corner of the pub in a booth, or rather Terry Boot was sitting on Ron’s lap as they attempted to suffocate each other with their tongues down the other’s throat. Harry’s cheeks immediately redden, and he stepped towards his Alpha. “Is that what we look like when we kiss?” he asked.

“No, we are much more graceful,” Draco said rather stiffly, “however if you want to compare notes, there is an empty booth right next to them.”

“No,” Harry said flatly. “I am not going to make out with you just because Ron is doing it with Terry Boot.” He found a booth that was out of Ron and Terry’s sight and pulled his Alpha there. Draco went to get their drinks and Harry waited, not wanting to interrupt or make Ron’s date with Terry, which looked going pretty well considering the tongue war they were having. The blond returned with two bottles of butterbeer and after a couple of sips, Harry started to relax and the two went on as normal.

Harry waited to make sure that Ron and Terry left without either seeing them before he even thought about returning to Hogwarts. It was half an hour more when they did so, and the two took their time, separating almost sadly once they were in the Great Hall for dinner. However, Harry wasn’t too sad about not eating dinner with Draco, for this left plenty of time for him and Hermione to ask Ron about his date.

“So, how did it go?” Harry asked, “you and Terry.”

“Great!” Ron grinned. “I thought it was going to be awkward, you know, but one thing let to another, we talked a lot and uh, we gave each other a small kiss at the end.”

 _Is that what you call a small kiss?_ Harry thought mentally but smiled.

“That’s great Ron, we’re happy for you,” Hermione said, Harry, nodding along.

“I’m happy too, really happy,” Ron smiled, “especially because I won our drinking contest! Terry bet that he could drink more butterbeer than me! I had twenty bottles and he had only eighteen.”

“Ron!” Hermione gasped, looking at him like a very stern mother would look at a naughty child. “Honestly, _that_ is what you do?”

“It was Terry’s idea!” Ron said defensively. “Besides, he told me that he could eat more than me! I had to prove him wrong! It was like an Alpha thing!”

“No it’s called having little manners,” Hermione huffed. “You’re just lucky that Boot liked that.”

“He apparently liked it a lot,” Harry muttered, the image of the omega on Ron’s lap seared into his mind. He shook his head and cleared his throat, “Anyway Hermione, what did you do all day with Ron and I not bothering you?”

“Ginny and I went shopping for a little bit, I uh… talked with her, and I think she’s starting to get around the idea of you and Malfoy, Harry,” Hermione said. “That and everything that is coming out about Professor Dumbledore.” She looked nervous, as though she was stepping on eggshells.

Harry frowned, remembering the arguments he and Ginny had during the summer. She and he have avoided each other since then. “If she wants to apologize, I would rather she does it in person rather than through someone, I’m sorry, Hermione,” he said.

“I’m not apologizing for her, but, I can understand where she is coming from a little bit,” Hermione said. Harry frowned. Understand where she was coming from? Ginny did nothing but yell and complain and argue with Harry the entire time he was at the Burrow!

“Just make her say it to me, not anyone else,” he muttered and shrugged the Ginny issue away.

The issue of Ginny was not brought up again afterward and Harry found, without Dumbledore around, he could strangely relax even more so. His father has written to him about the trial, telling Harry that there was a date set for the end of November, and more importantly that the weekend before the trial, Voldemort will bring Harry home in order to properly prepare.

 _“As well as one more thing,”_ the letter concluded, _“Remus and I have important news to tell you before the trial. And you and I have important news to tell Remus. It is time to put an end to Voldemort, Harrison, but before that, Remus deserves to know the truth from both of us. It will be difficult, but I know that we both can work through it.”_

His father wanted to tell Remus that he was Voldemort. The thought scared Harry if he was being honest. His father did horrible things, that much was true, but Harry did not know if Remus could work past those like Harry has. He’ll try to make the man see reason, see his father for the loving man that he is and not the maniac that his followers believe him to be! He’ll tell Remus about his research, about his father’s loss of sanity—all of it! It’ll be hard but Harry was sure that he could convince Remus. Besides, his father was throwing Lord Voldemort away. The Dark Lord will go away, no longer needed.

With this in mind, Harry found himself standing in Professor McGonagall’s office on Saturday morning, waiting for his father to appear through the fireplace. The clock struck ten exactly and the fireplace flared with green fire, and Harry’s father stepped through standing just as tall and handsome as Harry remembered. “Good morning, Professor McGonagall, hello Harrison.”

“Hello dad,” Harry smiled.

“Mr. Riddle,” Professor McGonagall said, her voice a little strained.

Voldemort smiled at her, “Professor McGonagall, there is no need to be tense. As we have spoken about, my irk and the trial on Monday is solely on Dumbledore, not Hogwarts.”

“I know, even still this is bad business, Mr. Riddle,” Professor McGonagall said. She looked at Harry, “I expect you have all of your assignments your professors have given you completed before you come back on Monday after the trial, Mr. Riddle,” she said. “I will see you then.”

Voldemort nodded and turned to Harry. “Come along, Harrison,” he said, indicating the fire which still burned a bright green. Harry shouldered his bag and walked into the fire. He felt like he was falling immediately, and hating travel by floo, he closed his eyes until his feet felt solid ground a moment later, opening his eyes to see a handsome living room where Remus was waiting anxiously.

“Harry! It’s been forever,” the man said, rushing to hug Harry. “How have you been?”

“Okay but nervous,” Harry answered honestly. “Um, Remus… how are you?”

Remus smiled, “Okay but nervous,” he said. “Your father and I, we have some news for you—but you should settle down first, have you been home before? Tom told me that he spent the summer renovating it.”

“No, I haven’t,” Harry said, “Dad and I spent the summer at the Malfoys.”

“Then you should go settle in your room, Harrison,” Voldemort said from behind both Omegas. The fire died as he walked through, looking down at both men proudly. “Follow me, Harrison, I’ll show you.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded.

Voldemort took the lead as he led the two out of the living room into a small hallway that led to a cozy front room with stairs leading towards the second floor. Up the stairs, Voldemort turned left and opened a door at the end of the walkway. “Should be simple enough to remember,” he said. “I detest the Malfoy’s need for endless hallways to show a presume wealth and class. Too many rooms with not enough uses. Here is your room, Harrison, and next to it is your bathroom.” He pointed to the door on the room’s right. “There should be a door in your room leading directly in as well. We’ll leave you to unpack, meet us downstairs when you are ready.”

“Okay Dad, and it’s great to see you again Remus,” Harry smiled.

His room was almost the size of his entire dormitory in Gryffindor Tower. There was a queen-sized four-poster bed with dark green curtains pressed against the wall with two small nightstands on either side. There was a wardrobe that was large enough for Harry to step inside, all the clothes from his wardrobe in Malfoy Manor somehow already neatly put away in there, as well as some new clothes. Next to the wardrobe were dressers with more clothes, underwear, socks, simple shirts, and the like, and opposite them, under a window, was a desk and a bookcase waiting to be filled.

Harry dumped his bag onto the desk and did his best to make it look somewhat organized before leaving, wanting to return to his father and Remus immediately.

He found them in the living room, lounging on a sofa. Remus was leaning against Voldemort, reading a book as Voldemort did his best to relax, however, Harry saw his eyes shift around. Harry realized that this was the first time he ever saw the Dark Lord nervous, maybe because of what he and Harry had to tell Remus. He only hoped that Remus would take it well. His eyes met with Voldemort’s and his father shook his head.

 _Not now,_ the nonverbal message said. Voldemort glanced down at Remus and stroked his hair lovingly. “Remus, puppy, we should tell Harrison the good news.”

“Good news?” Harry asked, looking between the two of them. Did he already know? Remus sat up a little taller and smiled at Harry.

“Great news, actually,” Remus said, glancing between Harry and Voldemort. “Harry, I know the age difference will be a little weird however… you’re going to be an older brother.”

Harry blinked. He gawked at the two of them, his mind whirling. He didn’t know—he still didn’t know but now, now there’s a baby? His first feeling was happiness for the couple before a strange pride at the fact that he’s going to become an older brother. However, Remus still didn’t know, and it would be strange to Harry when he and Draco finally have a child that their own child would be closer in age to his younger sibling than he is to the unborn baby. His worries and uncertainties were swept away as soon as they came, and Harry smiled at the lucky couple.

“That’s great,” he said honestly. “I’m really happy for you two.”

“Thank you, Harry,” Remus said. “I know that it’ll be weird for you, there’s going to be a huge age gap between you and your younger sibling, but still, your father and I are very excited to have them.”

“Do you know the gender?” Harry asked.

“It’s too early for that,” Remus said.

“Do you uh… do you have a preferred…” Harry found himself floundering over the question. Remus gave him an understanding smile.

“We talked about it, and honestly we do not care what gender our child is, we’re going to love them as fully and openly as possible, right Tom?”

“Of course, my puppy,” Voldemort said, kissing Remus’s cheek. “I will love our precious child just as I love you and Harrison. If not being more so protective, no offense, Harrison.”

Harry just shrugged and nodded, his smile never faltering. “Do you have names?”

“We have a few ideas,” Voldemort hummed, “however nothing concrete.” Harry nodded and found that his mind quickly drawn a blank. He looked at the two and bit his lower lip.

“Um, what about a wedding?” he asked, his cheeks blushing. “Remus only still has your bonding necklace, right?”

Voldemort chuckled and glanced at Remus. “We should punish Harrison,” he sighed dramatically, “He ruined your Christmas present.”

“Y-you were going to propose on Christmas?” Remus asked, shocked.

“Of course, my puppy,” Voldemort said he leaned in close so only Remus could hear, “I had the entire day planned from morning to when we’re in bed together. Now Harrison spoiled the most important part.”

“Oh,” Harry said awkwardly, looking between the two. “Um… sorry.”

Remus just stared at Voldemort in shock while the man shrugged. “It is fine, my son,” he said. He turned to look at Remus and smirked, “I’ll just have to make my proposal even grander than what I was planning on previously, is that good for you, Remus?”

“Y-Yeah,” the Omega said, looking at lost for words. Voldemort smiled and kissed him.

“Harrison, why don’t you go and try to complete your assignments?” Voldemort said in a tone that left no room for argument. “I’ll be right back, Remus.” The two stood up and as soon as they left, Voldemort said, “After dinner. Do not bring it up until then.”

“Okay, Dad,” Harry nodded. He did not know how to really feel. He was happy for the couple, but he also felt awkward and a dangerous anticipation about the upcoming revelation. Harry returned to his room and somehow he was able to focus on his work. He finished almost half of the work his professors gave him by the time dinner came around. He was mostly done with an essay Professor McGonagall assigned when Remus knocked on his door for dinner. They went downstairs to see a spread of food on the dining room table, Voldemort already sitting at the head of the table. Harry and Voldemort’s eyes met, and Voldemort shook his head. _After dinner, not during,_ was Harry’s guess on what he meant.

The food was delicious, and that was the only reason that Harry could stomach it as the anxiety twisted in knots inside him. How will Remus take it? Will he be understanding? Will he try to take Harry away from his father? Attack them both? Harry didn’t want to see either man hurt, especially with Remus pregnant. Every time an awful thought popped into his head, Harry shoved more food inside his mouth.

At least dinner was good.

When the three have eaten their full, Voldemort stood up with a heavy sigh, “Remus, there is something that Harrison and I need to tell you,” he began. “This is very important; it is the last secret I have and the true reason that Dumbledore went after me.”

“Tom? Are you okay?” Remus asked, obviously worried. “What are you talking about?”

Voldemort glanced between the two Omegas. Here seemed a fine place as ever. He looked nervous as he looked between Remus and Harry. “I’m talking about who I am, who the rest of the world knows me as,” Voldemort said.

Remus frowned. “What do you mean?”

Voldemort took a breath and looked at Harry. “As you know, I have been studying the Dark Arts all my life, both for research and practical use. During my studies, I have started to gain a gathering, fellow wizards who wish to use the Dark Arts but for the wrong means. I sought to advance the study of magic while these people wanted domination. They started to do actions, horrible actions, in my name. However I did not care, I was too focused on my research, and later on, Adrian, to care what they did. A war started in my name, and I did not care. Then Harrison was born, and my Adrian passed away. I wanted the war to end, it was no place to raise a child. But then Harrison was stolen, and I slipped into insanity. I’ve done terrible things, unthinkable things, which I had no remorse for. I had no sense of myself, as Tom Riddle, I have transformed completely into the monster people feared, the ruthless leader the Death Eaters rallied for. I’ve become Lord Voldemort.”

The silence that followed killed Harry. Remus’s face slowly fell as realization stricken him until he stared at Voldemort with absolute horror. “You… you’re the Dark Lord?” he whispered, begging for Voldemort to say that it was all a joke. He shook his head, “No. No this is a horrible joke, Tom. You can’t be—you can’t!” He looked between the two of them, his eyes falling on Harry. “Harry, this has to be a joke! The Dark Lord—he killed your parents! He caused Sirius’s death! This is a joke, please tell me this is a sick joke!”

“It’s hard,” Harry said, his voice heavy with emotions. He found that he was starting to get teary-eyed just as Remus was. “I didn’t want to believe it at first as well… but it’s true. My dad is the Dark Lord.”

Remus shuddered. He stared at Voldemort, who stared at him remorsefully. “I did not mean to—”

“Shut up,” Remus snarled, stepping out of his chair and away when Voldemort tried to reach for him. “Just shut up! You… you ruined everything. You killed my friends! You freed my Alpha’s murderer!”

“Remus, puppy, please—”

“No! You wanted to destroy the world!” Remus yelled.

“Remus it’s not like that,” Harry said quickly, not wanting them both to leave. “My father doesn’t want any of this—he hates what the Death Eaters turned his research into!”

“How can you defend him?” Remus demanded. “Harry after everything he has done to you! All the times he tried to kill you!”

“I’m not saying he’s perfect but he’s my father,” Harry said, glancing at Voldemort. “He’s the only family I have left.”

“I am your family! The Weasleys are your family!” Remus yelled. Harry flinched and stood up as well. He didn’t want to yell, he felt that it would ruin everything. He tried to take a breath and control himself.

“Yes but he is my father,” Harry said, indicating towards Voldemort. “I know he did terrible things; believe me I do. But we worked through it, it sounds terrible, but I can forgive him—”

“Forgive him Sirius’s death!? Forgive him Lily and James’s? Harry this monster is the reason why you lived with those horrible muggles! Why you were forced to endure the Dursleys’ abuse!”

“DUMBLEDORE DID THAT!” Harry yelled; his temper lost. “DUMBLEDORE STOLE ME AND—”

“Dumbledore did not make your father kill Lily and James!” Remus yelled back. “Dumbledore did not free Bellatrix Lestrange! Dumbledore did not tell Wormtail to kill Cedric Diggory! Dumbledore did not cause all the death that surrounds us! He did!” He jabbed a finger at Voldemort. “This evil, disgusting monster!”

Voldemort frowned at that, looking visibly dejected.

“Do not call my father that!” Harry snarled. “You’re lucky to—”

“Harrison!” Voldemort said, having enough of his two Omegas arguing. He looked at the two, Harry met his eyes, but Remus looked away, crying. “Remus,” he said, putting every feeling of sorrowful melancholy into his voice. “I regret everything I have done in the last fifteen years. I am not excusing what I have done. The grief of losing both Adrian and Harrison has brought me down to a level of insanity and despair that only meddling recklessly into the Dark Arts can bring. I have lost my mind, my goal, and my sense of being. I cannot excuse what I have done but I can repent. Already I’ve started to take steps to get rid of the Death Eaters. The most dangerous will return to Azkaban where they belong, the others who are not as dangerous will still be punished, however, they will not suffer a life in Azkaban. Only the Malfoys are being forgiven fully because of Harrison, and only because of Harrison. I do not want forgiveness, I know that I do not deserve that, especially from either of you. However Remus, my love, I want repentance. I want to repent, to right everything that has done wrong. I love you, Remus. You and your love has dragged me out of the deepest pits of despair. Please, out of our love, would you please allow me the chance to repent?”

Harry found his anger leaving him. He bit his lower lip as exhaustion took over as he looked at Remus pleadingly. Remus was silent. He kept looking between Harry and Voldemort, his eyes showing great confusion and hurt. Neither Riddle spoke as they waited. They both knew that it was Remus’s decision, and neither could push him.

Remus did not speak for a long time. Minutes ticked by silently, the only sound in the house were old clocks in other rooms, faintly ticking away the time. Remus looked as though he has calmed down, either from understanding or exhaustion Harry did not know. He continued to stand and Harry wondered what the man was thinking of. Was he in pain? Would he leave? Would he ask for an abortion? His mind went to darker and darker possibilities as the silence continued on, each one feeling like a stab to his heart.

“I,” Remus began softly. He sighed and shook his head. “What is wrong with me?” he muttered. “I’m not leaving. But, I don’t want to sleep in the same bed as you. I’ll… I’m going to sleep in the guest room from now on.”

“Puppy—”

“No,” Remus said harshly. “Please Tom, don’t.” He looked to be on the verge of tears again. Voldemort just leaned back and nodded, though Harry could see how much it hurt both men.

“I’ll show you how much I’ve changed, and who I really am,” Voldemort whispered.

“No,” Remus said. He stood up and said, “I’m going to bed. Goodnight Harry.” And with that, he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, was a bit sick and just couldn't bring myself to write.


	22. The Trial

Chapter 22

The Trial

The rest of the weekend was immensely tense. Remus refused to speak or even be in the same room as Voldemort. He did his own cooking, cooking for himself and Harry, however, he did his best to even ignore Voldemort’s existence. At night, Harry could hear Remus cry from the guest bedroom across his room. Before Harry knew it, it was Monday, the day of the trial, and Remus looked as though he was nowhere near ready to forgive Harry’s father.

The three men made sure to dress in their best suits. Harry wore a dark green suit jacket over a white button-up shirt and emerald tie with black slacks, looking rather Slytherin for the famed Gryffindor, while Voldemort dressed in all black, looking lethally formal. Remus was dressed in his cleanest set of robes, holding Voldemort’s hand as they walked into the courtroom, however, he never looked at Voldemort.

The courtroom was filled with all of the Wizengamot members, sitting in their elevated seats in the front of the stone courtroom. Two tables were in front of them, each with empty seats. Around them in the stands were reporters and onlookers, the entire room buzzing with nervous anticipation as Voldemort led Harry and Remus to their seats at the right table. Harry looked around from his seat. He saw a few professors from Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall was sitting with Professor Snape and Professor Slughorn, the last of which seemed to have brought a small baggy of treats as he munched on a crystallized pineapple. There were some other faces he recognized, old Hogwarts students who graduated. The Weasley Family all sat together, Mrs. Weasley giving Harry an apologetic smile as Fred and George both gave him a huge grin and thumbs up. The Malfoys were there as well, naturally, Draco staring at Harry with pride as he sat between his mother and father. The buzz lowered as pictures were taken. Harry did his best to ignore them and looked up at the Wizengamot members, his eyes resting on the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour. He never saw or met the man before now. All he knew was from the Daily Prophet and even then, Harry did not know how to feel about the man.

He seemed more confident than Fudge, reminding Harry of an old lion with gray in his mane of hair and bushy eyebrows. He seemed to exhibit a natural dominance that radiated the room. An Alpha, no doubt, but Harry was too scared of the whole situation to even acknowledge it. There was movement behind them, and Harry saw the Minister nod. Everyone turned around to see the doors opened, and in walked Dumbledore unaccompanied by guards.

The room exploded as Dumbledore walked in calmly. Reporters were yelling questions as cameras all took pictures, flicking like bright lights as the crowd all murmured their own opinions. Harry did his best to stay calm, looking forward when the old man reached the two desks, he was afraid to meet Dumbledore in the eye. Dumbledore moved to sit on the opposite table, alone. The Minister of Magic stood up and raised his hand. The room died into a silence. Minister Scrimgeour lowered his hand and looked around.

“We are here today to discuss the charges brought against Albus Dumbledore by Tom Riddle. These charges include kidnapping, slander, forced injection of Alpha Protein into an Omega, as well as neglect for the welfare of one Harry James Potter, our very own Chosen One,” the Minister glanced at Harry as he said this. “Neglect which includes libel over Mr. Potter’s second gender and his personal relationships. Both Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Riddle have chosen to represent themselves, and so Professor Dumbledore I must ask how do you plea to the charges brought against you?”

Dumbledore stood up and said with confidence, “Not Guilty. Everything I have done; I have done with good reasoning.”

“Minister, if I may,” Mr. Riddle said. “I want to make a correction to the charges as you have read them.”

“A correction?” the Minister frowned. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve called my son by the wrong surname. Harrison’s full name is Harrison Salazar Riddle. You have called him by his wrong name, Harry James Potter,” Mr. Riddle explained smoothly. “There is also the further titling of my son as ‘the Chosen One.’ I have made it quite clear in my initial charging as well as with follow-up documentation that the prophecy that labels my son as such is fictitious.”

Minister Scrimgeour’s frown deepened at that. “You are saying that Harry Potter is not the savior of the wizarding world, Mr. Riddle? Am I understanding that?”

“I am saying that it is both irresponsible and highly abusive to put the state of our existence all on a teenage boy who is barely old enough to use magic outside of Hogwarts,” Mr. Riddle said. “The fact that this prophecy exists is also to be highly contested, due to the circumstances surrounding it and it’s creation. I have gone through these reasons in the documents that I have submitted.”

“Oh, oh yes I see,” Minister Scrimgeour muttered, frowning at the small stack of papers as though reading them would be the worst task in the world. He looked around the Wizengamot. “Did anyone else read Mr. Riddle’s charges fully?”

“I have, of course,” said a square-jawed witch with close-cropped gray hair and a monocle. Harry recognized her from his previous trial last year, she was Amelia Bones, Susan Bones’ aunt. “As I am sure everyone else here has.”

“Yes, yes of course,” Scrimgeour nodded. “Though they all still need to be debated. I know about your recent resurgence and media presence; however, I am not sure I believe any of it. I’ve been an Auror for many years, Riddle, and you learn a thing or two on the force, one of them is sniffing out lies and dark magic. You are surrounded by Dark Magic, are you not?”

“I will not deny that,” Mr. Riddle answered smoothly. “Yes, I have practiced the lesser Dark Arts for pure research purposes. I am a researcher, and magic is my subject. Before Harrison’s kidnapping, I have been researching the Dark Arts and the exact properties of their danger. Taking spells and breaking them down to their simplest forms and examining them. Something, I am very proud to say, my dear Harrison has also taken an interest in.”

“You are teaching Harry Potter Dark Arts!?” Scrimgeour shouted, sounding both furious and scandalized. Both Riddles shook their head.

“No, I am not,” Mr. Riddle said strongly. “Perhaps we can have Harry present his interests and have you all determine whether or not it truly is Dark Magic. Does that sound fair to you Minister, Dumbledore?” He looked between the Minister of Magic and Dumbledore.

“Very well,” Scrimgeour muttered, not looking pleased. Dumbledore, however, just watched Mr. Riddle carefully before nodding.

“Excellent,” Mr. Riddle smiled. “Harry, if you would?”

Realizing that he was going to have to speak, Harry’s face turned red as he stood up, fully aware of the hundreds of pairs of eyes all focusing on him. He cleared his throat and tried to speak as clearly as he could. “Uh, it’s true. I talked about this with Professor McGonagall when I switch career goals. I wanted to become an Auror initially, however, I decided that it would be better, for me, if uh I went into something else. I wanted to look into magic, like the origins of magic and told Professor McGonagall as such. Specifically, I want to study and examine the properties and makings of spells, focusing on their classification of whether they are Dark or Light Magic. In the hopes that through my examination some spells can be changed or given a different perspective.” Harry finished and looked around, hoping that he was able to convey his thoughts correctly.

The Minister stared at Harry for a while, and the young Omega could feel the Alpha’s presence radiating from the man. He shortened the chain on Draco’s necklace and pressed his hand against it. “You wanted to be an Auror?” the Minister asked.

“Originally, yes,” Harry nodded.

“And you stopped because of your second gender?” Scrimgeour asked, as though the thought was offensive. “We have plenty of Omega Aurors, Mr. Potter.”

“No, I changed because I was no longer interested in becoming one,” Harry said, he felt himself slowly gain confidence as he inhaled Draco’s scent from the necklace. “However I thought the point of this was whether or not my father was teaching me the Dark Arts.”

“Sounds like it to me personally,” Scrimgeour muttered.

“I must say, I must agree with Harry on this point, Minister,” Dumbledore said, speaking for once. “I too am shocked that you want to change your career path, however, what you propose does sound intellectually interesting. Though, this would require a mastery of Ancient Runes, which you have not taken up as an elective.”

“I know, Professor,” Harry said, his voice hardening. “Professor McGonagall and I have already talked about this and the best course would be private tutoring after I graduate Hogwarts. However, that doesn’t mean I’m waiting until then to get started completely. I have been looking through my father’s notes and talking about it with my friends.”

“I see, then perhaps a small intellectual exercise? This will bring this motion to rest,” Dumbledore suggested, looking at the Wizengamot. “Harry’s research is based firstly on his father’s; we can question both to figure out if the Riddles are indeed guilty of being practitioners of the Dark Arts.”

The Wizengamot agreed and Harry felt nervous at being suddenly thrust into the hot seat. Mr. Riddle shook his head. “Honestly, Dumbledore shall you continue to use my son even now? Harrison does not need to prove anything, it is not him or me who is on trial, but you, Dumbledore. We are here so you can finally answer to your years of neglect and abuse! Not to question my son’s interest in my research!”

“However Tom, I have to argue that Harry’s interest might be unnatural,” Dumbledore countered. “If through your research it can be proven that you are manipulating him against everything he knew—”

“Manipulating Harrison? Don’t you dare begin to talk about manipulation, Albus Dumbledore! You have had a hand in Harrison’s development ever since you kidnapped him!” Mr. Riddle yelled. “From when he arrived to the Potters to when he was given to the Dursleys instead of his godparents and now here, you are trying to use my son as a shield so you can play the victim!”

“Stop this,” Scrimgeour yelled out. “Harry Potter will do a demonstration!” He ended his statement with a bang of his gavel. He glared at Harry, “Step forward,” then he added in a gentler tone, “if you please.” Harry felt everyone’s eyes on him as he stood up once again from the table and walked around so that he was standing in the middle of the circular room. He swallowed heavily. “Right now… what exactly was your proposal again?”

Madam Bones answered. “From my understanding as head of the Auror Department, Mr. Riddle here, it is Mr. Riddle, correct?” she said in a booming voice, glancing at Harry, who nodded. “Mr. Riddle wishes to examine spells and break down their properties to determine what exactly makes them Dark Magic or not. Is that correct, Mr. Riddle?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Harry nodded.

“And the end result?”

“To write my findings,” Harry answered. “We already use Dark Magic regularly. Jinxes and hexes are used regularly and even taught to students in Hogwarts. It is only the third classification, Curses, that are frowned upon, at least with spells. That said I also found that during times of war, the Ministry has allowed Aurors to use Dark Magic Curses against their enemies.” He glanced at Minister Scrimgeour as though he was going to comment or deny that.

Instead, the Minister nodded, “We have,” he said, “when it is needed.”

“However even though Aurors use it during wartime, it has been always illegal for the rest of the population,” Harry continued. “That seems a bit unfair that Aurors can be judged on what is acceptable than the general population! This isn’t my focus of study however it seems that with my research this issue can be addressed.”

“You think we are unfair?” Scrimgeour asked.

“No, he is not saying that,” Madam Bones said, “however we are getting distracted. Now Harry, how would you classify a simple charm? Perhaps the Severing Charm? A popular spell among seamstress and barbers.”

Harry nodded and thought, racking his brain as he tried his best to remember everything he could about the Severing Spell. It was hard to do so under pressure. He could feel his face flush, he didn’t want to fail his father or look stupid. “We are not asking that you be an immediate expert, just give us your understanding and thoughts based on your current level of education,” Professor Dumbledore said. Harry did not want to be grateful to the old man, however, his words did quell a small part of his anxiousness.

“It can be a very dangerous spell if used wrongly,” Harry said, looking up at the members of the Wizengamot. He did his best to avoid Minister Scrimgeour who he was quickly growing to dislike. It was created for common tasks such as cutting cloth and hair, as you said Madam Bones, I even saw Mrs. Weasley use it once to cut up a really stubborn potato. However, the spell was to cut, it’s incantation is _Diffindo._ If I remember correctly, it comes from uhh Latin? Meaning to cut or split or open.”

“That is correct, Harry,” Professor Dumbledore interrupted. “Specifically, it is the first person active indicative. Where did you learn this?”

“Hermione’s books—anyway,” Harry continued, never looking at Dumbledore. “That is the spell. To split open. It does not mention cloth or hair or potatoes, the target that is being severed or cut is the caster’s target. So it would then be, I would argue, the caster’s intention that makes this spell dangerous or not, and not the spell itself. Though I am sure that it cannot lob a head off of someone’s shoulders, it can give a person cuts, I would imagine.”

“Yes, thank you Mr. Potter for that, uh, stunning description,” Minister Scrimgeour said. “So you are saying that it is not Dark Magic?”

“No, I am saying that it all depends on the caster’s intentions, just as Dark Magic is currently ranked,” Harry said. “The majority of its use is for common stuff, however, that does not mean that it doesn’t have the _possibility_ of doing harm. A person can use the spell just as easy to give someone cuts as to cut open a potato.”

“So we should never teach the spell? Is that what you are saying?” Scrimgeour demanded. Harry blinked, where did the Minister get that conclusion from?

Harry shook his head, “No, Minister, but maybe extra cautious should be given while teaching it, emphasizing the dangers that can come from it if handled poorly.” He found himself glancing at the stands, his eyes falling on the three professors who came to watch the trial. Snape just scowled uninterested while Slughorn continued eating, looking amused at the whole trial. Professor McGonagall, however, was watching Harry with interest, and the slight upward curl of her lips told Harry that he, at least in her eyes, passed an unknown test he was taking.

“I see,” Scrimgeour muttered. He looked at Dumbledore, “Do you see uh fault in this boy’s logic?”

“No Minister, with Harry’s current experience, I would say that his explanation is flawless,” Dumbledore said. “However I am concerned that we should not use just his explanation to stand for Tom Riddle’s research. The boy might not have been influenced as greatly as feared, however, it is no secret that Mr. Riddle dove into the most dangerous of Dark Magic for his ‘research.’”

“Is this true?” Minister Scrimgeour demanded.

“That I have researched the Unforgivable Curses and broke them apart? Yes,” Mr. Riddle said. “However you do not need to be a user of the Dark Arts to break them down, just as Harrison demonstrated with the Severing Charm. We did not see him use it, or anyone in this room use it. He used his own knowledge of the spell and its effects, as well as its background and creation in order to arrive at a reasonable conclusion. Why should my research be any different but on a bigger and more detailed scale? I have looked into the Unforgivable Curses and what makes them so deadly and unforgivable both to understand them and see if a counter-spell is possible. I have done the same with the Patronus Charm, which is the furthest from the Unforgivable Curses as you can be. I admit that I cannot perform a Patronus like my son, however that does not mean that I cannot research it!”

The Minister leaned back and gave a low hum. “That does sound reasonable,” he muttered. He closed his eyes for a moment then nodded.

“Very well, I believe I can say with confidence that you are not a Dark Wizard, Mr. Riddle,” Scrimgeour said. “But that is not why we are here, is it?”

“No Minister, that is not,” Mr. Riddle nodded. Harry took this as a cue he can return to his seat and did so without haste. Remus patted his back and gave Harry an encouraging smile. “We are here about Dumbledore and his crimes against my family. Starting with when he hired two people many years ago to kidnap Harrison.”

“Yes, kidnapping… you did not report this kidnapping to the Aurors when it happened, correct?” Scrimgeour asked.

“At the time, no. I knew who was behind it and knew that due to his connections to the Auror department, they would only delay and bring up roadblocks every step of the way,” Mr. Riddle said. “This also happened only a month after my husband and Omega, Adrian, died during childbirth. Needless to say, I was still grieving over my loss. Harrison’s kidnapping pushed me over an edge.”

“An edge that led to Dark Magic?” the Minister asked.

“No worse, an edge that led to depression,” Mr. Riddle said. “A severe almost manic depression that lasted for years. I have lost my sense of self, hopelessly looking for my Harrison, not knowing that Dumbledore gave him to the Potters who changed his name to Harry James Potter, and later when they passed away, was given to the muggle Dursleys who were Lily Potter’s relatives.”

“And during all of this, you did not think once to go to the Ministry for help?” Scrimgeour asked.

“No, I did not,” Mr. Riddle said. “If this would make a difference, I do not know. For at this point, Harrison was known as Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived. I fear that the Ministry would not see me as a lost father, but as a greedy man clambering for fame and attention. That, and as I have said before I did not make the connection between my Harrison Riddle and Harry Potter. That connection was not made until this very summer where, ironically enough, Harrison found me.”

“And how did he find you?” someone from the Wizengamot asked.

“By pure luck, it would seem,” Mr. Riddle said. “It was an open secret that Harrison is a Parseltongue. How this is possible, I cannot say, perhaps it is an aftereffect of his unfortunate encounter with Lord Voldemort,”—everyone except Harry and Dumbledore flinched at the name. Remus frowned and looked down at the table— “Needless to say, he simply followed my pet snake one day and found his way home.”

“Your pet snake,” The Minister repeated.

“That sounds too convenient,” Dumbledore said. “Minister, the odds that a snake could lead Harry from his home in Surrey to wherever Mr. Riddle was residing at the time are laughable. I suggest that he otherwise kidnapped Harry from the Dursleys and kept him locked away during the summer until he truly believed this ludicrous story!”

“You’re wrong!” Harry screamed, standing up so quickly his chair almost fell. “You’re wrong! You kidnapped me! Not my father! Nagini found me one day after the Dursleys abused me, I was running away because of the article Skeeter wrote about me—the article that you helped write because you told her everything!”

“The boy is clearly hysterical, we cannot take what he is saying seriously,” Dumbledore quickly said.

“I am not hysterical!” Harry yelled.

“Harrison,” Mr. Riddle said in a warning tone. He cleared his throat and said calmly, “As my son was saying, though it sounds like from a story, that was indeed what happened. Harrison came to me, following Nagini, my beloved pet who had kept me sane during Harrison’s time away, and there, in Malfoy Manor, we were reunited.”

“Why were you in Malfoy Manor?” Scrimgeour asked. “Did you know about Mr. Malfoy’s alleged ties to Dark Magic and You-Know-Who?”

“My personal home was under reconstruction at the time,” Mr. Riddle said. “Lucius Malfoy was kind enough to open his doors to me during that period. As for the allegations regarding Mr. Malfoy and his ties to the Dark Arts and Voldemort, I did know about them, yes, however, I also know that he has been cleared of any and all allegations and suspicions.”

The Minister nodded, accepting the answer. “Professor Dumbledore, do you have a response to this?”

Dumbledore frowned, muttering to himself. He shook his head, “No, I do not.”

“Very well,” Scrimgeour said grimly. “Though I still have doubt that Harry Potter can simply stumble his way onto Malfoy’s property, as well as being kidnapped and placed into the Potter’s care.”

Harry heard movement to his left and looked up to see Remus standing, looking uncertain. “I can explain how Harry found his way to Lily and James, Minister,” he said.

“You are?” the Minister asked.

“Remus Lupin, I was good friends with both Lily and James, as well as Harry’s godfather with my husband Sirius Black. Now I am… I am in a relationship with Tom Riddle. Sirius and I, we both visited Lily and James the day after they got Harry. Dumbledore delivered him personally in the middle of the night. It was him and one other person I cannot remember, I am sorry. Point is that Dumbledore gave Harry to Lily and James, who at the time were having trouble having a child of their own, and told them that his parents died tragically. They gave him his new name, and we all loved him, none more than Lily and James.”

“Interesting,” the Minister muttered. He frowned in thought, “And you said this happened in the middle of the night?”

“Harry’s arrival happened around the middle of the night, yes, Lily and James were wakened up by Dumbledore’s knocking,” Remus nodded.

“I see,” the Minister said, his face looking grim. “Then we have no more doubt, do we?” He looked around the Wizengamot, all of whom shook their heads. “Let us move on then.”

Harry couldn’t help but smirk victoriously at Dumbledore, loving the shock on the old man’s face. The shock quickly faded and turned into a thoughtful expression as Minister Scrimgeour shuffled through the papers, looking for the next point. “You claim that Albus Dumbledore is the reason for Harry Potter’s abuse, correct? But abuse from whom?”

“The Dursleys of course,” Mr. Riddle said.

“Harry was not abused by the Dursleys!” Dumbledore argued. “They were strict at most.”

“You call starving my child strict? Hitting him? Making him feel unsafe?” Mr. Riddle asked. “Professor Dumbledore, Harrison has gone to you multiple times about this issue, and each time you send him back there without even checking to see if it was true. You and the Dursleys made Harrison feel trapped inside that hellscape.”

“Is this true?” the Minister asked. “Mr. Potter?”

Harry just nodded before looking up, “Yes, it’s true,” he said. “I was treated horribly because I was magic and because I was my parents, Lily and James’s, son. They’ve locked me away in a cupboard under the stairs where I lived for eleven years. They beat me, made me do all of their chores even when I physically couldn’t, and barely fed me. They were both nasty in their own personal way. Uncle Vernon would whip me with his belt and Aunt Petunia would grab me by my hair, cutting it to shreds only for it to grow back the next day.”

Behind him, Harry could hear muttering. The Wizengamot members, however, stared at Harry unemotionally, from either not caring or doing their best to be neutral he could not say. Scrimgeour looked at Dumbledore, “Is it true that you never checked on Harry?”

“It was a dangerous time, if people knew that I was visiting Harry’s home to make sure he was safe, Voldemort’s followers would have eventually found him,” Dumbledore said. “I had to stay away for Harry’s safety. I’ve left a letter explaining everything to Petunia and Vernon Dursley.”

“I would argue that in this case, a letter would not be enough,” Mr. Riddle said. “Especially if you have been so concern about Harrison’s safety.”

“Yes, yes, I’m inclined to agree,” Scrimgeour nodded. “I would have at least visited once after the trials were over.”

“I wanted Harry to have a normal childhood,” Dumbledore said, “my presence would only have complicated things.”

“So instead you left him at the hands of the muggles who have already resented Lily and James Potter,” Mr. Riddle said. “You have thrown Harry at their mercy, and the price was sixteen years of suffering and abuse. Even after he told you, you still forced him to return.”

“It was for the greater good,” Dumbledore said. “Harry Potter was safe with the Dursleys, as long as he considered the place home and the muggles his family.”

“I never did,” Harry’s voice cut through the room like a knife. “I always hated it there. I never thought the place was home, just as prison I was forced to stay in. And now I know the muggles were never my family in the first place.”

Dumbledore’s face fell as he stared at Harry. Harry only glared at him back. “I hated it there. I found every excuse I could to be away from it.”

“And now he will never go there again,” Mr. Riddle said, “both because he is home, with me and Remus, as well as the poorly timed passing of Mr. and Mrs. Dursley.”

“Ah yes, Petunia and Vernon’s murders,” Dumbledore said.

“Accidental deaths, if I remember the muggle report,” Mr. Riddle countered. “Their house burned down to faulty electricity or something. Whatever the muggles use to power their appliances.” The Wizengamot nodded.

“I’ve remembered reading about that as well,” some muttered.

“Terrible tragedy, but now I do not know…”

“The point is that Harrison would not have been there if not for Dumbledore. It was Dumbledore who ordered told Hagrid, the groundskeeper at Hogwarts, to get to Harrison first before anyone else. He even took Sirius Black’s flying motorcycle to do it!” Mr. Riddle said. “At the time of Lily and James’s death, Harrison should have gone to either Sirius Black or Remus Lupin as they are his godparents. Instead, Dumbledore had his own groundskeeper steal the child away for a second time and brought him to the muggles.”

“That is slander!” Dumbledore yelled.

“No it is not, it is what happened,” Mr. Riddle said. “I’ve asked Hagrid myself during my visits to the school to prepare for this case. The current Headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall, can agree as a witness to mine and Hagrid’s conversations.” He looked up at the crowd, his eyes falling directly on Professor McGonagall. A hush fell upon the room as everyone looked at her.

“Well, ma’am? Is this true?” Scrimgeour asked.

“This is quite unorthodox, I was not informed that I would be needed to testify,” Professor McGonagall said, “however yes it is true. Mr. Riddle visited Hogwarts several times in preparation for this trial, and each time he interviewed one of the staff, I accompanied him. One of the staff members he talked with has been our own groundskeeper and keeper of the keys, Rubeus Hagrid.” She sat back down as the crowd exploded in yells and comments.

“SILENCE!” Scrimgeour yelled and Harry found himself yelping softly as the Alpha’s scent and power overwhelmed everyone. Only Dumbledore and Mr. Riddle were unaffected. He looked down at Dumbledore and said, “This does not look good for you, Dumbledore.”

“I stand by my decision, at the time the Dursleys were the safest place to place young Harry,” Dumbledore said. However, it looked as though the crowd was starting to disagree with him. There were murmurs and disappointing looks aimed at Dumbledore’s way. The Minister stood once more, and the murmurs die.

“If that is what you believe,” he said. “However, this does not even begin to compare the last charge set against you: knowingly giving Harry Potter, an Omega, Alpha Protein under false pretenses. This is evidence found, if I am not mistaken, by Harry himself?”

“Yes, minister,” Mr. Riddle nodded. “Dumbledore lied to two people who cared very much for Harrison, both of whom through no fault of their own added the Alpha Protein to Harrison’s food daily for some time.”

“And who are these people?” the Minister asked.

“Molly Weasley, mother of Harrison’s best friend, Ron Weasley, and the house-elf Dobby,” Mr. Riddle said. There was a loud gasp and everyone turned to see Mrs. Weasley teary-eyed as she looked at Harry.

“Oh Harry dear I’m so sorry!” she cried out, “I did not know—I thought that they were supplements for you!”

“Enough!” Scrimgeour yelled, “I will not have anyone else interrupting this court!”

“I’m sorry, Minister—I mean—” Mrs. Weasley blubbered over her words as she tried to dry her tears. Harry did his best to give her a reassuring smile, but he didn’t know if it helped.

Mr. Riddle cleared his throat and nodded, “During the summer after Harrison and his friends went to Diagon Alley to get their supplies for Hogwarts, Mrs. Weasley, under instructions given explicitly by Dumbledore, went to the nearby Apothecary to pick up the Alpha Protein, which she was told and was labeled as vitamins and supplements for my son. I have given you all a copy of the receipts, all signed for in Dumbledore’s name.” Mr. Riddle waved his wand and a copy of the receipts appeared in front of each member as well as his and Dumbledore’s table. The Minister picked up his copy and muttered to himself. “Harry was given this during the summer?”

“Yes, and it was continually spiked into his food during most of September until Harry and his friends went down to the kitchens themselves to stop it,” Mr. Riddle nodded. “This is the jar of Alpha Protein that Dumbledore has given the house-elf Dobby.” The jar appeared in front of the Minister. “As with Hagrid, I have personally interviewed the house-elf, under Professor McGonagall’s supervision.”

Scrimgeour frowned. “Dumbledore, you must know what happens when an Omega consumes Alpha Protein! What possible excuse do you have for this?”

“None, I will not excuse my actions, however, I have done, as I always have done, what I felt was for the greater good. Harry needed to focus on the task ahead of him, defeating Voldemort. I saw immediately that his second gender was an issue, it would be detrimental for him to go into battle and be distracted because of his heat,” Dumbledore said passionately. “He needed the protein, needed to be rid of his heat if he were to survive this war and beat Voldemort. I knew the possible dangers and accepted them.”

“Possible dangers!” Mr. Riddle yelled, “Because of you my son almost died! His uterus almost shriveled into uselessness! It was only luck that Ron Weasley stopped him from consuming any more of the protein during the summer! Any more and by the time I saw him on the platform, I would have been too late to save his reproductive system! You have put the cost of my family, my son, and his ability to have children under your Greater Good! What possible reason besides a personal vendetta do you have to do this? My life has been plagued by Albus Dumbledore, he has appeared at the worst of times and meddled with every aspect. From stealing my child to denying him a safe home, and even messing with his personal relationship with the Alpha known as Viktor Krum, all to isolate my son and make him malleable. To ruin my life! However, what I want to hear, now, is why. Why do you do this, Albus Dumbledore?”

“You know exactly why, Tom. You are dangerous,” Dumbledore said.

“I want to know why too,” the Minister demanded. “Dumbledore! What is your motivation behind this?”

“To save everyone,” Dumbledore said fiercely. “This man before you is no man! Tom Riddle is a monster who has murdered and tortured hundreds and will do so again. Minister, everyone, Tom Riddle is no other than Lord Voldemort himself!”

It was as if Dumbledore has jumped up and cast the Killing Curse at Harry. Harry felt an icy cold hand reach for his heart and grip it tightly. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t speak. He just gawped stupidly as he looked at Dumbledore with absolute terror. The whole room seemed to caught in this icy grip as well. Nobody talked, they just stared at Dumbledore and Mr. Riddle in total shock.

Then, like a rock smashing into a window, the silence was shattered by a laugh. Harry’s father was laughing in his chair. It wasn’t a mad laugh, but it still unsettled Harry at how Lord Voldemort himself could laugh at this situation. He was just ousted! Just reveled in front of Aurors and the Minister of Magic himself! How could he laugh at this moment?

Harry was not the only one broken by Mr. Riddle’s laughter. Chaos erupted in the stands, people screaming or demanding questions. The Aurors in the room all took out their wands uncertainly, aimed them at Mr. Riddle as he continued to laugh. Up in his seat, Scrimgeour screamed for order, banging his gavel but nobody listened. Dumbledore relaxed his pose, looking satisfied at his revelation, as though everything was turned around. Next to Harry, Remus sniffled, and out of reflex, Harry reached out to squeeze the older Omega’s hand.

“ORDER! ORDER! I WILL HAVE ORDER!” Scrimgeour yelled, “ORDER!” The chaos did not die, it only seemed to increase. Scrimgeour threw the gavel to the ground and pulled out his wand, aiming it in the air.

Several loud bangs like loud gunshots rang through the air, and there was finally silence. “Order!” Scrimgeour yelled once more. “Dumbledore explain yourself! What do you mean Mr. Riddle is You-Know-Who? And Mr. Riddle why are you laughing!?”

“Because it is ridiculous,” Mr. Riddle answered. “Me? The Dark Lord Voldemort? On what grounds?”

“You know exactly why, Tom,” Dumbledore said. “Minister, this man is the reason for the last war and this one. He has fallen too deep into Dark Magic—”

“My research?” Mr. Riddle interrupted. “You are using my research against me? Dumbledore even you mustn’t be so narrowminded? If I truly was Lord Voldemort, then my own son who I have gone through hell to get back is destined to kill me and me, him! And we both have no want in the slightest to kill each other. That is to say, even if this prophecy is real in the first place.”

“Are you suggesting that there was a false prophecy in the Department of Mystery?” one of the members asked, glaring at Mr. Riddle. Harry assumed that he must work down there.

“No, I am saying that there was a false prophecy in the Department of Mystery, a prophecy contrived by Dumbledore himself all to get rid of my son,” Voldemort said. “Consider the circumstances of when the prophecy was given. It happened during an interview in Hogs Head for a teaching position in Hogwarts, which has never happened before. Position interviews always happened in the castle, always, but for this one, Dumbledore went out of his way to go into the Hogs Head, a remote place, where it was just himself and the interviewee alone… and someone else listening in. Someone loyal, ultimately, to Dumbledore. It seemed all too convenient that a prophecy meant to save the world happened there, where someone could listen in, instead of in the Headmaster’s office where the interview was supposed to happen. A prophecy that, unfortunately, led to the deaths of Lily and James Potter, and started the series of unfortunate events that led us here today in this courtroom. Dumbledore has planned all of this, every huge moment, as a final insult and act against me. He saw my son and decided to groom him into a soldier for his war, a soldier all too willing to die for his cause. That is Dumbledore’s ultimate crime: he groomed Harry to die. This outrageous claim that I am Lord Voldemort is a pathetic excuse from a pathetic old man who has run out of cards to play. I will say this once and for all, for everyone to hear…

“I am not Lord Voldemort. I am simply Tom Riddle, a concerned father who wants nothing but the best for his son. I am a beaten and depressed man who has suffered under Albus Dumbledore for years, and now I will stand up against him and not let him kill my son.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile both in pride at how strong his father looked in that moment, and in victory as he saw the fight leave Dumbledore. The old headmaster slumped into his chair, looking defeated.

Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour picked up his gavel once more and looked around. “We all have heard enough,” he said. He looked at his other Wizengamot members who nodded in agreement. “For the charges of kidnapping, slander, neglect, and abuse, as well as forced injection of Alpha Protein, those who find Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore innocent?” He, along with a small number of Wizengamot members raised their hands. “Guilty?” Scrimgeour asked and the rest of the Wizengamot members rose their hands, drastically outnumbering those who voted for innocence. The Minister nodded.

“Very well, we find Albus Dumbledore guilty of all charges,” he said. “The usual sentence for this would be a lifetime in Azkaban, however, I will take into consideration the good Dumbledore has done for us, especially in the defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald. With this in mind, Professor Dumbledore I revoke you of all your titles and positions, as well as sentence you to six months in Azkaban, after which you are under house arrest for fifty years. This I do for a charity in light of everything you have done.” He banged his gavel, and it was all over.

Harry felt strange as he watched two Aurors take Dumbledore away. He was happy that they won, obviously, however it didn’t feel like a satisfying victory. Dumbledore was going to spend the rest of his life in home instead of in jail. He had his titles revoked, yes, however, Harry felt as though the old man has gotten off easy, especially after everything that happened. Still, that did not stop him from hugging his father fiercely. “We did it,” Mr. Riddle sighed as he hugged Harry, one hand combing Harry’s hair. He looked up at Remus, smiling, only for the Omega to watch them sadly with a longing look.

Harry hugged Remus afterward and looked between the two of them awkwardly. “Dad…”

Mr. Riddle shook his head, “Later, Harry,” he said. “Remus, would you please follow me?”

“Where are you going?” Remus asked, staring at the man with suspicion.

“I’m going to disband the Death Eaters,” Mr. Riddle said. “I always had a plan, in case I needed it, and I want you to see my conviction. In order to do that, I need to speak with Malfoy. You too, Harrison.”

Remus did not look convinced. He stood in place as Mr. Riddle walked away. Harry looked at him and said, “Please Remus? For me?”

Remus frowned as he looked down at Harry. He sighed, “I do not know how but you mastered James’s pout,” he muttered. “Fine.” He took Harry’s offered hand and the two walked to follow Mr. Riddle.

Reporters surrounded them immediately. Remus and Harry stuck close to Mr. Riddle as the Alpha said loudly, “We have no comments at the time! I just want to see my family home!”

Reporters still asked their questions, however, and through the crowd, people were shoved out of the way as Draco Malfoy emerged. “Harry!” he said, pulling his Omega to his chest and hugging him tightly. “You did beautifully today!”

“Thank you Alpha,” Harry whispered.

“Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Malfoy! How do you feel about the accusations Dumbledore made?” a reporter asked, “did you know about the allegations against your father?”

“Neither boys will answer any of your questions,” Mr. Riddle yelled once more. “I will gladly answer any and all questions at my home in an hour’s time—until then I only want to bring my Omega and son home! Now please, move out of the way.”

The crowd parted and Mr. Riddle started to walk. “Come along Draco, you may come too,” he said. Draco only held onto Harry tighter as he began to walk with them. On the way, Harry saw his father and Mr. Malfoy meeting each other’s gazes and giving a slight nod to each other. Mr. Riddle led the three of them to the fireplaces in the Atrium and one by one, with Mr. Riddle being last, they all went home.

Harry and Draco quickly fell upon each other in a loveseat, their legs tangled together as they cuddled, giving each other lazy kisses, or drawing patterns on the other’s body as Remus sat awkwardly on the couch, glancing at Mr. Riddle who paced impatiently. It was almost ten minutes after they returned home and neither adult said a word. Suddenly, Mr. Riddle stopped and looked at the windows. “Finally,” he muttered. “Draco, go open the door for your father.”

Draco looked as though he didn’t want to leave Harry for a second. “Go on, I won’t move,” Harry smiled, and he gave Draco one last kiss before they began the complicated procedure of untangling themselves from each other. Draco left the living room only to come back a moment later with his father following.

“My lord,” Mr. Malfoy bowed.

“No Lucius, there will be no more of that,” Mr. Riddle said, glancing at Remus. “It is time to right our wrongs. Voldemort is dead, and his dangerous followers will join him, or be placed back in Azkaban.”

Mr. Malfoy’s eyes widened as his skin paled. “I—I understand,” he said.

“You know who to trust, and who needs taking care of. I want the Dark Lord to fade into obscurity,” Mr. Riddle commanded. Mr. Malfoy gave a final bow and turned. He stared at Draco for a moment before leaving.

“What is my father going to do?” Draco asked, his skin starting to pale from fear like his father.

“He along with a small handful of others are going to betray the rest of the Death Eaters, killing some while sending the rest to Azkaban,” Mr. Riddle said. “I am sorry, however, your aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, is one of the few Death Eaters too dangerous to let live. Though she deserves to rot in Azkaban, I cannot risk having her break out once more.”

“So that’s it? Just sweep everything out from under the rug?” Remus said bitterly. “Like it never happened?”

“No, it did happen, and we are paying the consequences, they are paying the consequences,” Mr. Riddle said. “Remus, I love you. Please just tell me how to repent and you know I shall do it. I want the Death Eaters gone, far away from our lives as possible. This is just a step of showing you my dedication.”

Remus sighed. He looked up at Mr. Riddle and asked a question. “Who are you?”

“Tom Riddle,” he answered immediately. “An idiot who is lucky to have Remus Lupin as his lover and Omega.”

“Will… will Voldemort ever come back?” Remus asked, forcing himself to say the name.

“Never, he died the moment I had my Harrison back. Our Harrison,” Mr. Riddle said. He took the few steps to close the distance between them and got on one knee, taking one of Remus’s hand. “He will never come back,” he whispered. “I promise you.”

Remus sighed. “I can’t forgive you instantly, you know that,” he said.

“I will wait no matter how long it takes, as long as I have you in my life,” Mr. Riddle said. Remus gave a sad smile and leaned down to kiss Mr. Riddle’s cheek.

“I want to stay in the guest room, just until I’m ready,” he said.

“Of course my puppy,” Mr. Riddle nodded, “take your time. I will show you how trustful and devoted a husband I am. How loving of an Alpha I am.”

Remus hummed but allowed himself a smile. He glanced down at his stomach and looked up at Mr. Riddle. “I’ve been thinking, Tom, about names. If our baby is a boy, I want to name him after our other loves, keep their memory alive. We don’t have to if you don’t want to, but if it’s a boy, I want to name him Sirius Adrian.”

Mr. Riddle smiled at that, he kissed Remus’s hand then cheek. “I love it,” he whispered, “and if she is a beautiful girl, I am sure we can come up with feminine versions.”

Remus nodded and patted the space next to him. Mr. Riddle stood up hesitantly and sat down next to Remus, cautiously putting a hand around his Omega. “I’ll always love you, Remus,” he whispered.

“I know, but please give me time to find my love for you again,” Remus said.

“Of course my puppy, we have the rest of our lives to love each other,” Mr. Riddle said.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I’m going to take a break after these two stories are done.  
> Also me: HERE IS A NEW STORY!  
> Sigh... this will be uploaded every Wednesday, folks. Please enjoy and review.


End file.
